Dealing With Life
by Lil'MissKeyz
Summary: Sequel to Just Friends! Three years after they got married Bella and Edward are happy. Life still comes with challenges though but can they get through them? Contains strong language and Lemons! All Human!
1. My Life

_**My Life**_

Bella Cullen, aged 22, songwriter and happily married. That's me. I loved my life. I wrote songs while Edward wrote chords to them on the piano. We worked together that meant we were almost always together. He had studied to become a doctor but when we left university and Edward started his training, he was always stressed and we hardly got anytime together. I didn't like it much and apparently neither did he.

Flashback- One year ago.

_I had spent the whole day thinking up a new song and boy was it hard. I was in a bad mood, I hadn't seen Edward in 2 days and everything I wrote came out angry or depressive and that's just not how I roll! I gave up, throwing my notepad across the room screaming. I made some lunch and went to collect the notepad. I sat and stared at the blank page for about another lifetime or that's what it seemed like. The phone rang and I too eagerly ran to it._

"_Hey Bella." Alice said over the line,_

"_Hey Alice. What's up?" I asked_

"_Well Jazz and I have got to go pick up some material," Ali was a fashion designer and owned her own shop. She made and designed all her own clothes, "And I was sort of hoping you'd look after El for me" and the truth finally shows._

"_Yeah of course. I'm bored out my brains anyway." She laughed,_

"_We'll be over in 5 minutes. Cya then." And she hung up. I lived 10 minutes from her. Stupid physic pixie knew I was going to say yeah and already left or she was going to go all Cullen and drive like a manic at like 80 MPH, Ali had fitted perfectly with the Cullen lifestyle, I on the other hand weren't to keen on their need to drive fast. _

_She dropped off Ella and quickly left again. Ella was 2 now. She was born with Jazz's blonde hair but it darkened to Alice's brown, it fell just to her shoulders. She was born with Alice's brown eyes which had lightened to Jazz's blue ones. One day Ali got so scared cause Ella was changing so much that she took her to the doctors. It took them nearly two hours to make Ali realize Ella was fine and the doctors explained that most babies change within the first two years of their life. She had her mom lips and her dads nose. On this day she was wearing a black and white dress with a pair of white shorts and little black ballet flats, all designed by Alice. I picked her up and placed her in her little princess chair in front of the TV with some cartoons on. I picked up my notebook up as some ideas popped into my head, I had just written the chorus when the phone rang again. I jumped up and answered it,_

"_Hey Twin!" Rose said down the phone. It was true Rose was my twin but we were nothing alike. Rose had Mum's natural blonde hair and her blue eyes and I had Dad's brown hair and his brown eyes. I was short like Mum but Rose was tall like Dad._

"_Hey Rose. Let me guess Emmett found a new spot and you want me to watch Leon?" I asked. Leon was 1. He had Em's brown hair that was curly and Rose's blue eyes. Rose ran a beauty salon and Em was a gym owner who was looking to expand his place. That's why he was looking for new spots._

"_Yeah how'd you guess?" she honestly sounded surprised_

"_I don't know maybe I'm turning into Alice or maybe it was because you asked me the same thing yesterday and the day before that and the day before that…" she interrupted me,_

"_Okay I get it. So will you? I could leave him with Dad but I heard he's on a date with Sue." I gasped,_

"_Really I didn't know that!" my voice dripping sarcasm, "Yeah just drop him off at mine. Ella's here anyway." I said by and hung up. I walked over to Ella and picked her up._

"_Hey. Leo's coming round." She clapped her hands excitedly. Her and Leo were inseparable once you got them together. She looked up at me,_

"_Uncle Eddie?" She asked. She was the only one who could call Edward that and he wouldn't be upset. _

"_No baby Uncle Eddie's at work. See him another time."_

"_Kay." She stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on my shoulder. I heard the door knock and went to open it. Leon ran and wrapped his arms round my legs,_

"_Hello." He said into my knee._

"_Hey little man. Hey Rose." I said as I looked over to her. She said hi, kissed my cheek and then left._

_We played for the rest of the day. Alice picked Ella up at 7 and Rose followed quickly at half 7. I made some dinner for Edward and I, he wasn't home yet so I put it in the microwave for when he was. I ate in silence and watched TV. How come on TV people fall in love, get married and live happily ever after? Everyone knows that's not what happens in real life. I flipped channels that shit was depressing. I took a long soak in the bath and then went to bed. I hated going to bed without Edward but I hated being awake without him even more. I curled up on Edwards's side. He hadn't been in it for 2 days but the smell was still so strong and it helped me believe that he was here, holding me and humming me to sleep. I fell asleep in an Edward-bliss._

_I felt the bed sink next to me. I curled up against the object. It smelled like disinfectant and hand rub mixed with a sweet scent I could never really put a name to. I opened my eyes and moved my head to look at the beautiful object._

"_Hey baby. How was your day?" Edward said as he kissed the top of my head._

"_Terrible!" I sighed_

"_Why?" He asked_

"_You weren't here!" I said matter of factly._

"_I'm sorry. Work is just so hectic at the moment. It will slow down I promise." He tilted my head up to his and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away first and I instantly missed his touch. I curled into him, my back to his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist._

"_Edward?" I muttered_

"_Yeah love?" _

"_Where have you been?" I asked. He had called to say he wasn't coming home but didn't say where._

"_On Call. I had to stay at the hospital. They said something about being a doctor short and as I'm advanced, I could help." _

"_I missed you." I said as I snuggled a little bit closer to him._

"_I miss you too, more than you could imagine." He kissed the top of my head again._

"_Ella asked about you today. She missed you." I said_

"_Ella was here? Why?" he sounded scared probably thinking something bad happened._

"_Oh don't worry. Ali had to go across town to get some materials so I said I would look after her. Leon was here too." I sighed_

"_Oh I'm sorry I missed it." I turned to look at him. I kissed him lips and looked into his eyes._

"_I love you." I said_

"_As I love you." He kissed me again, passionately but he the sighed and sunk back into the bed._

"_Baby what's up?" I asked as I traced patterns on his chest._

"_Don't be mad…" I interrupted_

"_Did you cheat on me? Is that where you were?" I asked him all too quickly._

"_NO! Of course not. Baby I quit my job." I gasped, Edward always wanted to be a doctor, it was his dream._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I can't take it anymore. It's too stressing and I swear I found a grey hair the other day. But mostly because I love you and I never want to miss another day of our life together." _

"_Edward no. I can't be the reason you gave up your dream! Go and apologize, you're a great doctor they'll let you go back." He put a finger on my lips to stop me and I kissed it._

"_It WAS my dream, past tense. My dream is you. True when I was little I had dreams of saving people and giving back to the community I lived in but now every time I close my eyes even if I just blink I see your face. My dream is that we'll grow old together happily. Not I miss 2 days of your life to spend in an On Call room where I didn't even get called out of." I smiled and kissed his lips._

"_I'm sorry." I said and then yawned. He pulled me closer against his chest,_

"_S'okay." He said and then sang me to sleep. He did it all the nights we were together but that night it just seemed different, more special. Sort of like he was trying to tell me he did not mind that he gave up his job to be with me. I slept like a baby that night._

_End Flashback_

That night my life changed for the better. Edward tried to find a job that didn't include many hours but after 2 unsuccessful days he gave up. That's when I had the best idea. I asked him if he'd write the music to go with my songs, of course he agreed. Our apartment was only small so it couldn't fit a piano, which meant Edward had to write chords then head down to the studio to practice them. I sometimes went with him but I always managed to distract him so I didn't go that often. It seemed everything I did now revolved around Edward and I wasn't complaining.

I smiled down at the notepad in my hand. It was a successful day today and I had managed to write a song. I was waiting for Edward to come home so I could tell him about it. I made dinner and sat it on the table. I had just started mine when Edward walked through the door, the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey Honey. Where you been?" I asked

"Oh nowhere maybe speaking to a man about a dog." He smiled even bigger now.

"Seriously how'd it go?" I asked

"They loved it!" I ran and jumped at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I kissed every inch of his face before looking in his eyes.

"What they say?" I asked

"They said it was great the words and the chords go together well. The said the words have real meaning and they want us to write some more to put on an album!" his smile was so big now. I squealed and kissed him again.

"Who's singing it?" I asked as I pulled my lips away from his

"Some person named Kelly Clarkson (_**A/N: I know she's been around for a while but just imagine she just come out for the sake of the story.) **_They want us to write some more songs for her album. Wait didn't I already tell you that?" I laughed and kissed him again.

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to hear it twice! Oh I wrote another song today!" I smiled and so did he

"Can I hear it?" he asked

"Now?" I raised my eyebrow at him

"Please sing it to me Bella." I nodded and dismounted him before collecting my note pad and standing in front of him. I cleared my throat and Edward laughed at me. I looked down at the words and began singing

"_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why and I looked into your eyes  
Where the world stretched out in front of me and I realized_

_I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived, before your love_

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before of you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how I survived without you kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist_

_I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived, before your love_

_And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time_

_I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived, before your love"_ I finished and for the first time, I looked up. I had sung Edward many of songs but this happened every time.

"Did you like it?" I asked as I looked at his face. He shook his head, too dumbfounded to talk. How rude! I shook my head at him as the tears began to fall. I wrote the song for him and he hated it. Did that mean he hated me? I ran away from him.

"Bella. Stop! Wait!" he shouted as I made my way down the hall. I felt arms on mine and they spun me around. I looked at his face, he looked… sad. His hand came up to wipe away the tears.

"I didn't like it love…" I felt the tears roll again and my body shake, "I loved it! Seriously Bella never doubt yourself. It was fucking fantastic." I laughed as he pulled me against his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head and looked up.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He said as he pecked me on the lips.

"S'okay. Sorry I thought you hated me." He laughed and kissed me again more passionately.

"I could never hate you." I yawned and leaned into his chest. "Can we go to bed? So tired" He picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the bedroom. Usually I would have protested but not tonight. He pulled my shirt over my head and I took off my trousers while he got out his clothes. I pulled back the quilt and slid into bed in my underwear. I turned and looked over at Edward, even after all the times I had seen him shirtless, his chest still make me drool. I patted the bed next to me and he slid under too. I scooted closer to him and he pulled me against his chest.

"Love you Belly." He said as he kissed my forehead and started to sing.

"Love you Eddie." I fell asleep straight after that. In dreams filled with the only thing I dreamed about now. Edward.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too bad! I know it took a long time to get up but i couldn't think of anything! _**

**_The song Bella sang was Before Your Love- Kelly Clarkson!_**

**_REVIEW!!! _**

**_XXX_**


	2. Out With The Girls

_**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews for the last chap. Warning for this one! Enjoy and Please Review!**_

* * *

_**Out with the girls**_

I woke to the sounds of the alarm ringing. I shut it off and groaned as I looked at the time, 9 o'clock. I was supposed to meet the girls at 10:30. I looked over to Edward's side. He was gone. I got dressed and made the bed when I noticed there was a note on his pillow.

_Had to go to the studio early to record the notes for your song._

_I hate I can't be there when you wake up. _

_Have fun with the girls._

_Tell them I said Hey_

_Will see you later tonight, be back around 6ish_

_Love you,_

_Edward_

_Xxxxx_

I sighed and pushed the note into my back pocket and walking to the kitchen before opening the fridge and grabbing the milk. I made myself a coffee and some Frosties. I couldn't help but smile at them; they held so many memories for Edward and I. I ate, pulled on my bag then left for Petite, a small café round the corner where I was meeting Ali, Angela and Rose.

I rounded the corner and was instantly blinded by the bright yellow Porsche that was parked just outside the café. Alice. I pushed open the door and stepped in, the smell of freshly ground coffee and bagels wafted up my nose.

"Hey Bells." I heard Rose shout from the corner. I walked over to them and grabbed a seat.

"Hey girls! Where's the kids today?" I asked

"Ella's with Carlisle and Esme. They needed time together." She smiled. Jasper and Edward's parents hadn't seen them much since we moved to Forks, they were still up in Phoenix but planning on moving up here soon. I'd met them a few times but with living so far away, regular visits just weren't an option.

"Leon is with Charlie." I gave her an evil look; today was Charlie's only day off. "Don't look at me it was his idea! Something about going baby shopping." Did I mention that Rose, Ali AND Angela where all pregnant!? That left me, the only non-hormonal, non-pregnant girl out today, which suddenly pained me.

"That reminds me Rosie how are the little nudgers?" I asked in my most sweetest voice. Rose wasn't the nicest pregnant women I had met, she was extremely pissed all the time! She hated being huge, she hated that she couldn't sleep at night, she hated her fat ankles but most of all she hated that her babies kept kicking and punching non-stop, which gave them the rightful nickname "The Nudgers" She shot me an evil grin and I just chuckled. We weren't surprised when they said she was having twins. Rose and I where twins so the whole twins thing must kind of run in the family. Mum said it was girls because when Rose had Leon, who's a boy and no twin and like I said Rose and I are girl twins.

"Baby number one keeps playing soccer with my bladder while baby number two thinks it hilarious to keep kicking and punching my tummy." She sighed, "Gals I need to pee AGAIN! Be right back." I laughed as she waddled towards the bathroom; she spun around and gave me a dirty look.

"Wow she's not in a good mood. Ali how's your Tiny Tot?" I asked. "Tiny Tot" was the name given to her baby by Edward and me as she was 6 months now and she had the tiniest bump I had ever seen.

"She's fine. She's so good, I get the odd punch and kick but that's it. She doesn't want to hurt her mommy." She grinned as she rubbed her hand over her tiny bump.

"That's good then right? Anyway when is your due date again; I need to put it in my calendar a month early so I don't have anywhere to be. I don't know like my wedding!" I laughed and so did she. We'd been having this joke since she told us she was pregnant.

"I told you a zillion times I am sorry. It's the 23rd July by the way." She smiled only 84 days to go.

"That's 2 weeks after Rose's right?" I asked. She nodded.

"What's a 2 weeks after mine?" Rose asked as she made her way back to the table.

"My due date is 2 weeks after yours. We all know that Ruby will be out by then though." What?

"You named Tiny Tot already? It might not be a girl you know. It could be a boy? What you going to name him them? Rubin?"

"Bells chill it's a girl. Ali knows." She said as she tapped the side of her head. I shook my head; I was insane if I was going to bet against Alice.

"Okay then. Ang how's Becks?" I asked "Becks", as in David Beckham, was given to her baby because it had the hardest kicks ever; sometimes you even saw the foot stick out of her belly.

"They're good. By the way I have news! Ben and I went to the doctors last week and they said as I'm only four months they cant be that sure but it looks like I'm having a girl!" Ali squealed. She loved buying baby girl clothes, she hated the fact that Rose had a boy.

"Congrats! What are you naming her?" I asked as I pulled Ang into a hug, being careful of her bump.

"Stacey Ann Cheney. It's cute right?" she asked directed at Alice.

"Yeah. It's cute alright! Oh My Days this means that we're all having girls!" Alice squealed. I didn't want to burst her bubble so I just keep my mouth shut.

"Sorry to ask but are we actually going shopping today?" I asked eyeing up the clock.

"Ohh I forgot about shopping." Were my ears deceiving me or did Alice Cullen just say that she forgot about shopping? She caught my shocked look and rolled her eyes at me. "Well we best go my beautiful mothers to be and Bella obviously. Bella did you drive here?" she asked as she tipped the waiter

"No I walked. Why?" I answered

"Well Ang brought her car and Rose brought hers so you can ride with any of us. Who will it be Bella dearest?" she asked

"No offence to anyone but I'm going with the Porsche. I have always wanted to ride in it." I grinned as Alice cheered. I gave Rose a peek on the cheek and headed to the Porsche.

The image of a pregnant Alice trying to get into the Porsche was the funniest thing I have ever seen. She kept trying different ways to get in; I don't know how she got here this morning. It ended up that she gave up and let me drive, warning me to be careful of her fourth baby, Jasper was her first, Ella was her second and Tiny Tot her third which left the Porsche fourth. I drove slowly to the mall 1) because fast driving scares me and 2) because the look on Alice's face when she seen I was only going 40 MPH was priceless. When we got their Rose was already there. Ang joined us about five minutes later.

"Can we go to the Pumpkin Patch first? They have the best and cutest baby clothes I have ever seen!" Ali moaned and we all agreed after she did the pouty face.

We walked out of Pumpkin Patch with a least a dozen bags, most of which were Ali's and consisted of girls clothes. We went to Mama's and Papa's for Ang she needed all new things as it was her first baby. She found this beautiful pram and cot. Ali said she was going to get one but I told her no. This is her second baby and she had everything she needs from the first. She tried to tell me it was cruel to let "Ruby" use or wear any of Ella's stuff. I huffed and contemplated ringing Jazz but luckily she never pursued the matter. About one and a half hours into our visit the attention turned to me,

"So Bella where do you want to go?" Ali asked with a sly look on her face.

"Well our anniversary is coming up and…"

"You need some sexy undies. I'm here to help." She grinned as she dragged me to Victoria's Secret.

"I was gonna say I need a new outfit but okay." I mumbled. She flung items at me from all directions. I decided on a lacy pink one and went to pay.

We had lunch and then headed home. I was staring to like pregnant Alice a lot more. She only lasted two and a half hours before she got tired and had to go home. I don't know how we did it but we fitted the all the shopping bags into the Porsche. I had to help Ali into the car so she could drive herself home. It wasn't as amusing the second time round but it was still pretty funny. About half an hour later we were ready to leave. I quickly gave Rose and her bump a peck and said goodbye to Angela before running back to the car when Alice started screaming at me to hurry up.

It took us less than 10 minutes to get home thanks to Alice's crazy Cullen driving. A huge smile spread across my face as we pulled up and the Volvo was in the driveway. I kissed Ali on the cheek and said goodbye before I quickly dashed through the rain towards the house. I grabbed my keys from my bag and unlocked the door before going inside. I took my jacket off and shook my hair a little then closed the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked from the kitchen

"Who else would it be? You got a bit on the side or something?" I laughed as I placed my bags on the sofa. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Why would I need one when I have you?" Edward said and he placed small kisses on the back of my neck. I leaned back against him shoulder. I lifted my head up to give him a quick kiss.

"How was you day?" I asked

"Okay. Managed a few chords but it was quite hard. Maybe you should come tomorrow, it might help speed things up." I nodded before turning to face him. I placed a quick kiss on his lips,

"Edward?" I said in a kind of whiny voice

"Yeah?" he mumbled as his kissed my jaw

"Do you think we should start a family?" I asked sheepishly. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Nothing just I was with the girls today. Spending the whole day with 3 pregnant women does things to a woman. Do you not want kids?" I asked as I ran my hands up and down his arms

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't want a little Bella and Edward running around." He smiled at me

"Don't you think it's weird that you and I have been married longer than Em and Rose yet they have 3 kids and we have none?" I looped my fingers through his and pulled them up to my lips, placing a kiss on each of his knuckles.

"Well Em and Rose are very… how'd you put it… productive." I laughed loudly; it just slipped out, without thinking.

"Maybe we should be more… productive." I laughed again, "Why couldn't you choose a better word? That one is just too hard to say." I laughed again.

"Like what? Sexual?" he raised an eyebrow at me and I burst out laughing, again.

"Okay I think I liked productive more." I kissed his lips but I ended up laughing against them and tried to pull away. Edward on the other hand had other ideas and pulled my bottom lip between his teeth. I moaned.

"Bella do you seriously want a baby? Now?" he said in-between kisses. I nodded. I felt his hands cup my ass before he pulled me up; I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist, never breaking the contact between our lips.

"Then lets get started." He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, before taking me to the bedroom.

I faintly heard the sound of the bedroom door opening but I didn't care. I felt Edward's hands on mine slowly peeling my fingers from around his neck. He finally managed to loosen the grip I held on his neck but I still wouldn't let go.

"Bells let go!" he said as he continued to try and pry my fingers loose. I let his fingers win as they intertwined with mine. He pulled my hands up over my head and threw me on the bed. I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes at me. I crawled towards Edward, stopped straight in front of him before taking the hem of his shirt between my fingers and in one swift movement pulled it over his head. I put my hands on his back and pulled him closer to me. Placing little butterfly kisses up his chest, along his jaw and finally his lips. I felt his fingers on the bottom of my shirt. He looked into to my eyes and I nodded while biting my lip. He slowly pulled it over my head, teasing my sides with his fingers. He groaned as he looked over my body. I pulled my hands behind my back trying to unhook my bra but just as I found the hook, Edward's hands replaced my and made quick work of undoing it. I slipped my hands through the straps and threw it behind me, not really caring where it landed. Edward moaned and pushed me back against the bed, slowly laying a kiss on my lips before his lips moved down and he didn't stop. He placed a kiss on my lips, my chin, my collarbone, and the valley between my breast, my mid-stomach and my belly button. He stopped there to quickly swirl his tongue around and inside my belly button, which earned one hell of a moan from me. He kissed the flesh above the waistband and hooked his fingers on them and slowly pulling the down, taking my panties with them and placing kisses on the newly exposed flesh. He finally got them to my ankles and I swiftly kicked them off. He started at my ankle and began kissing back up my body. He stopped as he reached my burning centre and skipped straight past it before carrying on up my stomach. I moved my hands to rub up and down his chest but he grabbed them and pinned them above my head. I wrapped my legs around his waist, desperately needing to touch him. A plan suddenly popped into my head. I used all my weight and the strength in my legs to roll us over. I grinned down at him and started kissing down his chest just like he had done with me. I reached the band of him jeans and placed a kiss on is raging hard on through the material of his jeans. Edward thrust his hips up against my head. I giggled. I moved my hands to the button and quickly undid it and then started on his zipper. I shifted down, took it in my teeth and slowly moving down Edward's legs, taking the zipper with me, my eyes never leaving his face. He groaned my name, which only encouraged me. I slid back up his legs and my fingers rested on the rim of his boxers. I stuck the tips my fingers underneath and looked at Edward, his eyes pleading with me.

"Please Bella." That was all I needed. In one quick movement his boxers were round his knees and I was above him, teasing him with small movements.

"Bella please!" he begged me and with that I slid myself down on him. He groaned but I groaned louder. I placed my hands on his chest and I pushed myself up and down his length, each time Edward meeting my movements.

"Bella." He moaned and his flipped us over again so I was on the bottom.

"Edward. Harder. Faster." I moaned and so he did. Going deeper and deeper every time. We were making noises that made me thankful that little old Miss Mason passed a few weeks back.

"Edward… I cant last much longer." I gasped in-between thrusts.

"Cum for me baby." And I did, moaning his name louder than I could have thought possible. He thrust a few more times before I felt his body shake above and explode within me. He leaned down and placed his forehead against mine and kissed my lips

"Love you Belly." He whispered

"Love you Eddie." I whispered back. He kissed me once more before pulling out of me and rolling over. I felt his arms on my waist pulling me closer. I curled up against his chest and slowly entered the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

_**A/N: Nice and Sweet for the first time. Hope it wasn't too crap to read. Please Review!**_

**_So i decided that for every review, the reviewer will get a sneak peek for the next chapter!_**


	3. Our Anniversary

_**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers for the last chap! Make sure you check out Love Across The Hall by ! It's really good! Make sure to leave her a review!**_

_**Here is chap 3! Warning Needed Again! Remember every reviewer gets a preview!**_

_**Here's a simple equation for you readers: Reviews + Valid Comments + Favourite Adds + Story Alerts + More Reviews = Quicker updates, Previews, Better story, and most of all a very happy me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I haven't done one yet oops! If I had one wish it would be to own Twilight and everything related but I don't have a wish so I will never own Twilight! **_

* * *

_**Our Anniversary**_

_**One Week Later**_

I was spending the day with Edward at the studio, like I had for the last 7 days, even though today was our anniversary. It was Ella's 4th birthday today as well; luckily Ali always gave her a party the day after. So that meant we had the whole day together. I woke up alone but I heard the shower from in the bathroom so I knew Edward was still here. I slipped out of bed and made my way over to the wardrobe, deciding what to wear. I decided on a black pair of Capri jeans with a Tinkerbell t-shirt and a pair of black and pink double-tongued converse. I heard the shower shut off and the door open before I felt a familiar pair of arms around me.

"Ewwww Edward! You're all wet!" I screamed and spun around. I was going to say something else but the moment my eyes landed on Edward's chest all glistering with water, it looked like he sparkled as the light reflected off of the tiny water droplets, my mind went blank and I couldn't even remember what I was going to say, never mind get it out in a coherent sentence. He placed a kiss on my lips before walking over to his wardrobe, never saying a word. While I still stood their looking like a dumb fuck. He stood back in front of me but I still didn't move. I probably looked like a really stupid bitch, I mean me and Edward has been married for 3 years and I had seen him in much less than a towel but yet the scene I had just seen made me frozen. He chuckled before kissing my lips, that broke my trance and I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and sticking my tongue in his mouth but he didn't seem to care. I looked down at his chest and I huffed when I seen he had put some clothes on.

"Bells you okay?" I nodded, " Good. Go get a shower and I'll meet you in the living room then we'll head to the studio." I kissed him once more before unwrapping my arms from around him, grabbing my clothes and going for a shower.

The warm water was relaxing. The feeling of it running of my skin was just calming. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner then washed myself. I stepped out the shower and dried myself. I grabbed my clothes and put them on, I quickly blow dried my hair, applied some lip-gloss and went to meet Edward. He looked so peaceful. He was sitting on the arm of the sofa, which no matter how many times I told him not to he still did, staring at the pictures that cluttered the shelves. I walked up behind him, draped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Baby, ready to go?" he asked as I broke him out his glaze.

"Yeah. Are we going in the Volvo?" I asked and he nodded.

"We can get breakfast first, if you'd like?" he asked as he looped his fingers through mine while we walked to the car.

"Yeah. I am pretty hungry." I said while I pulled open the passenger door and slid in.

We pulled up outside a tiny little café about five minutes later. It looked kind of like a small cottage, I had never seen it before but Edward always knew the best places to go. I smiled as he walked around to my side, opened the door and handed me his arm. I took,

"Why thank you my good sir." I said in the most fake British accent I have ever heard.

"My pleasure me lady." He said in his British accent, of course it was perfect. I laughed and playfully hit him on his arm as we made our way inside. We walked in and waited at the desk thing to be seated. I laughed as the waitress came into view and I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, Edward! I haven't seen you two since uni. How you been?" she asked as she pulled out her pad and walked us to our table.

"We're good thanks Jessica. I see you went back to your natural brown." I said as I pointed to her hair.

"Yeah, I like it better. I mean when I was blonde people kept saying these things about me being dumb," Edward coughed, "I didn't like it so I just let it grow out and now brown again!"

"Looks better brown." I said and she smiled.

"Well what would you two like?" she asked as she pulled the pencil from her hair and wrote something, I'm assuming our table number, down and looked back at us.

"I'll have a coke and a sausage sandwich." I smiled at her as she wrote it down.

"I'll have a 7-up and bacon sandwich." Edward said but his eyes never looked up. That bad game of Truth or Dare in uni must of scarred him for life. I laughed that day made my top ten. Edward gave me the eyebrow but I just shook my head. Jessica came back with our drinks and food; mine was gone in a minute. I guess I was really thirsty and hungry. I suddenly needed to pee so I told Edward where I was going and left. I did my business, washed my hands, fixed my hair and even added a bit more lip-gloss before leaving the bathroom. I was shocked at what I saw when I come out. Jessica, who had pulled her skirt up a lot more since I had last seen her, was leaning over my side of the table to talk to Edward, giving him a full view down her top. Edward never looked down from her face though; he did me proud as always. I walked closer but not enough for them to see me.

"Edward you have such beautiful eyes." she said as she stared at his face. He gulped

"Bella says they're like Emeralds."

"So what you doing tonight? Wanna go out or something?" she asked as she twirled a lock of hair round her finger.

"No." he said almost straight away

"Why?"

"Because…" I interrupted him by walking over.

"Hey Hubby ready to go?" I said as I turned his head and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Hey Wifey what took so long?" he asked as he pushed a stay lock of hair behind my ear.

"Oh I got sidetracked." I pecked his lips and turned to Jessica

"Oh hey didn't see you there. Can we have the bill?" she nodded, not speaking. She looked like a dumb fuck that sort of explained the blonde jokes people kept saying to her. When she left I turned to Edward.

"Bella…" I interrupted him

"Don't worry. I saw everything. That's kind of why I was late. I walked out the bathroom and seen her. I'm proud of you! You didn't even try to cop a look down her top." I smiled

"I wouldn't do that to you. And what?!? You made me go through that when you could have stopped it!" he grinned to show he was joking.

"Well you should have seen your face, it was classical. Besides Jessica looked like she needed two minutes of staring into your eyes." he laughed and kissed me.

"You are a wonderful person Bella Cullen."

"I know!" I answered just as Jessica came back. She handed me the bill, I pulled out a 20 and told her to keep the change. I pulled Edward out of the café and over to the car.

We were at the studio within 10 minutes. Edward had brought it just after we started recording music together. It was for us but sometimes Edward would rent it out. We unlocked it and stepped in. Esme, Edward's mum, had decorated it for us and it was just perfect. It had two rooms; one was a practice room with instruments and microphones while the other was the actual recording studio. We had recorded all our songs there; I got a bit embarrassed because my singing weren't that good but we had to do it. The colour scheme was perfect; one wall was covered in pure white paint that had our names and they day we brought it painted on with some pictures of us. They were random ones that we didn't really want anyone to see but Esme snuck in and took them, had them enlarged and stuck them up. They included one of us at the table eating Frosties that Alice had took, I had the spoon in my mouth and Edward had his hand up trying to block the view but it didn't work, there was another one of us with Leon and Ella on the floor from the night we all fell asleep watching Finding Nemo, Ella was about 3 and Leon was 2, Edward had his arms wrapped around me, mine were round Ella, hers were around Leon and his were around his bear, All of us in a line. There was one of all of us, Me, Edward, Rose, Em, Jazz, Ali, Ella, Leon, Esme, Carlisle and Charlie, which was taken by Renee during the summer. Then there was my favourite one was from our 2nd wedding reception, the first was cancelled because Alice went into labour and we had the 2nd the next night, it was a full length one of me and Edward dancing and we were looking lovingly into each others eyes. At the time we didn't know it was being taken but when we found out it had, it quickly became our favourite one. The other three walls had black wallpaper on which had this flower design on it. The floor was covered with a bright red fluffy carpet. There was a grand piano in the middle up on a pedestal, a few guitars in the corner and a microphone.

I was standing over by the picture wall when I felt Edward's arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"Hey. I really like that one, I was looking at the smaller version that's at home earlier." He said as he pointed to the one picture I really wanted to rip off the wall but it was too high for me to reach. It was a silly picture of us at dinner one night with Angela and Ben. It was just our heads but I was in the middle doing a crossed-eyed face and sticking my tongue out, Edward was on my right, he had his lips rolled up so he was showing his teeth and his eyes were pure white, On the other side of him was Jazz who had his hair stuck up in points around his head and he had his tongue sticking out while he pulled at his ears making them look bigger, On Jasper's other side was Emmett who had drawn a moustache and whiskers on his face with someone's eyeliner and he was licking his hand while the other one was doing bunny ears behind Edward's head. On My left side was Alice, she had been crying, she was pregnant, and her mascara had all ran leaving black streaks down her face, she was still crying but she was smiling, Rosalie was on her other side, At first her lips were all pouty and shiny and perfect she was the only non-stupid one but just as they were about to take the photo I messed up her hair and her eyes became very angry and her mouth flew open and then the picture was taken. Emmett kept saying that she looked like she was waiting to give some one a blowjob, which earned him a black eye and a whole lot of pleading to do. I loved the picture but it just looked wrong up there besides all the others, it was out of place.

"I love it but it doesn't go with all the other one." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yes it does. All these pictures are of us when we're happy and look how happy we all are. Ali was crying yet she was still so happy. Maybe Rose wasn't happy but she laughs whenever she looks at it now." I smiled he was right, he was always right.

"Yeah I guess so. You are some amazing man Mr. Cullen." I said as I kissed him,

"You are amazing too Mrs. Cullen." And he kissed me again "We should get started on the chords now." I nodded and he pulled me towards his piano. I listened to the notes he was playing while I stood behind him playing with his hair. I watched as his hands danced around the keys, back and forth along the scale. He stopped and spun around to face me,

"Bella. I think I got it." I nodded,

"Play it for me?" I asked as I took the seat on the bench next to him. He started to play again as before, this time the chords actually came together and it sounded…beautiful. He came to a stop and turned to me, a big smile on his face.

"It sounded beautiful even without the words." I said as I pulled his face to mine before kissing him deeply and passionately on the lips. I stood up and moved away from the piano dragging him with me by the collar of his shirt. I moved my hands to undo the buttons but his hands stopped mine,

"Here?" he asked giving me the eyebrow,

"Why not. I don't think I could last the ride home and I don't think you want to taint the purity of the Volvo." He nodded before taking my lips once me. I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt and after about 5 minutes they were finally all undone. I pulled the shirt off his arms and threw it somewhere. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head then throwing it somewhere too. He took a step back to look me over and groaned. I bit my bottom lip, which only seemed to turn him on even more. I undid the button on my jeans and slipped them down before walking over to Edward. I kissed his chest and pushed him onto the floor. I was on top of him, kissing his chest and his face. Then in one swift movement I was underneath him. He kissed my lips before laying more butterfly kisses down my torso. He just reached the waistline of my panties when there was a knock at the door.

"Leave it." I said. He looked up and nodded before continuing his journey downwards. The knocks began getting louder, this time accompanied by an annoying little voice,

"Open the fucking door Bella. Edward I swear on your Volvo's life if you don't open the door I will break it the fuck door down." I heard her sigh from outside but we didn't stop. Edward slid my panties down quickly and threw them somewhere, probably with the rest of our clothes. He looked up at me and smiled before I felt him slide into me. I groaned loudly, much too loudly.

"Ewwww I swear to fucking god if you two are fucking in there god help your Volvo Edward. I'm thinking a ton of bricks and pink spray paint should do the trick!" I heard the annoying pregnant pixie curse from outside. I giggled before telling Edward to carry on, his eyes pleading with me but I didn't give in. I needed this. He sped up his movements and I met every one of his thrusts. I heard Edward cry out my name as I felt his dick twitch in me, he was close. I pushed up on my palms of my hands and kissed his lips with so much passion that I felt him twitch again. I moved my lips to his ear and whispered,

"Cum for me Edward. I want to see your face as you empty yourself inside of me." I instantly felt him twitch but it didn't go away like the other two. I kissed his lips and pulled back as he exploded inside me. I looked at his face, so sweaty that his hair had matted to his forehead, it was beautiful. I had never seen Edward's cum face usually I always came first but not now, I had waited long enough to see this. To say Edward's cum face was beautiful was an understatement, words couldn't describe it, the way his eyes clammed shut, the way his mouth hung open and every little sound that left it. It was enough to send me over the edge and it did. I felt the waves of pleasure roll through me. He rolled off of me and lay down next to me, still panting. I smiled before kissing his full swollen lips and suddenly the knocking was back.

"Are you two finished yet? Please say you are because I just had to listen to my best friend and her husband, who happens to be my brother-in-law, have sex. I tell you now it wasn't pleasant. By the way Edward the Volvo looks great in pink." I felt his stiffen next to me. He turned to me.

"She wouldn't!" he gasped but I just shrugged

"She might. She's very hormonal." He jumped up, pulled up his trousers and did them up. He walked over to the door; he swung it open dramatically before sighing. He turned to me and shook his head; she hadn't done it after all. I saw Alice's head pop through the door under his arm with her eyes closed. I laughed, collected my panties, pulled them up and grabbed Edward's shirt, doing up a few buttons.

"You can look now." I said as she shot open before storming over to me, waving her finger in my face.

"How dare you! Do you know what the time is? Wait I'll tell you, it's 4 fucking o'clock. Your dinner with Edward is at 6! 2 hours Bella! You were supposed to be at mine at 3! I cant believe you stood me up to have sex with your husband, which I'm sure by what Emmett has been telling me, you do every night!" I saw Edward's face go red like beetroot before storming outside; I faintly heard the Volvo's engine purr to life.

"I'm here now aren't I? We were working on our new song and we got sidetracked." I smiled but she wasn't happy.

"Yeah I'm sure the whole street heard your little "sidetrack" moment. I'm telling Esme about this next time she comes to visit. I'm gonna tell her how you and Edward did IT in her perfect studio and made me sit outside listening!" She took deep breaths, "So are you excited about tonight? Jasper said Edward booked this great restaurant." And just like that Ali was back.

"Yeah I'm really looking forward to it! Oh my gosh Ali guess who we ran into at this café this morning?"

"Who?" she asked looking confused

"Jessica Stanley! And she tried to flirt with Edward!"

"No!" she gasped and we were back on track.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please! You get a preview! Ohh and I promise that the lemons will slow down but you know when you try for a baby you have to be very… Productive! =P! Review = Preview! Wow it rhymes! =P**_


	4. Dinner

_**A/N: Kind of ironic this chapter as this Chapter 4 and Chapter 4 of Just Friends are both called the same thing! Also kind of a filler chapter.**_

**_Thanks to all the reviewers last chapter! Remember Review = Preview!_**

_**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! I own Twilight! I lie...ALOT!**_ **:'(**

_**Dinner**_

We got into Alice's newly brought red Peugeot 308. So new in fact that it still had the new car smell. It was much easier to get into and it had 5 seats for the new baby and Ella but it wasn't as much fun as the Porsche. We didn't talk much on the way back to mine; I think Alice was still kind of angry about the whole studio thing. When we pulled up I saw that Emmett's Jeep was in the driveway and I thanked god that I put my jeans back on but I blushed when I looked down and I still had Edward's shirt on. I looked at Alice as if to say 'What's he doing here?' and she shrugged. We walked to the door but stopped when we heard shouting.

"Fucking hell Em! Why did you tell Alice?" I heard Edward shouting. I looked at Ali, who had that look on her face; the one where you know you shouldn't have said anything.

"She's my sister! I tell her everything! I bet you tell Jasper everything, I mean he is your brother!" Em shouted back

"No I don't! I trusted you not to tell anyone! We're guys and guys don't spend their time telling their mates about their sex life! That's what girls do!" Edward argued back

"Well I'm sorry! You know right that that was a really sexist thing you just said? Guys talk about that stuff too, I tell you and Jasper about me and Rose and Jasper tells us about him and Alice even though I really don't want to hear it. Anyone can talk about it if they want. I'm sure Bella doesn't mind" I heard a patting noise and assumed Edward was patting Emmett on the back.

"Sorry man. I overreacted." I heard a fist pound and we were clear to go in.

"Hey Baby we're home! Hi Em! Seen your Jeep out front." I shouted as we walked into the house.

"Hey Babes. Yeah Em just came to say that Rose wishes she could come and play 'Bella Barbie' but she cant move." I laughed poor Rosie.

"Yo Bells! Baby Sister!" he said as he nodded at Alice, she had a weird look on her face that you just know she was going to say something.

"So Em what does Jazz say about our sex life?" she said with a smirk, she knew just how to make Emmett uncomfortable.

"Ermm… Alice I don't want to talk about this! Hearing it is one thing but repeating it is a whole new extreme!" I laughed

"Em don't worry Alice blabs too! I've heard it all before. I bet they have this whole speech planned that they tell both of us." I laughed but Alice shot me an evil look.

"Bella and Edward had sex in the studio! They made me sit outside and listen!" She shouted, still looking at me with that evil look. I blushed and I heard a faint thudding. I looked at where it was coming from. Edward was hitting his head off the wall.

"Dude! Seriously? That's whacked!" Em said looking at the still head-banging Edward.

"Em be quiet or I'll tell Edward bout you and Rosie and his Volvo." I doubted he was going to say anything after that,

"Psst That is not that bad!"

"Em you had sex in the back of his car, his precious Volvo." I smirked at Em. I saw Edward lift his head from the wall he was previously head-butting. He did not look very happy.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU HAD SEX IN THE VOLVO! WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHY?" Edward shouted as he stomped towards Em.

"Well you see when we went to that club a few months back, Eclipse or whatever it was called. Rosie and Me were kind of desperate. You see Leon hadn't been sleeping so we never got to do anything. Anyway you were kind of really pissed so we asked for the keys to your car, you asked why so we said that we wanted to go check on Leon, so you gave them to us. Bella over there came to see if we were back only to find out we never left in the first place. If it helps that's were the twins we conceived!" Em answered, slowly backing away from Edward whose face had dropped a little but he still looked pissed off.

"Oh yeah that's great Em! Most kids are at least conceived in a bed but no yours had to be conceived in MY car!" Edward said but he shouted the word my.

"Well Leon was conceived in a park." He said as he shrugged, I slapped my palm on my forehead. Emmett really didn't know when to shut up; he was probably just making it worse.

"Okay we get it, your kids are conceived in the most weird and random places. Now boys leave! I need to get ready and so does Edward." I ushered them out the door. When they were outside I heard a faint slap,

"That's for being a dickhead!" Edward said before I heard the doors open, "I swear when we get to yours you have to scrub the back seat with bleach!"

"Who said it was the back seat?" Em said. I could just imagine the cocky look on his face. I heard a punch and a groan coming from Emmett. "Okay, it was the back seat." I heard him say in a pained voice. I heard Edward's laugh then the sound of the doors closing and finally the sound of the Jeep taking off. I laughed and turned to walk back to Alice.

We were in the bedroom arguing over what clothes I was going to wear. I wanted to wear a simple one dress with a white wraps and white Mary Janes. Alice wanted me to wear a short black boob tube dress and a tiny black cardigan with a pair of black Mary Janes. Guess who won? Here's a clue, that white dress was put away for another occasion. I huffed as she shoved a towel in my hands and told me to get a shower.

"But I had a shower this morning." I protested

"Yeah and since then you did some 'Activities'," she made the air quotes with her hands, "That made you all sweaty again. Now go shower!" I huffed and stomped towards the bathroom, I probably looked like a child but Pregnant Alice was a lot more annoying than Alice! I showered quickly knowing that if I took too long Alice would kill me. I shouted for Alice to throw me some underwear. What did she give me? A strapless satin blue bra and a thong, both of which I had never seen before. I pulled them on; if I argued with Alice she always won. I walked to the bedroom to find no one there,

"Alice?" I called

"In here." She shouted from in the spare bedroom, it only had a bed in there incase someone needed a place to crash or when Leon and Ella stopped over. I walked in and gasped at the sight.

She had pushed the bed right up against the wall (She really shouldn't have done that when she's pregnant!) and placed one chair in the middle where the bed used to be. She also hung the huge mirror we had in our room on the wall facing the chair. I shuddered when I noticed the twenty-something boxes and bags filled with make up and/or hair accessories. She walked over to me, took my hand and led me to the chair. I gulped but sat down; there was not need to argue. I sat absolutely still while Alice worked on me, the one time I did move I got stabbed in the head with the pointy comb that she was using to part my hair and it fucking hurt. She left my fringe down so it hung over my forehead but stopped just above my eyes. She pulled the rest of my hair up into a ponytail except a few strands here and there. Then she split the ponytail up and curled each piece individually. She then took the small strands she left out and curled them too. She straightened my fringe and parted it a little bit and finally she coated my head in hairspray, lets hope I don't go near fire tonight. She then proceeded to do my make-up. She coated the lid in a Smokey black eye shadow, added a single line of liquid eyeliner before adding the mascara and eyeliner. She finished off with a coat of clear lip-gloss. I looked in the mirror and gasped, it didn't look anything like me! But I looked beautiful none the less, I ran and gave Ali a big hug but being careful of Tiny Tot. I went to put on the dress over my head but Alice screamed for me to stop before telling me to pull it on. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled the dress on and a pair of skin coloured tights, slipped on the Mary Janes before putting on the wrap. Alice was crying again, that seemed to happen a lot when she was pregnant. I pulled her into a hug and gave her eyes a quick wipe. There was a knock at the door and I told whomever it was to come in. All I saw was a bouncy lot of brown hair come running through the door but to stop suddenly in front of Ali.

"Mommy! We went park!" Ella said

"Good. Did you have fun?" Ali asked as she wiped her eyes some more,

"Yeah Leo scared all the duckies away! Mommy what's wrong?" she asked as she patted Alice's leg,

"Nothing baby. Mommy's just emotional."

"It is Ruby again?" Ella asked. She was clever for saying she only turned four today. Alice had already told her it was a girl, I hope it isn't a boy now poor Ella will be distraught.

"Probably baby I don't know." Alice said as she rubbed Ella's head. Ella walked up to Alice and asked her to bend down a bit, she did and Ella came closer to her bump,

"Be good for mommy baby. She's a good mummy." She said and she kissed the tiny little bump that held her future brother or sister. Of course Ali started to cry again but she just hugged Ella, I think she understood. I heard a thud and a cry,

"Leon be careful! Gosh you get more like Bella everyday." I heard Rose say as she waddled towards the door,

"Hey girls! Crying again Ali?" Rose asked as she pointed to the dark streaks down Alice's face. Rose didn't get emotional at all, she just got very angry. I saw the brown bouncy curls by her legs; he was shaking so I guessed he was still crying.

"Leo come here." I said as I opened my arms for him. He ran into them and started crying again. I looked at Rose,

"What happened?" I asked her

"We were coming in here from the bathroom, you know how Baby number one is. Anyway and he fell, I tried to help him but I couldn't bend down and I can't pick him up, he's too heavy. So I told him to get up. I did give him a back rub but he won't stop crying." I nodded. I understood it was hard for her, which kind of made me mad that Emmett wouldn't look after him but I suppose he did have to work. Rose sat on the bed and opened her arms and he ran to her. She pulled him on to her lap and ran her fingers through his curly brown hair. He sniffled then looked up at her,

"Sowie Momma." He said as he used the back of his hand to wipe his nose.

"Shhhh baby. Why are you apologizing? I'm sorry that I'm so huge and fat that I can't even bend down to help you up. I'm sorry that I can't pick you up without injuring the babies or myself. Come here." She said as she pulled him closer kissing his head. She put him back on the floor and he began walking towards Ella but he feel again, this time though he laughed,

"Bella that boy gets more like you everyday!" Rose said as Leon stood up and rubbed his knee.

"Imagine what her actual kids are going to be like?" Alice said laughing.

"Stop! It's not funny. I can't help that I'm just uncoordinated!" I replied. I stood up too fast and stumbled, which earned another round of laughter even the children joined in. I shot them my evilest look and brushed off my dress and straightened it out. I checked the clock, 17:45, 15 minutes to go.

"Come on ladies! It's quarter to, I need to leave now." I said as I made my way out the bedroom. I felt a tug on my dress and I looked down. It was Ella, she gestured for me to come closer so I did. When I did she placed a big wet kiss on my cheek,

"Good luck Auntie Bella!" She said as she ran back to Alice. I saw Leon standing closely behind Rose's legs.

"Luck Auntie 'ella" I laughed he could say Ella fine but he always struggled on the 'B'. I grabbed my purse and walked outside; when everyone was out I locked the door. I smiled as Ella clapped at the new car; she nearly always rode with Jasper so I bet she was glad to take a ride with her mummy. Rose huffed as she got into her seven seater, with Leon, the twins, Ella, her and Em she needed a seven seater but that doesn't mean she was happy about it. It wasn't the ugliest thing in the world and I'm sure Rose would pimp it out once she could. I waved them off and got into the Volvo, Edward had taken the Jeep earlier so I could drive myself there.

I pulled up outside the restaurant 10 minutes early so I sat in the car for a while. About 5 minutes after I arrived I saw the Jeep pull up and Edward hop out. I could faintly hear him telling Emmett to 'Fuck off now!' I laughed as Emmett sped away and Edward walked into the restaurant. I gave him another few minutes before I joined him. I walked through the doors and gasped. It was gorgeous and looked expensive. It had a few tables evenly spread out to give couples more privacy; it had one massive chandelier in the middle and little ones in the corners. Each table had a soft glow coming from candles and there was slow classical music playing in the background. I felt arms around me and spun to face Edward,

"It's beautiful!" I said as I kissed him lovingly on the lips. He pulled us over to one of the tables in the corner. He pulled out the chair for me and moved to his side. I sat down and so did he,

"So what did Em say when he dropped you off? I heard you tell him to fuck off." I said as I played with the bread sticks they had given us.

"That he wanted to come see how hot you looked, and then something about 'Not getting my bone on in the toilets'," I gave him a What The Fuck? Look but he just shrugged, "It means that I better not fuck you in the toilets." He said as if it was so obvious and my mouth popped open in a 'O' shape,

"Edward Cullen what have you been telling that boy? He probably thinks I'm a slut that bashes and dashes." I shook my head at him but he just laughed.

"I'm sure that's not true. Ready to order?" he asked as the waitress approached us,

"Hi I'm Heidi. What can I get you guys?" she asked as she pulled out a pen and paper.

"I'll have some Rosé and the Salmon please." I ordered

"I'll have a pint of beer and the Steak please." Edward ordered

"Sure. I'll bring the drinks over in a few." She said then walked away. She came back about 10 minutes later with the drinks. We drank while we discussed random things like what would our next song be like? Soon enough the dinner had arrived and we were eating. I was getting kind of bored, I loved being here with Edward but this just wasn't us. I decided to play a little game with him, I slipped my foot out of my shoe and playfully rubbed it up his leg. I saw him shiver and he shot me a dirty look but I didn't stop. I moved my foot between his legs and stroked his crotch with my big toe. I saw him stiffen from across the table. The next thing I felt was his hand on my foot, running his fingers up and down my ankle before taking it in his hand and tickling it. I started to laugh at full volume, everyone in the place turned to look at me,

"He told me a really funny joke. You know what they say some men can laugh a girl into bed, I think that's what he's trying to do." And there it was my stupid case of Foot In Mouth disease. I blushed realizing what I had said. I pulled my foot from Edward's grip and slipped my shoe back on.

"Can we just go please?" I said as I collected my purse and calling the waitress. I handed her a hundred and walked back to the car. I still had the keys so I decided to drive; I had only had one drink so I was still legal. I opened the door and slid in. I rested my head against the window, waiting for Edward to come back. He was probably trying to convince everyone I wasn't a slut and he really wasn't trying to get me in his bed. The sound of the door opening nearly gave me a heart attack, I hadn't seen Edward leave the restaurant. I turned the key in the ignition and stared the journey home.

I pulled up outside, shut the car off, got out and locked it. I walked over to the door and unlocked before turning around to see Edward staring at me with his hands in his pockets, looking slightly confused. I smiled at him and opened the door. We walked in, I pulled my wrap off and threw it somewhere with my purse. I heard Edward clear his throat behind,

"What?" I asked the annoyance showing in my voice. He walked towards me and opened his arms, which I gladly walked into. He pushed my head to his chest with his one hand while the other was tightly around my back pulling me even closer to him. I felt his lips on the top of my head and looked up to meet them.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked

"Nothing just tad embarrassed. I basically called you a man whore in front of that entire restaurant!" I clung to him tighter, my arms around his waist pulling him to me. He laughed

"I don't mind. Do you want me to make it better?" I heard the smuttiness in his voice.

"Please not tonight. I'm not in the mood besides isn't once a day enough for you?" I asked as I looked up at him with a smile on my face to say I was joking.

"Okay. Shall we just go straight to bed?" I nodded and we walked hand in hand to the bedroom. Once inside I slipped the band out my hair and stepped out the dress. I heard Edward sharply intake a breath when he seen my underwear. I shook my head at him before climbing into bed and pulling the covers around me. I felt the bed sink and Edward's arms around me, pulling me closer. I let them take me, crashing me against his chest. I sniffed, a horrible scent wafted up my nose.

"Ewwww! Edward go wash you stink like Emmett!" I stated as I moved away from him.

"What's wrong with that? Em don't smell that bad." He laughed

"Yeah I know that but if you don't then I might get some naughty little dreams about Emmett tonight and I don't think my sister would be very happy with me!" That was all it took before he ran to the bathroom to shower. I took the opportunity to wipe of my make-up and put my clothes properly away before I got back in bed. 10 minutes later I felt his arms back around me, I moved and shifted closer to him, my face towards his chest, I took a deep breath. He smelt like Edward now, the smell of musk and something else that I was beginning to think should be called Edward because I had never smelt anything like it before.

" All better?" he asked as he kissed the top of my head

"Yeah now my dirty dreams will be of you." I said as I placed a stray kiss on his chest,

"That's the way it should be!" he laughed before he started to hum, he knew it always made me fall asleep.

"Love you Eddie." I said

"Love you Belly." He replied and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Now review please! _**

**_Links to outifts and such on my profile!_**


	5. Surprises

_****_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chap!

Disclaimer: I wish i had something funny to say but i dont so here it is- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

Surprises

I woke up alone; this seemed to be happening a lot lately. I huffed and jumped out of bed, went over to Edward's wardrobe, pulled out a shirt and slipped it on. I walked into the living room and no one was there. I strolled over to the fridge. There was a note on the door, I pulled it off and looked at it. _Follow the Roses x _was all it said. I shrugged and went to get changed. I pulled on a grey top and light jeans with a pair of grey Babychams and to finish it off a nice grey scarf. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and walked to the door, picking up my purse and keys on the way out. I opened the door and gasped. There was my sister standing right outside the door with a single red rose, I laughed. When it said 'Roses' I thought it meant the flower not my sister but I guess I got both.

"Hey Rose," I laughed and she gave me a WTF? Look, "Where we going?" I asked her as I stepped out the house.

"Wait and see you! I assume you got the note?" she asked and I nodded, "Good then you know what to do." She winked at me before walking down the driveway. "Hurry up Bells!" she shouted as she neared the end. I thanked god I wore trainers today when I seen Rose walk straight past her car. I ran to catch up with her.

"Rosalie where are we going?" I asked as we turned onto some road I had never seen before.

"I can't tell you that! Then it wont be a surprise!" she huffed at my stupidity.

"You know I hate surprises!" I moaned

"Yeah I guessed that when we were 13 and you snuck downstairs on our birthday to open your presents but they weren't labelled so you just opened them all. Mum and Dad were so pissed and I didn't speak to you for like 2 hours! I'll never forget that Bella! I waited a whole year for them presents and you spoiled them!" I laughed even though I knew I shouldn't. What can I say I hate surprises! Besides if Mum and Dad had any sense then they would have labelled them and I wouldn't have to open Rose's as well. We were happy that day even after all the hassle but by our next birthday Mum and Dad had divorced and we had two birthdays, which could only mean more presents. I hated it but Rose loved it.

"Well then why are you torturing me like this?" I asked as we came to a halt in our little journey. Rose was bending over someone's fence post huffing and puffing. When I got to Edward, I was going to kill him. What was the man thinking sending a heavily pregnant woman with twins to collect her sisters and take her to some far away place? I walked up to her and rubbed her back,

"You okay?" I asked as she stood up and stretched her back.

"Yeah just out of breath." She answered before she was off again. I sighed and stalked after her.

"How longs he been planning this?" I asked

"'Bout 2 months maybe. He came to me the other day."

"Wow. So where are we going?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Bella!" she snapped at me. I jumped back. The rest of the walk was silent, I did ask her once what the time was and she told me to shut the fuck up so I didn't talk again. Pregnant Rose was someone not to be messed with. We stopped every ten minutes so Rose could catch her breath but we finally made it to the final destination _**(A/N: I Love those films! Had to use it!). **_I heard a loud honk from behind me so I turned around. My eyes meet with the dirtiest Jeep I had ever seen, Emmett defiantly needed to clean that thing. Rose turned to me and said,

"Well this is where I leave you baby sister! Just go through there and follow the path." She kissed my cheek and waddled, there was not other word for it, towards the Jeep.

"Hey I'm only 15 minutes younger than you! Wait what path?" I shouted at her but she just pointed her finger to a huge gap in-between some bushes. "WHAT? You want me go through there… alone?" I gulped. The best-case scenario was I'd get lost and the worst-case scenario was a creepy man would follow me; I would try to run away, fall, snap my ankle and have a torturing death. Lets face it things like that happen to me regularly, well not the creepy man part but the rest of it. I stepped into the vegetation. It was misty, damp and short of smelled like freshly cut grass. I moved a stray piece of plant out my face and took a few steps forward. My foot must of got caught in the undergrowth because the next thing I knew I was on the floor silently cussing nature. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my jeans. It was just my luck that it had stained and I looked like a right fool! I gagged as the smell of rust and salt hit my nose and I got the feeling of something dripping down my leg. I rolled up my jeans, there was a small gash it my leg. It was bleeding but not a lot, I sighed as I took off the scarf around my neck and wrapped it around the cut to try and stop the bleeding. I carried on walking until I found a trail, it was a mud trail but it was covered with roses, I knew then that that was the way to go.

I reached a small opening and the roses just stopped. I looked up. The sight was beautiful, a huge grassy area with some of the most colourful flowers I had ever seen. It reminded me of the night Edward and I finally got together back in Phoenix.

"Hello Beautiful." _**(A/N: Okay one of my fave Jonas Brothers song so I had to put it in somewhere and it just fit. I try to get all my fave things into my stories. The first one was Just Friends which is another Jonas Brothers song!)**_ A voice said from behind me. Please don't let it be a creepy old man, please don't let it be a creepy old man, I chanted in my head before turning around to face where the voice had come from.

"Phew Edward way to give a girl a heart attack! I thought you were some creepy old man trying to abduct me." I sat as I hit his chest playfully.

"I would never let that happen. Besides with your clumsiness what old man would want you?"

"Dick!" I said as I hit his chest again.

"Calm down feisty." He laughed as he grabbed my wrist. "Do you like this?" He said as he gestured to area. I nodded,

"It looks just like the place we went the night we got together." "Good because it's ours." I felt my mouth drop open before it shut with a snap.

"WHAT? You can not be serious!"

"I am very serious Bells. This is our back garden."

"What you mean our house is… ohh Edward please tell me you didn't buy us a new house?"

"I could… but I'd be lying. This one even comes with a studio, I spoke to Esme and she going decorate it exactly like the other one." He smiled at me. His stupid crooked smile could make mass murder seem okay. I jump at him and kissed him.

"Can we go see it now?" I asked in-between kisses.

"Bells it's our house sure we can." He laughed before setting me on the grass. "What's with the scarf? New fashion statement?" he asked grinning at me,

"No actually. See my husband, who I love very dearly, decided he wanted me to see our lovely new back garden. So he had my heavily pregnant sister and I trek all the way down here. Where my sister proceeded to leave me and sent me in this direction. So me being stupid did as she said. One step into the forbidden bush land and I fell, cutting my leg in the process. It was bleeding and the only thing I had to wrap around my leg was my scarf." I smiled at him. It was technically my fault, I should have watched where I was going but it was so easy to pin the blame on him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella! Is it okay? It's not weeping or anything is it? Cause if it is that means it's infected." I sighed. Oh yeah this is why I shouldn't tell him things. I sighed,

"Edward! It's fine stop fussing."

"Sorry. Come on I'll give you a piggy back." He replied as he crouched down in front of me, "Get on Bells." I huffed but did as he said.

We walked for about ten minutes before we came to a stop. I glanced around there was nothing around.

"Close your eyes Bells." He said and I did. I tried to sneak a peak but every time I did Edward somehow knew and he would tell me to close them again. I felt him stop and his hands took mine, placing me on the ground. I walked hand in hand with him, still not opening my eyes. I heard the door open and Edward lifting me up to get in. I felt his breath on my ear,

"Open your eyes Bells." He whispered into it. My eyes shoot open and I inhaled sharply. It was huge! And I mean huge! The living room was the size of our whole apartment we lived in at the moment.

"Oh…My…Fucking…Gosh!" I screamed, "It's massive. Edward we don't even have enough stuff to fill this room let alone the house." I turned to look at him, "But it really is gorgeous!" I kissed his lips.

"See that's where your wrong my dear Bella. I already spoke to my mum and she already brought us loads but it's all in storage." He kissed me back enough though I was giving him a evil look, "Don't worry we paid for it." I sighed but not out of relief. When Edward says we most of the time it just means him.

"Fine. I would argue but I'm in too much of good mood thanks to the house." I kissed him again.

"You haven't seen the rest yet. Come on I'll show you." He said as he took my hand, pulling me along a hallway where I noticed there was a bathroom. He stopped just at the end and turned to face me.

"This is the studio. It's a lot bigger than our other one." He opened the door. I gasped. It was big, huge even, with the end wall made entirely out of glass. Giving us a lovely view of the back garden, which I noticed was joined onto a forest and even had a stream.

"It's beautiful! We can see the garden from here." I noticed I had subconsciously walked over to stand in front of the window wall. I looked out, the view looked like it deserves to be painted or something. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and leaned back into them,

"I was thinking this could be our room but wait until you see the view from the room I did pick." Edward said as he placed a stray kiss on my cheek.

"Come on then. Two rooms in and I already think I want to move in. Can't get much better than this." I sighed while he pulled back into the hallway.

"Come on Bells. We've got forever to look at the view, just not today!" I laughed.

Next we went to the kitchen. It was lovely. Black and white with black marble tops, breakfast bar and room for a huge table. I knew where we all were having Christmas dinner this year. It had a fantastic chandelier hanging down above the space. Edward then took me out back to look at the garden and believe me the view did it not justice. The view was lovely sure but seeing it up close was even better. After that we went down to the basement where there was a good-sized pool and a party room as Edward called it, another free room and another bathroom. We then went upstairs. There were three free rooms, all evenly sized, that I'm sure would be filled in the future, if you know what I mean (wink wink) and a guest room which had it's own bathroom and another bathroom, that made four so far. Finally we came to our room, Edward said this was the best room in the house. He covered my eyes and everything. I giggled, all this over a room. I heard the handle squeak when it turned, needed some oil, and I was being pushed into the room.

"Ready. 1…2…3." And his hands fell from my eyes. They took a few minutes to adjust to the light before I could see properly. I think I nearly fainted and I'm not joking either. The room was tiny for one, that seemed so un-Edwardy but it was perfect. It could possibly fit a bed and that's it. The two walls facing out of the house where glass, luckily no houses were around for miles, and had the most perfect view of the sun setting behind the trees. I noticed there were two doors on the inside of the room. I looked at Edward sceptically and he knew what I meant. He opened the furthest door and held it open for me; I thanked him and stepped inside. My eyes popped open at the sight before me, it was a huge ivory bathroom with a colossal corner tub, a shower plus a toilet and sink.

"The bath has Jacuzzi functions." He whispered in my ear making me shiver all over. I gulped and spun around,

"That's good then. Where does the other door go?" I asked. He gave me a gigantic smile, grabbed my hand and towed me out the bathroom back into our room. He opened the second door and I think I died and go to hell. It was an enormous walk-in closet. I gulped and I heard Edward laugh behind me,

"Don't worry this is for both our clothes. I think we could fill it." I laughed, it was so true with Ali as our personal shopper I think we could use another closet too. A bright blue object caught my eye in the corner. I walked over to the shelf where it was situated. It was a pair of bright neon blue high-heeled stilettos; I hoped Edward wasn't planning on making me wear them.

"Pull the right one towards you by the tip," I gave him a weird look, "Just do it Bells." I shrugged and did as he said. I screamed when it opened and hit me in the face. I felt blood trickling down my forehead,

"Shit. You could have warned me. I mean hello danger magnet over here." I said as I pointed to myself. He walked closer and licked the blood of my head before kissing it better. He smiled down at me,

"All gone. Relax it's stopped bleeding now." He kissed my lips and I could taste the blood, which was enough to make me gag, but I kept it back. I opened the door properly this time, inside was a perfect little room. All blue with enough room for a desk, a few chairs and a bookcase. My own little sanctuary. I turned to Edward,

"Is this mine?" I asked as I felt the tears building up in my eyes. This man, my Edward, always surprised me with the love and care he always showed.

"Yeah. For you to get away and hopefully write us some more number one hits." I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed all over his face before leaning back and looking in his eyes,

"It's perfect. Even when I don't ask for anything you get me exactly what I want." I kissed his lips.

"Oh I forgot to show you the garage. Come on." He wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned further into him and he stuck his head on my shoulder so he could see where we were going. I got slightly nervous when we came to the stairs but I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me so I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. I heard his feet on the last step and it was safe to open my eyes again. We walked through a white wooden door I hadn't seen earlier and Edward placed me on the ground, so I still wasn't looking in the garage. That was slightly suspicious. He motioned for me to turn around. I did and my jaw hit the floor at 100 MPH. Sitting in the spot was a blue, black stripped Chevy Camaro 2SS. With its stripes it looked like the blue version of Bumblebee from Transformers. It was a car I had wanted since it came out but we couldn't afford it. It was like 40 grand and we couldn't be splashing that amount of cash around. Obviously we could now. I mean the new huge house and the most awesome car must prove that.

"It's yours." He tossed something and me, which I caught (Cue the happy dancers!). I looked down at the object in my hands; it was a pair of car keys. I noticed a single key ring attached to it. I picked it up and looked at it. It was the picture of us with the funny faces, which explained why he was looking at it the other day and on the other side was so writing. I read it out loud,

"Dearest Bella, Happy Anniversary. I know you're probably going to kill me for buying you a house AND a car but you deserve it. Love you forever Edward xxxxxx P.S Don't kill Alice! I threatened her Porsche if she didn't tell me what car you wanted." I laughed. As I read it I did remember screaming at Alice that was the car I wanted when the advert came on the TV. I ran and kissed Edward so roughly and passionately that he moaned.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I said as I kissed him again. I pulled away first and he pulled me closer to him.

"Love you Belly." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you Eddie." I said as I kissed his chest.

We jumped in my new car and headed back home. Alice has organised a party for Ella, which was starting at 6. We had about an hour to get ready. I quickly changed into more formal clothes. I took the opportunity to wear my white dress I wanted to wear yesterday. Edward changed into a blue shirt but keep his jeans on.

We drove quickly to Alice and Jasper's house. The party was already going on in the garden so we just walked through. We put Ella's present on the table and went to find her. When we did find her she looked beautiful. Ali had dressed her in a long pink thin-strapped dress that was flowy at the bottom. The party didn't last that long, a bunch of three to four year olds running around and a pregnant Alice did not mix. Ella had a Dora the Explorer cake, which was cut into pieces for everyone. We sat and watched as she opened up all her presents. She had a electronic car from Rose which she could actually drive, a drum set from Emmett, Alice got her some clothes and expense jewellery, Jazz got her a few books which she seemed to love. Edward and I got her a sterling silver heart hairbrush and an 'E' necklace from Tiffany's to save for when she was older. We left shortly after that and went home. We snuggled up in bed and ended the night like we always did,

"Love you Eddie!" I said

"Love you Belly!" he said


	6. Positive

_**A/N: Okaii so i updated quickly this time. Thanks to the 3 reviews i got for the last chapter! I feel as if no one likes this story :(! One thing though more reviews equals quicker updates. So if you want this story moving faster than review! They do mean alot to me! **_

_**I had a good time writing this chap so i hope you all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Once i find a genie i will own Twiight but until then sadly i dont! =[**_

* * *

Positive

One month. 4 weeks. 28 days. 672 hours. 40,320 minutes. 2,419,200 seconds. That's how long it had been. Somewhere between the excitement of our new house and our number one single, I had missed one crucial thing. My period. I released one day when we were moving the bathroom stuff into our new house. I had packed the box up and was just about to leave; I picked up the box and guess what fell out? Yeah you probably guessed it, that little box of hell sticks. I gulped when I realized I hadn't even opened the packet yet but I remembered buying them well over a month ago. I sat on the bathroom floor, head in my hands for what felt like hours. How could I have forgotten? I wasn't angry or shocked that I could be pregnant because Edward and I were trying but I didn't expect it to happen so fast. I could have told Edward right then, he was only on the other side of the hallway packing up the living room stuff, but I couldn't. I didn't know for sure and why build up his hopes just to crush them if it was negative? Didn't he need to know though? I shook that idea straight out my head, I couldn't tell him yet. I yelled to Edward that I was going to take the stuff back to the new house, walked to the car and placed the box in the trunk. I drove to the house in silence, not even the radio was on. I was happy yeah of course but I was scared. I guess it was understandable I mean this was our first baby; every woman was scared when they were in this position. I pulled up onto the drive and collected the box before walking down the hallway to the main bathroom to unpack. I jumped when I accidentally walked into someone, spilling the contents of the box on the floor. There was loo paper, toothpaste, hair brushes and gels everywhere but I couldn't see that little blue box!

"Wow haven't seen some of these in a long time." I looked up to see Alice holding that devilish blue box, "Looks like you haven't either." I gulped. Of course she knew! I mean she always knows! This was just my luck! I mentally slapped myself! Stupid Bella! You can't keep something like this from people, why did you even think that you could?

"Yeah… new pack… we were… running low?" It came out like a question not a statement, liked I hoped.

"Cut the bullshit Bella! When?" She asked. I knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm not sure yet, calm down. About 10 minutes ago." I hesitated

"Oh my! Your like that crazy woman who didn't know she was pregnant until she was on the loo and the baby popped out! Bella how could you lose track of something like that? I mean it happens every month, did you not wonder where it went?" she asked as she continued to help me pick the stuff up.

"We've been so busy. I only noticed when it happened to fall out the box back at the flat." I said as I picked the last few items up.

"That's pathetic Bella. Seriously? Come on girl your always on top of things," I giggled, "Dirty Bella! I didn't mean it like that! I meant as in how could you forget?" She gave me the eyebrow

"Come on Ali. I bet you didn't wake up one day and be like ohh I should have my period today! I'll just go check my calendar!" I shouted the last part.

"Actually Bella she did," I gulped. Great now someone else knew and I was pretty sure he would tell Edward. They were brothers after all. "I remember being shaken awoke at like 5 in the morning with her shouting it in my face." Jasper said as I slapped my palm against my forehead.

"Yeah I even got my calendar and made him check the dates with me." I think I saw Jasper shudder. I hide my face in my hands and sighed. The movement was obviously noticed as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Doesn't Edward know?" He asked, I shook my head, "I wont tell him. You have my word. You tell him when your ready." I turned and hugged Jasper.

"Thank you! Could you get your wife to promise me the same?" he laughed and I felt his chest vibrate beneath my head.

"Ali…" Was all he said before I heard Alice go,

"Of course! I wouldn't take that from you Bella."

"Take what from her?" I heard that one velvety voice say. The only one that could lift my spirits and make me smile even in the most horrible situations but not this one, now his voice only made things worse. I couldn't think of anything, luckily my pixie saved my ass.

"Well I was about to drag Bella shopping and chuck out her old stuff. She asked me not to throw out your old soccer shirt that you gave her. To which I replied of course! You know the rest." I thanked the havens that she was a great liar. I heard someone clear their throat and I instantly remembered I was squashed up against Jazz's chest.

"Oh Edward! It was so horrible! She was going into so much detail about all this shopping we were going to do for the house and I couldn't take it! I was just begging Jazz to save me before you walked in!" I threw myself at him, "Please protect me Eddie! Don't make me go!" I pleaded.

"Bella don't be a spoilsport now! WE ARE GOING! Is that simple enough for you to understand?" I nodded,

"Fine lets go now. The earlier we start out the earlier we get back. Bye Eddie!" I said as I kissed him. I turned and called for Alice to come on.

Half an hour later we pulled up at the pharmacy. I insisted we go far away from Forks so no one would see us. We walked briskly inside, grabbed a basket and went straight to isle 8. Something told me Alice had been here before. She pulled about 10 different pregnancy tests off the shelves and put them in the basket. She saw me giving her a weird look,

"Just to be sure you know." She said. I laughed. She turned around and picked up about 4 boxes of prenatal vitamins. I gasped, they better not be for me.

"Don't freak Bells! They're Rose's and mine. She asked me to pick some up for her and I'm running low too." She shrugged and carried on walking.

I followed her over to isle 9 where she picked up some two packs of both nappies and wipes. Then over to isle 10 where she picked up two bottles of Palmers Cocoa Butter, muttering something about stretch marks. When we were finished we headed over to the counter. I stopped in my tracks as I saw that familiar blonde hair. Alice turned to me and I shook my head while pointing to the blonde. Ali gave me a thumbs up before carrying on. I walked to the end of isle two and pretend to look at something so I could listen.

"I'll just have these please." Alice said in a polite voice. Blondie did as she was told until she got to the pregnancy tests at the bottom. I gulped.

"Girl if you need these to tell you you're pregnant than you are really dumb. Oh and if your not pregnant than let me tell you that bitch lose some weight!" Blondie said. I giggled; she was about to be ripped to shreds if I knew Alice, which I did.

"Well Lauren let me tell you something or a few somethings actually bitch. 1) Get your roots done. Your hair looks two tone! 2) Bitch I am pregnant and these aren't for me! But a little piece of advice buy one yourself because if you're not pregnant then you need to lose some weight! 3) Get some better clothes! I've seen better ones on homeless people! 4) Get a better job! I mean I knew you were dumb but this is extreme! And finally 5) Fucking scan the items and price me up so I can get out of your acne covered face!" I laughed a bit to loudly and Lauren's eyes shot at me.

"Wow if it isn't Isabella Swan! How are you these days? I suppose those are for you?" she asked as she nodded towards the tests, "You were always a slut. Single mum are we Bella? Aww and you got the poor pregnant dwarf to buy them for you?"

"Hey whore! I am not poor! Oh that rhymes! Have you been to Port Angeles recently?" Alice asked her,

"Whats it to you?" Lauren answered

"Been to Simply Style lately?" Alice asked with a smile on her face. I knew where this was going.

"Yeah I brought this shirt from there actually." Lauren answered

"Listen you fugly hoe I can tell you now that I know you didn't buy that shirt from there." Alice placed a hand on her hip. I walked over to her and reminded her to breath, stress wasn't good for the baby.

"How?" Lauren asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I own the fucking shop you skank! I design all the clothes as well and I sure as hell would never dust with something like that never mind selling it." Lauren laughed.

"Come on seriously? Little Alice McCarty,"

"Cullen!" I shouted at Lauren,

"Fine. Little Alice Cullen… OH SHIT!" That was such a Kodak moment. Her face as soon as she realized Alice's name wasn't McCarty but Cullen as in Cullen Designs was priceless. Cullen Designs was Alice's design company. She shipped loads of clothes to other shops like New Look, Select but kept the best one for her own shop.

"Ahh did everything fit into place now ball-breath?" Alice asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah. Ermm… That's 192-40 please." _**(I used Asda's website to check the prices of everything she brought! So it's pretty actuate. Btw no money signs because I didn't know what to use.) **_Lauren asked

"WHAT?" I asked

"192-40 please. Well it's 12-44 for each test as you picked the good ones but they are the best. 6-63 each for the Pre-Vits but again they are the best and you brought four packs of them. Nappies are two packs for 18. Wipes are two for 8 and you brought four packs of them too. Bottles of Palmers are 3-74 each and you brought two. So it does all add up." Alice shrugged and gave her two hundreds before grabbing the bag and stalked off. I waited for the change though,

"Bella! Hurry the fuck up!" she screamed from the car,

"Change Ali!" I shouted back

"Fuck it! I don't need it! I'm not a poor bitch working a dead end 9-5 job! Tell her it can pay for her new roots!" she shouted back,

"Keep it Lauren. Just please don't tell anyone bout this." I asked. She nodded before I walked back out to the car. I slid into Alice car pissing myself laughing. I felt bad to do it in front of her face but it was fucking hilarious and I couldn't keep it in!

It took us another 30 minutes to get back to Alice's. All the way home she was muttering things like 'Fat', 'Poor' and 'Bitch'. I was in hysterics by the time we opened the front door and sat on the sofa.

"Hey Baby. What's up?" Jazz asked as he walked in and seen Ali sulking in the armchair. She shook her head at him. He looked at me for an answer so I told him,

"Well we went to the chemist and Ali brought like loads of tests, some vitamins, nappies, wipes and some Cocoa Butter. Anyway so we were going to pay and guess who was there? Lauren! So I didn't want to go up, you know after the whole Tyler thing in uni, so I sent Ali to pay. Lauren was started saying that if Ali needed a test to tell her she was pregnant than she was dumb and if she wasn't pregnant then she needed to lose weight! So you know what Alice is like she starts dissing Lauren really bad. She told her she needed her roots doing and that she had seen better clothes on a tramp. Oh then it all started when she called Alice poor! Ohh she flipped then so they started arguing about whether or not Ali owned Clothes Over Bros. So it ended when Lauren called her Alice McCarty and I said it was Cullen and I think she got it after that so she shut up and wrung us up! Oh did I mention Ali called her ball-breath? Oh it was classical! So anyway on the way home Alice was just muttering under her breath the whole time!" Jasper was balled over by the time I had finished explaining what happened. He stood up straight and wiped a tear from his eye,

"That sounds fucking funny! Anyway I've got to go paint the baby's room. If you need anything call me." He kissed Ali on the top of the head and left.

"Well sulky I'm going to do these, are you coming?" She smiled and nodded before pulling my hands towards the door.

We sat in the kitchen drinking bottles and bottles of water until I needed to pee. Alice handed me a cup and I gave her a WTF? Look,

"So you don't have to keep peeing on the stick. Just pee in the cup and dip the stick in. Worked for me." I shrugged and took the cup. After I did it I washed my hands and walked out the bathroom, placing the cup on the side. We took one first and dipped it in. The box said to wait ten minutes, so we did another one that said fifteen. We had done about seven or eight before it was time to check the first one. I closed my eyes and picked it up. Alice had her fingers crossed too,

"1…" Alice said

"2…" I said

"3 open!" Alice shouted. I opened my eyes and stared at the screen. There on that tiny results window was a tick. A TICK! It was positive!

"It's positive! Alice how long until the next one?" I asked

"Two minutes. Ohh Bella I'm so happy for you!" She snuffed and I noticed she had tears streaming down her face. It nearly started me off, very nearly but I couldn't start until I was sure. I hugged her tightly while she sobbed into my shirt. I heard the ding of one of the ten timers we were using and collected the test next to it. I closed my eyes the same as before. Our fingers were crossed,

"1…" I said

"2…" Alice said

"3!" I opened my eyes. A SMILEY FACE! Positive. I screamed but not loudly though, Ella was having a nap.

"It's positive Ali! I'm having a baby!" She ran and gave me a big hug. I started to cry then.

It took us another ten minutes to get through the other five. The range from a pink line to a plus sign but they all meant one thing. Pregnant. We still had three in the bag that were unused but I didn't need them, seven were saying positive.

"You would think at least one would say negative wouldn't you? I mean maybe they are broken?" I stressed.

"Bells you know I would take one for you but we both know what it will say!" she said as she placed a hand on her tiny bump. Just then her face lit up, "Jazzy baby come here!" She shouted from our position in the kitchen. He came rushing down the stairs dressed in overalls, his blonde hair sticking out in places where he'd been pulling it. Edward did that too. They didn't look the same but the way the both acted gave it away they were brothers. He was huffing and puffing as he stepped through the door.

"What Alice? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked as he rushed over to her, placing his hand on her bump but she swatted it away. She rummaged through the bag and tossed him a pregnancy test.

"Pee on this! Bella thinks they are broken, they keep showing up positive," He beamed and I blushed when he gave me a thumbs up and wink, "I would do it but we know that it will be positive so we need you to do it." She smiled sweetly at him as he took the test and unhappily stomped towards the toilet door. I laughed,

"Seriously Ali, Jasper?"

"Well we all know he cant be pregnant so it's was easy to tell if it was broken." I shrugged. She had a point. Two minutes later and Jasper was back in the kitchen, standing in front of him, test in hand. The box said five minutes so we put the timer on. He wouldn't put it down incase it got muddled up so he kept it in his hand.

"You know even though I know that this is going to be negative, I'm still kind of nervous. I know how women feel when they have to take one!" He squealed. This boy was weird! We heard the ping go and he looked down at his still covered test, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"1…" I said

"2…" Jasper said

"3!" Alice shouted. He looked down and his smile instantly dropped. Come on he had to know it was negative, he was a guy.

"WHAT THE FUCK? POSITIVE! HOW THE FUCK CAN THAT HAPPEN? THESE ARE SHIT. WHERE IS THE BOX I'M CALLING THE COMPANY TO COMPLAIN!" he shouted as he rummaged through his pockets. And just like that my hopes were crushed.

"Hello can I speak to the manager of Clear Blue please?" he asked down the phone. "Hello. I'd like to complain please. Well what's wrong I'll tell you what's wrong! My wife and sister-in-law purchased one of your test, well ten of them actually. That's not the problem sir. Let me finish! So they did seven out the ten and all of them we're positive and my sister-in-law thought they were broken so for reassurance she wanted someone else to do one. Well my wife is pregnant so we all knew how that would turn out. So I took it. Five minutes later and we looked! The test said positive! Now can you explain how a man can be pregnant please sir? Sir I assure you I didn't let the test leave my hand so it couldn't have got mixed up. Okay thank you, you are very lucky I didn't have a heart attack some men would. Good day now sir bye." And he hung up the phone and pushed it back in his pocket.

"What did they say?" I asked, my voice calm.

"That this has never happened before and they will refunded the whole price for the tests you brought. I suppose that's enough for saying I nearly had a heart attack!" I smiled but it was a weak one. Alice seemed to notice. She gave me a tight hug,

"It's okay Bella. Your pregnant, I know you are. Maybe Jazz is just hormonal." I burst out laughing. Alice always knew what to say to make me laugh.

I stayed for dinner and we watched a movie after. The next time I checked the clock it was 10:30 pm so I decided to head home. I kissed Alice and Jasper on the cheek, thanking them for all their help today with everything. I headed straight home. The lights were off when I got there. I walked through the door, hung my coat up and went to the bedroom. Edward was already asleep. I pulled on my tank and slid into bed with him. I lay in front of him, staring at his face. His lips were pouty like they always were when he slept, he eyes not fully shut but not open either and that piece of hair that constantly fell in his eyes. I kissed his lips and turned to face the wall. I felt his arms on my waist pulling me in. He pulled me up close to his chest and whispered in my ear,

"Love you Belly."

"Love you Eddie." I said. I fell asleep hyper-aware that his hand was resting on my stomach. It was like he knew but still he didn't know. I placed my hand on top of his and fell asleep.


	7. Fights

_****_

A/N: Heyy! Thanks for all the reviews last chap! I'm glad you all liked it! Remember Review = Preview! They always do!

Disclaimer: I haven't nor will i ever own Twilight!

* * *

_**Fights**_

A week passed and I still didn't know how to tell Edward. He was so stressed with the new house and other things, I just couldn't find the right time to tell him. Tonight we were all going out for a meal. I don't know what we were celebrating but Alice said we needed to get out more. It was a Tuesday morning; Rose and Alice had forced me to go shopping again! I mean seriously didn't these women have anything better to do. I had been woken up at 5 o'clock to come to Seattle to shop. I had been dragged through every clothes shop, every shoe shop and every baby shop possible. So far we had twenty-two bags, of which only three contained stuff I actually wanted and paid for myself, and 3 boxes. We went to a café to get some lunch. I ordered a coffee and bagel but I saw Alice giving me a look that screamed 'Un-healthy' so I changed to chilled water and a salad. I was going to the doctor once Edward knew, so I didn't know how far along I was but Ali still made me eat healthy. We sat in the corner table, as soon as we sat down I noticed Rose giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing. Bella you look glowing today." She said. I choked on the water I had just taken and it spat out, you know like how it does in the movies. What the movies don't show is when the angry, pregnant, hormonal sister, who just got spat in the face, starts to plan murder. Rosalie wiped the water off her face and shot me a devil look; if looks could kill I'd probably be dead. I smirked and handed her a tissue, she snatched it from my hands. I heard Alice giggle from beside me and I shot her a dirty look.

"What's so funny Alice?" I asked her through gritted teeth

"Oh nothing," giggle, "Bella you should have seen your face." Alice giggled again.

"So Bella why are you so glowing?" Rose asked as she looked at Alice. They both began laughing and then the pieces fit together.

"Fuck Alice. Why did you tell her? You gave me your word!" I was so pissed but it didn't show.

"Actually Bella I promised that I wouldn't tell EDWARD. I had too tell someone because it was killing me!" Alice moaned as I shook my head at her. I slouched back in my seat, crossed my arms across my chest and put on my best sulky face.

"Cant believe you." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm so sorry Bella. She guessed and I didn't say it was true, I just didn't it wasn't. Bella please…" she didn't finish the sentence before she broke out into sobs.

"Stop crying Alice. I forgive you but I swear to god if Edward finds out now, I will kill you!" She pulled me into a tight huge but still she sobbed. "Stop crying please Alice, your making me feel bad!" she giggled and I felt her shake against me. She pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes before giving me a smile.

"I am sorry Bells." She whispered

"I know." We ate in silence for the rest of the time.

15 minutes later we had all finished and were on the way to some other place. I was pulled through the shop at 100 MPH. All I could see where the blurs of colours as we past them. When we reached the dressing room, I nearly screamed as I turned to see Alice and Rose with arms full of clothes. There were tops, jeans, shorts, skirts, shoes, bras, panties and jackets. I tried all of them on but I froze when Alice handed me a short strapless purple dress. I handed it back to her,

"No." I said

"Yes." Alice said

"Yes." Rose said

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." I said

"Ha see that always works! You have to now!" Rose smiled at me while Alice did some weird victory dance. I grabbed the dress and stalked into the cubicle. I took off my Tweety top, my high waist shorts, my pink wrap and my high-heeled converse. Just by looking at me you could tell who had dressed me this morning. I slipped it over my head, messing up my hair in the process.

"Here. Put these on too." Rose said as she handed a pair of black high-heels over the curtain. I huffed and put them on. Walking out the cubicle, I closed my eyes. You know how they say shutting off one sense strengthens another one? Well it's completely true. I heard the gasps as if they were right next to my ear. I frowned; I most defiantly heard more than two gasps. I peeked open one eye only to have wished I hadn't. Everyone in the shop was staring at me with his or her mouth hanging open! I felt the heat rising to me cheeks. I looked down at my feet and pretended I didn't see them. It wasn't until I heard a wolf whistle that I looked up.

"Damn girl you look fine!" Rose said

"I second that." Ali said as she nodded. I blushed again, still feeling the aftermath of the first one. I looked in the mirror, I looked good but with a bit of make up and a proper hairstyle I could look better. The dress hugged my curves in all the right places and the shoes made my legs look a lot longer. I nodded to Alice,

"This is the one. I want this one." She clapped her little hands together, if she wasn't pregnant I think she'd be jumping too.

"See after all that moaning, you actually like it." Rose commented as she walked up behind me. I smirked at her before going to change my clothes back. It took another 10 minutes for Rose and Ali to pick out a dress too and after that we all went to pay for the items.

They dropped me off at home about an hour later. I opened the door, dropped my bags. I found Edward in the living room watching TV. I walked over and joined him. He lay pressed up against the back of the sofa and I lay pressed up against him. He was watching a programme about babies or something. I felt as though that was a sign that I needed to tell him. It was ironic that he was watching this yet I hadn't told him yet. I turned around to face him,

"Edward I'm…" I didn't get to finish because the phone started ringing. He grabbed it quickly and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey big sister… yeah…okay…we'll be there… She'll be glad. Later Jasper!" I laughed as he said Jasper; I thought it was Rose or someone.

"Your what Bells?" He asked as he placed the phone back onto the table.

"Hungry?" It was more of a question but I don't think he could tell. I thought that was a good sign but Jazz interrupting showed it wasn't time to tell him yet. He jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Five minutes later he returned with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I smiled as he handed it to me.

"Thanks babe." I said as I kissed him.

"Table's booked for 7 and it's," he checked his watch, "5 now so that's 2 hours. By the way Jasper said that the girls don't want any 'Bella Barbie' time today so you have to get ready by yourself." I choked as he finished his sentence, dropping the rest of the sandwich in the process. He started patting my back but I swatted his hand away.

"I'm okay. Seriously?" He nodded. I jumped up, grabbed my bags and ran upstairs. I jumped into the shower, washed my hair and myself before getting out. I quickly pulled on a purple bra and panties set. I sat in front of the mirror to do my hair. I left it wet and down but scrunched it up with some mouse, it looked curly but it looked nice. I changed my little nose stud to a purple one and then cringed at how I had gotten it. Alice can be very convincing.

_Flashback_

"_No." I said stomped my foot_

"_Yes." Rose said_

"_Yes." Alice said_

"_No." I said as I slapped Rose's shoulder_

"_Yes." Rose said as she hit me back_

"_No." Alice said as she stomped her foot_

"_Yes." I said_

"_Ha see that always works! You have to now!" Alice said as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands as well._

"_This is the first time I'm ever going to say no to you Alice. NO!" I shouted at her. I'm sure everyone in the tattoo parlour was looking at us._

"_But Bella it will look nice! Please." She did that pouty thing and I had to say yeah._

"_Fine but if this hurts, your dead!" I threatened as the hairy, very tattooed man sat me down in the seat. I closed my eyes tightly. The man coughed,_

"_You have to have your eyes open, your scrunching up your nose" I gulped but opened them anyway. The last thing I remember was seeing the needle he was about to stab through my nose. One hour later I woke up with the thing in my nose. _

_End flashback_

I did my make-up next. I applied mascara and purple eye shadow. I then added a light pink blush and light pink lip-gloss. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I didn't look that bad for saying I had did it myself. I grabbed the purple dress from the bag. I slipped it over my head but couldn't do the zip up.

"Edwarddddddddd!" I moaned down the stairs. One minute later he was in the doorway.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked as he regained his breath.

"I can't do the zip up." I huffed. He laughed and walked over to me,

"Come here." He said as he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me back. I felt his cold fingers flutter over my back before taking the zip in them. He pulled it up in one rapid movement before placing a kiss in-between my shoulders. A shiver ran down my spine causing me to shudder. He laughed against my skin and I felt it vibrate. I turned around and handed him the necklace I wanted to put on. Edward had given it to me for my last birthday; it had five diamonds increasing in size and then a blue sapphire. The sapphire was my birthstone. I felt his icy fingers on my neck, a second later it was fastened together. I turned and captured his lips with mine. He pulled back first and I smiled against his lips,

"Thank you." I said as I pecked him one more time. I sat on the bed, pulled the shoes from the box and placed them on my feet. The things were ridiculous. They had like seven straps up the ankle and were open toed, not to mention they had a good height to them. I stood up and looked in the full-length mirror that sat at the foot of the bed. I looked good. I walked down the stairs to find Edward at the foot of them. He had a light button up shirt. a pair of jeans with a light grey jacket. The shirt was tight-fitted and showed off all his muscles. I walked down the stairs but as I got to the second last one I fell. Edward, of course, caught me before I hit the ground but that didn't stop the blush from spreading to my cheeks.

We pulled up in front of a restaurant about 15 minutes later. I noticed the 7 seater and the Peugeot out front. Edward opened the door for me and I took his hand. I shivered as I got out of the Camero. Edward seemed to have noticed as he took off his jacket and placed it on me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We walked through the door and went to the others. Emmett noticed me first,

"Wow Bells! You look HOT!" He said as he gave me a hug

"Bel-la look-ing good. See I told you that dress looked great!" Alice said, as she looked me over

"I picked out the shoes! Hey little sister" Rose said as she kissed my cheek.

"Hi Bella." Jasper was the only one who gave me a normal greeting. I smiled at him just as the waiter came round the corner.

We talked for what seemed hours before the food came. I ordered mushroom ravioli and 7-up. I took one bite. I felt the bile coming back up my throat. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time. I wiped my mouth with some tissue and flushed it down. I exited the stall and washed my mouth out with some water. I heard the door open and felt hands rubbing my back.

"It's started huh?" Rose asked as she continued to rub circles on my back. I nodded. I turned and wrapped my arms around her, my arms barely fitting around his huge bump. She soothed down her hair and kissed the top of my head. "The sickness really gets you down. I used to get it at night too not in the morning." I looked up to her,

"What did Edward say?" I asked

"Nothing. He took the mushroom ravioli back and told them it made you sick. They're giving us a refund." She said. I nodded against her.

"Come on my little bluebell." I laughed she hadn't called me that since we where like ten.

"Okay rose petal." I felt her shake beneath me. She hung her arm around my shoulder and pulled me through the door. Everyone was already waiting for us when we left the bathroom. Alice linked arms with me and pulled us towards the door,

"Come on girls. We're going to this bar type of thing Jazz knows. It's like a coffee shop but it serves alcohol." She said.

We pulled up outside. The outside looked like a coffee shop but once we go inside it was all neon lights and smoke. It was quiet but had low music playing. There were also sofas and chairs around. We pulled into a corner one while the boys went to get the drinks. I had a 7-up, Alice had a coke and Rose had a Fanta. About 10 minutes after we walked in I really needed to pee. I went to do my business and left. On the way out I was pulling my dress down and I walked into someone. I dropped my purse and went to retrieve it. I looked up and meet with a pair of blue eyes. They were oddly familiar, I knew them but from where?

"Bella Swan." He said as he stood back up

"Cullen actually. Do I know you?" I asked

"Mike Newton." I was still blanked, "Your sister kicked my balls first day of uni." Oh and then all the pieces fit together. I giggled a little, hoping it went unnoticed.

"Yeah I remember you." I said as I continued to walk back to the table. I asked him to join us and he accepted. I found Mike to be a humorous guy. He told loads of jokes and most of them were actually funny, I laughed at all of them. I was having fun. I heard the song that was playing and asked Edward to come dance with me. He said no because he was tired or something so I asked Mike.

I dragged him into the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with him. It wasn't like I was grinding with him or anything but I noticed Edward shooting evils our way. We danced as the songs changed. After about 3 songs I needed to pee again. I walked out the bathroom only to be pulled up the wall. I came face to face with Edward.

"Hey baby. What's up?" I asked

"What's up? Bella I'll tell you what's up. What are you doing with Mike fucking Newton?" he asked with so much anger in his voice it honestly scared me.

"We're just having fun Edward chill. I asked you to dance too." I said as I pushed his hands off me.

"Whatever Bella. I can't watch this. I'm going home." He spat at me

"Watch what? Edward I'm not even doing anything." I spat back

"Your flirting Bella! Anyone can see that!"

"Oh yeah are you jealous Edward?" I asked

"Yes I am. You're supposed to be my wife not Mike Newton's!"

"Well fuck you Edward. Do you not think that I feel hurt when I see all the girls flirting with you?" I shouted

"I never do anything with those girls!" he growled at me and I slapped his face.

"I love you Edward. Why would I do that? Fuck you! I'm going home. You have fun!" I stomped off. I felt bad for arguing with him and if I wanted I could blame it on the pregnancy hormones but I honestly think what annoyed me was that he actually thought I would do that to him. I jumped into the Camero, turned the keys and went the long way home. I needed time to think. I hadn't touched an alcoholic drink so I was safe to drive. I revved the engine and speeded off. I looked down at the dashboard and noticed I was going 85 MPH but there wasn't anyone around so I was safe. I wiped the tears as they spilled down my face. I could hardly hear the patter of the rain through my sobs but it was noticeable. I turned the corner and skidded against the wet floor. I lost all the control of the steering wheel and I couldn't turn the car. It kept swishing faster and faster. I could do nothing to stop it. The Camero flipped upside down, I hit my head of the steering wheel and I felt the seat beat digging into my shoulder. Unfortunately it kept turning and turning before it smashed against a tree. My head smashed against the side window and I heard it smash. I felt the sharp shards of glass sticking into my head and the blood trickling down before everything went black.

* * *

**_A/N: DUN DUN DER! Lol please R&R. Btw all outfits and stuff can be found on my photobucket page, the link is on my profile! Check it out! More reviews = Quicker updates too!_**


	8. Why

_**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! I got 7 which made me happy :)! Anyway so the next three chaps r EPOV and expect them to be short. I cant write EPOV like i can BPOV., it's too hard. So thanks again for reading this! **_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, Neither do you. Lets both build a bridge and get over it! Unfortunetly i cant! :'(**_

* * *

**_Why?_**

_**EPOV**_

Bella looked beautiful tonight. She did every night to me even in the mornings when she's just woke up I thought she was beautiful. I watched as she joked with Newton, laughing at all his jokes. I could have gagged! But Bella was my wife why was she doing this to me? I heard that stupid song come on and Bella asked me to dance; I really hated that song so I said I was tired. I didn't think she'd go and ask Newton to dance with her but she did. I watched as they danced together. My Bella looked like a right weirdo but I liked it. Newton however kept looking at Bella with passion in his eyes. God didn't he understand she was married? I'm sure he came to the wedding; we invited everyone from school so they would know we were together forever. I didn't notice that my hands were forming fists until Jasper asked what's up?

"Nothing. Just that douche Newton keeps staring at My Bella. It's creeping me out!" I said as Jazz moved next to me.

"I don't think Bella means anything by it. She just messing around or doing some harmless flirting." Flirting? What? Bella was married to me, why was she flirting? I gripped my pint of beer and necked it. I slammed it down on the table a bit too hard and it smashed.

I looked over at Bella. She patted Mike's arm and walked over to the bathroom. I stood up from my seat and everyone gave me a what? look.

"Going to pee." I stated and walked over to the toilet. I stood outside the door until she walked out. I grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the door.

"Hey baby. What's up?" She asked

"What's up? Bella I'll tell you what's up. What are you doing with Mike fucking Newton?" I asked with so much anger in my voice it probably scared her.

"We're just having fun Edward chill. I asked you to dance too." She said as She pushed my hands off her.

"Whatever Bella. I can't watch this. I'm going home." I spat at her

"Watch what? Edward I'm not even doing anything." She spat back

"Your flirting Bella! Anyone can see that!" I said

"Oh yeah are you jealous Edward?" She asked

"Yes I am. You're supposed to be my wife not Mike Newton's!"

"Well fuck you Edward. Do you not think that I feel hurt when I see all the girls flirting with you?" She shouted

"I never do anything with those girls!" I growled at me and She slapped my face.

"I love you Edward. Why would I do that? Fuck you! I'm going home. You have fun!" She shouted in my face before turning at storming out the door.

I was angry. I was really angry. Bella and I never argued. The only reason we did tonight was because of Newton. I was jealous, of course, of Bella having fun with someone other than me. I didn't know where my feet where taking me until I came face to face with Newton.

"Hi Edward. Where's Bells?" He asked. That was it. He couldn't call her Bells, he hardly knew her. I brought my fist back and smashed it into his face. His head slammed against the wall he was leaning against. Blood was dripping from his nose.

"Say the fuck away from my wife!" I shouted before going to join my friends again. That was the second punch I had thrown that had actually meant to hurt someone. The first was Ben after he made the indecent comment about Bella and I the first day of uni. I play fighted with Em and Jazz but I never meant to hurt them.

I slumped down into my seat and grabbed the beer bottle waiting for me. I necked it. I laughed as I saw Newton walking towards the doors. Everyone looked over to where I was looking and then turned to look at me.

"Edward please tell me you didn't do that?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"W-o-w Ed. Nice punch." Em said as he smiled at me. Rose hit him upside the head.

"Why Edward?" Rose asked as she turned back to me

"He's a knob head who made me and Bella have an argument." I stated

"You and Bella had an argument?"

"Yes because I asked why she was flirting with Newton and then she slapped me and stormed off." I gulped down some more beer.

"Oh Edward. Why'd you do that for? She was only playing around with him. She loves you Edward, why would she do that to you?" I laughed,

"You know she said the exact same thing." I laughed again

"I think you should go home Edward. Your drunk." Rose said

"I am not drunk." Unfortunately my words slurred and that kind of confirmed her point. "Fine maybe a little." I felt Emmett pick me up and put me over his shoulder. Damn that man is strong! Rose was walking besides us. We got to the 7-seated and Em flopped me down on the backseats. He patted my back before leaving me with Rosalie. She got in the car and started the engine before going the short way home.

We pulled up outside mine and Bella's house and Rose helped me inside. I couldn't find my keys but luckily Rose had a spare. I went straight upstairs when we got in, Rose closely following behind. I stripped down to my boxers and vest once I got inside the bedroom. I gave Rose a hug and thanked her for bringing me home. Once she was gone I nestled down into bed. I couldn't sleep without Bella here. Oh where was Bella? I shook off that thought, she'd be at Ali's or Rose's. She had a spare to both their houses and I probably pissed her off so she doesn't want to see me. I looked around the room, everything reminded me of Bella. Her clothes, her make up and even the towel she used earlier. I went over and picked it up. I sniffed it. It smelled just like her. I brought it back to bed with me and laid it on my pillow. I suddenly felt like she was next to me and then sleep took over my body.

I heard a ringing noise. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, 03:13, I must have had about 15 minutes sleep. Who would be ringing at this time? I staggered over to my jeans and pulled out my cell.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, my voice sounded husky from sleep

"Edward?" She asked sobbing into the phone

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked

"There's been a accident. It's Bella." She said. I felt the bile coming up my throat. I gagged and it spewed out onto the carpet. I don't remember what happened after that. Everything went black and all I could hear was Rosalie screaming my name down the phone.

* * *

**_A/N: Like i said short right? Thanks for reading! Now please review! Review = Preview still. So wanna know what happens review! Oh and the more review i get the quicker i update too!_**


	9. Results

_**A/N: Thanks for all the review for the last chap! I got 12! Which made me SO happy! :D**_

_**Okaii so I'm not a doctor but I did do a lot of research for this chapter. If I got something wrong please forgive me. This might upset a few people and those people might wish to kill me but PLEASE DONT! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! BESIDES IF U DID HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW THE STORY ENDS!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Results.

_**Still EPOV**_

I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Edward wake up." The voice said. I couldn't, my body was numb. "Edward come on. We need to go see Bella." Bella. I was up in a shot then. I noticed the blonde tuff of hair and moaned.

"Come on Little Brother. Bella's arriving soon." Jasper said as he pulled on my hand. He looked like hell, his hair was a big bush of mess and his eyes were red.

"What happened?" I asked

"You fainted." I didn't mean me but obviously he didn't want to say about Bella. "Rose called Alice who told me. Rose was already waiting for her so she couldn't come and she needed to tell us anyway." I nodded. I stood up and noticed the vomit was gone off the floor. Jasper must have noticed I was staring at the spot because he then told me he had already cleaned it up. I remembered then that Jasper has a huge fear of sick and staring at it was probably worse then cleaning it up. I pulled on my jeans and just left my vest on, I really didn't care what I looked like.

I didn't even lock the door as I made my way to Jasper's car. I hoped he had done it. I was numb and not capable of doing anything. It hadn't sunk in yet. My Bella could die. I couldn't cry or be angry. I couldn't feel anything. We pulled up at the hospital and I walked inside. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Charlie were all there already. I felt little arms wrap around me.

"Edward I'm so sorry. She's going to be alright though." Alice said. She looked so hopeless, her hair was uneven and she was still wearing her PJs with her tiny bump sticking out. I nodded. I couldn't talk about it.

"Where's Leon and Ella?" I asked trying to take my mind off of the situation.

"With mum and dad. They didn't mind taking Leon too and they said to tell you she'll be okay and they love you." Alice said and I nodded at her. I sat down next to Rosalie. Her cheeks were tear stained and she was still wearing her clothes from earlier. On the other side of her was Em. He looked dead, his face was all pale and he had bags under his eyes. Charlie was next to me. His hair was sticking up in places where he'd been pulling at it. His cheeks were also tear stained; I had never seen Charlie cry. Bella meant so much to all of us.

I heard the ambulance first. I stood from my seat. I watched as they wheeled Bella through on those gurney things. She had a neck brace on, her face cut and bruised, a huge gash on the side of her head was pouring blood. She had an oxygen mask on and her leg was also in a brace. Her dress was barely even purple anymore; patches of blood covered most of it with rips and tears in places. My beautiful Bella was dieing and that was all it took. The tears began to pour. I couldn't stop them. No one could stop them. If she died, I would die. The last thing I said to her was a fit of rage and I couldn't put that right.

"Bella." I sobbed as I moved through everyone to get to her. "Bella." I pushed past a nurse, "Bella please." I got to her but they wouldn't stop to let me see her but I needed to see her, "Bella." I cried as they wheeled her down the hall.

"Sit down son. Let them work." Charlie said as pulled me by my shoulders back to the chairs.

I cried and cried until I had no tears left. It had been four long hours since they brought Bella in and we hadn't heard anything. I sat with my head in my hands mindlessly running my fingers through my hair. I heard footsteps walking down the corridor but I didn't look up. I sat back, my head against the wall. Why was it so quiet? Somebody talk. I closed my eyes, the silence was excruciating.

"Isabella Cullen?" A young nurse asked. Everyone stood up and walked toward her. She pulled a funny look but then just carried on. "Dr. Johnston will see you now." She said as we walked down the hall to a small office. Dr. Johnston was a short, stocky brown-haired woman whose glasses were perched on the tip of her nose. She looked around at all of us and shook her head.

"Immediate family only." She said with a slightly accented voice.

"She's my daughter." Charlie said

"She's my sister." Rose said

"She's my wife." I said in a quiet voice. She nodded,

"Okay then. Come in. Others wait outside." She said as she opened the door to allow us to enter. "Take a seat." She gestured towards the chairs. Charlie sat in one and Rose took the other while I just stood.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Charlie asked as soon as Dr. Johnston took her seat across the desk. She picked up a chunky folder; if this wasn't so serious I might have laughed. Trust Bells to have a huge medical record.

"Well Isabella has Lacerations (cuts) and Contusions (bruises) to the face and body. Many needed to be stitched but they weren't too bad except the one on her head. That was serious; it caused internal bleeding which put pressure on her brain. It's called an Epidural hematoma. We had to do a trepanation, it's where we had to drill into her skull and drain the excess blood. Luckily everything went well but she's in a drug-induced coma at the moment and everything depends on when she wakes up. She also had two broken ribs that we taped up. Hopefully she should be up within the next few days as she's recovering quickly. Could I speak with Mr. Cullen alone please?" She stated. Rose and Charlie nodded before walking out as they said their thank yous. I sat down in the chair where Charlie was previously sitting.

"What' wrong?" I asked sheepishly

"Mr Cullen, I hope you understand that your wife was in a very serious accident and not everything could be helped. I'm afraid she miscarried before she even arrived here. I'm so sorry, if you'd like we could tell her or you could." I was stunned. I was speechless all I could do was nod before walking out the door. I didn't look at anyone as I walked outside. I walked around the gardens and found a bench before sitting down with my head in my hands. Everything was running through my mind. My feelings where taking over. I was shocked that Bella was pregnant. I was hurt that she never told me but mostly I was pained for the child we had lost. I couldn't even be mad with Bella. I was too hurt to feel anything. I heard the bench creak as someone sat down.

"I'm sorry bro. Bella's strong though, she'll pull through." Jasper said as he rubbed my back.

"I'm sure she will. My Bella's strong." I whispered. "You know she was pregnant. I didn't even know."

"Was?" Jasper asked in a panicky voice

"She miscarried but who wouldn't after being in something like that." I answered

"I'm so sorry man. I'm sure she was going to tell you soon."

"How? How could you have known Jazz? Did you know?" I asked, my voice rising a little.

"Yeah but listen man she never meant for me to know. Her and Alice were discussing it and I walked in. Bella made me promise not to tell you. I was there when she did the test but I'll tell you that story when it isn't so serious." He patted my back again. I guess I understood why Jazz didn't tell me. It was Bella's job.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked

"Alice and Rose. I can tell them if you want." I nodded,

"Thank you Jasper." I hugged my older brother.

We sat in silence for about 10 more minutes before we walked back inside. I walked through the hospital doors and everyone rushed towards me. Alice was first to talk,

"The doctor said we can see Bells now but we decided to let you go in first." She said while everyone else nodded.

"I guess. Thanks guys." I said quietly before walking down the hall.

"2B Eddie." I heard Rose call and I gave her a thumbs up. I walked until I found 2B, it was a small room located far away from the others. I stood outside the door for 5 minutes. I didn't know if I wanted to see Bella like this, hooked up to machines and stuff. I was thankful that the blinds were closed on the only window in the room so I couldn't see her. Then I wanted to slap myself. When you get married it says in sickness and in health and Bella was my wife. She needed me to be there for her even though she was hurt, she'd be more hurt if she woke and I wasn't there. I think I convinced myself to go in. My hand was on the knob and I was just about to turn it when I heard a cough from behind me. I jumped and released it.

"Can't go in huh?" Charlie asked as I turned to face him.

"No sir." I answered

"Neither can I. I know it probably sounds horrible that I don't want to see my hurt daughter but I don't want to see her like this."

"I know what you mean sir. For better or worse right?" He nodded

"Go on son be brave. She needs you right now. I can't do it but you are a lot stronger than me." I nodded

"Thanks Mr. Swan, I think I'm ready to go in now." I said as I neared the door once more.

"Let us know how she is." Charlie said as he patted my back and walked away. I turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. The sight brought tears to my eyes straight away. My beautiful Bella was hooked up to 2 machines, one to measure her heartbeat and the other to help her breathe, and an IV. The parts of her face not covered with bandages where black and blue. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. It was hard to believe under all those bandages and wires was My Bella. I don't really remember what happened next. I slid down the wall, pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I cried for myself and I cried for the baby we had lost but mostly for Bella. If I didn't have Bella, I didn't want to live. If I didn't have Bella then I didn't want to have children. I stayed by her bedside for hours just listening to the beating from the machine that measured her heartbeat. Soon enough I found my heartbeats matching hers. If years had passed I wouldn't have noticed. If a fire had broken out I wouldn't have noticed. The only thing I cared about was Bella and she was the only thing I concentrated on. I didn't even notice when a nurse walked through the door telling me visiting time was over. I nodded and she exited the room. I walked over to Bella and kissed her cheek as her forehead was bandaged.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella. I'll be back tomorrow." I said and then I left. Em and Rose were waiting outside for me when I left. We walked silently back to the car. As we started the journey back Rose turned to me and asked,

"How was she Edward?" Her voice was rough from all the sobs.

"Different. She was just… different. She seemed okay medical wise if that's what you mean but she wasn't Bella in there." I answered.

"I spoke to Dad. He doesn't want to see her so he went home. I guess I understand where he's coming from. Alice and Jazz went home early because Ali was sleepy." She said as she leaned her head against the window. She yawned but stayed awake.

"Go to sleep Rosie. She'll be okay. Any news we'll wake you up." Em said from the driving seat. She nodded before placing her head on the back of the seat and shutting her eyes. Her quiet snores filled the car.

"How are you coping Edward?" Em asked

"Okay I guess."

"I feel so sorry for you man. I mean I'm cut up as it is with Bella. I have no clue what I'd be like if it was Rosie in there. I don't mean to sound rude or anything though." I nodded,

"It's okay. Bella means a lot to everyone." I clarified.

"I know. I have never seen so many people cry before. I swear even Jasper shed a tear and that's rare for him!" I laughed. The last time I had seen Jasper cry was when I was 10, he was 12 and Mum confiscated his hair gel because he threw it at me. He wouldn't talk to me for days because his hair was flat. We pulled up outside their house and he picked up Rose, even with all the baby fat she was carrying Emmett could still pick her up. He tossed me the keys and I opened the door. He quickly dashed upstairs and put Rose to bed. Ten minutes later he was back downstairs with me.

"We thought you'd like to stay here. It's not good being alone at a time like this." I thanked him, "You know where the spare room is right?" I nodded, "Good then I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything just ask, don't be afraid to wake me up." He gave me a hug before running back upstairs to Rosalie.

I found the room with little difficulty. I undressed to my boxers and lay in bed. I pulled the cover up and snuggled in.

"Love you Belly. Please be okay." I said and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? Horrible? Good? Great? Let me knw! REVIEW! =D_**

* * *


	10. Awake

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I got 5! I know that isn't a lot to most people but it is to me so THANKS! Ohh make sure to check out Second Chances by Angel2Vamp! She's like my best friend from school and i actually co-write that story with her! =D**_

_**Again not a doctor so if it's wrong I apologize now.**_

**_Disclaimer: Ohhh i dont own Twilight, hear me sob! :(_**

_**Awake**_

_**Still EPOV**_

I woke up early to go see Bella, visiting started at 9-2 then 6-12. I showered and dressed before leaving a note for Em and Rose telling them where I was. I had to walk to the hospital, as I didn't have my car. The walk helped me clear my head. Today was going to be a good day, I could tell. I walked through the door and went straight to Bella's room. I opened the door and walked in. I smiled as I heard the heart monitor going a little faster than it was yesterday because that meant she was getting better. I sat in the chair beside her bed and held her hand. I just watched her; she looked like she was asleep. Her hair was all over the place around her head and her eyes were carelessly closed. It pained me when I thought that this might be one sleep she doesn't wake up from. I shook that feeling straight from my head. Bella was strong. She would make it. I heard the door open and looked up. Dr. Johnston walked in.

"Morning Mr. Cullen. How are you this morning?" She asked as she checking all of the machines around Bella and jotted down the results.

"I'm okay. How's Bella?" I asked

"She's getting better. Her hearts beating faster and that is always a good sign. Her head is healing and so are her ribs. I'd say if she doesn't wake up today, she will tomorrow." She waved as she exited the room. I smiled. Bella would wake up soon and I could see her. I would tell her how stupid I was and that we should never argue again. I suddenly remembered the news I had promised to tell her. What would it do to her? Would it make her worse? It didn't matter, I had to tell her. I pulled out the book I had brought with me and began to read. It was one of Bella's favourites, Wuthering something.

I didn't notice the time until a nurse came to tell me visiting time was over. I nodded and kissed Bella on the cheek before walking out the room. I walked back to Emmett's and Rose's. I opened the door and they were both there.

"How is she?" Rose asked

"She's better. Doctor said she should be up soon." I answered.

"That's good then." Emmett said. I nodded and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out some cheese and butter before getting the bread to make a sandwich. I sat down at the counter and started eating my sandwich. I took one bite and I was full. I pushed it aside. I noticed Em giving me a strange look.

"Not hungry." I stated

"Edward when was the last time you eaten?" He asked me

"I can't remember. Probably at the restaurant yesterday." I answered

"You need to eat man. Bella wouldn't want you like this." He said as he pushed the plate towards me. I pushed it back.

"I'm NOT hungry." I said in a frustrated voice.

"Eat. You need to."

"NO I DON'T." I shouted at him

"EDWARD EAT THE SANDWICH. NOT EATING IS NOT GOING TO MAKE BELLA BETTER. IT WILL ONLY MAKE YOU WORSE!" He shouted back.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL MAKE BELLA BETTER? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WILL MAKE BELLA BETTER!" I screamed before resting my head against the counter top. I felt tears running down my face. "You don't know what it's like to sit there just waiting for her to wake up. To see all those wires and machines hooked up to her. To know that there is nothing you can do to help her. To know it was all your fault." I hit my head off the top. I felt Emmett's hand on my back.

"Edward it isn't your fault. It's no one's fault." He said as he continued to rub my back.

"It is. I made her angry and she stormed off. If I hadn't said anything then she would have been okay!" I cried again.

"You can't blame yourself Edward. It's really not anyone's fault." Em stated. I pressed my head harder to the countertop. I don't really remember what happened next.

I woke in the bed I had previously slept in. I figured Em must have brought me in here after I fell asleep. I glanced at the clock. It read 16:45, which meant I had an hour and a quarter till I could see Bella again. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower. I washed my hair and myself quickly before jumping out and drying off. I picked out a simple white shirt with a pair of jeans and put them on. I quickly dashed out the house. After the whole argument thing earlier I didn't really want to see Em. It wasn't because I was mad at him or something; I just think it was awkward. I walked the 15 minutes to the hospital, buying some roses on the way, and by the time I arrived it had just turned 6. I walked through the doors and straight to Bella's room. I opened the door and peaked in. She was still 'asleep'. I sighed and walked in. I asked the nurse for a vase and placed the roses in there.

I watched Bella for what seemed ages; I was just standing there. I studied her face, it was still bruised but the cut was healing. I kissed her forehead. The heart machine started to beep furiously. At first I thought something was wrong that was until I pulled my lips from her head and it slowed. I laughed and sat in the seat nearest her bed. I pulled the book out again and began to read.

I finished my book and placed it on the table by her bed. I checked my watch; I still had about 3 hours left. I stared at Bella, prying she'd just wake up. Wake up and tell me she forgives me. Wake up and tell me she's going to be okay. I placed my head on the bed by her hand and kissed it. I felt the tears starting to form and blinked. They ran down my face and landed on her hand. I stayed like that for about ten minutes before I heard a choking sound and looked up. Bella was trying to breathe but the tube was still down her throat. I press the button for the nurse and a loud beeping sounded. Two nurses quickly ran in. Number one was the same one I had seen all the time but the second was a new one. The first one went to collect an oxygen mask while the other removed the tube from Bella's throat. Bella coughed and coughed, her eyes were even watering. The second nurse placed the mask on Bella's face and she stopped coughing. Number one turned to me,

"She's not going to be able to talk yet. Just stay with her and talk to her. Please keep the oxygen mask on her, it will help." I nodded and they both left the room. I smiled. My Bella was awake. Her hand went weakly to her mask, my hand shot up to stop her.

"The nurse said to keep it on." I said as I held her hand in mine. She nodded. I kissed her cheek and I could see the faint smile playing on her lips

We stared at each other for what seemed to be years. We didn't talk. It wasn't an awkward silence but an understanding one. Soon enough her eyes began to flutter shut and I could see she was tired.

"Go to sleep Bells. I'll be here for as long as I can and then I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." I said. She nodded and rested her head against the pillow. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. I watched her sleep. I looked closely and smiled. Her cheeks had more colour, he lips were more pinkish and her skin was less translucent. She was defiantly getting better. I looked at my watch, it was 23:57 and I had to leave. I rose from the chair and kissed Bella's cheek before leaving the room. I sighed as I stepped outside of the hospital. She was awake. Bella was awake. My Bella was awake. That was all I could think as I walked back to Rose and Em's.

The walk back was shorter than the one there mostly because I was so happy. I think I might have even skipped a few times. I gripped the door handle in my palm and turned it, opening it with a little too much force. Em came running downstairs branding a golf club in his right hand and only dressed in his boxers.

"What the fuck Ed?" He asked. I screamed, ran up to him, picked him up and spun him around. The whole time Emmett was screaming like a little girl.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" He squealed. I placed him back on the floor. I grabbed his head, pressing my lips firmly to his and pulled back making a loud smacking sound. I stepped back and started dancing, the fact that there was no music didn't even bother me. I looked over at Em; he was still frozen at the foot of the stairs. I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face. That instantly broke the trance.

"What the fuck?" He asked again. I laughed. "You basically break in to my house, scare me half to death, pick me up, spin me around and then you assault my lips. Mate it's too late for this." He said as he rubbed his head. I shrugged. I must have had adrenaline rush or something because on a normal day there was no way I could pick Em up let alone spin him around. He turned and walked back upstairs, waving at me as he did so.

"She's awake Em." I shouted as I heard his foot hit the last step. I heard as he turned around and began his journey back down. He must have been going too fast because next thing I know he was in a lump at the foot of the stairs.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" He screamed. He instantly regained himself and pulled me into an Emmett Hug as we called them. "That's abso-fucking-lutely fan-fucking-tastic. Is she okay? Did she talk? When can we see her?" I put my hand up to stop him.

"I know. I'm just so happy! She's better. No she never, she still needs to work on her breathing. Not tomorrow, maybe the next day." He nodded again before pulling me into another hug,

"Okay then Little Brother-In-Law. I'm off to bed." He stumbled back up the stairs for the second time, mumbling about broken toe. I just laughed and made my way to the bedroom. I stripped down to my undies and slipped in to bed. I snuggled under the blanket.

"Love you Belly. Everything's going to be okay." And I fell asleep knowing that it really was.

* * *

**_A/N: Okaii so i knw tht in real life she wouldn't wake up so fast but i wanted to move it along faster. Please Review! xx_**

* * *


	11. Awake BPOV

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews last chap, i got two! :( Anyway here's chapter 11 and it's bck to BPOV!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! I own Twilight! i Lie! :(**_

* * *

Awake-BPOV

_I was in our meadow, the one where Edward and I had finally got together. I was just standing there, watching the world spinning. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was stuck. I could faintly hear Edward's voice. It was screaming for me to wake up._

"_Wake up Bella. I'm so sorry." For what Edward? "Wake up Bella. Is everything going to be okay?" Isn't it already okay? Edward you're scaring me now, it's not funny. I felt something touch my hand but when I looked down nothing was there. Suddenly it started to rain but the weird thing was it was only on my hand. It was cold and I could hear sobs breaking through. Then everything went black and I was falling. The blackness had enveloped me and there was no way of getting out. I squinted. There was light approaching. It noticed it was like a window, a glass pane separating me from outside. I watched as a person, who looked like me, lay in a hospital bed. Machines and wire were all hooked up to her. I noticed a man by her side. His bronze hair was amazing, much like Edwards. This man was crying. I could hear the sobs but the lady never woke. I gasped as one word slipped his mouth,_

"_Bella." he sobbed. I put my hand to the glass. As I did I tumbled_ _forward and crashed into my body._

I couldn't breathe. I tried but I couldn't. It felt like something was lodged down my throat. I started to choke. I heard a loud beeping noise. I heard the door open and people entering. One walked over to me and began to take that tube from down my throat. I still couldn't breathe. My lungs felt heavy and weak. I felt something cool against my face and opened my eyes; they had placed an oxygen mask on me. I instantly felt better, I could breathe and my lungs didn't feel heavy anymore. I heard one of the nurses' say,

"She's not going to be able to talk yet. Just stay with her and talk to her. Please keep the oxygen mask on her, it will help." What? Not talk but I needed to talk to Edward. I needed to know why he was sorry and I needed to tell him I was okay. I weakly moved my hand up to the mask, it seemed as if every part of my body was heavy. I felt a shock shoot through my body entering through my hand. I looked down to see my hand in Edwards.

"The nurse said to keep it on." He said as he held my hand in his. I nodded. He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but smile.

I stared at Edward and he stared back at me. I couldn't take my eyes away from those beautiful pools of green. Even though his eyes were puffy and red, they were the most beautiful I had ever seen. I felt my eyelids suddenly get heavy and they drooped a little. I don't know how long I had been asleep but I'm sure I wasn't still supposed to be tired. Edward must have noticed as the next thing he said to me was,

"Go to sleep Bells. I'll be here for as long as I can and then I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." He said. I nodded and rested my head against the pillow. I didn't even get time to bask in the softness of the pillow. As soon as my head hit it, I was asleep. Even though I was asleep, I was very aware of my surroundings. I felt as though I was being watched. I took no notice of it and feel into a peaceful slumber.

I woke up 08:30 the next morning. My mouth was dry and scratchy. I weakly lifted off the mask and then my hand went to the bottle of water resting on the bedside table. I lifted it to my mouth and took a sip. My lungs felt better today; I could actually breathe without the mask on. I lay back in bed and thought. I didn't remember much about the crash, so I tried to ignore it as best as possible. I heard the door creak open and a short, stocky brown-haired woman walked in. She walked to the bottom of the bed and pulled a folder out the bottom. Her fingers went to her nose and pushed her glasses a little further up her nose.

"Well Isabella you're looking better. Breathing okay?" I nodded, "Good. What about your ribs, do they hurt?" I shook my head, "That's good too. How's the head, a little sore?" I nodded again. "Great. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Get plenty of rest and don't push yourself too far." I nodded and she walked out the room. I looked around the room. It was a sickly off-white colour with grey ceiling tiles, beside my bed was a table. I saw what was on it and smiled. There on the table was a vase of roses and next to them was my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights. Edward must have brought them for me. I pulled my body up to a sitting position, wincing at pain rushed through my ribs. I must have really fucked myself up during that crash. I managed to sit up and pulled the book towards me. I noticed a few more pages were bent since the last time I had read it. I laughed at the fact Edward might have decided to read it after all. I placed it back on the table and grabbed the water bottle before taking another sip. My mouth felt furry, I needed to brush my teeth. I feebly pulled back the sheet and swung my legs over the side. I noticed a pair of hospital slipper things by the foot of the cupboard so I placed them on my feet. I placed one foot on the ground and pressed on it. I winced at the feeling; it felt like stepping onto a bed of nails. I did the same with my other foot and pulled myself up, gripping the cupboard for support. I took one step and another and another. Before I knew it I was at the door. I pushed down the doorknob and opened the door. I saw a strawberry blonde nurse standing by a desk. I waved at her; I was too scared to shout. She walked over to me and placed her hand I my back which I instantly shook off.

"Can… I… have… a… toothbrush… and… paste?" I probably sounded like an idiot or something but I was too afraid to talk normal.

"Sure." She said as she walked back over to her little counter. She was back in five minutes with the brush and paste in her hand. I looked at her name badge,

"Thanks… Tanya." I said

"No problem. You don't remember me do you?" she asked and I shook my head. Should I remember her? "I'm your nurse. I was there yesterday, I gave you the oxygen mask." Well I was too busy trying not to die rather than look at the person helping me. I nodded.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as I turned. I shook my head. Well maybe for you to leave me alone, I thought. She nodded and walked back over to her desk while I carried on the journey to the bathroom. I noticed a girl sitting on a bed by the door. She looked around my age maybe a year younger. Her head was bandaged and her lip was split. Her face was black and blue. I gasped. I hadn't seen myself yet, what if I looked like that? No offence to her or anything but she looked terrible. I went a little faster than before; I was probably running at the speed of a old lady walking.

I entered the bathroom. I walked over to one of the many mirrors. I gasped at my face. I had a thick bandage around my head; both my eyes were greeny as the bruises healed. I didn't look as bad as the girl but I didn't look much better. I brushed my teeth hurriedly, never looking up into the mirror again. I swilled my mouth out and spat it in the sink before leaving the bathroom. I still didn't look into the mirrors. I looked down at my feet as I walked back to my room just incase anyone saw my face. I walked into something hard. I jumped back a little and I cringed as the pain rushed through my ribs. I gripped them with my arm.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy at times. Did I hurt you? Shall I call Tanya?" A voice said. I shook my head and looked up. I had walked into the girl from the bed. I noticed that behind the bandages she had bleach blonde hair and behind the bruises she had the bluest eyes. I shook my head,

"I'm okay really. It was my fault. I'm not too bad and please don't call her over here." I said and she laughed. She stuck her hand out and I noticed it was covered with a luminous yellow cast. I took it and shook it as she said,

"Amelia Roan but you can call me Lia (Leah). Nice to meet you."

"Bella Cullen. Nice to meet you too." I replied. I continued to walk to my room and Amelia followed.

"So what happened to you?" She asked as she eyed me up.

"I don't remember much but it was a car accident. I don't really know much about my injuries except I have two broken ribs and I hurt my head. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh me. I fell down the stairs. I told you I'm clumsy." I laughed that sounded like a me thing to do.

"Wow. You did all that from falling down the stairs?" She nodded

"I tripped on a loose shirt at the top and fell down. I smashed my head against a few steps and broke my wrist. Nothing too bad but I'm here because of the head injury." I nodded.

We arrived at my door and said goodbye. I waited for Lia to get back to her bed before I walked inside. I screamed as I saw the bronze mess of hair pecking out from the chair besides my bed. Edward jumped and fell out his chair. I laughed as I clutched my sides while pain pulsed through them. He graceful got up and brushed his clothes. He walked over to me and smiled that heart-breaking, leg-wobbling, crooked smile. I launched myself at him, attaching my lips to his and my arms around his neck. I felt him smile against my lips before he softly lifted my feet of the ground. He walked us over to the bed and placed me on it. I broke away from our kiss and patted the bed next to me. He nodded and joined me. I lay on his chest and his arms were around me.

"Edward. What happened to me?" I asked sheepishly

"Well you were in an accident." I nodded, "You bashed your head and got something called Epidural hematoma which is basically blood on the brain but they sorted that out. You were their main priority Bells please remember that." What was he on about? I pulled back and gave him a look. He pulled his hand up to mine and played with my fingers, looking at them while he spoke,

"They couldn't save the baby Bella." Oh shit! I forgot! How could I forget my own baby? I was a terrible mother. I had murdered my own child and then I had forgot all about it! I didn't want to upset him even more so I just nodded.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said as I moved off his chest and the bed. I walked briskly down the hall. Once I got there I splashed water on my face. This isn't your fault. This isn't your fault. This isn't your fault I told myself. Who was I kidding of course this was my fault! I crashed the fucking car. I had basically killed it. I walked back up the hall and into my room. Edward was pacing, running his finger through his hair. I entered the room unnoticed until I got to the bed and sat down then he looked up.

"Bella. I'm so sorry." He said as he rushed over to me.

"Edward calm down. I'm fine."

"But Bella it's gone. We can't ever get it back."

"Edward drop it."

"But Bella…"

"Edward get over it! It didn't even have a head yet. It probably looked like an alien!" I screamed. I couldn't take him talking about it anymore. I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings but I just wanted him to shut up. I saw his face turn about 4 different shades of red before he stomped out the room, slamming the door on his way out. I defiantly hurt his feelings. I curled up on the bed and pulled the blanket over me and cried. I cried because of the mess I had got myself into. I cried for that poor baby. I cried mostly for Edward and how he had a fucked up wife.

I cried for about 20 minutes before I heard the door open. I couldn't care who it was. I doubted it would be the person I wanted it to be, he stormed out of here and I don't think he's coming back. I closed my eyes tighter and the tears flowed even more as I thought of Edward leaving me, maybe he'd run off with that nurse. What was her name now? Tanya, that's it. She was more beautiful than me and probably be better for Edward too.

"Bella." A velvety voice said.

"Go away. You aren't real. Edward hates me." I sniffled

"Bella. I'm here. I'm real. I don't hate you." He said

"No Edward hates me. I could tell by his face." I answered

"Bella. Stop this is stupid. Look at me. I'm here and I love you." I looked up just as he had said. Through my watery eyes I could see his bronze mop head and his green eyes. I felt a shock as his hand cupped my cheek and wiped away the tears. I threw myself to him and caught him into a huge hug.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." I said as I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek,

"It's okay. Your upset, I understand that." He said. I nodded and pulled him onto the bed with me.

We didn't talk much after that. No one said anything but somehow I knew everything would be okay. Edward stayed with me until he was told to leave.

"Night Belly. Everyone's coming tomorrow. Get some rest." He kissed my forehead.

"Night Eddie. I will." I put my head on the pillow and was sound asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Amelia is not Leah Clearwater, which is why it's spelt differently. I thought i'd just say that. I like the name but it was too long so i shortened it to Lia._**

**_If anyone can regonise Amelia's name it will give you a clue to as who will come into the story! x REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW OR JUST REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE THE STORY!_**


	12. Home

_**A/N: I'm not a person to say "No reviews means no update" but for the last two chapters i got 3! 3 is an alright number but i would like more. I work hard on these chapters even if it doesnt look like i do and i feel underappreciated. So please if your reading this story just drop a review so i know you are! Thanks x I appreciate all the reviews i got, i mean i reply personnally to all of them!**_

_**Disclaimer: I know you all know i dont own Twilight!**_

* * *

**Home**

**One Week Later**

I was in the Volvo on the way home. I had been in that awful place for a little over a week and now I could go home. It was silent all the way home but it was a bad silence not like the ones we usually had. We had hardly spoken to each other since that night. He came everyday but we hardly ever said anything to each other.

I walked through the door and a loud "Surprise!" filled the room. I think I jumped about a mile into the air and I heard Edward chuckle behind me. Rose, Alice, Em, Jasper, Ang and Ben were all situated in the middle of the room surrounding a table with food on. I shivered as I noticed the banner that read "Welcome Home!" Everyone rushed over to me and gave me hugs.

"Welcome Home Bells." I heard Edward's voice say behind me. I turned around slowly to face him.

"Was this you?" I asked

"No. It was mostly Alice." He said as he nodded towards Alice, who was currently setting up the music. I nodded, placed my bags by the sofa and sat down. Ang was the first that rushed up to me.

"Bella. Are you okay?" She asked sheepishly as she sat down. I noticed that she sat with her hands around her bump like she was protecting it or something. I grimaced at the thought of that could have been me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered quietly. I stood and walked over to get some food. Rose was the second person that came to me.

"You alright Bluebell?" She asked. I looked at her and noticed the way she stood with one hand behind her back as her profound bump stood out in front of her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered quietly. I grabbed a sausage roll and walked over to the stereo. Alice was the third person that asked me.

"Bells. You okay?" She asked. I looked at her and noticed the way she always slightly leaned to the left because her baby was on that side.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered quietly. I put the CD down and went to the bathroom. As I left Emmett was the fourth person to stop me.

"Baby Sister. You okay?" He asked. I was thankful that he wasn't pregnant or I might have flipped. I heard a loud laugh and we both turned to where it came from, Rose. I noticed the way his eyes lit up when he saw her and the way his hand slightly moved towards his own stomach.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered quietly. I walked to the kitchen to get a drink. Ben was the fifth person who stopped me. Jasper was the only person who hadn't all night.

"Bella. You alright?" He asked. I groaned at the thought this might be like all the other conversations I had tonight.

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks. You?" I answered.

"I'm good. We went to the doctors today for another scan. Luckily everything was okay." And bam! It was brought up again. I felt my face drop and he suddenly looked shocked at himself.

"Bella. No… I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything by it." I nodded before running towards the closet and the only place I knew I'd ever truly be alone. I pulled on the blue shoe and the door opened; luckily it didn't hit me in the head this time. I stepped inside and looked around.

Edward and I had painted it with a bluer colour, added the desk and a computer to go with it, also a few comfy chairs, a bookshelf and even a mirror. I pulled my shoes off and threw them down before sitting on the sofa and pulling my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and hit my bare knees beneath the shorts I was wearing. I wiped them away and went over to the computer. I turned it on and pulled up the Internet. I clicked Google and typed in _"Pregnancy." _I got some very good sites but clicked on the first on. It was a really good website, it had everything anyone could have needed. I clicked on the Foetal development part and clicked 2 months. I figured I was around there. I read what it said,

_By the end of the second month (8 weeks pregnant), the embryo will have grown to 1 inch/ 2.5 centimetres long and will have distinct, slightly webbed fingers. Veins are clearly visible. The placenta is already nourishing the baby through the umbilical cord. The heart has divided into right and left chambers._

I think I started to cry even more when I scrolled down and there was a picture of what it would have looked like. I was wrong, it had a head but it defiantly looked like an alien. A cute, little, helpless alien that Edward and I had created. A piece of him and a piece of me mixed together. Something that we could actually call ours. I cried even more now, the tears flowed silently down my face. I cried for the alien child I had killed. I was a murder. I had killed it during that crash in which I nearly killed myself. I cried more now. I remembered Edward's words after he told me,

"_But Bella it's gone. We can't ever get it back." _

I cried even more than I was before. I was a broken woman who had taken the life of a poor helpless baby. What did it ever do? He didn't deserve to die. Yet I still killed him. I shut the computer down and walked back over to the chair. I pulled my feet up again and sat there. I cried until I had no more tears. I was a terrible person. That was all I could think off. I stood up, stripped my top off and pulled down my shorts, leaving myself in my underwear. I grabbed a lipstick, walked over to the mirror and glanced at myself. My head looked slightly better but I still put a circle around it. I still had two black eyes; I put a circle around them too. I had a huge gash on my shoulder from the seatbelt: I circled that too. I had a deep cut across my collarbone: I circled that too. I had a cut and two bruises on each hip; I circled all of them too. I had a cut or two around my ankles and I circled them too. My biggest circle was around my stomach though, that was where I was mostly hurt. I write as neatly as I could with a lipstick, "You did this," at the top of the mirror. I walked back over to the chair and looked at the mirror. Reading the words over and over again,

"_You did this,"_

"_You did this,"_

"_You did this,"_

"_You did this,"_

"_You did this,"_

Soon enough I heard myself saying them as I read them. I couldn't cry anymore, even if I wanted too.

"_You did this,"_

"_You did this,"_

"_You did this,"_

"_You did this,"_

"_You did this,"_

I pushed myself of the chair and on to the fluffy carpet, landing with a thud on the floor. I curled up into a ball and repeated the words over and over again to myself.

I didn't notice when the door opened. I didn't notice as the person walked closer. I didn't even notice as the person called my name. All I remembered was being picked up and rocked slowly as the person sshhed me.

"Shhh Bells. It's okay." He said. I replied the same thing I had said for the past hour.

"I did this." I said as he continued to rock me.

"No Bella. This was an accident." He said

"I did this." I replied.

"Please Bella. Snap out of this. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He said. I snapped out of the little daze then,

"Edward please explain to me why everything is okay. Last time I checked I nearly died, our baby died and you don't even talk to me anymore. How is that alright?" I shouted at him, my voice harsher than I had intended.

"Because you're here and you're alive. Bella if you had died, I would have died. Bella we are still young, we can try again. So maybe fate didn't want us to have this baby. Maybe this was just a reality check to make sure we really cared about each other. I want you Bella, baby or not and nothing NOTHING in this world will change that. You could survive a hundred car crashes, have a face like Frankenstein's bride, a non-functioning womb and I'd still love you. I'm never letting you go Bella EVER." Edward answered. I cried again even after I thought I couldn't. This time I think there were even some tears of joy, Edward really loved me and he didn't hate me for what had happened. I cried for even doubting him, My Edward was an unbelievable man and I had put him to shame by not believing in him.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed against his shoulder. He nodded before picking me into his arms and taking me to the bedroom. He placed me in the bed and tucked me in before kissing my forehead and left to go back downstairs. My eyes fluttered closed and I entered the land of the unconscious.

I awoke to the sound of raised voices.

"Alice. Don't you think this was all abit too much? I mean a party with 3 pregnant women is really going to help Bella get over the fact she just miscarried." Edward said.

"We're her friends Edward. She needs us." Alice answered, "What about Rose? That's her sister. Are you saying she doesn't need Rose as well?" She argued back.

"All I'm saying is if I had just lost a baby, I wouldn't want to be around three pregnant people. I'm not saying don't see her just don't see her all together." He replied

"But we're always together Edward." She said sounding upset. I heard her sobbing. I quickly pulled the sheets back and dashed towards her. I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed.

"I don't mind." I said as her sobbing came to a halt. "Sure it's hard but I can deal with it. I need my girls with me all the way through this." I said as I pulled her closer. She laughed as she looked at me and suddenly the fact that I wasn't wearing any clothes became apparent to me. I laughed,

"Don't even ask." She shook her head and pulled me into the hug properly. I excused myself before going to find some more clothes to put on. I found a nice black and white stripped top with a pair of knee length denim shorts and finished it off with black and white chequered vanz. I nodded at myself in the mirror. The only visible wound was my bandaged head but I couldn't do anything about that. I left the room and joined Alice and Edward, who were still hugging as I walked out, after that we all went back downstairs.

The party didn't last long after that. We danced for a bit and ate a bit, the boys even drank a bit. I smiled as Jasper and Alice headed home. He'd been the only one who just left me alone all night. He never asked, "Are you alright?" he just let me deal with it my way and for that I owed him. Alice was well Alice, there was no other way to describe her. I gave them both a hug and a kiss before they both walked over to Alice's car. Rose and Em left next. Even though Em had bothered me most, I knew it was because he cared, he was the only one who had lifted my sprits. Rose had been the usual Rose, always trying to make things better but still caring the most. I gave them both a hug and a kiss before they both walked over to the Jeep and jumped in. We waved goodbye as both the cars pulled out the driveway. After they left we turned and entered the house, closing the door behind us. I pulled Edward upstairs telling him the mess will still be there tomorrow. I undressed and climb into bed, Edward following shortly after. I snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Night Belly." He said as he kissed the tender spot on my head.

"Night Eddie." I said as I kissed his bare chest. I fell asleep knowing all was well.


	13. All Out Together

_****_

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I GOT LIKE 8! THAT TOTALLY MADE MY MONTH!

_**Disclaimer: I haven't nor will i ever own Twilight! :(**_

* * *

All Out Together

**2 Months Later**

It had been two months since the accident. I had recovered fine. I remembered the day Edward and I went back to get checked up.

Flashback

_The alarm went off at 07:30. I pulled back the covers and got out. I stood over the bed and shook Edward awake. It had been 2 weeks since the accident and we were going back for a check up. Our appointment was at 10:00 but the hospital was about 45 minutes away. Edward stirred and woke. I got in the shower quickly. I washed my hair and myself then jumped out and got dressed._

_An hour later and we were outside Dr. Johnson's office waiting to be seen. My hand was securely wrapped in Edward's. I checked the clock on the wall for the time; it read 09:56 that meant 4 minutes left. I placed my head on Edward's shoulder and he laid his head on mine. I was scared. I felt fine but what if something was wrong. I don't think I could cope being in this place anymore._

"_Isabella Cullen. The doctor will see you now." Tanya said. I mumbled thanks and pulled Edward into the office by his hand. We sat in the seat opposite her desk. She was looking through a chunky folder. I laughed. Trust my medical file to be as big as the bible or something. She pushed her glasses down her nose a bit and then looked up at us._

"_I understand you were told this is just a check up. There's no need to be worried." She told me. Telling someone not to be worried is only going to make them more worried. _

_First she asked me to remove my top so she could look at my ribs. She touched them and I flinched mostly because of her freezing cold hands but also because it still kind of stung when you pressed them. She looked up at me._

"_That hurt?" She asked and I nodded while biting my lip to keep me from shouting a million cuss words at her. She grabbed a notepad and scribbled something down. She moved to the cuts and bruises on my hips next. She pressed her finger to them and inspected it for infections. She nodded before writing something down again. After that she did the same with the one on my collarbone and shoulder. She also looked at my ankles but they were okay. The last thing was my head. I clamped my eyes shut as she unwound the bandage. I heard Edward gasp and I knew it probably looked hideous._

"_Would you like to see?" Dr. Johnston asked. I shook my head._

"_Bella just look. It isn't that bad." Edward said. He wouldn't lie to me so I peeked open my eye. I laughed and gasped and the same time once I saw it. I pulled my hand up to my head and ran my fingers over it. I laughed. The scar looked like a heart. Not a disfigured heart or a slanted one, just a normal heart. _

_She went on to explain everything was okay and normal. We left about 10 minutes after that._

_End Flashback._

Edward and I were still close but not as close as before. We didn't speak about anything that happened but no one forgot it either. We talked and cuddled but somehow it was different. The biggest different was he never kissed me anymore. I couldn't say what it was but something was different. I felt it and I'm sure Edward did too. We weren't as loved up as we were before. I still loved him and he still loved me, just not as much. Edward also got a second job too; he worked at the local doctors. It wasn't a hospital and the hours weren't too bad but I think he only did it to get away for a bit. I still had moments were I hated myself but I doubted they would ever go away.

I threw my notebook down. I couldn't think of anything. I hadn't written a song in months! I screamed as I kicked the wall and hurt my foot. I was feed up. Edward was getting on with his life and I was still stuck on the first line of a song. I was hopeless. So I gave up and thought about tonight. Tonight everyone was going out for a meal. It was Emmett's and Rosalie's wedding anniversary next week but Rose was already overdue so we were going out that night instead.

Four hours later and I still didn't have a first line. I threw down my notebook one more time and went upstairs to start getting ready. Everyone was meeting at 8 o'clock and it was 5 now. I jumped in the shower and washed as usual. As I was getting out I heard Edward come back.

"Hey. How was work?" I said as I went to kiss his cheek, not really caring I was in a towel.

"Okay." He said before going to shower.

I picked out a black halter dress and a pair of black Mary Janes. I let my hair dry naturally so it would be curly. I applied some lip-gloss and I was done. I walked out the room and went to join Edward. He was wearing a blue button up and a pair of black jeans. I smiled and went to give him a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I looked up at him,

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah. This should be interesting." He answered as we descended the stairs. Just as we got to the bottom of them I tripped. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the floor to come. It never did. I opened my eyes and they met with a sparkling pair of green ones.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Catch me when I fall." I answered

"Good timing I guess. I sort of know when it's coming." He replied with a bigger grin on his face. I slapped his shoulder and he placed me back on my feet.

We pulled up at this high-priced restaurant. I rolled my eyes at the sight; trust Rose to go all out for their anniversary. Edward got out first and opened my door for me, taking my hand once I had got out. We walked hand in hand towards Jasper and Alice. Edward pulled out the chair for me and I sat down before he went to his own chair.

"Where's Rose?" I asked

"On their way. She said something about being sidetracked." Alice said with a smile on her face. I laughed, I knew all about being sidetracked.

We sat in silence for about another 5 minutes, casually flipping through the menu before I heard the chair being squeaked across the floor. I raised my head up to see Rosalie taking the seat opposite me. She smiled as she sat down. The first thing she said was,

"Do they have curry here?"

"What? You come to a posh restaurant and you want curry?" I asked slightly laughing.

"Well we went the doctors today and they told us somethings that could help induce the labour. We have until I'm over by two weeks to induce it ourselves but after that the doctor will have to do it. I don't want some doctor sticking a needle up my vag Bella!" She said and I had to laugh. "So do they have curry?" She asked one more.

"Ermm… no they don't." Edward answered.

"Right come on then. There's a curry house on the high street that's sells the spiciest curry known to Emmett." She said as she got out her seat and began walking across the hall. I looked at Edward, who looked at Em and he just shrugged. I got out my chair and took Edwards hand again.

When we got to the cars, Rose turned to everyone,

"Okay this is how it's going to work. Me and Em know where it is, does anyone else?" She asked. Everyone shook his or her head except Jasper who said yeah. "Okay. Ohh I have an idea. Let's go in sibling pairs! So I'll go with Bells, Ed can go with Jazz and Ali can go with Em. Right so see you there in ten." She said before pulling my arm towards her seven-seater.

We had been in the car precisely 3.5 minutes before Rose turned to me.

"How are things Bells?" She asked

"Good, I think. Edward and I are more comfortable around each other. I mean 2 weeks ago he wouldn't even hold my hand but he did tonight. I just think that at first, like the day of the party, he was worried about me because I was still hurt and now that I'm fine, he doesn't have to worry much so he's thinking about what I did and so he keeps his distance. But today he seemed better, I think he's learning to deal with it." I answered and she nodded.

"I guessed something changed. The aura around you two seemed calmer." She replied. I wanted to change the subject so I said the first thing that popped into my head,

"So how do you induce labour?" Stupid Head! Why did I ask that? She laughed and said,

"Well the doctor recommended many: Sex, Spicy foods, Walking, Hot baths and some other ones. I've had a hot bath, that didn't work but it was really relaxing. I went for a walk but that didn't work, I just felt tired after. We tired the sex just before we come here, that didn't work but gosh did it feel good. Well we're trying the spicy food now and then tonight we might try the sex again." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Wow you two actually have a reason to have sex for once." I laughed and so did she.

We pulled up outside the curry house before all the others and we went inside to get a table. Luckily for us they had one spare table for 6. I told Rose to go sit down but she said no and started walking and doing stretches. I walked away and acted like I didn't know her. I watched as Alice and Em pulled up. Emmett got out first and opened the door for Alice. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. I laughed. Gosh that man was strong! They walked up to me and Em put Alice down. She regained herself and went to see Rose. Em waited for the guys with me.

"Hey Bells." He said

"Hi Em. So I heard you and Rose had an eventful afternoon."

"Yeah. I mean how many times do I have to carry her home before these babies come out. 7 walks she went on and 7 times I had to carry her home because she got so tired. I think the more Rose tries to get them out, the more they try to stay in just to piss her off." I laughed. He was probably right. Poor Rosie. Edward and Jasper pulled up then. Edward cut the ignition and jumped out. He ran over to me and crashed his lips to mine. He picked me up and spun me around, our lips never leaving each other. He pulled away and leaning his forehead against mine,

"I'm sorry." That was all he said before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our table.

Once everyone was seated the waiter gave out the menus. I looked at mine and decided to go for a plan and simple chicken curry. I placed the menu back on the table just as the waiter came back. He looked at me first as I was closest,

"I'll have a Chicken Curry with Chips and a 7-up please." I said. He went to Edward next,

"I'll have a Beef In Black Bean and a Coke please." He said. Em was next.

"I'll have a Korma and Egg-fried Rice with a Beer please." He said. Jasper was next to order.

"I'll have a Prawn Curry and Chips with a Fanta please." He said. Alice had the same as me except she had a Coke. Rose was last.

"Can I have a Tindaloo with extra Chillies and a Iced-Tea please?" The waiter nodded before walking off. Everyone turned to Rose. "What? I told you spicy helps. The Tindaloo is just a spicier Vindaloo no need to look horrified." She said. I shook my head at her.

The waiter came back with our food 15 minutes later and everyone tucked in. Mine was delicious. Rose didn't even flinch at her curry. Everyone ate while we discussed random things: Work or Future Outings was the top ones. Soon it was rolling around 22:00. I yawned and Edward noticed.

"Do you want to go home Bells?" he asked me. I nodded. We said our goodbyes before walking back to the Volvo. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. Once we started the journey, I laid my head on the window. The coolness felt good against the scar on my head, it always got hot even if the rest of me was cold.

I woke up dazed as I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Shhhh Bells. We're home now." I nodded and laid my head back on his shoulder. I don't know how but somehow he had got his keys out, opened the door, closed it and locked it without even putting me down. I felt the soft bed under me. I stood up. My foot got caught on something and I fell, stubbing my toe in the process. I was defiantly awake now. Edward ran into the room, toothpaste all around his mouth and only in his boxers. I laughed.

"What happened? Fall down again, Bella?" He asked._**(**__**Was an Emmett quote but Edward stole it :P**__**)**_

"Yeah. Where were you? I thought you always knew when they were coming." I answered sarcastically. He laughed

"Well if you had just stayed asleep this wouldn't have happened. How was I supposed to know you were going to wake up?" he replied. I nodded before standing back up. I pulled the dress over my head and slipped into bed while Edward went to finish brushing his teeth. I felt the bed sink beside me before I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt his breath at my ear.

"Bella. We need to talk." He said

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY!! Soooo.... What does Edward want to talk about?? Did you liked it? Let me knw in a review! **


	14. The Talk and Deliveries

_**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLI DO APPRECITE THEM! I GOT PAST 100!!!!!! *SCREAMS!* **_

_**THANKS TO ANGEL2VAMP WHO GOT BE PAST THT 100! SHOULD READ HER STORY, I HELP HER WRITE IT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight simple as! **_

* * *

**The Talk and Deliveries**

"Bella. We need to talk." He said. I nearly started to hyperventilate. My heart was pumping about 120 beats per minute. I turned to face him, chest to chest.

"About?" I squeaked. The nervousness was showing in my voice.

"Us." He answered. My heart was beating faster. I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe because it sort of sounded as if he was breaking up with me but his actions tonight made it seem that he wasn't and I didn't think he was going to anyway. I nodded to show him to continue.

"I'm so so sorry. I was talking to Jasper on the ride to the curry house and he just made me realize things I should have already known. I'm sorry I've been distant from you, it's just I feel as this whole thing is my fault and you don't deserve me but I was too selfish to leave you so I was sort of hoping you would do it. It had nothing to do with you and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. Jazz told me I was probably hurting you, making you feel bad and acting like I don't love you but god Bella do I love you.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty."_**(Who loves this New Moon quote?? The next part wasn't needed though.)**_ He finished the sentence and I threw myself at him. I attached my lips to his and hoped they would never part but of course breathing was necessary. I pulled away first and rested my forehead against his.

"I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." I said as I crashed my lips to his again. I had missed this. Before tonight Edward and I hadn't had a kiss like this and know I never wanted to stop kissing him. If I had my way, I'd spend the majority of my time kissing Edward._** (Loads of quotes in the last few chaps!)**_ I pulled away and snuggled deeper into him. I kissed his chest and he kissed my head.

"Love you Eddie." I whispered

"Love you Belly." He said.

Dream

_Edward and I were in the garden. He was standing a few feet ahead of me. I took a step forward but as I did so did he. For every step I took he took one too. We were always the same distance apart. I could never get to him. Then suddenly he started to run. He ran at like 100 MPH and not matter how hard I tried I could never catch up with him. He was leaving me._

"_Noo Edward! Don't leave me!" I screamed_

"_Come back. I'll be better." I shouted. That was my worst fear. I was alone, truly alone. I sank to the floor, curled up into a ball and sobbed. I felt the rain dripping on me and I could hear it too but that didn't bother me. Ringing sounded out, echoing throughout the garden. I was in the garden, how could the phone be that loud? _

"_Bella wake up." He was back._

"_Bella get up." He said as he shook me._

End dream

"Bella baby you need to get up." Edward said as he hovered over me, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and groaned. It couldn't be morning already I felt as though I had been asleep for an hour max. I looked at the clock, 01:45.

"What Edward?" I asked, my voice still husky from sleep.

"You were shouting. What was your dream about?" He asked. I closed my eyes and simply said,

"You were leaving me."

"I thought so. You kept screaming, 'No Edward! Don't leave me!' I'm so sorry Bells. I will never leave you, I promise." He said. I kissed him lightly on the mouth,

"I know. I've been having it ever since the crash, it's always the same one." I said

"Oh that wasn't the reason you need to get up. I've got news! Rose's waters just broke and we need to get to the hospital." He said with a smile.

"Lets go then. One sec was it the spicy food or the sex that worked?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I didn't ask." He said.

I pulled on some pink Capri McKenzie sweats and a pink McKenzie top with a pair of pink and gold high top Babychams. I ran the brush through my hair and quickly tied it up in a messy bun. I brushed my teeth and dashed downstairs. Edward pulled on some grey sweats and a white vest. I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and went to get in, Edward following sleepily behind me. We pulled up at Alice and Jaspers house and they jumped in quickly then we all began the journey to the hospital.

We all dashed inside except Ali, who waddled. We went up to the reception desk.

"Rosalie McCarty." I said

"She's in delivery. Wait down the hall in the family waiting area." The nurse said as she pointed to a door. I nodded and said thanks before walking towards the door and sitting down. Everyone was sitting still when Em busted through the door.

"She already delivered one but the other has her umbilical cord around her neck, they have to do an emergency C-Section. I've got to go, they're taking her up soon." He said, mindlessly running his finger through his curly locks.

"Her?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"It's girls. Everyone was right." He said. I got up from my seat and gave him a huge hug. I pulled away and pushed him through the door.

"Now go help my sister you big goof." I said as he turned and walked away. I walked back in the room and sat back down in my seat. Edward moved and laid his head in my lap while I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. He turned and looked up. His eyes locked with mine. I moved down and kissed his lips in a gentle loving kiss. Our eyes locked again. It was like we were having a silent conversation.

"Holy Shit." Wait what? Talk about Déjà vu. Our heads turned to face her, "I think my water just broke." Jasper quickly ushered her out the room. I had to laugh at the irony. The exact same thing happened 4 years ago at our wedding.

Edward and I sat in silence. His head was still in my lap and I was still running my fingers through his hair. I heard little snores fill the room and looked down. Sure enough Edward was asleep. I lightly kissed his forehead. I just watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His lips pouty like a child who is guilt tripping their parents into something, his eyes not fully shut but not open either and that piece of hair that constantly fell in his eyes. I moved it and pushed it behind his ears. Suddenly the door burst open and crashed as it hit the wall. Edward woke with a jump and fell to the floor. I let out a loud laugh before looking to see who came in. Em stood in the doorway laughing his ass off while gripping the doorframe for support. Edward got up off the floor and dusted himself off. Emmett quickly regained himself.

"Wait where's Alice and Jasper?" He asked before he started.

"Alice went into labour. You should have been here, it was like the wedding all over again." Edward stated as he took the seat next to me.

"Oh well we can see them later. But right now you two can go see Rose." I squealed and ran out the room. I faintly heard Edward say "Women." as I left.

I ran down the hall and then remembered I didn't know which room. I ran back towards Em. As I came into sight he shouted 5H and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and ran back. I found 5H with little difficulty. I opened the door quietly. I looked in. Rose sat up in the bed. Her hair matted to her forehead and her cheeks flustered. I walked over and kissed her head.

"Well done big sister." I said.

"Thanks." She said. I looked at the two tiny babies in the cot-box things you get at the hospital. They were so tiny. Each had a small tuff of bleach blonde hair on the top of her head. They were sleeping so I couldn't see their eyes but guessed they would be blue. They had tiny button noses and little mouths. The only difference was the clothes they were wearing. One had purple and the other had pink.

"What did you name them?" I asked.

"The pink one is Lexi Louise Shannon McCarty. The one in purple is Keira Nicole Bella McCarty and she's the youngest." She said as she smiled.

"You named her after me?" I said as I felt the tears welling up.

"Of course Bells. You're the most important, special, beautiful, smart and caring girl I know. I want my kids to be like you. Plus she was the youngest too. One hour though, quite a lot more than me and you." She said as she smiled. The tears fell down my face. I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so so much! I love you Rose petal." I said as I kissed her head and pulled her tighter. I heard the door open and the guys came in laughing.

"Shhhh." Rose and I said at the same time. They stopped immediately. Emmett went over to see Rose while Edward walked over to the twins in the far side of the room. I went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"They're so beautiful." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Did Em tell you what they named them?" I asked. He nodded,

"I think it's rather sweet to name her after you. Lets just hope she don't take after you until she's 30 or something." I looked up at him with a WTF? look on my face. "Because by then she should have someone to catch her when she falls but until then those boys better keep their hands off my niece." I loved how he was being all protective.

"Come on Edward, 30? They're only young boys." I said

"Yeah Bella I was one of them boys remember. I know how they think and it has nothing to do with their brain." I laughed and nodded.

"Do you think we should go see Ali now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll go talk to Em, I know he wants to come. It's his sister after all." Edward said while unwrapping me from around him and going over to Em. As soon as I was alone Keira, I think, started crying.

"Shhhh little baby. Go back to sleep." I said in a hushed voice. She didn't stop; in fact I think she got louder. I picked her up. My hand supporting her head and placed her in my arms like I had seen many people do. I rocked her gently and sure enough she stopped crying. I smiled down as she stirred in my arms. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and started sucking. Her eyes fluttered open and I gasped. They were the bluest eyes I have ever seen to date. She closed them almost immediately.

"She likes you." Edward said from behind me. Luckily I didn't jump or I might have dropped the baby.

"You shouldn't do that you know, I might have dropped her." I stated as I felt his arms snake around my waist. I imagined looking in on this scene; we probably looked like a proper family. We both looked down as Keira and another loud cry echoed the room, this time coming from Lexi. Edward shot over to her and picked her up. He rocked her in his arms and sang her twinkle twinkle little star. Soon enough she fell asleep too. He placed her back in the cot-box thing and I did the same with Keira.

"What did Em say?" I asked as we walked away from the twins.

"He just wants to get Rose to sleep and then he'll come." I nodded. We walked back over to Rose's bed. Em was running his fingers through her hair, as she lay flat on the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut and her snores filled the room. Em kissed her forehead before standing up and moving out the way. I kissed her head and tucked the blanket around her more. Edward kissed her head too and then we all left.

I walked over to the desk.

"Alice Cullen." I stated.

"Weren't you here for Rosalie McCarty?" She asked.

"Yes and while I was her my sister-in-law went into labour so can you please tell me where she is."

"4C. She's been out of delivery for an hour now, your free to go down." I nodded before walking off.

We found 4C quickly and went inside. Alice was curled up asleep on her bed while Jasper stood over the cot-box thing. He was smiling down at his tiny newborn baby. Em walked over to Alice and kissed her head. She stirred and woke. They began to talk and I didn't want to intrude so I walked over to Jazz, Edward following behind me. I stood beside him and looked down. Their baby was dressed in…Blue!

"Oh my, Ali was wrong." I gasped.

"She was indeed. You should have seen her face when I said it was a boy." Jazz said as he picked up his newborn son. He rocked him gently then turned to me. "Open your arms Bells." He said and I did. When I did he placed the tiny little blue bundle in my arms. He had a small tuff of blonde hair on the top of his head. I dragged my finger across his cheek, feeling how soft it was. He gripped my finger tightly and stuck it in his mouth. I laughed and so did Jasper. His eyes opened at the sound. I smiled because they were blue. He was Mini Jasper.

"What did you name him?" I asked as I placed him in Edward's arms.

"Calvin Ellis Brandon Cullen." Jasper answered

"Calvin? Like Klein?" Edward asked

"Alice." It needed no explanation; we all knew what he was on about.

"No I like it Jazz. It's nearly as uncommon as your name." Edward said. "He looks just like you. Blonde hair and blue eyes, this little man is going to be some heart breaker." I smiled.

"It's weird how all the babies look the same and they're born on the same day. They could be triplets!" Emmett said from behind us. I jumped.

"Gosh Em, give anyone a heart attack lately?" I asked as I turned to face him. He smiled and shook his head. Edward placed Calvin into Em's arms. He and I then went to see Alice.

"Hey Ali. How you doing?" I said as I kissed her head.

"Good just really tired." She said and as if to prove her point she yawned after.

"We'll leave and let you get some rest." Edward said

"No. No it's okay, please stay." She said as she pouted, no one could say no to the pouty face. I nodded and pulled the chair up towards her bed. We talked about random things until the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs Cullen. How are you?" She said

"I'm good thanks but I have a request though." Alice asked. The doctor nodded and Alice carried on, "My sister-in-law is also staying in this hospital, she had twins tonight and I was wondering if I could move into her room? It would be easier for our families." The doctor nodded,

"I'll see what I can do." And then she left.

An hour later everyone was in Rose's room. Alice had been very convincing when the ward sister came to visit her and now her bed was at the other end of Rose's room. All three babies were sleeping over in one corner while the adults were all sitting around Rose, everyone having separate conversations. Edward and I were standing over the babies, somehow we always ended up there.

"They're so beautiful." I whispered as Keira turned in her cot-box.

"I know. They're perfect. Our family did us proud." Edward said as he held me in his arms.

"I want one so much." I said as I leaned against him.

"I don't think they would be happy if we robbed their baby Bella." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I didn't mean one of them you fool." I said as I smacked his arm. "I meant a baby."

"We can try again you know Bella. Just I think I should do the driving this time round." He chuckled and I felt his chest vibrate against my back.

"I know. Don't you think it's too soon though?" I asked

"It's only too soon if YOU feel it's too soon. Anyone else will be happy as long as you are." He answered.

"I think…I think I am." I stuttered.

"Then I am too." He replied. I turned and placed my lips softly to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer while his hands went to my waist. A round of Awwwws filled the room and I pulled away from Edward smiling.

"You two finally made up properly then?" Rose asked from her bed. I nodded and kissed Edward again.

"You two haven't been like this in a long time. It's good to see." Rose carried on.

"I know but everything is good again so can we please not talk about it." Edward stated as he pulled me closer to his chest instead. "I was stupid and I apologized. Now please drop it." He said and kissed the top of my head once more.

"Sorry Ed, didn't mean to bring it up." Rose apologized and went back to talking to Emmett.

We went home shortly after at about 11:35. I was tired plus Edward had work in the morning, which reminded me,

"Why did you take the job at the doctors?" I asked as we walked hand in hand to the Volvo.

"We needed a steady income Bella. You haven't wrote a song in months." He stated as he pulled the keys out.

"If I start to write songs again will you quit?" I asked sheepishly

"I'm not sure. I really like this job Bella. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on our songs though." He said and I nodded.

"I wouldn't ask you to anyway." I assured him and jumped into the car.

We pulled up at home and went inside. I went straight upstairs and changed before slipping into bed. Today had been an eventful day and I was really tired. Three birthdays on one day, damn that's a lot of presents! Edward joined me in the bed and pulled me closer.

"Love you Belly. Never ever forget that." He said

"I know. Love you Eddie." I returned. I fell asleep in Edwards arms and felt safe. In Edward's arms nothing could hurt or upset me. I curled further into him and dreamed of one thing I knew would never change, my love for Edward and just how much I treasured it.

* * *

**_Was it horrible? Was it good? Was it expected? What about the baby names, do you like em or hate em? REVIEW PWEASE! :D_**


	15. Reconnected

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chap. Here's chap 15 and this one comes with a warning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, SM does!**_

* * *

Reconnected

**BPOV**

I woke up at the usual time. Edward was gone again; he was probably at work. I huffed and pulled myself out of bed. I grabbed my dressing gown and walked downstairs to the living room. As I stepped into the hallway, the smell of waffles wafted up my nose. I ran to the kitchen and nodded Edward standing in front of the cooker with an 'Kiss The Chef' apron on. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned and I kissed him while pointing at the apron. I sat on the table and noticed he had already done mine. My favourite, Waffles with Honey, Cream and Sprinkles. He always made them for me, his mum's special recipe.

"Hey Gorgeous." I said as I dug into the waffles.

"Hey Baby." Edward replied.

"I wasn't talking to you but hey to you too." I said with my mouth full and smirked. He pouted and batted his long eyelashes at me. I sighed,

"Hey Good-lookin'." I smiled. I finished off the waffles and turned to Edward. "How come your not at work today?" I asked as I licked the honey off my spoon.

"I asked for the day off. Used Rose and Ali as an excuse but my boss will never know." He grinned and stripped out the apron.

"What we doing today?" I asked.

"Whatever you want babes." He said. I jumped off the stool, walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"There's something I have always wanted to do."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Go Karting!" I screamed. Edward rolled his eyes at me but nodded. He grabbed my hand and took me upstairs. Edward jumped in the shower while I decided on what to wear. I picked out a yellow boob tube long top that fell mid-thigh with a pair of knee length denim shorts and a pair of yellow ballet flats. I showered quickly. I blow-dried my hair and did a simple quiff. I added mascara, eyeliner and finished off the look with some clear lip-gloss. We were ready to go.

We pulled up at the Go Karting place about 30 minutes later. I jumped out the car and did a little happy dance. I had always wanted to go but Rose was always too girly to come and dad was too old. Edward laughed at me but took my hand and walked us in. We were giving a short talk about how to drive and things that were unacceptable. I rolled my eyes and things like: Do not run people over, Do not drive the cars off track and my favourite one Do not participate in physical activity while in the cars i.e. Sex and/or making out. I couldn't wait to get in the car at last. I pulled Edward aside and whispered in his ear,

"Winner goes on top." He stood frozen while I walked off but eventually a huge grin spread across his face. We got into our cars.

"1…2…3…" The instructor said and we were off. Edward was in the lead. I was following closely behind at third. Second lost control at a bending a hit a wall. I overtook him and was following Edward. I wolf whistled at him and he turned around. I had wicked timing because as soon as he turned around he went head on into the barriers. I overtook him with half a lap left. I glanced back when it was safe and noticed Edward had fallen aback to forth. I smiled victory was in the bag. I turned the corner and the finish line was in sight. That was until I got bumped from behind. I noticed a flash of bronze zoom past me. I quickly regained myself and pushed the pedal down further. I bumped Edward and he hit the barrier but regained himself quickly. It was neck and neck between the both of us, the closest person was about half a mile away. I pulled alongside Edward. I turned my head and smiled at him. I blew his a kiss. His hands instantly left the steering wheel and his feet left the pedal. I whizzed on towards the finish line, never looking back. I passed the black and white chequered line. I was first. Edward managed to get control back and managed to scrap 5th place. I got a medal and a trophy. Edward got a chocolate coin which he through at the ref person. He's such a sore loser.

We got in the car after that, my trophy sitting proudly on the backseat while the medal was still around my neck. Edward started the engine and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn I guess you won." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I did." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I guess your on top tonight then." He said with an even bigger smirk on his face.

"Hang on one second. Did you let me win?" I asked, the anger showing in my voice.

"Maybe." Was all he said and the started the drive home.

Edward and I couldn't be bothered to cook after out eventful day so we decided to go out for a meal. It would just be the two of us. Edward wanted to go to some fancy, posh restaurant again but I managed to convince him otherwise. So now we were going to a little restaurant on the high street. I was looking forward to tonight; it was the first proper alone time in ages. The only down side was Alice and Rose weren't here to dress me or make me over. I was sad and happy at the same time. I picked out a blue long dress which has silver detail on the chest area, a pair of silver heels and a silver bag to match. I finished off my look with a silver/black smoky eye shadow effect and some nude colour lip-gloss. I smiled at myself in the mirror and went downstairs to join Edward. I descended the stairs and Edward joined me at the bottom. He was wearing a simple black tux minus the tie with a few buttons undone at the top.

"Hey Beautiful." He said as he took my hand when I got to the bottom.

"Hey Handsome." I replied as I laced my fingers through his.

We pulled up in front of the restaurant and we walked inside. The waiter asked for our name and then showed us our table. We were sitting there, casually talking but I was getting bored. I 'accidentally' knocked my glass over. I bent over to pick it up and gave Edward a full look down my top. He groaned…loudly. I giggled and bit my lip. Edward looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes, his eyes filled with lust. I gulped,

"Bathroom." Was all I said and then I dashed towards it. I splashed my face with cold water. What was I doing? Why had I started this game, I always lost anyway. I dried my hands and exited the bathroom. I took a few steps forward but was pulled backwards by my hips. My heart started beating faster. I felt something hard stick into my back and jumped, that caused a loud moan from whoever was behind me. He pulled my back harder. I felt his breath on my ear as he said,

"Bella, look what you did." Edward said as he continued to rub his erection into my ass. I moaned and leaned into him. I heard him laugh and he released me then he started walking back to the table. I moaned and took some deep breaths before following after him.

We sat in silence eating our food all the way through dinner. Edward paid our bill and then dragged me by the hand back to the car. He unlocked it and jumped in the driver's side. We were driving home, somehow my hand ended up in his lap teasing his hard on with my fingers. He hissed and gripped the steering wheel.

We arrived at the house. I unlocked the door and went straight in. Edward stopped to lock the door and I took the opportunity to slip out my dress. Edward turn and inhaled as he seen my underwear, they left nothing to the imagination. He crashed into me, his lips on mine, his fingers dancing over the cool, bare skin of my back. I slipped my hands between us and tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. They wouldn't come undone and in the end I just pulled and they all popped off. I slipped the shirt off his shoulders and started to undo his belt.

We finally made it up to the bedroom. We were both in our underwear. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck and his hands cupped my ass to keep me from falling. Our lips never lost contact. I jumped down and broke my lips from his for the first time. I shimmied down and pulled his boxers with me. I stood back up, trying not to touch him. I pushed him onto the bed.

"Lie down." I ordered.

He complied but gave me a confused look. I stripped out my underwear as sexy as possible and through them over my head. I crawled up until I was in position. I hovered over his rock hard cock and pushed myself down hard, earning one hell of a moan from Edward. I kissed his lips at every possible time. Soon enough he started to grind, meeting my thrusts, then I just lost my mind completely with the most amazing guy inside of him, harder and faster, my moans growing louder and more desperate, I just let myself go on him I could hear his own moans matching mine.

"Bella- I'm so-close!" he screamed in between thrusts, I was close too, but I didn't need to tell him, he knew, he always knew.

Soon after he said that I came, well it was more like an orgasm. It was nothing like I ever felt .I was shaking and everything, I couldn't even think, my mind went completely blank. I didn't realise that I was even screaming his name.

"Ee-ed-d-d-waaaaaarrrrr-rrrrddd!!!" I squeaked at the top of my voice.

He came at the same time causing me to shake more. And that was it, I was out, but I could still faintly hear his voice say,

"Love you Belly."

"Love you Eddy." I whispered.


	16. Unexpected

_**A/N: Short and BIG time jump but i wanted to make the story shorter so i had to cut a few things which was all the chaps about Bella being pregnant. **_

_**Disclaimer: Wish i didn't have to write this but i don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

Unexpected

**7 Months Later**

Edward was at the studio recording our new song. I was seven months pregnant and HUGE! What surprised me was how big I was compared to the size of the baby, which was tiny. I could barely walk anymore, that made me resent laughing at Rose when she was like this. My feet were swollen and none of my clothes fitted me while my huge belly stuck out of all the shirts that did. Luckily for me I was only having one. We also knew the sex and had even picked out a name for it. I remembered the day we went for the scan to find out.

**Flashback**

_I was 5 months pregnant and we were going for another scan today. Today was the day when we could finally find out the sex. I was sure it was a boy but Edward thought it was a girl. It took 6 hours for me to convince Edward that we should find out. I wanted to know because the suspense was killing me and Edward wanted it to be a surprise. I had won the argument to my surprise and Edward agreed to know. We sat in the waiting room._

"_I can't believe your making me do this." Edward huffed as I flipped through the catalogue for babies' clothes._

"_Edward please drop it. If you like I could know and not tell you." I suggested. A smile grew on his face._

"_YES! That's it. You can know and not tell me." He smiled and went back to whatever he was doing. I was just happy he finally shut up. _

"_Cullen." The nurse called us; it was time to go in. We went into the small room, I hopped onto the bed and Edward took the chair next to me. A tall red head walked in and took the seat by the monitor._

"_Hi I'm Victoria." She said with a smile on her face. "Roll your shirt up and we'll have a look." I did as she said. "This might be a little cold." And she squirted a gel like substance onto my stomach. She was right: it was freezing. She moved a little wand thing onto it and moved it around, soon enough the picture was clear and you could see our tiny baby. I felt the tears welling up and Edwards grip on my hand got tighter. Victoria kindly pointed out its head, legs, arms and even it's tiny fingers and toes. She moved towards the stomach._

"_Stop. Edward doesn't want to know." I said and she nodded. I turned my head towards him, "Go outside." I directed. He smiled, nodded and left the room. I turned and smiled at Victoria. She moved it around a little more and I could see it. Out there for all to see. I wiped the tear as it fell. Victoria smiled at me,_

"_Would you like a picture?" She asked and I nodded._

"_Thanks." She pressed a few buttons and four pictures printed out. She handed me them, I slipped them into my bag and left the room. Edward was sitting in the chair besides the door._

"_Everything alright?" He asked as he stood. I nodded and we walked hand in hand back to the car._

_Later that night we were curled up in bed and Edward turned to me and said,_

"_Is it a girl?"_

"_I thought you didn't want to know." I smiled_

"_I know but the suspense is killing me. I thought I didn't want to know but now that you know, I want to know. I feel jealous that you know and I don't." He said as he blushed, one of the things he hardly ever did._

"_I'm not telling you Edward now go to sleep." I reached across and turned the light off. I feel asleep almost straight after. _

_I felt the bed bounce back into shape as Edward lifted himself off it. I heard the floorboards squeak as he exited the bedroom. I pulled back the covers and hopped out of bed. I tip toed out the door and followed behind him quietly. We got to the living room and I hung back. I watched as Edward pulled my bag from behind the chair. He turned on the light and opened it. I watched as he pulled out the print out of the scan. I watched as his eyes welled up and a single tear slid down his face. He sat down on the couch and starred at the picture in his hand. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head on his shoulder._

"_It's beautiful Bells." He said_

"_He's beautiful Edward." I said_

"_He?" Edward said as he looked back at me._

"_Come on Edward, please tell me you didn't notice his tinky winky?" I smiled as I kissed his cheek._

"_I really never. Can you show me?" he said with a smile on his face. I pointed out the tiny shadow so Edward could see._

"_It really is a boy. He's so gorgeous Belly." He said as he turned and kissed my lips._

"_I know. Our own mini Edward." I said as I kissed him again._

**End Flashback**

Nathan, Nathan Edward. That's what we had decided to call him. I wanted to name him Edward but Edward didn't want to. I insisted it was in his name somewhere so we decided to make it his middle name. As for his first name Edward came up with it, I don't know where from. I had recently written a song. I called it My Wish; it was about what I wish for our child when he grew up.

We were happier than ever. I was happier than ever. I even started to like the constant shopping that we did. I wanted it to always be like this. Everyone was happy for a change, no one was upset. Our lives filled with happiness and that's how it should be.

Edward was at the studio pitching the idea to one of the producers. I was home alone. Rose and Em was at Charlie's and Ali and Jazz was at Carlisle and Esme's. I was watching the TV but it was shit so I went to get one of our many DVDs to entertain myself. I got up and took a step. Unfortunately I slipped on something and fell. I twisted mid air to make sure I landed on my back. I winced as I crashed onto the floor, my back smashing against the wood. I stood back up, rubbed my back and carried on walking. I didn't feel any different. That was until I felt the water running down my leg.

* * *

_**A/N: Song is My Wish by Rascal Flatts. Please Review!!!! :D Thanks for reading!!! :D**_


	17. Oh No!

_**A/N: Six reviews for the last chap! Whooo :D! Sooo in this chap you may want to kill me but...Please Dont! Wait till 3 chapters time, cuz then it gets better! Also Please Please Please Review! i trying to get more than 150 for this story and we're nearly there plus every review gets a preview, so want to know what happens all you hav to do is review! Ohhh btw i've never given birth or seen someone give birth so if im wrong forgive me! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

Oh No

I looked down at my tight fitted PJs. My pink trouser bottoms were drenched. The area between my legs was a darker pink and there were lines running down my leg. I screamed. The pain started rushing through me. I hobbled back towards the living room. The pain relaxed and I took the chance to dash for the phone. I grabbed it and dialled. The ringing began, after about 5 seconds they answered.

"Hello?" Edward said

"Edward. The baby, he's coming." I said down the phone.

"What? Your only 7 months." He stressed down the phone.

"I fell. I didn't feel any different but my water broke and then the pain started." I answered.

"I'm on my way. Call someone and get them to take you to the hospital, I'll meet you there." He said sounding panicked. I nodded then realised he couldn't see.

"Yeah. I'll call Rose. Love you bye." And I hung up. I dialled Rose's number. She answered quickly,

"Hey Bluebell."

"Hey Rosie. Can you come get me quick? I'm in labour."

"But you're early."

"I know! That's why I need to get to the hospital."

"I'm on my way." She said and hung up. I gripped the wall beside me as another wave of pain hit me. I screamed again. I checked the clock. I sat down on the sofa and waited for Rose to come.

15 minutes later and I was still sitting on the sofa. Rose should be coming about now. Another pain rushed through me again and I screamed; they were getting worse. Tears flowed down my face but it wasn't because of the pain but because of the fact my baby might die. I couldn't take that again. The door flew open and Rose walked in. She was back to her normal size now and she was happier too. She ran over to me and started rubbing my back.

"Shhhh Bells it's okay. Lets go." She kissed my head and grabbed my hand before lifting me up and we started to walk towards her car. She belted me in and jumped into the driver's side and we were off.

"I'm so scared Rose, what if something happens to him? He's gonna be so small!" I said

"It will be okay. I remember when I had the twins, do you remember? Keira had her cord around her neck; I was shit scared. I thought she was going to die. I was terrified that she would die. I went into that theatre thinking I was going to lose my little girl but in the end everything was fine. That is how it's going to be for you, he's going to be fine Bells. I can feel it, he's gonna be a little fighter just like his mommy." She grabbed me hand and held it tight.

"But I'm not strong Rose, I'm weak and hopeless." I cried.

"No! Bella shut up! You're not weak; remember when you had that crash? You recovered so fast the doctors were amazed. You broke down a few times about the baby but you dealt with it and now look where we are, on our way to deliver your new baby. You're anything but weak and hopeless. I wouldn't have been able to do what you did."

"I guess your right." I sniffed

"Of course I am! I'm always right." She squeezed my hand tighter, "Trust me Bell, He's a strong little fucker." She grinned at me and I managed to laugh despite the situation.

"I love you Rosie, you always make me laugh. Thank you." I kissed her hand.

"I love you too now stop being so stupid, our little man will get through It." I smiled.

We pulled up and walked through the door. I came to the desk,

"We need Dr Stone." I said

"Take a seat she'll be with you soon."

"No I need her now. I'm in labour."

"I said take a seat." The receptionist said harshly. Rose moved me out the way.

"Listen bitch my baby sister is having a baby and if she has to give birth here then you'll be sorry." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Please just sit down." The receptionist said

"Bitch did you not just hear me?" Rose said as she slammed her hand down on the desk. I screamed as another dose of pain rushed through me. I sat down in the chair and waited for the pain to fade.

"Look can't you see she's in pain. I swear down if you don't get the doctor here you'll regret it!" Rose said

"Please sit down." She answered again.

"Fuck this shit." Rose shouted. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor. I stumbled behind her as she looked for the doctor's office. We found it and she knocked on the door. Shortly after Dr Stone walked out. Dr Stone was a tall, leggy blonde sorta like Rose.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. What brings you here today?" She asked

"She's in labour. The stupid blonde bitch at the desk wouldn't let us through." Rose explained

"She can be like that sometimes. What's this about you being in labour? Your not due for another 2 months."

"I fell and then my waters broke." I answered

"Okay how far apart are the contractions?"

"About 15 minutes." I answered.

"Well you've still got a long way to go yet so lets get you a room." Dr Stone said. She took my arm and walked me down the hall.

I was in a room. Edward hadn't showed up yet. The contractions were about 5 minutes apart now. I was nearly fully dilated. The door burst open and Edward walked in. He rushed over to the bedside.

"Hey Baby I'm here now." He said as he brushed my hair down.

"I'm scared Edward." I whispered

"I know but everything will be okay, I promise." He kissed my head.

I screamed as another contraction hit me. I gripped Edward's hand tightly and he squeezed it back.

"Shhhh its okay baby." He kissed my hand.

"It hurts Edward." I whispered

"I know baby but it's all going to be okay." He said as he pushed my hair down. I screamed as another came, they were closer together now. They were coming every minute or so.

"Baby its close." He whispered in my ear.

"I want to push Edward. I want him out now."

"No yet Belly. Soon though, I promise." He kissed my head then went to get a nurse. They returned shortly after. I propped my legs on the stand thingies and the nurse pulled up the gown to take a look. She placed the gown back and walked to the door.

"I think she's nearly fully dilated." The nurse shouted out the door. Immediately doctors rushed in wearing gowns and gloves. Dr Stone took her place at the head of the bed. She looked up my gown and nodded.

"Okay Isabella when the next contraction hits I want you to push." I nodded. The pain shot through me again and I pushed and screamed at the same time.

"Arghhhhhh!" I screamed. Edward soothed my hair down and kissed my head.

"Push Bells." He said as another contraction hit me. The pain was excruciating, it felt like I was being split in two. Another minute past and so came another contraction. I pushed with the little strength I had left.

"One more push Isabella and you should be past the shoulders. After that it's usually one or two pushes more, so you're nearly done." I nodded and screamed as another one hit me. I pushed hard and suddenly it got a lot easier, I guessed I had gone past the shoulders now.

"One last big push Isabella." If I wasn't in labour I might have shouted at her because she keep calling me Isabella but because I was in labour all I did was push again. This time it was easy, almost gentle. I suddenly felt empty but I couldn't hear him crying. Oh no was all I could think. I heard a light tapping and a chocking sound that was followed by a cry, a loud, mouthy cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse said. I smiled up at Edward but then he went to cut the cord. He looked at me and smiled then took the scissors and cut his umbilical cord.

"Okay now one more push to get rid of the afterbirth." Dr Stone said. I thought it was all over but I guess not. I gave one more huge push and everything was out. Dr Stone took it from me and put it in some bucket thing. After the nurse came and placed him in my arms. He was blue, covered in blood and what not but he was perfect, a little small but perfect to me. Simply a brown haired, brown eyed beauty. He had Edwards nose, cheekbones and pouty lips but mostly he was me. Edward kissed my head as the nurse took him from me to get freshened up. I turned and kissed Edward on the lips.

"We did it." I muttered

"No baby, you did it." He said and kissed me once more. I yawned and settled down in the bed. My head hit the pillow and I was asleep. Who knew birth was tiring?

I woke to the sound of nothing, just quietness. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and smiled as Edward looked at me.

"Hey." I said

"Hello Beautiful." Edward replied as he walked over to me.

"Where is he?" I asked Edward as I looked around for our baby boy.

"He's in one of them incubator things. You can go see him soon though." I nodded and climbed out of bed.

"Come on then, lets go." I said as I took Edward's arms.

"Bells…" I interrupted him,

"I'm fine Edward can we go see him now." I said as I pulled on his arm.

We arrived in the special unit place and walked in. We had to wash our hands in hand rub first. Edward guided me over to our boy and I gasped. He was covered in wires. He was wearing mittens, a hat and socks. The thing that shocked me the most was how small he was, I voiced this concern to Edward,

"He' so tiny." I whispered

"He's 13 inches long and weighs about 3 pounds. He's gonna be strong though, just like his mum." Edward said as he kissed my hand. I noticed the nametag on his little box thing.

"So we're sticking with the name Nathan Edward?" I asked with a smiled on my face.

"Why not? I like it." I rolled my eyes, of course he'd like it, he picked it. I sat on the seat near Nathan and placed my hand on the box. I could feel the warmth through the plastic; it was boiling. I placed my head on Edward's shoulder and watched Nathan's little chest going up and down. He was so little but he was perfect. Our little boy, a little Edward. He looked so delicate and breakable like one of those china dolls your gran always gave you for Christmas. I put my hand through the whole and took his hand in mine. The size difference was shocking; his hand couldn't even fit around my finger. I felt like a terrible person, if I wasn't so clumsy maybe I wouldn't have been here right now and he'd still be safe inside me. I had to be clumsy though and fall, if I had just watched that stupid programme and not went to get that DVD he would be okay and safe! I was a terrible mum, I put my baby boy in danger and now he might die. I could feel the tears starting. I lightly closed my eyes but than a loud ringing rang out. I opened my eyes to see the little machine reading Nathan's heart rate was running a straight line, even I knew what that meant.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed as the nurses crowded around him. I shook Edward by his shoulders as I sobbed. "Noooooooo Edward they've got to save him!" I screamed and sobbed into his shirt.

* * *

**_A/N: Dun Dun Der! Cliffy! Will he live or will he die?? Tune in next time to find out! More Reviews mean quicker updates so only you decide how long you hav to wait! So go on my dear friends and REVIEW! Thanks for Reading!_**


	18. New Beginnings

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews to the last chap! I got 10! :D. Soo.... People r sayin i hate Bella which i really dont but if this story was like a straight line and it had no bad parts would u read it?? i knw i wudn't!**_

_**Right now i knw some people r going to want to kill me but...... DNT! Cuz it does get better! I swear! So please read and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**New Beginnings**_

**5 Years Later**

I looked down at the grave by my feet. Tears filled my eyes as I read the engraving. It had been so long yet time did not heal my pain. I placed the flowers on his grave. I kissed my fingertips and pressed them to it, as if to give him a kiss. There wasn't a day when I didn't think about him or what happened to him. A single tear fell and landed on his grave. I felt my heart swell as I remembered our time together.

I turned and walked back over to the car. I unlocked it and got in the front. I pulled the mirror down and wiped my eyes as my mascara had ran all down my face.

"Momma why are you crying?" Nathan asked from beside me. **_(Hahah!)_**

"I'm fine, it's nothing baby. Mommy just came to see her grampa." I answered as I finished touching up my make up. It had been 4 years since we lost Grampa Swan and I missed him dearly. It was sudden, he had a heart attack and his heart just gave up. I remembered being a little girl and sitting on his lap as he told me stories.

"Is Momma okay now?" Nathan asked as he patted my arm, you wouldn't believe me if I said he was only five. For saying he was so tiny at birth, he was big now and clever too.

"Yeah. Come on Daddy will be mad if I don't get you to him on time." I said as I started the ignition and sped off. I turned on to Edward's block and got out. I got Nate's bags from the trunk and then went to open his door. He jumped out and took my hand. Edward's new girlfriend walked out, her name was Molly or Polly or something like that, they'd been together for a while now and she was just so fake and I couldn't stand her. She looked like she belonged in a box with the word _Mattel _written on her back. Classic blonde haired, blue eyed girl with boobs and a tiny waist, she was totally not Edward's type. She walked over and Nate grabbed my hand tighter.

"Hey Nathan, Bella."

"Hello Holly." Nathan answered. That was it Holly. I waved my hand but didn't say anything.

"Where's my Daddy?" Nate asked,

"Upstairs but I said I would walk you up." She said as she smiled weakly.

"Call him down I need to talk to him." I said. She rolled her eyes at me and I was about one second away from bitch slapping that women. She turned away and tossed her hair, I took a step forward with my fist clenched but Nate pulled me back. Edward came strolling out the door looking sexy as ever. His shirt was tight and his jeans showed off his nice ass. He walked over and kissed my cheek before bending down to Nathan's level and kissed him too. We might not live together but Edward was a good father and he spent most of his time with us. Also we may have split up but we were still like best friends, somehow it was better.

"Hey Bud. What's up Mommy?" He asked as he stood back up to my level.

"Nathan went for a check up the other day and we found out he's allergic to nuts so please make sure he doesn't have any." He nodded and then bent down. Nate jumped on his back and through his arms and legs around him. Edward turned back to me,

"Do you wanna come up Bells?"

"I'm good thanks. Alice wants me to look after Ella and I've got the twins so we're having a girly night in." Lie. I smiled and handed Edward Nate's bag. Nate had loads of clothes and stuff at Edwards but he always took his teddy that he slept with, one of my t-shirts and a book.

"Bye Momma." Nathan said as he kissed me goodbye.

"Bye Bells." Edward pulled me into a one-arm hug. The electric shocks were still there but I think he just ignored it now. I waved at them as they disappeared behind the doors. I jumped back in the car and hit my head off the steering wheel while I punched it at the same time. This was a regular thing for me after I had seen Edward. I remembered the day we finally called it quits.

**Flashback**

_Nathan was one. It was stressful, all he did was cry and poop and cry some more. If he wasn't pooping and crying then he was screaming and being sick! He woke up every hour during the night and Edward and I were both pretty restless. This night in particular I was extra cranky. Edward had been at work all day, I was tired and it was that time of the month. Nathan cried and cried and I couldn't take it anymore so I just put him in his cot and let him cry it out. I lay down on the sofa and rested my head. _

_I heard the door bang and in walked Edward. His hair sticking up in places where he'd ran his fingers through it. He stomped over to me,_

"_What the fuck Bella?" He asked._

"_What?" I asked_

"_Why did Mrs Baker just call me and said Nathan was screaming the house down? Can you believe that she actually thought we left him home alone." He shouted at me._

"_I'm tired Edward! And where the fuck have you been? At work! So I'm here by myself! All fucking day! Dealing with that squealing kid all day! Your supposed to help!" I screamed back._

"_I work to keep this family fed and dressed. I work to keep this house. And that squealing kid is ours. He's our little boy Bella and you just cant leave him alone!" He screamed louder_

"_Fuck you Edward! I have looked after him all day and night. He wakes up every hour throughout the night and all you do is sleep. I get up and change him and feed him and rock him until he goes back to sleep. You, all you do is sleep there and don't move." _

"_Well sorry Bella but I have to sleep so I can work. We already discussed the work situation. If I didn't work Bella we'd be fucked! You cant write a simple song anymore and we can't just not have any money coming in." I broke down. Tears were streaming down my face,_

"_Edward, I think you should leave. We can't be around each other right now. We need a break because all we do is argue."_

"_I paid for this house so I'm staying right here." He argued back_

"_Well then I'll take Nate and go to Rose's." I said as I walked to the bedroom. I packed a bag with 5/6 outfits in and another pair of shoes, it should last a few days and then I'd have to come back for more if needed. I also packed a bag full of baby clothes and diapers for Nathan. I grabbed the tiny blue blanket and wrapped up my tiny little boy. I kissed his hair as he stirred in my arms. He stressed me out and kept me awake but I loved him. He was the tiny thing that kept me sane at times like this. I rocked him in my arms until he was asleep again. I texted Rose to ask her to come pick me up, she replied to say she'd be right there. As I walked out the bedroom door Edward was standing there. I heard a beep from outside._

"_Cya soon Edward." I said as I walked past him towards the door. I heard him whisper a bye. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, which soon became a year. Before I knew it Edward had meet someone else and I was signing divorce papers. I don't know how it happened but somehow we had remained friends. We didn't hate each other but we weren't madly in love like we were. We were in the middle, just friends once more._

**End Flashback**

I remembered every detail of that night. It was probably my worst mistake ever. I never wanted to let Edward go and I'm sure he didn't want to let me go either but the sleeplessness had got to us and so the arguing began. I regretted ever telling him to leave and I regretted ever leaving myself. If I could go back in time, that would be the only thing I would change. I was glad he had found love again and I was glad we were friends. This was the mess I had created and I had to deal with it. I started the car back up and drove back to our house, my house. Edward had been kind enough to let me keep it as long as he got to see Nate, which I would never stop him anyway. I pulled into the drive and went inside the house.

"Hey, I'm home." I shouted upstairs. James rushed downstairs to greet me. He kissed my cheek. I liked James; he was my best friend and was always there for me. He was Amelia's brother, that's how I met him. Turns out we went to uni together as well, he was in Lauren's dorm. He didn't officially live here but he spent most time at the house. He knew I still liked Edward but he never judged me, to be honest we never really talked about Edward.

"How was your day?" James asked me

"Good. I went to the graveyard today. Dropped Nate of at Edward's and then came home." I answered as I hung my coat up.

We had dinner and watched a movie. Soon enough it was rolling around 11 o'clock and James left. I stripped off my clothes and curled up in bed, alone. Usually Nate would sleep with me because I hate being alone. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**EPOV**

I was happy. I had been with Holly for 8 months now and I was finally happy. Bella and I had sorted out our differences and had overcome them to become friends. I hated the fact that we had ended so horribly but I felt it was needed. If it had carried on we might have ended up hating each other more and there'd be no chance of ever working it out. I was glad we had sorted it all out though, Bella is a key factor in my life and I cant live without her. Even if we aren't 'together' I still need her, she's like my rock, my best friend.

Holly and I were watching some chick flick when I noticed the clock said it was 5 to 4. I looked down and realised I was only in boxers and a vest. I got up to get dressed but Holly stopped me,

"Is Nate here?" she asked. I nodded. "I'll go get him." She said as she stood from the chair and made her way to the door. I put on a pair of jeans but left the vest on. I went to the bathroom and dapped my hair with some water. I heard the door closed and went to greet my son. Instead it was just Holly.

"SHE wants to talk to you." She said as she flopped down on the sofa and carried on watching the film. I shrugged and walked out.

I rushed down the stairs and opened the door. I saw his brown hair first and then hers. They were the exact same colour, he even had her reddish tint but it was more bronze like mine. He was pulling on her arm and she had a clenched fist, I wonder what was wrong with her. I walked up to them, kissed her cheek and then bent down to Nate's level and kissed him too.

"Hey Bud. What's up Mommy?" I asked as I stood back up to the normal level.

"Nathan went for a check up the other day and we found out he's allergic to nuts so please make sure he doesn't have any." I nodded and then bent down. Nate jumped on my back and secured himself around me. I turned back to Bella,

"Do you wanna come up Bells?" I asked nicely

"I'm good thanks. Alice wants me to look after Ella and I've got the twins so we're having a girly night in." Lie. I could always tell when she was lying. I nodded and she handed me the bag as she smiled.

"Bye Momma." Nathan said as he kissed her goodbye while learning over my shoulder.

"Bye Bells." I pulled me into a one-arm hug. I felt the shocks but just ignored it, I was used to it by now. I walked towards the door with Nate on my back, I turned and we waved to Bella before disappearing inside the building. I ran up the stairs fast and it caused Nate to giggle loudly. I unlocked the door and walked in. I walked to Nate's room. His room was mature for a 5 year old but he had picked it out. Two walls were Blue and the others were orange, the only decoration was his 3 favorite pictures he had on a wall. One of the whole gang, one of him, Bella and I and lastly was one of Bella and me when she was heavily pregnant. I had drawn a face on her belly then took a picture with it. I placed his bag down before swinging him off my shoulders and throwing him on the bed. I started to tickle him and he was giggling really loud,

"Daddy, no stop it." He squealed as I continued to tickle him. He was super ticklish, something he had inherited of Bella. I pulled my hands away and held them up in a truce.

"Come on Bud lets unpack." I said as I grabbed his bag from the floor. I opened it and got his stuff out. I put the bear on his bed so it was ready for bedtime and placed Bella's shirt on top of the quilt. This week it was the tie top from the day we went to the fair. I pulled the book out, laughed and sat it on the bedside table ready to be read. I turned to see Nathan standing cross-armed, glaring at me.

"What's up Bud?" I asked

"Holly wont let me watch Ben 10!" He moaned. I shrugged; Holly's film must still be on. I picked him up and took him to my room. It was simple, white and black theme with a desk and a few books. I placed him on the king sized bed and flopped down next to him. I grabbed the remote from the bedside and turned on the TV. I found the right channel and the Ben 10 theme tune rang out in the room. He cheered and snuggled under the blankets, not really caring he was still in his clothes. I kissed his head and went to see Holly.

"Hey Hol. What's up?" I asked as I took the seat next to her.

"Nothing." That was all she said as she continued to watch the film. I huffed; she was always like this when Nathan was here. Who could get jealous of a five year old kid?

I had made dinner for everyone, Nate and I were having pizza and curly fries and Holly had a chicken salad. We had a dinning table but on days like this only Nathan and I sat there.

"Can you pass the salt Daddy?" Nate asked me, he was so polite. I smiled and past him the salt shaker,

"Not too much Nate." I commented. He nodded and put it down after a few shakes. We finished dinner a little while after that. Nathan and I were watching some programme and Holly was well I don't know where. He yawned and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Come on Bud. Bath then bed." I said as I poked him to get up. He got up and we walked to the bathroom.

"Dad my fingers are all wrinkly." Nate said as he showed me his fingers.

"Yeah I know Nate. It's because you wont let me wash your hair so we've been here for hours." I sighed as I went to put some more shampoo on his head. He finally gave up and bent forward. I washed it all in and then dunked his head under to get it off. He wiped his eyes and was ready to get out. I held the towel out from arm to arm and Nathan ran into it. I began to shake it violently to dry him off,

"Earthquake." I shouted as I shook him. Once he was dry I pulled on his Spiderman PJs, combed his hair and then he was ready for bed. I turned my back on him and started to walk but I was being shaken. I looked down at Nate with a what? look on my face.

"Aftershock." He muttered shyly before bounding into his room. I laughed

I walked in and he was already sitting in bed with book in hand. He handed it to me and I took the seat next to the bed.

"Goldie locks and the three bears." I said. Nate beamed.

"Once there were three bears called Edward Bear, he was the daddy, Bella Bear, she was the mommy bear and Nathan bear, he was the baby bear. They lived in a house in the forest. One day Bella bear made some porridge but it was too hot so they decided to go for a walk as it cooled down. There once was a girl called Goldie Locks…"

"No call her Holly." Nathan interrupted. I nodded and carried on.

"There once was a girl called Holly…" I'm sure you know the rest of the story.

"And Edward Bear gobbled up Holly and she died. The End." Nathan said. I laughed, now I understood why he chose her name.

"Goodnight Baby Bear." I kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

"Night Daddy Bear." He replied. His light snores filled the air and I left to go back to my own room. Holly had left long time ago. She often stayed here but not when Nathan was here. It wasn't because she only stayed on nights we had sex, because that didn't happen at all, Bella was the only one I'd ever done that with, but just because she really didn't like having to compete for my attention. I climbed into bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: So im guessing most of you hated it because they split up but let me knw anyway. This is good for the story believe me. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	19. Family Outing

****

A/N: OMGOSH! Thank you for all the reviews (14!!!!) even tho most of them was telling me it was terrible that they broke up! To those you reviewed they got a nice little preview which hopefully made them want to read it still! Just because they split doesnt mean there wont be any BxE goodness! =P Here's Chap 19!

**

* * *

**

**Family Outing**

**BPOV**

I woke up late Saturday morning. I sighed as jumped out of bed. Saturday was always 'Family Outing Day'. Everyone would come: Rose, Emmett, Leon, Lexi, Keira, Alice, Jazz, Ella, Calvin, Edward, Nathan and Me. Holly would hardly ever come, no one really considered her family but on the odd occasion she did come everyone mostly ignored her. I checked the clock, 2 minutes. I got up and grabbed my dressing gown. There was a loud knock on the front door. I dashed down the stairs and banged open the door. He jumped into my arms and I swung him around. I placed Nathan back on the floor and Edward walked in as soon as it was safe.

"Momma I missed you," he held his arms as far apart as he could reach, "This much!" I chuckled.

"I missed you from moon to earth and back." I said as I kissed his head. "Hey Edward." I waved to him.

"Hey Bells." He said as he waved back. I took Nathan to stairs while I got ready and Edward went to watch some TV. Nathan sat down on my bed while I surfed through the wardrobe. I picked out a black high-waisted skirt, white dress top and a pair of black ballet flats. I picked out Nathan's clothes. I gave him a red top with a tie on it, a pair of roll up jeans and some mini red converses' and he went to go change while I did the same. I dressed quickly then did my hair, I pulled it back into a high ponytail and I was done. Nathan walked back into the room with dirty clothes in hand and put them in the basket and we went downstairs.

Edward was still watching TV; he was watching Spiderman. I gave Nathan some Frosties and he sat eating them in front of the TV with Edward. I had a piece of toast with some jam. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it, Alice was there with Jazz, Ella and Calvin. Alice was wearing a black skirt and white top like mine. Ella was wearing a dark denim skirt with a white butterfly top, a dark denim waistcoat and a pair of black ankle boots. She was eight now, her brown hair fell to her shoulders and she was really tall, which I think she got off Jazz because I mean it isn't off her mum. Calvin was wearing a blue chequered top with a tie, pair of jeans and a blue pair of converse. We nearly always made sure we all matched.

There was another knock at the door but Rose just walked straight in. She had a black shirt and white skirt just to be different. Leon was 7 now, his hair was an unruly mess of curls, his eyes were still a shocking blue and he was really tall, I guess he got that from Rose. He was dressed in jeans with black converse and a black top that read 'My Dad Rocks!' and then a picture of a guitar, fair guess that Em had dressed him that day. The twins were 5 now. They had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Lexi was the tallest but Keira wasn't that far behind her. They were wearing matching outfits, which made it difficult to tell them apart. They were wearing a black dress with a black shrug and a pair of black ballet flats. We all piled into the mini van that we regularly hired and started going to… I forgot to ask.

"Guys were are we going today?" I asked from the back seat.

"Zoo." Edward replied from the seat in front of me. I thanked him.

The rest of the drive consisted of Em's really bad singing of Livin' on a Prayer, everyone screaming for him to stop then all the kids asking 'Are We There Yet?' in whiny little voices like we'd been in the van for hours. We pulled up into the parking lot. I jumped out and helped the kids get down after me. Edward, Rose and Ali got out with me and Em and Jazz went to park the van. Rose thought we'd start by laying down a few rules,

"Okay now kids, here are the rules: 1) Do running off 2) No touching or feeding the animals 3) No shouting or screaming 4) Do as you are told and finally 5) No moaning! There I'm done. Have fun!" She finished the sentence with a huge smile her face. I laughed and took Nate by the hand while Edward grabbed his other.

"one…two…three." I said and Edward and I swung him forward. He giggled and held onto my hand tighter. Jazz and Em came back shortly after that, they had also purchased the tickets as well. Em gave me the three for us and we went on. As soon as all of us were through the gates, Alice called a meeting.

"Right then you lot have an hour to do want with your child/children and then we meet up at the café for lunch. After that we'll go to the theme park together. Clear?" She asked. Everyone nodded or said yeah and then we were all walking off in different directions. We decided to go to the small animals first then work our way up.

We went to the birds first. There were so many, so colourful and beautiful. Nathan found a parrot that talked. He giggled so hard when it wouldn't stop saying hello. Nathan took my hand again and Edward's in the other. The tigers were coming up but we didn't want to see them yet but as soon as Nathan caught sight of them he placed my hand in Edward's and ran off. He was still in sight so we didn't run after him. My hand was in Edward's. He was gripping it tightly like he never wanted to let go, I didn't want to let go. Nathan smiled at us and ran back, he broke our hands apart and placed himself between us again. My smile broke, I missed the contact between Edward and I.

We had seen nearly all the animals and were on the way to the café when I heard that devilish voice,

"Edward…Wait." Holly said. I cussed everything right then, why does she have to come?

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked obviously trying not to sound rude, he didn't succeed.

"You said 'we're going to the Zoo. I'd ask you to come but I know you wont' so I was thinking, I've never been to the Zoo so I thought I'd come. I've been looking for you for ages." She kissed his lips and he kissed back. My heart was breaking and I couldn't do anything. He grabbed her hand and we all began to walk to the café. Nathan let go of Edward's hand and came to walk on the opposite side to me, I'm guessing because it was away from Holly.

The walk lasted about 10 minutes and by the end of it I wanted to throw up. Edward and Holly kept talking about stuff that I really do not want to repeat. I opened the door to the café to discover that everyone else was already here. I walked in,

"Hey guys. Guess who found us?" I said, the sarcasticness showing in my voice.

"No F-in way." Em said. Rose had set up a swear box to help him quit swearing as it's a bad influence on the kids, one pound to every curse he says.

"Yeah apparently Edward invited her." I said as everyone shot death glares at the two of them. I sat across from Rose and pulled Nate onto my lap. He lent his head on my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his hair, I guess he was tired. Edward and Her joined us after about 5 minutes.

We all ate. Everyone was talking about different things; She was the only one that didn't join in. She just sat there, picking at her food. Stupid anorexic Barbie! I swear she made my blood boil, I had no idea what Edward had seen in her.

"Are you going to eat that?" Em asked her, probably looking for more food.

"Are you having a laugh, have you seen how many calories are in this?" She huffed and pushed it towards Em who had devoured in an instant. I gritted my teeth to keep me from saying anything.

I finally gave up on eating when Holly kept staring at me. I stood from my chair and stomped to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face; I really needed to calm down. I walked out the bathroom and sat back down in my seat.

"What's wrong Bells?" Edward asked. Well your stupid girlfriend is getting on my last fucking nerve!

"I'm just really bored, can we go now?" I asked

"Come on then, I think everyone's done." Alice said.

We walked to the theme park together. Edward was walking with Holly so Nathan tended to stay by me. All the kids went on the rides first. We watched as they played around looking happy. While some of us mentioning no names, Edward and Holly, sat there looking all lovey dovey! Nathan walked over to me. He yawned and sat on my lap. He placed his head on my chest. I picked him up.

"Hey guys Nate's really tired so I'm gonna head home." I said as I rocked him in my arms.

"Okay. See you later. Love you." Rose said as she kissed my cheek and Alice did the same. I gave Em and Jazz a hug. Edward gave Nate a kiss and then I left. I dialled James' number and asked him to come pick me up. I sat on the bench and waited for him to come. I heard footsteps behind me and turned.

"Hey Bells." Edward said

"Hey." I replied

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for James." I answered

"I didn't mean right now." He said as he shoved me lightly, "You've been moody ever since Holly came." Arghhh

"Edward, I'm going to be honest with you…I don't like her."

"I gathered." He laughed. I heard a beep as James pulled up and stood up. Edward gave me a hug and kissed Nate once more before I opened the door. I placed Nate across the backseat and wrapped the belt around him. I waved ay Edward and got into the front seat.

"Hey Jay." I said as I buckled myself in.

"Hey Bell." He said. "How come your back so early?"

"Edward's new girlfriend was pissing me off and Nate fell asleep."

"Ohhhh the Ex's new girlfriend. Bet that was painful."

"You have no idea! It felt like someone was ripping my heart straight out my chest!" I said as I leant my head on the window.

"Aww Bell. You should sing about it." He said with a smile on his face.

The rest of the ride home was silent except for the snores that came from the backseat. We pulled up at my house and I got out. I pulled Nate into my arms,

"See you soon Jay." I said as I waved at him.

"Later Bell." He said as he drove off.

I woke Nate up to undress him and put him in his PJs. I placed him in bed and tucked him in. I kissed his head,

"Night Mommy."

"Night Baby." I said as I turned the light off and closed the door.

I sat on the sofa. Everything was running through my mind. One line was stuck in my head, _She's never gonna love you like I want to_. I pulled out my notebook, it hadn't been used in months. I started writing.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah_

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

I called it 'Invisible'. I smiled down at the page; it was the best song I'd written in a long time. I placed the notebook down on the table and checked the time, 17:25. I dialled the number of our producer.

"Hello Sean James."

"Hey Sean. It's Bella."

"Hello Miss Bella. What can I do for you?"

"Ermm… I wrote a song and I was just wondering if we can set up a meeting."

"Sure how does half an hour sound?" I nearly screamed.

"Yeah, of course. Where?"

"The studio. I'll see you there." I hung up and screamed. I dialled Edward's number.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Edward, can you baby-sit Nate for an hour or so?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be right round." He hung up and I grabbed the notebook and put it into the pocket of my jacket. The door knocked, I answered it and Edward walked in.

**EPOV**

Bella opened the door and I walked in.

"Nate's in bed and there's some dinner in the microwave if you want some." She kissed my cheek and then walked out there door, she had a bounce in her step.

I turned on the TV and turned it over to the channel I wanted. I kicked my shoes off and lay down on the sofa, it was like I had never left. This house would always be my home, no matter where I went or who lived here. I jumped off the couch and went to see what Bella made. I opened the microwave door and the smell of lasagne wafted up my nose. It was defiantly Bella's recipe; it always smelled cheesier than one that was store brought. As I dug in and the sweet tomato sauce hit my tongue I was reminded of the first time Bella ever made me lasagne.

**Flashback**

_It was back in Uni and we had spent the day going over Bio facts because Bella was failing. It must have been the most excruciating four hours of my life, I was madly in love with her already but I couldn't do anything about it. She had left saying something about dinner with Alice. I went for a run after that, when my mind was in Bella mode the only thing that could get me out of it was a good run and that day I was most defiantly in Bella mode. I walked into our dorm and the sweet smell of lasagne filled my nose. There she was looking all goddess-like in her grey sweats and white tank. My heart started beating faster and uneven in my chest. She casually asked if I wanted some, I said yeah and sat down. I was such a dick that I didn't talk to her but that's what she had told me to do. If she had said Edward jump off a cliff, I might have done that too. And then came our fights that were followed by that heavenly sex. The night I gave myself to her completely and probably the best night of my entire life to date. Damn she looked hot in her see-through tank but she looked even better without it, it was rude but Bella is so hot. Of course that was then followed by me being an utter douche again and telling her we were just friends._

**End Flashback**

Shit! Now my mind was in Bella mode. I felt the strain in my jeans and groaned. I looked down at the tent in my jeans. Down boy! I felt like saying. I heard the stairs squeak and I quickly pulled a cushion onto my lap.

"Daddy? Where's Momma?" Nathan asked as he sat down besides me.

"She had to do something but I'm here. What's up Bud? How come your awake?" I asked as I ruffled his hair.

"I needed the toilet but then I couldn't get back to sleep. Can we do something?"

"Sure. Do you wanna go for a run?" I asked. Perfect way to get out my Bella mode.

"Yeah." He stood up and ran out the door, 5 seconds later he was back with his shoes.

"Bud, your still in your jim-jams." I said. He nodded, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I slipped my keys into my jeans and we went outside.

"If you beat me to the corner, I'll give you a twenty and I'll let you eat ice cream before bed but just for tonight." I smiled down at him and stuck my hand out which he gladly shook.

"1…2…" I said but was interrupted.

"3!" Bella shouted from behind us. Nathan sprinted off. Damn that boy was fast. I caught up quickly. He was trailing closely behind me. I rounded the corner and shot my hands up in the air. Nathan joined me a few seconds later. He was all pouty and sad. I slipped my hand into my jeans and pulled a twenty out.

"Here. You deserve this." I huffed as I handed it to him. He smiled brightly and took it from me.

We walked back up to B, she opened her arms and Nate jumped into them.

"Momma I missed you," he held his arms as far apart as he could reach, "This much!"

"And I missed you from the earth to the moon and back." She said. She was such a great mum; I had never doubted she would be, not ever. She placed Nate on the floor and we made our way back to the house.

"So where'd you go Bells?" I asked.

"To see the producer." She whispered, it was so low I hardly heard her. I snapped my head towards her.

"You wrote a song?" I said smiling; the proudness was showing in my voice. She nodded. "Can I hear it?" She shook her head. "What did the producers say?" I asked, hoping to get more than a nod out of her.

"That they loved it and they will try and find someone ASAP to record it." She beamed. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I know, I had picked her up and was swinging her around. Her arms were around my neck and mine were around her waist. Her hair spun around her head, she looked like an angel. The soft glow from the street lamps lit up her face and her eyes sparkled. I leaned in closer. My lips gently touched hers. It was a feather kiss, a gentle one but it was filled with passion. As soon as her lips started responding with mine, I pulled back. What was I doing? I had a girlfriend back at home but this was Bella. Bella, the only person I had ever truly loved. Bella, the girl who I let slip through my fingers. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I've got to go." I sighed and turned. She didn't stop me or shout me back. She let me go and then I was gone. I jumped in the car and made my way back to the house. To the life I had never planned. The life that I had never wanted. What was going to happen now? I had just kissed Bella, damn I don't think my girlfriend will be impressed.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! IS IT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Song was Invisable by Taylor Swift!**


	20. Forgetting

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! i got 10 :)! Here's chapter 20! ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Forgetting**

He kissed me. That jerk kissed me. He wasn't a jerk because he had but because he stopped. He was the one that leaned in, he made the move but as soon as I respond he runs off. I watched as he walked away. I was too shocked to say or do anything or I might have made him stay. I wanted this to happen. I had always wanted this to happen but now it was happening I had no clue what to do. He pulled away and I brought my fingers up to my lips when I was sure he was out of sight. They stung like someone had just shot billions of electricity bolts through them.

"Momma you coming inside?" Nathan asked from the doorway. I nodded, turned and went inside.

I made Nate and I a hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows. We drank them together while we watched Monsters Inc. Nate cuddled up to me and I pulled a blanket over the two of us. We were on the bit with the rubbish when I heard snores. I looked down and Nate was asleep. I shut the TV off, put the cups in the sink and fixed the cushions before picking Nate up and taking him to bed. I placed him on the right side of the bed, previously Edward's side but now his. He squirmed slightly and I thought he was waking up again but he turned and carried on sleeping. I changed into my PJs and climbed in. Nathan snuggled up against me, his back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him close.

"Night Momma." He whispered

"Night Baby." I said as I kissed his head.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of burnt toast. I jumped out of bed and noticed that Nathan wasn't there. I rushed downstairs quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief as Rose came into view.

"Hey Rose." I said. She jumped,

"Fuck Bells killed anyone lately?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"What's all this?" I asked as I gestured to the breakfast laid out on the table.

"Breakfast." Keira said as she took my hand and tugged me to my seat. Lexi brought me a glass of orange juice. I thanked her and then turned to Nate,

"What you doing little man?" I asked

"I made the toast. Sorry it's burnded." I laughed as he said burnded instead of burnt.

"It's burnt baby." I said as I smiled. He nodded before sitting by me.

"Bells. The guys are having the kids today and us girls are going on a trip to the spa." She grinned and I grimaced. I nodded, knowing I'd never win against her.

I dressed in sweats and a tank knowing I'd spend most my time in a robe anyhow. Edward had dropped round earlier to pick up Nate, Lexi and Keira. I locked the door and jumped into Alice's car. I was stuck in the back with Ella, who at 8 was a fashion manic like her mum. We drove there quicker than I would have liked. We sang our hearts out on the way. Belting out tunes like: _No One by Alicia Keys, Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson, Rockstar by Nickelback and Womaniser by Britney _with the windows open and the roof rolled down, we looked like right weirdo's.

We pulled up at the Spa about 10 minutes early. Ella jumped out first with her little Gucci purse and Jimmy Choo shoes. I laughed as she toddled off towards the reception; she looked just like a mini-Alice. Alice jumped out next, Rose and I followed. The women at the desk looked like she walked out of the spa and behind the desk. She had fake orange skin, even faker blonde hair and nails that were like 5 centimetres long. I seriously hoped I didn't look like that when I walked out.

"Hello and welcome to Serenity. How can I help you?" She asked.

"We have an appointment booked. Cullen." Alice answered.

"Yes. Here it is 4 under Mrs Cullen. Go on through." She tossed her hair over her shoulder at us and went back to whatever she was doing before. I huffed and walked towards the door labeled 'Spa'.

We stripped down to down to our bikins and towels. Alice and Rose wanted to go in the sauna but Ella wasn't allowed so I stayed with her in the pool while they went in.

"So Auntie Bell how's life?" She asked as she floated on her back.

"Confusing." I huffed as I did the same.

"Why? You can tell me you know, I swear I wont tell Mum or Aunite Rose or Uncle Em cause you know how they are." She turned and grinned at me.

"Swear?" I said seriously

"Double Double Pinky Swear." She said as she held out her hands crossed at the wrists with pinkys out. I locked mine with hers in the same 'X' shape and shook them up and down.

"Double Double Pinky Swear. Break it and I'll pull your hair." We chanted in sync. I laughed and threw her through the water.

"It's Uncle Eddie." I stressed and then stuck my head under the water. My head was tugged up by my hair and I came face to face with Ella.

"I knew it. What happened?" She asked. I can't believe I was actually talking to an 8 year old about this.

"See we sort of maybe might have kissed. But he left straight after and I know he wont break up with Molly…"

"Holly."

"With whatever her name is but I think he still loves me and I love him but I know it wont happen."

"It will all work out. I just know. I don't really remember you two ever being but I know that Bella without Edward is like Ice Cream without Chocolate Sauce. Like Pizza without Chips or Strawberries without Cream." I burst out laughing at the last one. Ella gave me a weird look but I didn't think she was old enough to learn about the birds and the bees. "But for today I think it's best if you forget about Eddie and every think else but have fun, just relax for once." She splashed water over my face and I lost balance. I sunk under the water and swallowed some water. I burst through surface, gasping for air and my nose burning.

"You little…"

"Oi don't u dare swear at my daughter." I heard Alice say from behind me. I laughed and stepped out. I grabbed the towel from the sun bed and wrapped it around me.

"I feel like a massage." I said smirking before turning and walking to the massage parlour.

We had a typical girls day out. Talking and giggling and gossiping about anything and everything. We had facials, mani's and pedi's, hair masks, which was surprisingly good. I never mentioned the Edward thing to Rose or Ali neither did Ella. I didn't think about it all today until I came face to face with _him. _He smiled that stupid but heartbreaking smile and my knees went weak. I tried to smile back but I couldn't do it, I just stood there dumbfound. I only noticed then he carried a small brown haired boy in his arms. I kissed his forehead and he climbed into my arms.

"Hey Baby." I said as I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Hello Mama." He slurred. I gestured for Edward to come in and then went upstairs to put Nate to bed. I took off his shirt and jeans and put him to bed in his vest and boxers. He curled up against his favourite teddy and went straight to sleep.

I skipped downstairs and joined Edward in the living room. I walked in silently and he didn't notice me. I watched as he looked at the pictures that still cluttered the shelves. He gently touched the picture in the front left corner, I knew which one it was. Our wedding one. I coughed as a way to tell him I was here. He spun around, knocking the picture in the process. He instantly went to pick it up. He rapidly picked up the shattered glass. I smelt the salt and the rust before I saw the blood or heard the cuss.

"Fuck, Bitch, Tit-wank, Knob-munching, little Dick face." He cussed. I laughed as the string of words came out.

"Come here you big baby." I said as I pulled on his arm towards the kitchen. I pushed him down at the breakfast bar. I grabbed the antiseptic wipes and a bandage. I turned to see Edward sucking on his finger. "Don't do that." I said as I pushed his hand away from his mouth. I wiped his cut with the wipe and then put the band-aid on it.

"Dinosaurs." Edward laughed.

"Nathan." I stated.

"Your acting just like my mum."

"Shall I kiss it better?" I asked with a smile on my face. He smirked, stuck his finger out and I kissed it.

We sat on the sofa watching some TV programme.

"Edward?" I said my voice shaking slightly, I wanted to talk about 'Us'

"Yeah Bells," He asked as he turned to me.

"What happened the other day?" I asked sheepishly.

"What, you mean the kiss?" I blushed and I think he took that as a yes, "Spur of the moment thing I guess." He shrugged it off. That hit me deep like someone was sticking a spear through my heart. It meant nothing to him but meant the world to me. What did I think would come of it? Nothing maybe something but deep down I think I knew there was no way in hell Edward would leave his new girl for me. I was just his lonely ex-wife who needed cheering up or something like that. I nodded.

"Why did you do it though?" I looked down at the cushion to hide the hurt on my face as I asked him

"I don't know. Really Bells, you're my bestest friend and I'm happy with Holly, I don't want to mess any of that up." He said. I smiled because we were best friends but I felt like crying because that's all we'd ever be.

"Me neither." I said and turned back to the TV.

I don't really remember what happened next but I woke up a little while later snuggled up to Edward. He had me close to his chest with his hands wrapped in my hair. My head was slammed against his chest and my hands were balled up into his shirt. I tried to get out of the vice grip Edward held me in but every time I went to move her pulled me back stronger.

"Edward." I said but he still didn't stir. "Edward." I repeated a little louder. "Edward!" I screamed. He woke with a jolt, knocking the both of us onto the floor. I giggled and looked down. Edward was underneath me. His eyes wide open and his mouth slightly hanging.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't wake up, sorry." I blushed and ducked my head.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." I looked up with an amazed look on my face. I jumped up quick and flattened my clothes down.

"You should go. Polly's probably looking for you by now." Edward stepped towards me and rubbed his hand up my arm.

"It's Holly Love." Great, now we were back to Love! I smiled and made my way to the door.

"See you later Edward."

"Bye Bells." He said as he kissed my cheek and left. He jumped into his car and left. I closed the door and sank to the floor, my knees under my chin. Why was this happening to me? Why was he hurting my like this? Why can't it just stay the same, friends and nothing more? I pulled myself up off of the floor and walked up the stairs. I changed into my PJ's and climbed into bed. Nathan instantly cuddled up to me.

"Night Baby." I said and kissed his forehead.

"Night Mama." He said, still sleeping. Sleep-talking, one of the many things he inherited from me.

**EPOV (That Morning)**

I kissed her. I never regretted it. The feeling of her lips on mine if only for a second was a pure haven. I loved Bella but nothing could happen. I had Holly and she was perfect for me, love didn't have to be everything. I had thought about those few briefs seconds throughout the night even my dreams didn't live up to the reality. I woke up to the annoying ringing coming from my phone. I reached across the bedside table to reach it.

"Hello?" I said groggily as I pressed it to my ear.

"Edward, it's Alice."

"Never, what do you want Ali?"

"A girls day out." She sighed down the phone.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"Because…I need you to look after Nate for Bella, so she can come too." I could just imagine that huge pout on her face.

"Fine, what time shall I be round?"

"10. See you then Edward." And she hung up on me. I slammed the phone down on the side and got out of bed. I made my bed and went to make some breakfast. I cooked a sausage sandwich and a coffee. I had just tucked into it when the door started banging.

"Come in." I shouted.

"Eww Eddie don't talk with your mouth full!" I heard Holly shout as she walked down the hall, her voice getting louder as she came closer. She walked in looking lovely as ever, she smiled and kissed my cheek before sitting opposite me.

"Ready for our day out?" She asked. Oh shit!

"I can't Hun sorry." I said.

"Why? We've planned this for WEEKS Edward Cullen." She stressed as she leaned back in her chair, arms across her chest and a scowl on her face.

"I have to look after Nate today." I said hoping that ending it. She knew how much I loved my son.

"Why can't you incompetent ex-wife do it?" She said through gritted teeth.

"She's not incompetent!" I near enough shouted.

"Don't you dare stick up for her! She never has the kid."

"That kid has a name. Bella is a great mum, she deals with everything life throws at her and takes it in her stride. To be honest I never have Nate. She looks after and cares for him all the time."

"Why can't she have him today then? Can't you explain to her about our trip." She said sounded sad.

"I can't, she's ill." I said almost without thinking,

"What's wrong with her?"

"Sickness."

"Bitch probably pregnant again." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"GET OUT!" I shouted at her.

"WHAT?" She screamed. I pointed to the door to prove my point. She stomped her way all the way to the door, I hoped she broke them 350 Prada shoes. I didn't know why I blew up when she said that about Bella. She just hit a nerve when she said it, I don't know whether it was the fact she thought Bella was a slag or that the fact Bella might actually be having sex with other people. I shook the thought straight out my head.

I took a nice long, cold, shower and then dressed before getting in the car and starting the journey to Bella's. I parked the car but left it running. I jogged to the door and knocked rapidly. Bella answered,

"Hey Edward. Nate's just finishing packing his bag for the bag." I nodded at her. Suddenly I saw her with a huge bump and swollen feet. My eyes widened and I nearly gasped, I physically shook my head to get the image to go away. I looked at her again and it was gone, thank god.

"You alright?" She asked with actual concern in her voice,

"Tired is all." I said as Nate bounced down the stairs.

"Daddy. I've got Ben, Gwen, Diamond Head, Ripjaws, Heatblast and Stinkfly." He smiled as he held up his Ben 10 backpack that contained the action figures.

"We can play as soon as we get to mine. Hop on Bud." I said as I bent down so he could hop on my back.

"I wont be back too late about 6ish." I nodded as Bella finished. I gave her a quick hug and said goodbye before walking to the car.

Nathan and I just chilled all day, for a kid he wasn't too hyperactive. We played with his action figures, watched some cartoons and even made some cookies. We were covered in flour and other substances, I couldn't really tell you the name of them even if I wanted to, sitting on the sofa watching some programme when Holly walked in.

"Hey Nathan. How's your mommy? She better?" Holly asked as she came to sit next to me. Please don't say anything, please.

"She's fine. She at the Spa with Auntie Ali and Auntie Rose and Ella." Nathan grinned, turned back to the TV and carried on eating his cookies. She turned to glare at me but I copied Nate and turned to the TV, eating my cookie.

"Edward Babes, can I speak to you in the hall?" She asked sweetly but the anger showing in her voice. I went with her, hoping it wouldn't start an argument.

"I thought you said she was ill."

"Did I? I meant she was going out." I looked down at the floor.

"Can we go out tomorrow then, just us?" I nodded and went to join Nate; really glad that didn't end in an argument.

It was getting late and Nate was getting restless. Holly decided to stay but spent most her time in the other room doing something. I told her I was dropping him back and she replied that she wouldn't be here when I got back but she'd see me tomorrow. I kissed her lips quickly and walked out the door. I placed Nate across the backseat and put the belt around him. I drove quickly to Bella's, as there was no traffic, there never was in Forks.

I knocked the door and Bella answered. Even wearing sweats and a tank she looked beautiful. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back, she just stood there. She leant forward and kissed Nate's forehead. His arms instantly went around her and he climbed onto her arms.

"Hey Baby." She said as he clung tighter.

"Hello Mama." He replied sounding so tired. Bella told me to come in and she went upstairs to put Nate to bed. I was stood looking at the photos that covered the shelves of her living room. I stopped on the most beautiful one. Our wedding picture. We looked so happy and uncaring; it was just us and no one else. I gently pressed my fingers to her, how I missed her. I missed everything about her, even her annoying yet utterly cute sleep talking. I heard a cough and spun round unfortunately hitting the picture as I turned. It smashed on the floor, the glass shattering. I bent to pick it up. I gripped one piece too tight and it cut into my finger.

"Fuck, Bitch, Tit-wank, Knob-munching, little Dick face." The words came out involuntarily. The pain rushed through my index finger and the blood poured out.

"Come here you big baby." Bella said as she tugged on my arm towards the kitchen. She slammed me down at the breakfast bar. She messed around in the draws and I took the chance to stick the finger in my mouth. She turned before I could take it out; She gave me a dirty look and said, "Don't do that." as she pushed my hand away from my mouth. She wiped my cut so softly and gently. Taking care to make sure she didn't hurt me, I got the idea she did a lot with that clumsy kid of ours. I looked at the band-aid and laughed

"Dinosaurs."

"Nathan." The statement said enough.

"Your acting just like my mum."

"Shall I kiss it better?" She asked with a smile on her face. I smirked, stuck my finger out. She touched her perfect lips to the band-aid, it sent tiny electric shocks through my hand.

We sat on the sofa watching some TV programme.

"Edward?" She said. She sounded nervous about something, somehow I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Yeah Bells," I asked as I turned to her.

"What happened the other day?" She asked sheepishly.

"What, you mean the kiss?" I blurted out, not thinking about it. She blushed and I took that as a yes, "Spur of the moment thing I guess." I shrugged it off, it meant everything to me but I couldn't let her know that. She didn't need me, she was so pure and good while I was dirty and used. She hadn't had one man since we split but I had had loads of girls. They were never enough to fill the Bella sized whole in my heart though. She nodded and I got the idea she was upset.

"Why did you do it though?" She looked down at the cushion, directing her face from mine.

"I don't know. Really Bells, you're my bestest friend and I'm happy with Holly, I don't want to mess any of that up." I said. It was enough to make her happy but not to think I was madly in love with her, which I undoubtedly was.

"Me neither." She said and turned back to the TV.

"Edward!" I heard being screamed. I woke with a jolt, knocking the both of us onto the floor. I looked up at Bella. She was straddling me and Little Eddie got a bit excited. She giggled and looked down at me. I'm sure my eyes were wide and my mouth was probably touching the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked with a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't wake up, sorry." She blushed and ducked her head, once again diverting her face from mine.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." I blurted out without thinking. She probably thought I was a perv or something. She jumped off me quickly and brushed her clothes down.

"You should go. Polly's probably looking for you by now." I walked towards her and rubbed my hand up an down her arm.

"It's Holly Love." I stated. Fuck word vomit, what was wrong with me? Did I seriously call her Love? Bella walked to the door.

"See you later Edward."

"Bye Bells." I kissed her cheek and then left.

I sped the whole way home, my heart and my mind both racing from the thought of Bella. Bella on top of me, every part of her body touching mine. Her little giggle that I totally adored. The way she ducked her head when she was embarrassed. I jumped out the car and ran up the stairs to my apartment. I took a very cold shower and then went to bed where my dreams consisted of Bella and I, we were happy but more importantly we were together. Together with our little boy that we both adored. I wish it were just as simple in real life. I wish I could take Bella in my arms and tell how much I loved her and how I was never letting her go ever again. I wish we could be a proper family. That could never happen. Bella didn't love me anymore, I was almost sure of it. We would always be stuck in permanent friendship zone. I knew that, didn't I?


	21. Holiday

**A/N: HEYYYYY! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!!! I think many people r going to like this chap and the next one! :D**

**

* * *

**

Holiday

BPOV

I needed to get away, away from everything. I booked Nate and I a weekend away from the city. It would be relaxing even if it were only for a weekend. I needed to tell Edward though. I hoped he didn't mind because Friday was his day. I grabbed the phone and dialled his number,

"Hey Bells." He said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Edward."

"What's up?"

"Oh ermm… Nate and I are going away for the weekend. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He said sounding sad. I knew I was going to regret this soon enough,

"You can come too if you want to."

"Sure I'd love too." He replied, considerably happy. I just invited the one thing I was running away from.

"Okay. See you soon Edward." I sighed and hung up the phone.

I dialled the number for the cabin place and asked for a two bedroom instead of one, the woman agreed and changed the bookings luckily.

I picked Nate up on that Friday from school and went home, Edward was meeting us there. I had already packed our suitcase the night before and it was all ready in the boot of my car. I heard the knock on the door and ran, much too eagerly, to answer it. I nearly screamed and died when I saw the blonde mesh of hair.

"Hey Bella. Where shall I put our suitcase?" Holly asked.

"In the boot of my car." I answered dryly. Edward walked up as she walked away. I wanted to wrap my hands around his throat and kill him but at the same time I wanted to grab him and kiss his face off.

"Hey. Thanks for inviting us Bells." I felt like telling him I never invited the Barbie doll but bit my tongue to stop myself.

"No probs." I turned and walked down the hall. The relaxing weekend I had planned had suddenly turned to the weekend from hell

I could practically feel the blood seeping through my ears as Holly sang along to the radio. Think about a boy chipmunk who's voice is breaking, who was repeatedly kicking in the balls on helium in space and it still weren't as bad as her. I eventually turned the radio off and complained about having a headache.

We arrived at the lodge place quicker than planned, thank god. I signed in at the desk.

"Miss Swan." I said and I saw Edward grimace beside me. It's your fault mate, I thought. The woman handed me the keys and I walked off to the cabin, Nathan at my side. We weren't even in the cabin five minutes before Holly started complaining.

"There are only two rooms!" She screeched. Oh sorry Barbie I just didn't plan on you coming.

"Yeah it's all they had left sorry." I smiled but luckily she couldn't see it.

"Well I get dibs on the double bed." She smiled triumphantly.

"I don't think so, Nate shares with me so we get the double. You two get the single."

"We cannot both fit in that bed! It's so small!" She stressed

"Well enjoy your sleep on the floor blondie." I said, barley able to keep in every little diss I had for her.

"I'll sleep on the couch out here. Holly, you can take the bed." Edward said, being the gentleman as always. Blondie didn't say thank you or anything, she just walked off to the room to unpack.

"Edward, if it helps we can alternate. You do one night with Nate and I do the next?" I asked as I laid out the food in the cupboards, I placed the Banana Nut Muffins, I can't live without them, on the top shelf out of Nate's view and reach.

"No it's okay Bells. The couch isn't that bad." He smiled at the end, one half of his mouth going up into that signature crooked smile. I shrugged if he wanted to put his back out that was his choice.

"I really don't mind you know." I said as I unpacked the rest of the food items.

"Okay then but I'll do tonight on the couch, you drove it's only fair." He smiled at me.

"Fine but only because you said so. Does anybody want some food?" I asked from the kitchen.

"I'll have a Chicken Cesar Salad please." Holly asked. I felt like telling her to do it herself but thought better of it.

"I'll have a ham sandwich Bells…" I interrupted Edward,

"No crusts and butter on the top slice only, yeah I know." How could I forget? He was so fussy about his food.

I was sitting on the sofa happily eating my sandwich and flipping through a magazine. Edward and Holly were talking about something but I'd blocked them out hours ago. Nathan was playing with his Ben 10 stuff. I was reading some advice.

_Dear Miss Confused,_

_I read you story and it brought me much sadness. I was heartbroken about your little boy. I realise this is probably what put the stress onto your relationship. I understand it must be hard to see your ex-husband with another women but if you care so much about him let him be happy. It you love something let it go, if it comes back it was meant to be._

This woman was in a similar situation to me. I loved Edward so maybe I should let him go. Hadn't I done that for enough though? I had left him for four years and he still hadn't came back maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I felt depressed now, maybe I should go unpack the rest of our stuff.

I unpacked most of our stuff before dark. The cabin after two hours looked 'lived in' if you get what I mean. I unpacked the few board games I had packed and arranged them in the seating area, there was no TV so we were stuck with these. Everyone was crowded around the table in the middle of the living room. We decided to play Frustration, you know the one with the coloured cone things and the spinning dice.

I was winning with four out of five cone things in its slot, I felt chilly so I went to put the fire on. What a shocker it was when I found out you had to light it with proper wood. Luckily for us it hadn't gone dark yet.

"Right guys we need to get some fire wood. I'll go who else wants to come?" I asked, knowing Holly would never come.

"I am not going into them woods!" She almost shouted, I rolled my eyes hoping she saw.

"I'll come Bells." Edward said as he pulled on his jacket.

"I want to come Mama." Nate said as he pulled on his tiny Wellington Boots.

"No Baby. Stay with Holly, Mommy and Daddy will be back soon." He pulled a face but pulled them off and sat down.

"I can't look after a kid." Holly said, I really wanted to hit this girl. I rolled my eyes and walked out, Edward following closely behind me. He should be okay with her for 10 maybe 20 minutes I thought as we made the journey into the woods.

"I can't believe we're lost." I cried as we past the same bush for the tenth time.

"We're not lost Bells, we just don't know where we are."

"So we're not lost, we're just…lost." I stressed, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm scared Edward, you know I hate the dark." We'd been out here for over an hour now and it was pitch black outside. The silence was eerie. I felt like something was going to jump out and kill us like you see in those scary movies where everyone dies. I felt my breathing pick up as I managed how my life could end in this dark wood and it wasn't pleasant.

"Come here." Edward said as he opened his arms for me. I all too willingly went into them, warm and muscular as ever. I basked in their warmness. It felt so good to be in his arms once more. I was scared like hell but I felt safer than I had in a long time. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled deeper. Then I heard it, the scream. I was sure it was her but what had she done now?

**EPOV**

Bella was curled into me and damn it felt good. Even through the thick layer of coats I could still feel her body pressed against mine. She was scared and I could tell by her shivering. I just wanted to be there for her. She snuggled deeper into me and I was enjoying her being in my arms once again. Then I heard it, the scream. I knew Holly's scream. I heard it many of times when Mr Spiddy decided to take a walk from his cage in Nate's room. I uncurled Bella from around me and ran. I ran as fast as I could, going in the direction of the scream. I pushed myself to run faster and the screams kept coming. I didn't look back but I knew Bella was following, I could sense her. I saw the cabin in sight and ran faster than I had ever done before, pushing my muscles to the extreme. I bust through the door and nearly collapsed. Nate was unconscious on the floor. His lips were all puffy and his breathing was heavy, a rash covered most his face and neck. Bella came in next and stopped suddenly. She began to cry but ran off into the bedroom. I stood staring at the face of my little boy on the floor. Bella came running in with yellow pen type thing. She rolled up the shirt of his arm and stuck in into his forearm. She pressed the end and held it in place for 10 seconds. She pulled it put and placed it back in the packet.

"Get me some ice." She said as she rubbed the spot on his arm. I dashed to the freezer, got some ice and wrapped it in a tea towel. I handed it to her and she placed it on his neck and face, I'm assuming it was to lower his rash. I heard his breathing slowly return to normal and his rash was going down.

"Call an ambulance." Bella said as she through me the phone. I dialled the number, a woman answered and I told her the details.

"They should be here within 10 minutes." I said as I placed the phone down and crouched down by Nate and Bella. He was still unconscious; I took that as a bad sign.

"Bella, What happened?" I asked as I grabbed his hand.

"That stupid fucking bitch must of gave him nuts." She said quietly but I told hear the acid in her voice. She stood and went over to the cupboard and pulled out a pack of Banana Nut muffins, one was missing.

"Why did you give him one of these? Did you really not know he was allergic to Nuts? I'm sure I told you." She shouted in Holly's face. This was her fault, she nearly killed my little boy, my baby. The anger was boiling in me and suddenly I blew my top.

"GET OUT!" I shouted at her. She looked at me gob smacked. "You ditzy stupid blonde bitch GET OUT NOW!" I screamed at her. I had never been so mad in my life.

"Edward…" she moaned but I interrupted her.

"LEAVE!" I shouted.

"I have no where to go."

"Do I look like I give a fuck? I don't care about you right now; I care about my 5-year-old son who nearly died because of you. LEAVE!" I crouched down by Bella and Nate again. His face was in her lap and I could hear that his breathing was better. I didn't even hear Holly leave.

I heard the sirens approaching. Nate was still unconscious, I was scared and I don't even mind admitting it. Bella had stayed calm the whole time but if I knew her she'd break eventually and I would make sure I was here for her. The paramedics walked in. They checked his pulse and his breathing before turning to us.

"His pulse is super low and his breathing is weak. We need to take him in." The male one said. I nodded and they went back to the ambulance. Bella moved and came to sit with me. I held out my arms and she went into them, gripping my shirt and sobbing, she finally broke. I watched as they placed him on a stretcher with an oxygen mask on. They wheeled him off and I picked Bella up before walking to the car. I opened the door and placed her on the seat, she was crying heavily and she wouldn't let go of my shirt. I managed to pry her fingers loose and went to the driver's side. I followed the ambulance to the nearest hospital.

We pulled up outside a nearly deserted hospital. There was hardly any cars or people surrounding the build. I shut the car off and hoped out. I went to Bella's side and got her out too. She was still crying, I was scared for her. She looked so sad and pained; I just wanted to take it away from her. I gripped her hand in mine and we walked to the reception desk.

"Nathan Cullen." I said, my voice low and deep

"He's being checked over. You can wait in the waiting room, someone will come get you." I nodded and walked with Bella to the waiting room.

I sat Bella down in the chair and sat next to her. She was still crying but no tears fell but it still hurt to see her like this. I placed my hand on her arm and she leaded into my touch. She stopped crying for almost a second but then it started again. I pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist, I could feel her shake beneath my hands.

"Edward. I'm so scared. I love him so much, he's all I have." She stuttered.

"I know Love, I know. I'm scared too." I kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently, trying to get her to clam down.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen." I didn't feel like correcting her so I just nodded. "You can see him now." The nurse said. I pulled Bella by the hand as we followed the nurse. My heart was beating faster with every step we took towards the door. I followed the nurse in as she opened the door. I gasped at the sight. Nate was asleep in bed. I was so relieved that he wasn't badly hurt. Bella smiled beside me and wiped her tears.

"He wont wake tonight, you can come back tomorrow though. All I can tell you is that we managed to stable the reaction and he's getting stronger." The nurse said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I replied. We checked Nate over, gave him a kiss and then left. There was nothing to do if he was asleep.

Bella took my hand and we walked back to the car. We got into the car and she turned to me,

"Fancy a drink? I really need one after the night I just had." She smiled, I nodded and she started to drive.


	22. No Regrets

_**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry this update took long, i've been really ill! :( So please dont be too mad, i'll try and update faster this time :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**No Regrets**

One drink turned to two and two became 3 bottles and before I knew it, I could hardly walk. Edward was staggering around, laughing about god only knows what. I was much worse. Drinking helped the pain fade over but it never healed it. We hadn't talked about what had happened earlier. Nathan was okay and that was the main thing.

I slummed down in the seat next to Edward, bottle of Budweiser in my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched some pointless chick flick, I laughed my way through most of it. The film finished but we carried on drinking and talking.

"Edward?" I slurred. He hummed. "Why did we split up?" I asked, with booze came braveness.

"I have no idea Belly, I think we drifted apart and we needed to be alone but we left it too long and then the love just disappeared." He sighed.

"Did it though?" I asked as I took another gulp

"Did it what though?" He asked

"Disappear." I answered as I turned my head away from his sight. His fingers fluttered on my cheek, turning my head around to face him.

"No, it never could." As he finished I flung myself at him. My lips attached to his and at that moment there was no pain, hurt or Polly. It was simply just us. His hands went under my shirt and rested on my back, sending tingly feelings through my body where skin met skin. My arms went around his neck, keeping him close to me, never willing to let him go. I felt him going to stand up so I pressed against him harder, he groaned into my mouth. He cupped my ass and pulled me as he stood. With my legs around his waist we began to walk. He broke away first and looked deeply into my eyes. I bit my lip, as my cheeks blushed red. He came forward then, his lips attacking mine as they had done to him. I was shocked as my back smashed against the wall of the hallway. He had become very impatient. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I allowed it entrance. His mouth left mine but he carried on nipping and sucking on the skin of my neck. I moaned loudly, no one could make me moan like Edward. I felt his fingers on the bottom of my shirt, with my body firmly pressed against the wall I lifted my arms up and he pulled it over my head. His eyes bulged, as he looked me over, we both knew it had been too long. He hot mouth was on my skin, kisses and sucking on the visible areas of skin. I moaned and my body voluntarily arched towards him. He brought his head up to look into my eyes; they were full of longing and desire but mostly love. He pecked my lips as I found the bottom of his shirt. I flung it over his head and attached my lips to his while pressing every part of my body to his. The direct contact between our chests sent violent shocks shooting through my body. I pushed him away and dismounted him before walking to the bedroom door. I gestured for him to come with my finger; he willing complied and followed pursuit.

We were in the bedroom now, standing at the foot of the bed. I think both of us, though pissed out our heads, were too scared to go any further. I made the move first as I played with the waistband of his shorts, running my fingers along them and occasionally dipping them inside. His hand grabbed mine as if to stop but then he pulled them all down, his boxers included. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him, his arousal touching me through the thin fabric of my panties. I moaned and my head flew back in pleasure, it had been a long time since I had felt like this. This was it; I pulled down my panties myself and threw them somewhere. I went to unclasp my bra but his fingers stopped mine as he made quick work of undoing it. I was all exposed and so was he. He looked my up and down and I suddenly became self-conscious. I wrapped my one arm around myself and the other in front of me while blushed the deepest shade of red.

"Don't." it was the first word one of us had uttered since we had started this. He took my wrists in his hands and pushed them to my side. He kissed the palm of my hand and moved it away along with the other one. He kissed my lips once again before he pushed me onto the bed. He hovered above me as I looked at his face, I'm sure mine was beetroot red. He came down and pressed his lips to mine at the same time he entered me. I screamed both in pleasure and pain. It felt so good to have Edward inside me once more but this was something I hadn't experienced in over 4 years and it hurt a little more then I had expected. He stopped and broke away from our kiss, his eyes connected with mine in an asking kind of matter. I nodded and he pulled out before slamming straight back in again.

He was going faster and harder then he had ever gone before, not even in Uni. I knew my climax was near as I felt the coiling in my stomach getting tighter. He altered his angle and pounded into me once more, feeling even better than before. He pulled out and rammed back in again and I knew I was defiantly close now. I bit on my lip so hard as I came that I could taste the blood in my mouth. Edward kissed me and then he came too while biting on my shoulder, it hurt but it was a good kind of pain. He pulled out and lay next to me. He pulled me closer and my head rested on his chest. I fell asleep on his chest, more content then I had been in years.

I woke first in the morning. I was plastered to Edward's chest. I remembered last night; while it had been great at the time I had a feeling he'd come to regret it now. I managed to break free of his grip without waking him up. I collected my clothes that covered the floor of the room and left. I looked at Edward, lying sweetly in bed. I knew he'd regret it a lot; he had a girlfriend while I was still single. I collected some clean clothes for the day and went to shower, still sticky from last night. Maybe it would be best if we both forgot it ever happened, although I have no regrets about it.

I showered quickly and dried myself after. I dressed and left my hair down. I walked into the seating area. Edward was watching some portable TV he picked up from the shop that morning. I doubted he even remembered what happened? He looked unharmed by all of this.

"Hey Bells. Great night huh? I can't even remember going to bed." He smiled at me. I suddenly knew why he was unharmed, it was because he wasn't, he didn't even remember it had happened.

"Yeah me neither." I said, praying the disappointment didn't show in my voice. Maybe it was better this way, him not knowing, it would only cause trouble.

"Oh my, what happened to your shoulder?" he asked. I realised then that the sleeve had come down to reveal the dark purple bruise that covered the skin on my shoulder. You happened, I thought but I didn't reply. I shrugged then winced at the pain.

"Are we going to see Nate?" Edward asked as he walked over to me. I nodded. "Good and then I really need to find Holly." I tried to hide my frown. How can he still like her after all she did? I mean she nearly killed our son. I'll tell you something now, I will never like that girl now and every time I'll see her I will want to kill her.

The ride was silent. No one spoke. Edward just looked out the window and I concentrated on the road. I thought about bringing up what happened then thought not. We pulled up at the hospital and went inside to the desk.

"Hello and welcome. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked us as we approached.

"Hi we're here to see Nathan Cullen."

"Yes he's in room 20b, it's on the sixth floor." She smiled and pointed us the way before saying goodbye.

We walked into the room. Nathan looked pale. His face was tried and his hair was all over the place. I rushed over to his bedside and sat down. My poor baby looked a mess.

"Hey Mama." He smiled. He sounded a lot better than he looked.

"Hey Baby. How you holding up my big strong man?" I asked with a smiled on my face.

"So tired and my throat hurts but I'm okay." He smiled and yawned.

"You can come home later today baby." I ruffled his hair and he smiled.

"I know, Bob said so." He pointed to the male nurse who stood outside the door.

"What's the first thing you want to do when you get back?" I asked him.

"Get some proper food. Hospital food stinks!" He held his nose and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe Daddy will cook you something." I smiled at Edward.

"Or Mommy could make you some lasagne, you like that don't you?" Edward smiled at me.

"Will Holly be there?" Nate asked, as he looked away from us, probably afraid of what Edward might say.

"No Bud. Why? What happened?" Edward laid his hand on our son's head.

"She shouted at me. I wanted Momma back because I was bored and hungry. I asked her for some food. She told me that I couldn't have any. So I started sulking and then she wanted my help with tidying the game away but I told her no. She started shouting at me, telling my I had to help her otherwise she'd tell Daddy. I told her if she gave me some food I would help her. She gave me the muffin, I asked if it had nuts in and she said no so I ate it." I felt my pulse pick up. How could she not know there are nuts in a Banana Nut Muffin? Seriously? How stupid was this girl? I saw Edward. He didn't look too angry but he didn't look too happy either. Nate yawned.

"Get some sleep Bud and we'll come get you later." He nodded and I kissed his head before leaving.

We walked outside, I could have died right there and I don't think Edward would have realised. He was much to busy trying to text Molly, they had sorted it out because apparently she really didn't know Banana Nut Muffins contains nuts! I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Did Edward remember? By the way he was acting no. Did he have a right to know? By the way he was acting no. Did he care at all? By the way he was acting no. He walked back towards me with the biggest smile on his face, and then I decided I couldn't tell him. If he remembered then he was to blame if their relationship failed but if I told then it was me who tore it apart.

"She's meeting me soon." He smiled and I gave back the fakest smile I could manage. Great today couldn't get much worse.

We were back at the cottage now and I was even more depressed then I was when we left the hospital. All I could hear was blah blah I'm Sorry blah blah No it's my fault blah blah SHUT THE FUCK UP! I gripped the glass I was holding in my hand tighter and tighter until…SMASH! I screamed as the pieces dug into my hand, the blood dribbling down my hand. Edward dropped the phone and rushed over to me. He grabbed my hand and thrust it under some cold running water.

"Keep it under there while I find some bandages." He returned less than a minute later with a bandage and some antiseptic cream. I grabbed a towel and dried the water off of my hand. He gently rubbed the cream over all the cuts and then tightly wrapped the bandage around my palm. He took such care and tenderness, it was his inner doctor coming out.

"There all better." He pulled my palm up and kissed it just like he had done the night before. He stood with his lips attached to it for a few seconds before he looked up, shock had spread across his face. I guess he remembered.

* * *

**_A/N: OH CLIFFY!! :P Review please! :D Thanks for reading! :D Review!_**


	23. Break Up and Home

_**A/N: HEYYY! Thanks for the reviews! i got 16! Special Thanks to . who gave me my 200th REVIEW! Thank you soooo much! So i know this story is gettin updated less but theres these little monsters called GCSE's and they stop me from writing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**_

* * *

Break Up and Home

He looked deep into my eyes. I wish I could of told him it never happened just to make him happy, even if it wasn't true. I had no regrets about last night but maybe one from this morning, actually leaving him. I felt that single traitor tear roll down my cheek. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek, my face leaned in to his hand as his thumb wiped it away.

"Oh Bella." He moved my head so it was inline with his face. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see much except that Edward was crying too. Was it a bad sign or a good one? He moved closer slowly almost hesitantly. We were forehead to forehead. I made the inch closer and our lips connected. His lips responded with mine enthusiastically. His hand creped around the back of my neck, his grip tight pulling me closer to him. He pulled away first.

"I'm sorry." I had a huge feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was going to say 'I can't do this.' Or something like that.

"About what?" I asked

"That I forgot." He said as he blushed.

"Don't worry, you remember now." I say. He came forward and kissed me again. I pulled away this time.

"Edward I need to tell you something." I stated. I know this was early but I needed to say it.

"Go on."

"I…ermm…I love you!" I blurted out, "I always have and I hope I always will. I hated that day everyday for five years. I watched as you dated from Bimbo to Bimbo but I never could. I never dated because how could I fully commit to someone when I was irrevocably in love with someone else?" I shielded my face from his glaze, afraid that he might reject me all other again.

"Bells." He called me and I lifted my head up. "I absolutely fucking love you. I have no idea why I fucking left in the first place. That will be one mistake I will never make again." His lips crashed with mine again and his hand went to the small of my back, pressing me even closer into him. I pulled away,

"Wait. What about Holly?" I mentally laughed that I finally got her name right. He pulled back slightly,

"What about her?" He smiled at me

"But what happened to the Sorry and It's my fault." I questioned

"I was breaking up with her. You obviously missed the first part where I told her it was over." He grinned at me

"Seriously?" I asked with the biggest grin on my face

"Yeah she was really starting to get on my nerves." I pulled him into a tight hug.

"We really going to make this work then?" I asked

"We really are." He kissed my lips. The door suddenly burst open and smashed against the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. Get the fuck off my man!" I heard Holly screech. I pulled away and pushed Edward away, I felt like a teenager who's mum just walked in on them with their boyfriend.

"I am not 'your man'." He did the air quotes with his fingers. "I broke up with you earlier."

"Yeah over the phone! It doesnt mean anything over the phone!" She screamed. I took the opportunity to walk off. My head was banging. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands thinking what the hell had I got myself involved with.

"I did. Holly I'm not going to hurt your feelings by going through this all again. I can't do this anymore. This is going to sound so cheesy but it's not you…it's me." I rolled my eyes. How could he pull that line on her? I heard Holly's laughter; she was laughing at him breaking up with her.

"Seriously? I can't believe your using that line on me. How come your back with HER anyway?" I knew she meant me.

"Holly sometimes obstacles are put in the way just to make sure what you want is worth fighting for." I awwwed mentally.

"Are you saying I'm a obstacle?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." I heard a sharp slap and then the door slammed shut. I guess she finally got the message.

I walked out the room and over to Edward. He was stood like a statue whilst holding his cheek and his mouth hanging open. I laughed and that seemed to break his attention. He looked at me and smiled,

"Well that went better then I had expected." He rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"What for Bells?"

"It was my fault you broke up." I looked down at my feet.

"It was actually her fault. She nearly killed our baby boy Bells. I can't stay with her after that." I looked up. His face was blank like he had no care in the world. I think I honestly believed him when he said he didn't care about her now. He opened his arms and I went into them. He kissed the top of my head.

"I really do love you Bella." He whispered

"I know." I whispered back.

We were lying on the sofa. Edward's back was against the sofa and my back was against his chest. His arms were wrapped my waist. We sat in silence. Not one of us talked or even moved, the only sound to fill the room was the soft sound of our breathing. I wasn't sure how long we had been like that but time seemed to pass and before long it was time to pick Nate up from the hospital. I unwound Edward's arms from around me and stood up.

"Five more minutes." Edward moaned.

"No. We need to go get Nate, Edward." When I finished the sentence Edward jumped up and pulled his jacket on.

"Let's go." He swung open the door and walked outside. I laughed and went to join him. I hopped into the car and seat belted myself in. Edward smiled at me, turned the radio up and then we were on our way.

I jumped out as soon as the car came to a stop. I waited for Edward to get out and then we went to the reception desk. I smiled at the receptionist,

"We're here to pick up Nathan Cullen." I stated. She nodded,

"Go on down. The doctors are just finishing up and then he can go home." I smiled and thanked her before running down the corridor. I opened the door and walked straight in. The doctor was just checking Nate's temperature. When he was done Nate ran over to me,

"Momma." He said as I picked him up.

"How's he doing Doc?" I asked

"He's doing well. His temp is back to normal and his breathing is better. His rash has go down too." He said. I thanked him and then he left the room.

"Baby I got something to tell you."

"What Momma?" he asked

"Daddy and Momma are back together. We're going to be a family again." He giggled then hugged me tighter.

"I knew it was going to happen. I'm physic like Auntie Ali." I laughed and placed him on the floor.

"Daddy's outside, go meet him. I'll be right out." He nodded and left the room. I picked up his overnight bag and walked outside.

"And then I told her to go and she slapped me." Nathan laughed. He was in Edward's arms. I smiled and walked over to them. Edward kissed me and Nathan smiled brightly.

"Come lets get you home." I kissed Nate's head and Edward put him on the floor. He grabbed both our hands and we walked to the car.

We pulled up at the cottage and Nate ran inside, Edward ran after him. I grabbed his bag and walked inside. Edward had him pinned to the sofa, tickling him.

"Daddy stop! It hurts." Nathan screamed. I laughed and both their heads shot towards me. They looked at each other and did that devilish grin. Suddenly Edward charged towards me and picked me up. He threw me onto the sofa. He looked into my eyes and I dared him to do it. He did of course do it. He attacked my sides until I felt like I was going to piss myself. Nate joined in too. He tickled my feet and I began kicking them ferociously.

"STOP!" I screamed. There was a loud banging on the door and everyone seemed to end up on the floor. The little old landlady walked through the door.

"Oi now what's going on here? I thought someone was getting murdered all up in here." She shouted. Everyone burst out laughing except her, she just frowned and walked back out.

"That's nice. I wonder how many people get murdered up here." Edward said.

"I'm thinking 10-20 minimum." I laughed.

"Can we go home now? I don't feel like dying today." Edward laughed.

We packed up everything and stuffed it into the car. Somewhere in my mind I thought about Holly and how she'd get her stuff or even get home. I quickly dashed into the cottage and grabbed her stuff, I hated her but I wasn't evil. I placed her bags in the car, everyone was strapped in and we were ready to go.

The ride was quiet. Nate was asleep so we couldn't blast music.

"What's going to happen now?" Edward asked

"I don't know but I think we should take it slow, let's not rush things."

"I agree. Slow is good." He smiled at me and I felt my heart melt right there that was my smile.

"What about living arrangements?"

"I guess I should stay at my apartment for now if we're taking it slow."

"Yeah. This is a whole new page in the book of life. There was never an 'us'. We never got together. This is the start. We have to forget everything."

"Everything?"

"Well most things but we're doing this as if this is the first time we got together. Just because we've been married and had a kid does not mean we're going to rush into things." Edward nodded. I turned back and carried on driving.

I cringed as the song came on the radio, MY song. I tried turning down the volume but Edward stopped my hand and actually turned it up.

"That was the long awaited comeback song of Bella Swan. First song in YEARS!." I ducked my head when the radio DJ said that. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Edward was defiantly going to know it was about him. I felt his hand on my cheek, gently pushing my head up to face him.

"It's beautiful Bells." He said. I smiled. "Was this the song you wrote the other night?" He asked. I nodded, my voice too weak to speak.

"Can you believe I was stupid enough to think you didn't love me anymore? If I had heard this I would have known though." He smiled at me; I don't think he had smiled this much in a long time.

"I never stopped loving you." I stated.

"I never could stop loving you. What took us so long Bells?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we were just stupid." I grinned at him and he laughed at me.

"Yeah I guess we were."

"You were very stupid. Both of you." Nate said from the backseat, I guess our talking woke him up. Edward laughed and so did I.

"Hey baby. How long you been up?" I asked

"Since 'Slow is good'." He smiled devilishly at us. He'd been awake the whole time. I shook my head at him.

"I can't believe you were spying on us." Edward said as he shook his head too.

"I have always wanted to know what you two talk about while I'm sleeping, now I know. You talk about yourselves, how vain." Nate said as he laughed.

"We are not vain." I said sounding stroppy.

"Daddy is. He spends about two hours getting ready in the morning before he drops me home." Edward ducked his head and blushed.

I pulled up at Edward's apartment about an hour later. The ride was boring after that. Nothing else happened. Nate and Edward fell asleep and I was left to talk to myself.

"Do you want to come up Bells?" He asked. I nodded and got out the car picking his bag up on the way out. Nate grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tightly, it occurred to me only then that this was the first time I had ever been inside Edward's apartment. It was like walking into forbidden territory, which scared the hell out of me. His apartment could tell me a lot about him. If it was messy and boyish he had changed so much but if it was clean and neatish then it was the same old Edward. I needed to calm down, it was only a house after all.

We walked up the flight of stairs and stood outside the door. I was slightly anxious. The world was going in slow motion as he turned the key in the door, somehow I forgot to breathe.

**EPOV**

I heard the bang as I opened the door. I turned around in a flash to see Bella lying on the floor. Did she seriously just faint? I laughed.

"Bud, grab my bag please. I'm going to have to carry your Momma in." Nate nodded and gripped the handle before trying to lift it, he couldn't so he ended up dragging it in. I pulled Bella into my arms, cradle style and walked in the house. What made her so nervous about my house that she fainted? I shrugged it off, this was Bella we were talking about. I decided to place her in Nate's room.

I was watching TV with Nate when I heard a deafening scream. I raced to Nate's room as fast as I possibly could. I laughed at what I saw. Bella was lying in Nate's bed with Mr Spiddy on her face. I guess he decided to go for a walk.

"What the fuck is that?" She asked as she tried to stay still.

"Ohh that's Mr Spiddy, Nate's tarantula." I smiled at her sweetly hoping to lower her anger.

"Why on god's earth did you buy our son a tarantula?"

"It was this or a rat? You know I hate rats!" Just then Nate ran into the room.

"Spiddy, why are you scaring Momma?" He asked as he picked up his little 8-legged freak. He took a seat in his beanbag and began to stroke it like it was not some hideous spider.

"Why can't he like Kittens or something?" Bella asked as she stared at Nate.

"Because then people would think he was gay. Spider's are a man's pet." I smiled at her when she shot me evils.

"Nate please put that thing away." Bella asked as she brushed her hand at Mr Spiddy.

"Momma don't be mean. Mr Spiddy has feelings too." Nate scowled at her. I held back a giggle. He really loves that spider.

"Come on Nate put Spiddy away and then do fetch a mouse." Bella's head shot up at me in panic.

"Please tell me you did not buy him mice too?"

"No stupid." Her face relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Spiddy eats them."

"WHAT?" She screamed as her head shot up again.

"Don't worry they're already dead."

"I don't care if they are dead or not, it's still a freaking mouse!" I laughed.

"Bells calm down. Breathe." I said as I went to give her a hug.

"I guess I overreacted. It just scary is all." I pulled her tighter as Nate brought the dead mousey into the room. Bella's head went into my shoulder as Nate dropped the poor dead mousey into Spiddy's cage.

"Come on, let's go watch TV." I said as I tugged Bella towards the living room.

We were all sitting on the sofa, Bella was on my lap and Nate was sitting next to us. We were watching some corny film, I was totally bored but Bella seemed to be enjoying it. That was until I heard her light snores fill the room. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to Nate's room. I placed her in the bed and tucked her in. I kissed her head and said goodnight before joining Nate in the living room.

"Come on Bud bath and bed." He nodded and ran towards the bathroom.

Nate and I were in the bath together. He had yet again refused to let me wash his hair until his fingers were wrinkly. We were playing battleships. I heard Nate gasp and then he pouted.

"Fingers are all wrinkly." He sighed and bent his head forward. I scrubbed his hair with the shampoo and then dunked his head under. He burst up and took some air before wiping the water from his eyes. I got out first and gave Nate a few extra minutes to play while I dressed. I put on some boxers and shorts. I held the towel from arm to arm,

"Come on Bud." I said as he finished playing. He jumped out and ran into the towel.

"Earthquake!" I shouted as I shook Nate wildly to dry him. I gave Nate the towel and bent my head forward.

"Aftershock!" He shouted as he rubbed my hair to dry it.

"Come on now Bud let's get to bed."

"And Prince Edward kissed the beautiful Princess Bella and awoke her from her sleep. Everyone in the castle awoke as if no time had past and they all lived happily ever after." I finished our own little version of Sleeping Beauty and put the book on the side. I pulled Nate in close and kissed his head.

"Night Bud, now get some sleep."

"Night Daddy." He slurred and then sleep took over.

* * *

**A/N: IF YOU WANT BELLA AND EDWARD TO STAY TOGETHER THEN REVIEW! :P THANKS FOR READING!**


	24. Date

_**A/N: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I GOT 26! YOU GUYS R AMAZING AND I LUV YOU ALL! :D I promise that Bella and Edward are going to stay together now! i swear! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Date**_

I awoke in the same Orange and Blue room that I had the day before. Luckily this time I didn't have some hairy insect on my face. I listened carefully but there was no sound so I guess Nate and Edward was still in bed. I noticed the wall with the three pictures. I smiled as I looked at the last one. I was heavily pregnant and Edward had drawn a face on my belly then took a picture with it. I smiled; it was one of them times when we were truly happy. To think nearly two years after that picture was taken we'd be separated. I heard the door creak open,

"Hey, I thought I heard you." Edward said as he peeked his head through the door.

"You can come in you know."

"I know. Can we talk?" I gulped.

"Sure." He walked into the room. The fact that he was only in a pair of shorts was very distracting.

"Can we do something tonight, just us." He smiled at me. I breathed out.

"Like a date?" I asked

"Yeah I guess you could call it that." He grinned at me brighter than before.

"I'd love to." I grinned brightly at him. The door burst open and Nate ran in. He jumped into Edward's arms and held on tight.

"What's wrong Baby?" I asked as I stroked his hair.

"There's someone banging on the door really really loud." He said as he ducked his head into Edwards shoulder. Edward placed Nate on the floor and walked to the door. I listened carefully to whoever was there. I was startled when the shouted began,

"I've been gone less than a day and she's already back in your bed." I heard Holly shout.

"She technically wasn't in my bed…she was in Nate's bed." I had the urge to laugh.

"Don't get cheeky with me Edward because I WILL slap you before you can even say her name."

"Bella." I could imagine the cocky little grin on his face. I heard the sharp slap and the stomping towards the bedroom. The door opened and Holly had the most fakest smile on her face.

"Hey Bella, how are you today?" I went to answer but she just carried on, "Good, okay where's my bag?" She asked. I had almost forgot that I had brought it back.

"It's in my car. I'll get it for you." I jumped up so fast, in all honest I just wanted her to leave.

I opened the car down and grabbed the bag from the back seat. I handed it to her. She started to speak and suddenly I felt nervous,

"Bella, I know you and I have never seen eye to eye but in truthfulness I'm happy for you." I could feel my jaw drop. "I always knew that Edward never fully got over you. Whenever he'd see you he'd always come back with this dorky grin on his face."

"I actually don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I know I probably made myself seem like the bad person, coming between the ex's but I really did care for Edward. I care for him so much that I'm happy he's got you back. I can see he's happy and that's all that matters to me." W-O-W I had never felt more horrible than I had right there. I had gone months cussing that girl left, right and fucking centre and now she was…well she was being nice. I smiled at her.

"I guess I better be going then." She said as we walked past her car. She placed the bag on the back seat and then gave me a heart attack. She hugged me, SHE hugged ME, she HUGGED me! I turned and went back up to Edward's before the girl could make me feel any worse.

We had breakfast and then I thought it was time Nate and I went home. We said goodbye and I told Edward I'd meet him later and then we left. As soon as I got home I knew what I needed to do. I picked up the phone and dialled.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Edward and I are sorta back together." I placed the phone about 15 cms away from my ear because I knew exactly what was coming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I placed the phone closer to my ear hoping she'd stopped. "Omgosh, wherewhenhow? I need to know everything!" I sighed before answering her,

"On Holiday, yesterday and I can't really explain it." Her voice slowed dramatically,

"Bella?" I knew she was probably giving me the eyebrow with her hand on her hip,

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need you to come help me get ready for a date."

"A date? Wait, I thought you said your were back with Edward?" I gave her a few seconds, "Omgosh you have a date with Edward?"

"Yeah, we're taking it slow this time."

"Honey you and Edward don't do slow." I rolled my eyes at her even though I knew she wouldn't be able to see. "But I'll be round in 10." She blew me a kiss and then hung up.

There were quick rapid knocks at the door. I rushed to answer it. Alice stood there with a huge bag of clothes and another bag while Ella was standing there with another bag. They both had matching outfits on, a black and white plaid dress, a black wrap with black leggings and boots. I laughed. They turned and gave me evils so I just walked swiftly after them. I walked into my room only five minutes after Ali and Ella and the room looked like a bomb had hit it. There were clothes thrown everywhere and shoes all over the bed. I rolled my eyes, I hope they knew they were cleaning that up. Alice shoved something pink and lacy into my hand and told me to shower.

I washed my hair, myself and shaved my legs before getting out and drying. I picked up the pink thing Alice had threw at me earlier, it was some skimpy bra and pantie set. I shrugged and pulled them on before fastening the towel around me and walking into what used to be my bedroom but right now looked like it was a dressing room of a catwalk for about 50 models.

"I think she should wear the pink ruffle dress with the pink shoes and this pink bag." Alice said as she held up the items.

"No I think she should wear this black and white dress with these Jimmy Choos and this clutch bag." Alice grinned proudly,

"I taught you well! But maybe this bag." I coughed to announce my presence since they obviously didn't notice me already.

"Hey Smell-a." Smell-a was the nickname Edward gave to her when she was little, mostly because it rhymed with her name. Alice pushed me down into a chair and started put my hair in loose rollers. She then blow-dried it. I left the rollers in while I got my make up done. Alice added a little foundation to my cheeks, eyeliner and mascara to my eyes with clear lip-gloss on my lips. I pulled the dress over my head and zipped it up. It was black with white stripes going diagonally. The top was tight and it flowed out as it went down to above knee length. I slipped the Jimmy Choos, they were a shiny black with a buckle. Ella pulled out the rollers, swept my hair to the right and slid a slide to keep it in place. I touched up my lip-gloss just as the doorbell rang.

**EPOV**

I watched as Nate and Bella left. As soon as their car turned the corner I grabbed the phone.

"Jello." I shook my head, Emmett and his food.

"Emmett I need your help desperately."

"Why?" His voice was muffled.

"Are you eating?" I asked.

"Maybe." His voice was muffled again.

"Emmett DO NOT get crumbs on my floor." I heard Rose shout. I laughed.

"Sorry Babes. What do you want Eddie?"

"I have a date." I whispered.

"WHAT? Rosie, Eddie has a date." He shouted.

"Really with who?" Rosalie shouted back

"I'll ask, Rose wants to know who with?" I sighed,

"Bella."

"WHAT? IT'S BELLA." I heard the scream. It was blood chilling and seriously scary, even if it was a good one. I heard ruffling and then Rose was on the phone.

"Wherewhenhow?" She asked without even taking a breath.

"Yesterday on holiday and it sorta just happened."

"How come Bella didn't tell me?"

"Probably because she only just left mine. I think you two are the first to know." I heard a cry. Rose said bye and the phone was passed back to Em,

"So are you going to come over then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Give me ten and I'll be round." He hung up.

I was pacing. I could not remember a time when I had been this nervous before. I heard the knock on the door and rushed to answer it. Em walked in followed by Jazz. Em was carrying two bags and Jasper was holding one too. I rolled my eyes and we all got into my bedroom. Em shoved a clean pair of boxers into my hand and demanded I had a shower. I washed my hair and myself before getting out and having a quick shave. I pulled my boxers on and walked into my bedroom. I gasped at the sight: my room was trashed. I hope they knew they were cleaning this shit up.

I dried my hair with the towel and then Jasper attacked my hair with gel while Em was looking for something for me to wear. Jasper sighed, that wasn't a good thing. I looked in the mirror. It didn't look too bad but it wasn't perfect.

"Edward, I fucking hate your god damn hair!" He said as he tweaked a few last strands.

Em had dressed me in a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, a black tie loose around my neck with jeans and some black shoes **(Like Jake's in Twilight Prom Scene).** I looked in the mirror. I guess I didn't look too bad. Em came over and sprayed me with Lynx Chocolate as a finishing touch. I thanked the guys and then I was ready to leave.

I jumped in my Blue and White 2006 Dodge Viper SRT and started the drive to Bella's. It was fast and smooth. I arrived quickly and bolted to the door. I was so anxious that my palms were sweaty and sticky. I knocked on the door and Ella answered.

"Hey Smell-a." I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Hey Uncle Eddie." She said as she punched my stomach.

"Where's Auntie Bella?" Just as I asked I heard the stairs squeak. I turned and it was like one of those movie moments. Where the guy turns and the beautiful girl comes into view and this big cheesy grin spreads across the guys face. It was exactly like that except the girl was even more beautiful and the smile was twice as big. Bella looked stunning in her dress and her hair was like W-O-W. I could not believe that she was my Bella. She looked more stunning than she had ever been before. Alice and Stella had very good taste when they dressed her that night. She walked down the stairs but as she came to the last one she tripped, I rushed to catch her and she landed into my arms. This was exactly like a movie. I was the charming, handsome prince who rescued the damsel in distress, who here was Bella. But did we get to live happily ever after?

"Hey." I whispered

"Hi." She whispered back. I looked into her eyes and it was like there were just two of us in that room. I heard a cough and placed Bella back on the floor but gripped her hand tightly in mine.

"Wow who dressed you Eddie?"

"Emmett and Jasper." I answered. Fashion, to everyone's surprise, was one of the only things Emmett and Alice had in common. Well that and the fact they both acted like overgrown children.

"Wow my brother and my man have good taste. You look hot!" Alice whistled. I smiled even though I was kind of freaked about that statement. Nate walked up from out the basement and ran to me.

"Daddy!" He squealed as he jumped into my arms.

"Hey Bud." I said as I kissed his head. "Mommy and Daddy are going out, you got to stay with Auntie Alice and Ella." He nodded and jumped down.

"We better go, the table's booked for 8." Bella said as she kissed Nate and Ella's heads. She kissed Ali's cheek and thanked her for looking after Nate. I took her hand and we were off to our date.

We pulled up outside the restaurant and I parked the car. I got out first and went to open Bella's door for her. She got out and thanked me before taking my arm as we walked inside. The interior of the restaurant was beautiful. It looked old but classy. I talked to the waiter and he shown us to our table. I ordered for the both of us and I must of got it right because Bella was smiling brightly at me. The waiter brought the food to us and we started to eat.

**BPOV**

"Do you still talk in your sleep?" Edward asked as we chatted about random things.

"Yeah which is really bad as Nate sleeps with me." I grinned and I thought he was going to ask why it was bad but opted against it and closed his mouth.

"Do you still play the piano?" I asked. I couldn't remember the last time Edward had played for me.

"Not much. I don't see any joy in it anymore. Life is too complicated." He shrugged even though I knew deep down he missed it.

"Do you still love Friends, 7 Up and Chocolate popcorn?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Occasionally." I answered with another smile.

"Good, at least not everything changes." He grinned and we carried on eating. Our date was going well but I had a feeling this wasn't the end of it.

We drove straight past the house to the end of the road. I was confused until I remembered that this was the way to get to the back garden. I huffed and Edward noticed, giving me the eyebrow,

"I'm wearing heels." A smile spread across his face as he reached behind his seat. He pulled out a carrier bag and handed it to me. I smiled as I reached inside and pulled out a pair of black ballet flats. I slipped them on my feet and smiled, perfect fit.

"Thanks." I got out the car and closed the door behind me. Edward locked the car and then came over to me. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the bush together. It was pitch dark outside and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't totally shitting myself. I gripped Edward's hand tighter as we got into the deeper part.

"Close your eyes." Edward whispered in my ear.

"But what if I fall."

"I wont let you. I promise, trust me Bells." I trusted Edward with my life so I of course closed my eyes. His hands went to my waist; they just seemed to fit there. We came to a stop and Edward's hands left me, suddenly I was afraid.

"Edward?" I called out

"You can open them now." I opened my eyes slowly. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust and I could see. It was amazingly beautiful. There were tea light candles scattered on what looked like a deck.

"When did you do this?" I asked

"The deck? I done it ages ago but I never got chance to show you. It was for Nate to play on but we can borrow it for the night."

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I know." I turned to look at him but he seemed to be staring at me. I blushed. He took my hand and led me to the deck. There were flowers scattered and candles around a blanket. I turned to Edward and he had a huge smile on his face, I grinned back.

"Come sit." He said as he gestured to the blanket. I sat down on the blanket and patted it for Edward to join me. He smiled and sat down next to me. I shivered as a cold wind hit us. Edward's arm went around me. We both lay back on the blanket and looked at the stars, it seemed like the perfect ending to the perfect night. Edward began humming a song, the sound of it managed to get me to sleep. I hoped this deck was safe because I wasn't moving until morning now. Edward got up and rushed off somewhere before I could ask where. He returned minutes later with some pillows and a duvet, also bringing news from Alice that she'd look after Nate for the night. We lay back down and Edward covered us with the quilt. I moved closer and rested my head on his chest. He hummed to me and I began to sleep again. Questions were flying through my mind. What was going to happen now? How were things going to be different? Would things change? Would Charlie accept Edward this time after everything? I didn't know the answers to any of them questions but the one thing I was certain of was Alice was right when she said Edward and I don't do slow.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and if you would do me the kind pleasure of reviewing i'd be forever at your debt.**


	25. What Could Be Wrong?

**A/N: Heyy guys! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Sorry this is kinda late, stopped at my mates yesterday and i couldn't upload. Please R&R! :D**

* * *

**What could be wrong?**

**Few Weeks Later**

"Nate, get up! Time for school." I shouted up the stairs as I searched around for my car keys. "Nate please hurry baby. Cal, Keira and Lexi are all going to be waiting if you don't hurry up." I stressed as I finally found my keys. I heard soft footsteps on the stairs.

"I'm here Momma. I couldn't find my book." Nate said as he held up his copy of Peter Pan.

"It's okay Baby but we need to go now. Wait in the car Momma be out in a second." He nodded and toddled off towards the car. I grabbed my cell and bag before going outside and locking the door. I had recently got a job as an English teacher at the local high school so I needed to be there early. Although my song was doing well and I was earning money off of that, I still felt the need to be out the house now Nate was at school. I pulled up outside Nate's school; I could already see Alice with the others. I gave Nate a kiss and then he was off. He never complained or anything, I think he actually loved going to school. I waved and blew kisses as I turned the corner. Luckily for me the high school wasn't that far.

I pulled up into the parking lot. I had toned down my Camaro for school; I was now a proud owner of a Silver 2002 Audi TT. I grabbed my books and bag before making my way inside the school. Forks High, I had spent the dreadful teenage years here and damn I wasn't too pleased to be back. I skipped going to the staff lounge as that creepy Mr Harrison was probably there waiting to spy on me some more. Why could he never understand that I had a boyfriend? I placed my books on the desk and sorted through them to find what I need for first period. I smiled at the thought of my first class. Monday morning was 10H RD1. Top set English. I enjoyed that class because we were reading one of my all time favourite books, Wuthering Heights. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my copy of the book. The ever-lasting love between Cathy and Heathcliff, so strong that they considered themselves one, was so thrilling to read but still sad from the events they face. I was interrupted from the tortured world of Cathy and Heathcliff when the students started to enter the classroom. I placed my book on the desk and stood up. Once all students were seated I began reading.

I finished the page I was on just as the bell rang.

"Homework is to write a short summary about the last two chapters." I shouted as they all started to exit the classroom. I smiled as Jade carried on packing up. Jade was the quiet girl. The one who always sat at the back but always got the highest in tests. She had brown hair and green eyes that were framed with thick-rimmed glasses. She reminded me of a high school myself before I grew confidence and started uni. She ducked her head and headed for the door.

"Jade." I called her as I moved in front of my desk. She turned and walked to back to the desk, her arms wrapped around her books.

"Yes Miss Swan." She said, never lifting her head up. I wasn't that scary. I never shouted so why was she so afraid

"I have a student from a lower set who needs some tutoring, would you be willing to help?"

"Sure." She lifted her head for the first time.

"Okay give me one minute and I'll go find him." I turned and walked out the room but I could still hear her shout,

"Him?" Poor girl had probably never even spoke to a boy before.

Dino Miller **(No idea where this name came from!)** was one of the popular boys. His blonde hair, shocking blue eyes, immense biceps and great personality made him the most attractive boy at this school. I felt sorry for Jade but this boy needed serious help with his English and she was the one that could help him. I found Dino in his little chill area in the corner of the quad surrounded by his equally dumb friends. They were all laughing but stopped abruptly once I walked up.

"Hello Miss Swan. What's up?" Dino asked as he stood up.

"Can I talk to you please?" I asked. Dino looked back at his friends and they started laughing before Dino walked away, I followed him.

"I've been going over some of your work and I can see you've got potential but I think you need some help."

"Like a tutor?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair, I nearly laughed as it reminded me of Edward.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll speak to her and see if she can do it after school if you don't want to wreck your 'rep'" I did the air quotes with my fingers. He nodded and I walked off hoping he'd follow.

"Wait Her?" He shouted. I smirked as I heard him running up behind me.

I entered the classroom to find Jade silently sitting in the first row eating her sandwich. I walked to my desk and sat down on it.

"Jade this is Dino, Dino this is Jade." I said as I did the hand gestures between them. Jade looked up and Dino stared at the floor. I felt like slapping the boy for being so rude.

"Okay so lets write up a schedule. Jade is after school okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. My dad works late so I can stay until about 7." Jade answered as she stared back at the floor.

"My Mom works from home so you can came over anytime." Dino said.

"Good well what days will be easier?" I asked

"My dad doesn't work Wednesday so I don't think I could do then." Jade replied as she nibbled her sandwich some more.

"My dad works nights on Monday's so I don't think we can do then." Dino said as he opened his crisps.

"Okay so lets say you can do Monday's and Tuesday's at Jade's while you go to Dino's on Thursday's and Friday's."

"Sure." Dino said as Jade nodded. I smiled as I dismissed them both so that they could enjoy the rest of their lunch. I grabbed my lunchbox and walked swiftly towards the cafeteria.

I took my usually seat in the cafeteria. George Harrison was a creepy old man with a receding hairline and a grey beard. He was also my boss. He sat down in the seat beside me as he did everyday.

"Hello Miss Bella." He said in his thick Scottish accent.

"Good Morning George." I said as I tucked into my sandwich.

"How was tenth grade English?"

"It was fine." I said, boredom probably running deep in my voice.

"Good. I'm glad you're doing all right. At first I thought you'd quit in the first week." He grinned. Yeah it's great to know that my boss had no faith in me. I looked away from him. I spotted Jade in the corner by herself. I thought about going to sit with her then thought against it as she wasn't doing very well in her social life and sitting with a teacher would move her further down the social ladder. I saw a flash of blonde and the seat opposite her was pulled out. I smiled as Dino sat down opposite her. The looks on the faces of people around him where gobsmacked.

We chatted about random shit that I really didn't care about for another 15 minutes before the bell rang out. I rushed to my class, anxious to get away from George.

I was standing in front of my year 7 class when I got this funny feeling in my stomach. I ignored it at first until I dropped my pencil. When I went to bend down to retrieve it I felt the bile coming up in my throat. I shoved my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I stood over the toilet and then removed my hand. Sick spewed out into the bowl. I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I splashed water on my face, swilled out my mouth before walking back into the class. Everyone was staring at me, some people were whispering. I took my position at the front of the class.

"Sorry guys, I must've had some bad food at lunch." I laughed nervously. People were just staring at me like I was a freak or something. I carried on talking from where I left off. Luckily I managed to pull the lesson back after the little episode earlier. The bell rang and I was thankful it was the end of the day.

I had a meeting after school that was okay. I jumped in my car and made my way to Alice's to pick Nate up. I was halfway to Alice's when I felt the sudden need to pee. It can on so suddenly and I felt like I was going to pee myself. I pushed on the gas pedal as I sped the rest of the way to Alice's. I pulled into the driveway, turned the gas off and dashed inside.

"Hi Alice. Bye Alice." I shouted as I sprinted upstairs into the bathroom. I washed my hands and dried them before going back downstairs. I took a seat on the sofa and Nate came and sat on my lap.

"What was that all about Bells?" Alice asked as she walked into the room holding two cups of tea. I took one and Alice sat down in the seat next to me.

"I really needed to pee. I was fine then all of a sudden I had this urge to pee. I probably got a speeding ticket on the way over here." I laughed it off even though I knew it was probably true. Alice laughed at me and turned back to the TV. Lexi and Keira strolled in with a book in hand, I could see a blur of pink and shuddered.

"Aunt Bella will you read this book to us?" Lexi asked as she blinked those long eyelashes at me. I looked over at Keira and she was in full puppy dog mode. I put my hand out, Lexi grinned and placed the book in my hand.

"Jump up then." I said as I patted the seat by me, being careful as Nate was still on my lap. "Barbie of Swan Lake." I read out. Nate instantly jumped off my lap, shaking his head as he headed out the room. I laughed and read the story aloud to my two nieces.

I just finished the book when Rose walked through the door.

"Hey girlies." Rose said to us, "Babies!" Rose yelled as she opened her arms. Keira and Lexi ran into them.

"Mommy! Auntie Belly was reading us Barbie of Swan Lake." Lexi said as she showed Rose the book.

"Oh wow. Girls Daddy's in the car. Where's Leon?" Rose asked. The twins squealed and ran outside to Em.

"He's upstairs with Cal and Nate." I answered as I finished the last of my tea.

"Well girlies I've got to go. Love you." She kissed our cheeks and then departed through the hallway. "Leon come on we've got to go." I heard her shout up the stairs. I heard the footsteps on the stairs and then the door opened.

"Bye Auntie Bell." Leon kissed my cheek and then went over to Alice. "Bye Auntie Ali." He kissed her cheek and then dashed back through the door waving as he went.

I was helping Alice tidy up the toys in the playroom. I bent down to pick up a Barbie doll when I got the same funny feeling as earlier. I slammed my hand over my mouth and dashed to the bathroom. I just managed to get to the toilet as the sick spewed out into the bowl, it was tea coloured with lumps of biscuits. Once I looked I wished I hadn't. I swilled my mouth off like before and then went back to join Alice in the playroom. Alice was staring at me when I walked back into the room; it was like being back in the classroom once again.

"You okay Bells?" She asked as she placed the final toy into the toy box.

"Yeah. I've been being sick since lunch. I think it was just something I ate." I rubbed my head as pain rushed through it. Alice nodded. "I think I might just head home." Alice kissed my cheek,

"Be careful though Bells." She grinned at me,

"Aren't I always?" I smiled at her before walking next door into Calvin's room. "Come on Nate time to go home." I said as I picked up his coat from the chair.

"Can't I stay with Cal?" He said giving me those dreaded puppy dog eyes. I looked at Ali and she nodded.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow after school. Love you." I said as I kissed him.

"Love you Momma. See you tomorrow."

I drove into the driveway and parked the car. I noticed Edward's Dodge Viper parked down the street. I smiled and ran inside.

"Edward!" I shouted as I opened the door,

"Bella?" I rolled my eyes

"Who else would it be?" I shouted back, sarcasm leaking into my voice.

"Haha your so funny Bells." He replied with sarcasm also in his voice. I walked through into the kitchen. Edward was cooking something that smelled delicious. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed my lips.

"Hey Gorgeous." He said as he continued to stir whatever was in the pan.

"Hey Good-looking. What cha got cooking?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Chicken Pasta." He replied as he spooned some into my mouth. I ummed at the taste, it tasted fabulous. "Taste nice?" He asked.

"Tastes Fan-fucking-tastic." I answered with a smile on my face. "So I take it that your staying for dinner?" I asked.

"If you don't mind." He smiled as he stirred in the pasta sauce.

"Of course I don't. Are you staying tonight?" I asked. Edward stayed most nights but he hadn't officially moved back in yet.

"Yeah. Where's Nate?"

"He wanted to stay with Cal. Nate gave Ali the puppy dog eyes and that was it, she was putty in his hands." I yawned as I finished the sentence. I felt tired and weak. "I think I might go for a bath before dinner." I stated. Edward nodded. I walked out the bathroom. I suddenly got this pain in my head and my body became heavy.

"Edward." I called. Everything went black and the last thing I felt was Edward's arms catching me as I fell.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUR! Cliffy! :D I wonder what's wrong with Bella?? :P If you could spare one minute of your time please review! I love them! :D**


	26. Hospital, Again?

_**A/N: Heyyyy Guys! I know this update is late and im sorry. I've been really busy! Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**_

* * *

Hospital, Again?

I awoke in a deathly white room that smelt like disinfectant. I groaned as I realised I was in hospital. I yawned and looked around the room. Edward was in the chair fast asleep. I smiled at the image. His hair was dishevelled and hung in front of his eyes. I grabbed the remote thing and pressed the buzzer for the nurse. I was shocked when a 30-something Tanya walked in. Trust her to still be working here, I bet it was because no one else wanted a slut working for them.

"You buzzed?" She smiled at me.

"Ermm… I just woke up and my boyfriend seems to be asleep so I don't actually know what's happened." I answered.

"I'll go get Dr. Smith. He'll tell you what's wrong." She smiled and left but not before getting a look at Edward. She left the room and I went to wake Edward up, I cringed when I noticed the IV in my hand.

"Edward!" I shouted hoping to get his attention, it never. "Oh I seemed to have my zip caught can you help me Mike?" I moaned. His eyes shot open and in one second flat he was on his feet. He smiled as he looked down at me.

"Hey Baby. You feeling better?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

"I might do…after someone tells me what the fuck is wrong with me?" I said giving him evils. I was worried. I hated hospitals, something bad always happened in them.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I don't know anything either. They took some tests but they can't tell me the results. You know Patient/Doctor confidentiality." He smiled at me and I no longer felt as worried. I nodded and he smirked at me.

"Bells you scared the shit outta me. You shouted me and I just got there in time before you fell. I rang the ambulance and they come straight away. You've been out for like four hours." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey." I grabbed his hand in mine, "It's okay. I feel fine now, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I guess. I don't like you being in hospital though Bells. I always remember that crash and how I almost lost you, I don't like feeling like that Bella." He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. There were a few rapid knocks on the door and then Dr. Smith walked in, well at least that's what his nametag said.

"Hello Miss Swan. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine. Still sorta tired. What's wrong with me Doc?" I asked with a smile on my face. I was so scared and making a joke out of it seemed to make it easier to deal with.

"Well nothings wrong, actually somethings very right. You're pregnant. The fainting must have been from exhaustion." He beamed. My face dropped! What the fuck? Edward and I were meant to be going slow but this was full speed 100MPH.

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Okay well this wasn't the response I had imagined. I'll give you some time to consider all you options." He nodded and walked out the door. I looked over at Edward. He was just completely frozen. I waved my hand in front of his face, nothing. "Edward?" I called. I burst out crying, hormones. Suddenly it all fit into place, why hadn't I noticed before. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I knew Edward wasn't ready, I could tell by his reaction. This time was nothing like the first time.

_Flashback_

_I looked at the white stick in my hand. That one word would change my life forever, Pregnant. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't just the morning sickness. I was scared. Yes this wasn't the first time I had taken a test but the first time didn't end well. My hand was shaking uncontrollably. What if Edward didn't want this baby? What if the first time was like a sign to him, a wake up call? I was confused and scared shitless. I threw the test into a bag and threw it in the bin outside, I didn't want Edward to find it without me telling him first._

_I sat on the sofa the whole day crying and watching TV. I'd like to say I was crying because I was happy but then I'd be lying. I think it was 15% happy and 85% scared. I wouldn't admit it too myself but I was crapping my pants every time I heard the word baby. I heard the knock at the front door and jumped up to answer it, nearly tripping on my blanket as I got up. I opened the door to see my tiny pixie sister-in-law holding her tiny one-month-old baby. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes when I noticed her,_

"_Alice?" I said but in a question sort of way._

"_Ohhh Bella. What's wrong honey?" She asked as she walked into the house. She placed Calvin onto the sofa as he was sleeping and pulled me into a tight hug. I cried into her shoulder as she rubbed my back, trying and failing to get me to calm down. I eventually calmed down and after a few deep breaths I asked,_

"_What are you doing here?" Trying not to sound rude though,_

"_Well I was sitting at home, watching Cal sleep when I got this feeling. At about the same time Jazz came in and he was like I feel sad. Then I was just drawn to you, so I came to see to you. I was right, you're a mess." She smiled at me and somehow through the tears I managed to smile too. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and snuffled._

"_Alice…I'm…" I couldn't even get the word out. Why was I so scared?_

"_Pregnant." She smiled at me. Damn physic pixie! I cursed in my head._

"_How did you know?" I asked even though I knew I didn't want to know._

"_Mother's intuition." I laughed,_

"_You know you can only say that if you're MY mother." She blushed crimson and my spirits were lifted._

"_Bella, why are you so upset?" She asked once all the laughter had faded._

"_Do you really need to ask me that Ali?"_

"_Nothing's going to happen to this one. Bella I can feel it, you're both going to be fine." _

"_But I'm just scared it will." I huffed._

"_Bella calm down. The first thing you should worry about is telling Edward. He might take it hard too." I nodded and she left, mumbling about maternity shopping._

_I was pacing around by the front door. Edward was due home and I planned on telling him the moment he walked through the door. I didn't want nor did I need to wait. I just had to tell him. I didn't need it to be special because the news would be hard enough without thinking about it constantly. I heard the car pull up onto the stones. I stood aback from the door giving him just enough room to get inside first. I heard the car door slam and the crunch of his steps as he moved on the stones. I heard the swishing sound of him wiping his feet on the mat. I heard his keys jingle as he fiddled with them. The door opened. He stood there with a smile on his face that dropped as soon as he saw my sad and tear streaked face. He went to take a step towards me but I stuck my hand out to stop him. I took a deep breath in and breathed it out before saying the words that had being playing in my head all day._

"_I'm pregnant." The moment the word left my mouth his suitcase dropped and he ran over to me. He attached his lips to mine and swung me around. Suddenly with his happiness, my sadness seemed to fade. Edward was happy and that in turn meant I was happy too. He placed my on the floor and kissed me once more._

"_Baby, I love you so much. I can't believe this. I'm so happy." He grinned from ear to ear. I returned his smile. I was blissful, purely blissful. All the feelings from that day just seemed to melt away._

_End flashback_

And now was nothing like that. He was still, frozen, unmoving, stationary, motionless, immobile and they all meant one thing, shocked. Ideas started rushing through my head as I lay there watching Edward. What if he didn't want it? Would I have to raise it alone or give it up for adoption or worse could I abort it? The answer to both the later two were no. I could never kill an innocent living thing because my boyfriend and I made a stupid mistake. It was a part of me and I could never give them up even if they were unplanned. If Edward didn't want the baby than I'd raise them alone without him. A baby is a precious gift and who am I take its life. Edward shook his head.

"I can't believe this." He said as he did so. His voice was heavy and there was pain in it. I knew then he didn't want the baby.

"Edward…" I went to talk but he interrupted me,

"No Bella please don't say anything." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. I closed my mouth and waiting for him to carry on, if he was going to anyway. Edward stood up and walked to the corner of the room, over by the window. I watched as he watched, time ticking away as I waited. The tick of the clock was the only noise in the room along with the occasional huff from the bronzed haired man in the corner. Suddenly he turned. Much to my surprise he had a smile on his face.

"Bella. I love you so much that without you I'm never complete. I want no I need to be with you. I don't care if we're suppose to be going slow, we are having this baby." He rushed to me, kissed my head and waited for me to talk. I took longer than necessary due to utter shock.

"Good because there is no way on this earth I'd ever kill our baby." I smiled as Edward grinned at me.

"I love you so much Bells, I can hardly believe this is real at times. This is like my own little heaven on earth." He kissed my head.

"I know." I smiled up at him. Suddenly his face dropped and sadness spread across his face.

"What about Nathan?" He asked. I laughed,

"He's been begging me for a baby for years!" Edward laughed as he kissed my lips this time. Edward climbed onto the bed and lay down with me. I moved so I could rest my head on his chest. His heart was beating about 120 beats per minute and I could feel it pump hard against my chest.

"You know when this little disaster happened don't you?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"At the cabin and I can't believe I forgot a condom! How stupid can I be?" he grinned down at me so I knew he was joking.

"I'm pretty glad you forgot. I've always wanted more kids, maybe 2 or 3 after Nate but I only wanted them with you."

"Same. I never even took the chance of getting any of my 'Bimbo's' preggers."

"How? You can't avoid pregnancy 100% you know Edward. What if you got one of them pregnant, what would you have done then?" I asked.

"It's impossible." He said as he shook his head at me. What I didn't understand was the cocky little grin on his face.

"How? Please explain to me because I have no idea how that's impossible."

"I never had sex with any of them, not even one. You can't get a girl pregnant if you don't fuck 'em." My mouth made a little 'O' shape. "Close your mouth honey, your catching flies." He laughed, placed his hand under my chin and closed my mouth for me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked that's all. I just assumed…" I trailed off not even want to finish that sentence.

"Come on Bells, you know me. I'm not like that." I nodded and yawned. "How can you still be tired? You've been asleep for 4 hours!" I shrugged before snuggling into him.

He began to sing to me,

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above._

He breathed and kissed my head. I don't think he knew I was awake still but when he was singing such a beautiful song to be how the fuck am I supposed to sleep during that.

"I love you Bella so much that I'm scared. I love you more now then I ever have before. I've screwed up so much, I'm truly sorry. I can't believe we're going to have another baby. A girl that looks just like you as Nathan does. He's so like you Bells, you did I good job with him. I don't want any of our kids to look like me or act like me because I'm an ass and your so perfect. I don't deserve you. I don't even know why I can't tell you when you're awake, I guess I'm just chicken shit." He kissed my head.

"You just did." I said. It caused Edward to jump and he landed on the floor. He stood up with a smile on his face.

"I don't believe you. I thought you were asleep." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know but I'm glad I weren't. I can't believe you didn't tell me. I'm not mean enough to laugh at you or anything." He climbed back on the bed and I moved once more onto his chest.

"I know. I honest don't know why I didn't tell you before." I looked up at him and he kissed my lips.

"No more secrets." I said

"No more secrets." He agreed.

"Good because I need to tell you something…" He cocked his eyebrow at me, "You wanna hope Baby isn't a girl because they'll be two and it'll turn into Babies." He laughed.

"You can't be sure." He said as he kissed my head.

"I can tell you've never been to one of my family reunions. There's like 4 sets of twins, they are all girls. There's like 3 boys, all singular birth. I mean look at Rose, she's the perfect example. She had Leon, he's a boy and he's a singular birth. Then she had Lexi and Keira, They are girls and ohh look they are twins." He nodded but I knew he'd never give up. Tanya walked in a few minutes later telling Edward he had to leave. He kissed my lips,

"Night Belly. You keep my Babies safe." He said as he placed his hand on my stomach. "It's a girl Bells, I just know it."

"Night Eddie. If you insist, you were wrong last time remember." He gave me the finger and then left. I laughed. I laid my head on the pillow, my eyes drifted shut and sleep took over.

* * *

**_A/N: SOOOO.... DID U GET IT RIGHT?? Most of the reviewers did! :D Thanks for reading and review! xxx_**


	27. The Scan

**A/N: Heyyyyy! Thanks so much for all the reviews! 3 This is where all the baby stuff begins! So read, enjoy, review! :D xxx**

_**

* * *

**_

The Scan

I woke up the next morning in the same off-white room. I smiled as I remembered yesterday. I placed my hand on my stomach. _My Baby, _I thought. A little me, I wanted a girl and then our family would be complete. One happy family at last: Edward, Nate, Baby and Me. I heard the soft knocking at the door, quickly removed my hand and called for the person to come in. Edward came in wearing light faded jeans, a white tank and carrying a bag. He looked so hot. He walked over and kissed my lips.

"Hey Gorgeous. Hey Baby." He said as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"Hey." I said. He sat down in the chair beside my bed and took my hand in his.

"When are you being discharged?" He asked as he rubbed circles onto my hands.

"I just have to go see the Obstetrician first and then I'm free to go." He nodded and said he'd come with me.

"I called the school for you. I told Mr Harrison that you were suffering from food poisoning. He said take however long you need off, just get better. He also said get well soon and that everyone will miss you."

"Hmm sounds like something the dirty old perv would say." Edward laughed.

"Come on B, don't be so hard on the old Guy." He smirked at me.

"Edward you don't have to put up with him everyday! He's like a bad smell that no matter how much air freshener you use, it just wont go away." Edward laughed at my simile.

At 10 o'clock the nurse came to tell me there was an appointment space free so I could go up now. I walked up to the maternity ward still dressed in my hospital gown and slippers. Edward held my hand the whole way up, his grip getting tighter with every step we took. I can't remember him ever being this worried when we were having Nate. I went to the reception desk and signed in. The man told me to take a seat and the doctor would call me in. I sat down in the closest chair and Edward sat next to me. He was nervously shaking his leg; I put my hand on his knee hoping he'd stop. He never. Edward ran his fingers through his hair, he was most defiantly nervous. If he did it between 2-3 he's flirting, 4-6 nervous and 6+ meant his was shitting himself. I counted 13 times before I heard the doctor shout my name. I stood from the chair and Edward practically jumped from his. I walked over to the door and the doctor greeted me with a smile. I took a seat opposite her desk. She reached her hand across the top and I shook it.

"Hello I'm Doctor Malcolm. Please to meet you. I understand this is your second child." I nodded, "Good then all information is correct. I'm going to run some tests and then we'll do the scan, okay?" I nodded. "Put your arm out with your palm facing upwards." I did as she said. She wrapped the strap around the top of my arm and pulled it tight. She slapped the crease in my elbow and the vein popped up. She stuck the syringe into my arm and began to take some blood. I looked away from the blood to Edward. He was smiling at me, I felt calmer. She took the needle out and placed a plaster over the small incision. "All done, now I'm going to need you to hop onto the bed over there and pull your gown up." I smiled and went to lie on the bed. Edward followed behind me. He ran his fingers through his hair, that made it 14. I rolled up the gown so it was just under my boobs. I took Edward's hand; it was shaking violently,

"Edward. Calm down." I said as I kissed his hand. Dr Malcolm returned then with an ultrasound machine. She brought it over to me and smiled, "You're going to feel a cold sensation but that's about it." I nodded, I already knew about all of this.

I got a tickling sensation when she put the cold gel stuff on my still flat stomach. She wiggled it around a bit before the image appeared on the monitor. I couldn't see anything just black, which upset me. It wasn't until she moved it around a bit more that I actually saw it. It was a small white blur, I couldn't see all of its features but I could see it and that was all that matters. "By the size of foetus I would say your about 9 weeks along and based on that your due date will be around July 15th. I'm just going to check the heartbeat." She took this other device thing out with I recognised as The Fetal Doppler. She turned it on and moved it around on my stomach much like she had done with the ultrasound. I heard the whooshing sound as it moved over my stomach. Suddenly there was a thumping sound spreading out. It was too fast to keep track off but it was there and it sounded healthy. Dr Malcolm hummed, it sounded like a bad hum,

"What's wrong?" I asked her sheepishly, secretly not wanting to hear the answer.

"There seems to be three heartbeats."

"THREE?" Edward shouted. I shoot him a dirty look.

"One is mine Edward, don't be such a prat." I laughed as his face smoothed. I was waiting for him to realize what I said. 1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds. His face grew into a huge smile,

"So it's twins?" He asked.

"I have to do another ultrasound but it seems that it's a strong possibility yes. Do twins run in your mothers side of the family?"

"Well I'm a twin and my gran's a twin." Dr Malcolm laughed,

"Then yes I would say that the possibility is strong." She turned off the Doppler and went back to the ultrasound machine. She turned it back on and rubbed it over my stomach again. She moved around a little and the same white blur was there.

"Okay so here is baby number one." She smiled at us. She moved the stick thing a little to the left and there it was, the second little white blur. "There's baby number two. Your having twins. They are sharing one sac so it's safe to say that they are most likely identical. I'll print you out some pictures and then you are free to go." She handed me some pictures, I thanked her and she left the room. I breathed out heavily,

"Twins, wow." I smiled as I looked at Edward, whose smile still hadn't reduced in size.

"Aw my Baby's having babies. It's girls, you know that don't you B."

"I'm afraid so. We better start buying pink things." I grinned. Edward leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was filled with love and affection. I broke away and grabbed some tissue to wipe the gooey stuff off of my stomach. I pulled down my gown and then we went back down to my room, I couldn't wait to get home.

We spoke to Dr. Smith and he said it was okay for me to go home as long as I got some rest. Edward had brought some clothes for me to wear. He brought a black and red stripped jumper, some baggy jeans and black converses. I sighed with relief as I looked at what he brought, it was more Edward than Alice so I knew he hadn't told her I was in hospital. I dressed slowly, tied my hair up in a loose bun and I was ready to go home.

We pulled up outside the house and Edward parked in the driveway, I knew then that he was planning on staying. I opened the door and walked in. I heard the TV on and my heart began to beat furiously in my chest. I creped slow towards the living room door, to where the noise was coming from. I burst through the door and screamed. It took a few seconds for my heart to restart.

"Lia what are you doing here?" I asked as Amelia came towards me.

"James and I hadn't see you in ages. He's been so busy with work and I've been planning the wedding, so I thought I'll go see my chief bridesmaid." She grinned at me,

"Are you asking my to be your chief bridesmaid?" I asked

"Yes! Please do it, Bella your like my bestest girl friend."

"Of course, I just have one slight problem." I said as I grinned over at Edward. "I'm pregnant." I smiled at her as she squealed and pulled me into a hug. "We haven't told anyone yet so please keep it quiet."

"I promise. I'm sure I could get the seamstress to alter it depending on how big you'll be." I smiled; I would probably be pretty huge.

"When's the big day anyway?" I asked as we sat on the sofa. Edward sat behind me and I sat between his legs as I chatted to Lia. He was playing with strands on my hair and drawing patterns on my belly.

"June." Damn I'd be huge by then, 8 months.

"Lets see the ring?" I asked. She gave me her left hand. The rock was huge; I had never seen one so big before. Well maybe with the exception of my own, which oddly enough was still on my finger. "How did David propose?" I asked, wanting to hear all the gushy details.

"He didn't do anything. We were eating takeout at home one day. He just turned and said 'will you marry me?' I of course said yes. He didn't even have a ring." I smiled.

We chatted for hours about everything. Amelia eventually got a call from Dave and she had to leave. Edward and I had ordered a Chinese for lunch, as we couldn't be bothered to cook. We were eating it on the sofa.

"Bella. How are we going to tell everyone else? I mean you told Amelia now so we have to tell everyone." He asked as he shoved some noodles into his mouth.

"Well just tell them all together. Let's have a big family dinner. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Mary, Richard, Rose, Em, Leo, Kiki, Lex, Ali, Jazz, El, Cal and Nate. I'll cook the dinner and you can cook dessert. Then while we're all eating we just tell them."

"Sounds good to be babes. I'll send out the invites tonight for maybe in week." I nodded. Something had been playing on my mind ever since yesterday and I need to get it out,

"Edward,"

"Yeah B."

"Would you like to move in with me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course, I'd love to live with you Bella. Besides I can't leave my Baby to live alone when she's carrying my Babies." I smiled as he kissed my lips. I felt his tongue touch my lip and I allowed it in. My hands went to his hair and his were around my waist. His hands went under my shirt and onto my stomach. I heard a cough and instantly jumped up. Alice stood with Nate, who's hand were over his eyes, at the doorway.

"Guys on the sofa, seriously?" She asked. I laughed and told Nate he could look now. He ran over to us and was about to jump on us. I was scared how could I tell him not to jump on me without giving it away to Alice that I was pregnant. Edward moved me off his lap and Nate jumped into his. I could have breathed a sigh of relief.

"I went by school Bells. George said you had food poising. I see now that you took the day off to have steamy sex with your boyfriend on the couch, I wish you would of said." I grinned, if only she knew.

"Alice we're having this big dinner here next week, of course you're invited but if you could do us a favour and mention it to everyone else it would help." I asked sweetly

"What's the occasion?" she asked slyly

"Nothing, just we haven't had a big family dinner since like last Christmas and it would be nice to get together." I smiled hoping the lie had worked.

"Sure, I mention it to Em and Jazz. Em will probably say something to Mary and Richard, probably Rose too. You can deal with the parents, you do know they are getting old now." I laughed.

"They are only like 46 or something like that. Charlie's only like 45; Carlisle and Esme can't be much older than him. How old are your mum and dad?" I asked

"Well Mary is like 44, she was only 16 when she had Em and 17 when she had me, and Richard is 46."

"I still find it creepy that you call your mum and dad by their first names." I said

"Carlisle is 47 and Esme is 44. Mum was 16 when she had Jazz and Dad was 19. I came along the year after." Edward said as he looked up. Alice phone began to ring and _my life would suck without you _began to ring out.

"Hey Jazz… okay I'll be home in about 10 minutes." She flipped the phone shut. "I've got to go guys. Ella's got a party but Jazz's car isn't working, so I've got to drop her off." She kissed our cheeks and left.

We ate dinner and tucked Nate into bed before going to bed ourselves. I was shattered. I climbed into bed in nothing but my bra and panties, too tired to put anything else on. Edward pulled me against his chest.

"Night Eddie." I mumbled

"Night Belly," He placed his hand on my stomach, "Night Babies." smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo... did you hate it? did you love it? Let Me Know! Thanks for reading :D**


	28. Telling Everyone and Revelations

_**A/N: Heyyy! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! THANKS TO peridotskye WHO GAVE ME MY 300TH REVIEW! :D**_

_**Here is chapter 28! Who's been wondering where Bella's mom is??**_

* * *

**Telling Everyone and Revelations**

**The next week**

I woke up and I felt sick but it wasn't that bad. However I did feel nervous. I rolled over onto my side and watched Edward sleeping.

"Didn't your Mama ever tell you it was rude to stare?" Edward asked suddenly. I jumped.

"Fuck Edward, are you trying to kill me?" I smiled as I slapped his bare chest leaving a huge handprint on it.

"Not intentionally no. How's my Baby Carrier today?" He asked as he placed a hand on my stomach.

"Nervous." I stated. He kissed my lips and I instantly became calmer.

"It'll be okay. It wont be that hard, we've done it once before." He said as he stroked my hair.

"Yeah but that was before. We've only been together a few months Edward." I stressed.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell them if you don't want, not just yet anyway but you have to tell Nate first." Edward said. I nodded.

"What's going on today?" Edward asked as he rose from the bed and stretched.

"I've got some books to mark and Cal's coming around. Dinner starts at 6 so I'm going start cooking about 5ish so make sure your home by then." I said as I got out of bed. I grabbed a black and grey stripped short sleeve shirt and a pair of knee length denim shorts. I grabbed some underwear from the draw before going for a shower.

I washed myself, my hair and then I shaved my legs. I jumped out the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I dried my self quickly then dropped the towel to slip my underwear on. The counter of my eye happened to catch the mirror. I gasped as I looked at my stomach. If I wasn't my body I don't think I would of realised but it was my body and I had. There where my flat stomach used to be was a little pronounced bump. It was small and not very noticeable but I had noticed it. I stroked my hand across the bump. It felt hard and tight. I shook my head and carried on getting ready. I blow dried my hair and tied it in a loose bun. I walked out the bathroom to discover Edward had already left for work. I huffed and went downstairs to make breakfast.

I was sitting at the breakfast bar eating my pancakes with Nate opposite me.

"Nate mommy has something to tell you but you can't tell anyone, promise?" He nodded, "Mommy's having babies. Your going to have another two brothers or sisters." A grin spread across his face, ear to ear. I laughed as he came and gave me a hug.

"I love you Mommy and Babies." He said before going back to eat his breakfast. He took the news exactly how I thought he would. I heard the knock on the front door and I went to answer. Alice and Calvin were on the other side. I could see Cal's form bouncing up and down. I laughed and opened the door, Calvin ran straight past me and into the kitchen to Nate. I laughed.

"Hey Ali." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Hi Bells. Thanks for looking after Calvin." She answered.

"It's okay. Just make sure you get that deal today."

"I know, I'm so nervous! I can't believe that if this goes well my designs could be on the catwalk." She held up her hand and it was shaking like a leaf.

"Right you best be going then, don't want to be late." She smiled, kissed my cheek before sprinting back to her car. I laughed and went to join the boys in the kitchen. I gasped in horror at the two little monkeys as they had chocolate all around their mouths.

"Cal did you eat my pancakes?" He smiled brightly and then nodded shyly. "Youuu." I said. I ruffled his hair before going to make another batch of pancakes.

Nate and Cal were downstairs in the basement playing in the ball pit, Edward had taken the water out of the pool as it was a child hazard and filled it with balls. All the kids loved it and it kept them entertained for hours. The clock in the hall struck 5 and I started to hyperventilate. One hour. One fucking hour. 60 fucking minutes. I got up and went in the kitchen. I put the chicken in the oven and set it to the right settings. I cut up all the veggies and mashed the potatoes. I even had the chips in the fryer before Edward had even got home. Edward walked into the kitchen at about 5:30 carrying the cheesecake, thank god he'd remembered. I kissed him before running up stairs to get dressed. I rumbled through the wardrobe trying to find something suitable to wear. I decided to wear a dress that looked like a white top and a black shirt with a pair of white shoes. I was rushing around trying to get ready while my hands were shaking and my legs were quaking. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. I heard the floorboards creek and Edward walked in. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. I could have sobbed but I stopped myself, as I didn't want to make my mascara run.

"Bella stop. It's going to be okay. We don't have to tell them tonight." He said as he patted my back.

"Thanks Edward. Maybe we should just tell them all separately, it would be less frightening then." He nodded and kissed my head before walking back down to the kitchen. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands, praying for a miracle to happen like maybe they'd just all guess and I wouldn't have to say anything.

I heard the door downstairs open and loud voices fill the room, one stood out very much.

"Where's my baby sister?" Emmett boomed. I laughed. I guess it was time to face the music. When I got downstairs everyone was already sitting at the table. I smiled and went to the cooker to take the chicken out. I heard a loud gasp as I turned around. I had no idea what it was about. Charlie was the first to speak,

"Bella. What is the meaning of this?" His voice was calm with a hint of anger. What had I done?

"Dad…" I went to talk but a smile spread across his face, when I looked everyone actually had a smile on their faces including Edward, who had the biggest. What had he done this time?

"Bella is this how you planned on telling us? You got us together at some fancy dinner just so you could tell us with some weird sign." What the fuck? Now I was seriously confused. Edward stood and walked over to me.

"We thought it would be funny." Edward said as he pulled something off my back, how did I not feel it on there? He handed me the sign with a huge cheesy grin on his face. I flipped the sign over and I didn't know whether to die or laugh. The sign read "_Baby on Board._" Edward had taken off the 'y' and added 'ies' on the end. I smiled to everyone.

"So now you know. See I was really nervous and I didn't know how to tell you, Edward here came up with this little gem." I grinned, he'd so pay for this one later. A chorus of congratulations rang out through the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing its twins." Rose said as she pointed to the sign. I nodded.

"So you lot better get me pink things, these babies are girls." I smiled as I placed the sign on the counter.

"I can't believe you were too nervous to tell us. You've done it once before." Esme said as she slipped on some water.

"I know but it was different this time. Before we'd been together what like four/five years. Now we've only been back together 2 months. I thought you would all be Mad." I blushed and ducked my head, too scared to see what their reactions would be.

"Bella. You're so silly. Of course we're not mad, I mean come on it's Bella and Edward, Edward and Bella." Emmett said. Everyone laughed and suddenly the atmosphere seemed less tense.

"How far along are you Bella?" Mary asked me, in all truthfulness I had hardly ever spoke to Ali and Em's mom.

"About 9 weeks. I'm due July 15th." I said as I placed the chicken on the table while Edward placed the side dishes there too.

"Wow, I hope you've got a good doctor Bells." Carlisle said.

"I'm sure she's great." Alice said as she tucked into her food.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Lexi asked. Emmett spat his food out and it happened to hit Richard in the face. Oh gosh I wonder how he's going to solve this one.

"Well baby when a man and a woman love each other very much like Mommy and Daddy or Uncle Eddie and Auntie Bella do and they want to have a baby the man kisses the woman's bellybutton and then the baby starts to grow in there. After a long time, 9 months really, the mommy is really big and she gets taken to the hospital. The man then kisses the woman's bellybutton again and the baby pops out. After that they bring the baby home." I laughed.

There was complete silence around the table after the whole bellybutton speech.

"Anyone want more potatoes?" I asked. The table erupted in noise once more and Emmett winked over at me while mumbling a thank you.

Dinner was lively to say the least. After the whole baby thing everything seemed to calm down. We chatted about baby clothes and made dates to go shopping. I had also promised Esme that she could furnish and design the nursery. Alice had dibs on making the clothes. Rose was my everything else, whether it was picking names or buying maternity clothes. I was so tired by the time it came to serving dessert. I yawned.

"Feeling tired Bells?" Charlie asked as he rubbed my knee under the table.

"Yeah dad. I'm so tired." I said as I leaned onto his shoulder.

"Bells, your mum would be so proud of you." I felt like I was going to cry, he never spoke of Renee. It had been 15 years since she had died and he'd never mentioned her until today. "You were 12 when we lost her to that drunk, you weren't a women but you weren't a child either and you dealt with it better than I did or Rose did. She loved you dearly and was so proud of you. You always got A's and she'd always boast about you to her friends. She was proud of Rose too don't get me wrong on that but you were her star. I know she's looking down right now Isabella and she's got this huge cheesy grin on her face and I bet she's boast to all her angel friends that her baby girl's having twins. She's thinking the same about Rose too. You two have much more in common than you both think. Bella's your such a great mum to Nate just like she was to you and I know your doing her proud." I felt the tears well up and spill over onto my cheeks. Charlie's hand came up to wipe them away. "Hey hey now baby girl don't cry. I didn't mean to make you sad." I smiled at him

"No dad. I'm happy. Thank you so much. That was a lovely thing to say. I love you." I said as I kissed him, his moustache tickling my upper lip.

"And I love you my little Isabella. You're growing up so much. You've got your 2nd and 3rd child on the way, a stable job and a loving husband, who is still a dick after what he did." I laughed, Charlie never swore and it seemed weird, "My baby girl is turning into a little lady." He kissed my head. "Be safe Bells. Takes care of my grandson and my girls okay. Plus keep that man of yours in line." I nodded,

"Always." I laughed. I turned back to the table. Everyone was still talking. I smiled at Edward across the table; he seemed to be the only one who had seen our private little moment.

"You okay?" He mouthed over to me. I nodded. Dinner didn't last much longer and by 9 o'clock everyone had departed.

Edward and I were at the sink, I was washing and he was drying and putting away. Nate had gone to bed nearly an hour ago.

"What was you and your dad talking about earlier?" he asked sheepishly.

"My mum." I breathed out. I felt like the tears were going to start again.

"You never talk about her Bella. What happened?" He asked. I looked down at my hands doing the washing as I told my story.

"Rose and I were 11 when we found out about mum. It was a Saturday and we were at Jake's house. It was our regular thing, every Saturday we would either stop at our house or his and watch scary films. That week it was his. I remember it had to be his because Mum and Dad had a formal dinner to go to and we were too young to stay by ourselves. Well anyway it was rolling around 12 when I got a call on my cell. It was Dad, he was crying hysterically. It was loud so Jake heard. He told us to come home so we did; we grabbed our overnight bags and rushed home. Luckily Jakes house was only 15 minutes away from home. I never told Jake why we had to but simply just left. As soon as we got home we knew something was up, Dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He told us that on the way home a drunk had hit their car from the side. The idiot had run a red light and smashed straight into mom's side. She had been rushed to hospital but had later died. Dad was emotional; he blamed himself for the death. Mum's death was something not one of us could deal with. Dad was the worse and Rose came a close 2nd. I was dealing. I had told Jake that mum had left dad to go live in Phoenix, the lie seemed much better than the truth. So now if someone asks me about my mum I just simply say "She lives in Jacksonville with her new husband Phil, we don't see her much." And so does Rose. Occasionally Dad will tell the truth but Rose and I always lie. It helps us deal with it better. Can you believe I let Jake die thinking that my mum had left me? He hated her so much for leaving us. Rose and I cried for months on end and he thought it was because she left us. He hated her with so much passion because of that little lie but I never got round to telling him the truth." I breathed. I had never told anyone that story before. Edward grabbed me and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry Bella and thank you." He said as he kissed my head,

"For what?" I asked as I looked up at him

"For telling me the truth." He smiled at me and kissed my lips. He wiped away a few of the tears that had fell.

"Don't thing your getting away that easily Edward. I can't believe you did that." I said as I slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't hit me! You weren't going to tell anyone so I had to hatch a plan. It seemed perfect." He smiled as he blew some of the washing up bubbles at me.

"Okay and thank you 1) one for saving my ass and 2) for listening. I love you." I said as I kissed his lips once more. I pulled away and yawned, damn I was so tired.

"Come on Momma, let's get you to bed." He said as she took my hand and led me to bed. I was getting un-dressed when Edward said something that shocked me,

"Hey look, you've got a bump already." He smiled at me. This guy amazed me.

"I didn't think anyone other than me would notice. I mean it's my body so of course I'd notice but it's such a small change I thought no one else would."

"Bella, of course I'd notice a change in you. Baby I know your body as much as I know my own. I know that you have a slight birthmark on your right shoulder that looks like a banana. That you have a freckle on your butt but I'm sure you've never seen it and you have this cute little scar on your hip." I smiled; he really did pay too much attention to me. I grimaced at how I got the scar though.

"Do you want to know how I got that scar?" I asked sheepishly, today when had been confessing a lot so I thought it was about time. He nodded. "I was 15 and I was depressed to say the least. I had an awful headache so I went in the cupboard to get some painkillers. I opened the door and one of Dad's razor's fell out," Edward shook his head,

"No Bella. Don't say…" I interrupted him.

"Yep I took the razor and dug it into my arm. The pain was such a relief to me; I felt just a fraction of pain Mum felt before she died. I did more and more over the next few months. I never went deep just starching the surface until it bled a little then left it. One day I had enough, I had flunked a test and dad had screwed at me. Telling me how mum would be disappointed in me. I stormed upstairs into the bathroom and grabbed the razor. I pulled my PJ bottoms down and dug it deep into my hip, hard. It bled violently and it wouldn't stop, I pressed it and everything. I eventually started screaming for help. Rose found me, Dad had gone to the lodge for a drink and we were home alone, thank god. I made her sit there with a needle and thread sewing it up, I couldn't go to the hospital Forks is a small town and word travels fast, 'Chief daughter caught up in self-harm disaster.' I stopped after Rose found out. She made me happy again and I blossomed, as most people would say. Three years later I met you."

"I love you Bella. Never doubt that, always tell me if you ever feel like that again." He said simply and I felt better. I had confessed two of my deepest secrets to him in one hour and I felt better. I slipped into bed and Edward pulled me against him, my body fitting perfectly into his.

"Night Belly and Babies."

"Night Eddie." I fell asleep with Edward's hand resting on my belly and my mind clear.

* * *

**_A/N: Awwww sad :,(. Did you love or hate it?? Let me know! All you gotta do is review! :D_**


	29. Shopping

_**A/N: Heyyyy! Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter! I'm guessing that there's only about 4/5 chapters left :'(!**___

* * *

Shopping

Two Months Later- _17 weeks_

I huffed down onto the seats at the diner. We had been shopping for nearly 2 hours and I was exhausted already. It was Saturday and unlucky for me Alice and Rose where both off work. Plus all the kids had come as well because the guys were all working today. So right at that moment I was 4 months pregnant with swollen ankles and being forced to shop with a bunch of kids under 10. Cue eye roll.

"Do they sell pancakes here?" I said as I lay down against the back of the seat.

"Bella, it's 2 0'clock. No one sells pancakes past 11." Alice asked as she slid in next to me.

"I'm so hungry! It's unbelievable but all I want is pancakes with lots and lots of syrup." The thought of it made me dribble and my tummy rumble. I guess I'd have to settle for a burger and coke.

"How have you been feeling Bella?" Rose asked as she brought back the food.

"I've been okay. I've had a few sicky mornings but other than that I've been fine." I answered.

"How about those hormones?" Alice asked.

"I've been feeling fine honestly." I answered.

"Your lucky. I bet you can remember when I was pregnant with the twins. I was horrible. I was cranky and everything anyone said I just wanted to rip their head off." Rose stated.

"When I was pregnant with Cal, I was really emotional. I used to cry all the time and I had the worse morning sickness, it lasted longer than it's supposed to." Alice said.

I had finished my food before Alice or Rose. I pulled out my phone and texted Edward,

_E,_

_I'm being tortured!_

_I hate shopping!_

_B x_

I smiled at Rose as she eyed up my phone. I felt it vibrate in my hand and opened the message.

_B,_

_I've just had some kid throw up on me!_

_Your day can't be as worse as that!_

_E x_

I smiled and wrote back

_E,_

_If you say so!_

_I gotta go Rose is giving me the evil eye!_

_Luv You _

_B xxxx_

I pressed send and slid it back into my pocket. I smiled sweetly as I looked up.

"You alright Bells?" Rose asked. I nodded. Alice returned to the table after she had disposed of our trays.

"I've just seen the cutest shop! We need to go in!" Alice said as she grabbed our bags and made her way out the door, beckoning for us to move as she did so. The kids ran after her. Rose smiled apologetically as she stood from her seat. I rolled my eyes. She laughed and held out her hand. I took her hand and we walked slowly after Ali.

"Be brave Bells and this will go faster." She said as we walked over to the shop. I noticed Nate, Cal and Leo all standing outside. I grimaced as we walked into the array of pink stuff. Clothes, shoes, cribs, prams, you name it and it was here and in PINK! I gripped onto Rose's arm tighter and she laughed at me. I shot her evils as we carried on walking. I bet you can guess where we found Alice? If you guessed clothes then well done you know our sister very well. She had been in the shop 5 minutes and already nearly had a whole trolley full of clothes and booties. I seriously hoped it was girls now because my poor son would be walking around in pink shit until he turned 10. Alice smiled at us as she walked forward.

"Bella, look how cute these are!" Alice said as she held up the cutest set of baby grows. One was pink with Butterflies and the other was yellow with Butterflies. I smiled at her and said I was going loo.

I walked out the shop and down the hall. I noticed a little shop that sold baby clothes and went inside. I decided to buy a few blue things just incase it was a boy. I picked up 2 little blue tops, jeans, blue baby grows and some little blue booties and went to pay. The women behind the desk smiled at me as I went to give her the items.

"First Baby?" She asked as she bagged up the clothes.

"Second and Third actually." I replied.

"Twins?" I nodded. Duhhh, people were so dumb sometimes. She priced everything up and I paid her the money. As I was walking out the store Nathan came running up to me.

"Hey Momma." He said as he took my hand.

"Hey Baby. What's up?"

"Nothing." He said as he tried to look inside the bag, "What's in there Momma?"

"Clothes for the new babies. Boy ones but you can't tell your Aunties." He smirked and nodded.

"Where's the other boys gone?"

"They were playing tag. I didn't want to." I nodded.

"Nate, Mommy's got to go toilet. Wait here for your Auntie's." Nate nodded. I kissed his head and dashed to the toilet.

I exited the cubicle and washed my hands. I felt much better after. I walked out the toilets and back over to the pink shop. Alice was waiting outside with about TWENTY BAGS full of clothes. I felt my mouth literally hit the floor. Who the hell could buy that much stuff in less than an hour? Alice could. I rolled my eyes and I walked over to her.

"Bella, where have you been?" She said with her hand on her hip. I opened my mouth to answer her but she carried on, "Doesn't matter, you're here now. I've got everything sorted up until the birth now. And we can come again after the birth." She loaded the bags off the floor and into a trolley that Rose had collected from some other shop.

We found the cars quickly. When we came that morning Nate and I had hitched a ride with Alice but because of all the shopping bags we went with Rose on the way back to mine and Edward's. It still felt weird saying mine and Edward's. It had been almost a month since Edward moved back in but it felt right for him to be there, it felt like he'd never been away. We pulled up outside and everyone piled inside. All the kids ran downstairs to the ball pit while the girls and I stayed upstairs so I could look at all the clothes she brought. I sat down on the sofa as Alice pulled out all the bags.

I don't know how long it lasted or how many items of clothing Alice had brought. I looked sideways at the mountain of clothes. I had a fear of it falling on me because I'd probably get lost or suffocate or something like that.

"Bella!" my head snapped around. "Where you even listening to me?" I shook my head. "I was saying that these," she held up a pair of jeans, "would go with this," she held up a white shirt which had a girl and a balloon on it, "and this could go on top." She held up a small white cardigan with flowers. It look so cute and for a change I was excited to see what it would look like.

"They're lovely Alice, thank you so much." I said. She shook her head as she told me it was no problem. "Ohh and these," another pair of jeans, "would go with this," she held up a blue and white t-shirt with ladybirds on it, "and this" she held up a tiny blue and white cardigan, "plus it would totally match with the other outfit." I grinned. I think that if my babies didn't have an auntie like Alice they would probably look extremely ordinary. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

By five o'clock Alice, Rose and the kids had left. I was lying on the sofa watching TV. Nathan was upstairs in his room. I heard the door open and the sound of someone stomping their feet.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"In the living room." I shouted back. He walked into the room a few seconds later, kissed my lips and then sat down besides my feet. He pulled them onto his lap and began to massage them for me. I couldn't help it when a moan passed through my lips.

"How was you day?" Edward asked.

"Chaotic." I smiled as I said it. "What about yours?"

"I had a five year old throw up on me, tell an old lady she has cancer and just to top it off I had to tell a 16 year old girl she's pregnant. She burst out crying and talking about how her mum was going to kick her out." He ran his fingers through his hair, I guess his day had been more chaotic than mine. I sat up and went to hug Edward but with my massive bump I could hardly get to him. I settled with a side hug instead, it was so much easier.

"It's okay Baby." I said as I kissed his cheek. I took his hand and walked through to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make you some dinner. I bet your starving." I said as I opened the fridge.

I decided to make chicken pasta. It was quick but still tasty. Edward, Nathan and I were all sitting around the table eating.

"Bud, can you past the salt please?" Edward asked. Nathan nodded and past him the saltshaker. "How was your day Little Man?"

"It was okay. Don't like Shopping." He said as he shook his head and pouted

"You don't understand how much you liked like your mom when you do and say that." Edward chuckled

"Hey! I don't pout that much."

"Bella, Honey. Your pouting right now." I quickly moved my lips into a smiled and shrugged.

"He's right Momma. You are pouting." Nate grinned at me.

"Whatever. Is it pick on the pregnant Lady Day?" Edward laughed but shook his head.

"Babe, stop being so stubborn."

"Leave me alone Edward! I'm carrying TWO of your children." I moaned back to him.

"Sorry Babes. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fat! I can't fit into any of my clothes anymore! It's horrible." I moaned. I seamed to be moaning a lot lately.

"I think you look hot."

"Liar." I accused.

"No I'm really not. Just the thought of my baby growing inside of you turns me on." Edward winked at me. I think he forgot that Nathan was in the room with us. I blushed scarlet.

"Edward, there are ears in the room." I announced as I gestured my head towards Nathan. Edward blushed, something he never seemed to do.

"Oops sorry." He laughed. I stood from the table and picked up my plate. I asked Nate if he was done and when he said yes I picked it up. Edward went to give me his but I shot him an evil look. He laughed and walked over to the sink with his plate.

I was washing while Edward was drying and Nathan was putting them away. I was washing a plate in a circular motion when I felt a pain shoot through my belly. I jumped and dropped the plate I was currently cleaning.

"Bella Baby, Are you okay?" Edward asked with panic in his voice.

"They're kicking Edward." I screamed. "Come here." I grabbed his hand and held it over the spot where I felt the first kick. I felt the baby kick hard against his hand. I grinned. Suddenly I felt a kick on the other side. I grabbed Edward's other hand and moved it to the second spot. "The other one is kicking now." I felt the two kick simultaneously. I felt the tears to fall down my face.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing Baby." I said.

"But your crying." Nate said. I could sense the panic in his voice.

"Baby come here." I said. Nathan walked over to me, "Give me your hand," Nate put his hand in mine and I placed it over when the first baby had kicked. I felt it kick against his hand. Nathan pulled his hand back and stared at my belly. I laughed. "That's your baby brother or sister. They're showing us that they're okay." Nathan smiled and brought his hand back up to my belly. Nathan kissed my belly and said goodbye before running off upstairs. Edward moved his hand back to the spot where Nathan's hand had been. It didn't kick this time.

"I think they got tired." Edward said as he rubbed my belly. Edward pulled me close and kissed my lips. "They are strong Bells." I nodded. I wipe my tears with the back of my hand.

"Come on, let's finish putting the washing up away." I said.

We finished the washing within half an hour and we watched television for a while. At about 10ish I went up to sleep. Nathan was already asleep in mine and Edward's bed so I climbed into bed, trying not to wake him up.

"Momma?" Nate asked sleepily.

"It's only me Baby, go back to sleep." He nodded. I felt him curl up against my arm, I knew he was trying to avoid my bump so I pulled him in a little tighter.

"Night Momma." He said before falling straight back to sleep.

"Night Baby." I replied. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I remember was when Edward sliding into bed. I felt it sink down on one side and turned my head to look at him.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey. Is Nate asleep?" Edward asked. I nodded. Edward kissed my lips then pulled my back against his chest.

"Night Belly." Edward said as his hand wound around to my front and laid his hands on my bump, "Night Babies."

"Night Eddie." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know! Thanks for reading :D_**


	30. Labour

_**Labour**_

**1 Month Later: **_37 Weeks_

I was around 37 weeks now. I had been told to stay at home and rest but to always make sure that I have someone with me. Dr. Malcolm had told Edward and I that Twins tend to arrive about a month earlier than singleton babies. Edward and I had decided not to find out the sex of these babies until the birth, which meant one thing…we had to pick FOUR names!

**Flashback:** _27 Weeks_**.**

_I was watching TV whilst lounging on the sofa. I was trying to ignore the constant kicking going on inside my oversized stomach._

"_Honey, I know you're there but please stop kicking mommy." I said as I placed my hand on the spot where the kicking was, surprisingly it stopped. "Thanks Baby." I said as I turned back to the TV._

_Something had been bugging me recently. I was going for another scan in a few days and I really wanted to find out the sex. Edward, like last time, didn't want to know. I thought about doing the same as last time but I knew Edward would end up sneaking a look at it again. I was stubborn and impatient when it came down to deciding. I thought it would be so much easier to name them if we already knew their sex but Edward said he'd rather have no name children for a few extra days than know what sex they were. I was planning on confronting Edward about it again tonight and pleading until he said yes. I was praying it would work but I guess when it came down to it Edward was just as stubborn as me, maybe even more. _

_I heard the front door open and the sound of running feet. Nate appeared in the door way then quickly jumped onto the seat next to me._

"_Hey Momma. Hey Babies." He said._

"_Hey Baby. Where's Daddy?" I asked as I moved over to make more room for Nate._

"_He's here." Edward said as he walked into the room. He bent down and kissed my lips._

"_Hey love. How was work?" I asked as Edward climbed in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me so his hands lay on my stomach._

"_Terrible. I had to check over this pregnant women and it made me think of you and that made me miss you and then I was sad." He pouted. I smiled at him._

"_Well I missed you too." I replied. Nathan coughed. "I missed you too Baby. How was school?" He grinned._

"_It was okay. Cal and I played soccer. I made the babies a card." He smiled, got up and walked out the room. He returned a minute later with the card in hand. He passed it to me and I opened it. It read:_

_To Babys,_

_Wellcom to our famaly_

_Lots of love_

_Nathan_

_Xxx_

_It brought tears to my eyes. I was so proud of him. Apart from the few spelling mistakes, it was perfect. On the front there was a picture of a women with brown hair and a massive belly, I guessed that was me, next to her was a man and he was holding a boys hand. I kissed Nate and then told him to put it up on the shelf. We watched TV for a while and then Edward went to cook dinner._

_We had dinner and then we tucked Nate into bed. Then we sat on the sofa watching some scary movie about some girl and it had that dude, Cam Gigandet in it. I was in my PJ'S and Edward was in a pair of basketball shorts. I turned around so I could face him as close as I could with my bump between us._

"_Eddddwaaaaardddd." I moaned in a whiney voice._

"_No." He said as he grinned at me. I pouted_

"_You don't even know what I was going to say."_

"_It's your 'Edward I wanna know the sex of the baby voice.' U did the same voice when you asked about Nate." He said._

"_But…" Before I even finished the sentence Edward had interrupted me._

"_No Bella. We went your way last time and found out. This time it's my way and we are not finding out until the moment u squeeze out one of them." I bit my lip to try and stop from laughing._

"_But it's going to be so hard to name them when we don't know if they are boys or girls." I pouted_

"_Here's an idea! We could pick four names, two boys and two girls." He had that smug look on his face and I knew then that this was one argument I wasn't going to win. I sighed._

"_Fine but go and get the baby book because I am picking now!" I said as I moved out the way._

_Edward returned five minutes later with the baby book in hand. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs, it was becoming very difficult but I could just about do it. Edward sat next to me and opened the book._

"_Do you have any ideas?" Edward asked._

"_Well I thought that if it was girls then they're middle names would be Alice and Rose." Edward smiled and kissed my head._

"_That's sweet baby." Edward told me._

"_What about you? Do you have any ideas?" I asked Edward._

"_I like the name Logan."_

"_I like the name Logan too. I like Liam too."_

"_I don't really like Liam. What about Harvey?"_

"_I don't like Harvey either." Edward moaned_

"_Gosh Edward. You're making this too hard. What about Jamie?"_

"_I like Jamie. What about middle names?" Edward asked._

"_I like the name Carter. It could be Logan Carter. I think it sounds cool." I smiled_

"_Yeah, Logan Carter Cullen. It has a certain ring to it. What about Jamie? I think it should start with a 'C'." I nodded towards the book. We opened it on the 'C' page and began to look through it. I found a name I liked almost instantly,_

"_What about Connor? Jamie Connor Cullen." I asked._

"_I like it." Edward smiled._

"_Okay so we've got our boys, Logan Carter Cullen and Jamie Connor Cullen. Now girls names." I grinned but Edward grimaced._

"_Come on the missy, what your great ideas?" Edward asked as he ruffled my head like a little kid._

"_Well I really like Amy but I don't want it to be spelt normal like A-M-Y I want it to be unusual, I want it to be spelt A-I-M-E-E. I also think that Aimee goes really well with Rose so her name would be Aimee Rose Cullen which I think is really cute." I grinned at the end like a proud parent should. Edward laughed,_

"_What was your idea about the second one?"_

"_Well see I had a hard time thinking about the next one, I mean Aimee Rose is a really cute name so what could go with that. I was thinking I like the name Kimberly Alice but again I didn't want it to be normal like K-I-M-B-E-R-L-Y so I was think an unusual way to spell it would be K-Y-M-B-E-R-L-E-E."_

"_Bella, I love the first one but I don't really like Kymberlee. How about Maddison?" Edward asked_

"_I don't know. What about Cara? It means Pure in Greek."_

"_I like it, a lot. Cara Alice Cullen. It goes." Edward smiled._

"_So we've got. Logan Carter, Jamie Connor, Aimee Rose and Cara Alice. They are really nice. I think I might have to have two more just so I could use all the names." I grinned but Edward's eyes popped open. I laughed, "I'm jokin E calm down."_

**End Flashback**

I laughed as I remembered that day. Edward looked at me and rose his eyebrow in a 'what the fuck' motion. I mumbled that it was nothing and we turned back to watching TV. It was Thursday and everyone was either at work or school. Edward was given paternity leave for the next few months so he was constantly at home with me. I would love to say that he didn't drive me crazy but he did, ALL THE TIME. He was always worrying about me and acting like I couldn't do anything on my own, I think one day he even came to the toilet with me and that's when I put my foot down. I told him I wasn't a child who couldn't do anything and I needed to have some independence. It's safe to say that he never escorted me to the toilet again.

Edward and I were doing some seriously cleaning. I was allowed to do little things like polishing and dusting, which Edward reminded me many of times. I was polishing the picture shelf when I came across a picture that brought tears to my eyes. I was of James and I a few years back. Nate was about 3 when it was taken and we were at the park. I was laughing and smiling at Nate, who was on my lap, and James was next to us. He had his arm around the back of me and he was smiling as well. It made me think to the last words James said to me,

_Flashback_

_It was Amelia's wedding. I was 7 months pregnant and huge. I secretly wished that I hadn't agreed to come but I was excited to be there. I was dressed in a red boob tube dress and a white-cropped cardigan with a pair of red ballet flats. The dress was slim fitted and at that point I was anything but slim. The dressmaker had to add extra material around the stomach so it wouldn't be too tight. The ceremony was beautiful and didn't last too long. It was the reception that worried me. I couldn't drink, I could hardly dance and I was already tired._

_It was around 8 o'clock; I was sitting in the far corner. Edward was at the bar getting a drink. I saw a flash of blonde hair and jumped up to give it a hug._

"_James!" I screamed as I pulled him in as tight as my bump would let me._

"_Bella." When he said my name he seemed so happy. He kissed the top of my head. "I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too Jay." I pulled away and his eyes wondered over me._

"_Wow Bella you've got big." He smiled at me._

"_I'm pregnant. I've been meaning to tell you." I smiled._

"_That's good. I'm glad you finally got over what's his name."_

"_Edward."_

"_Yeah?" Edward asked as he came back to the table with our drinks._

"_Hey Babes. You remember James right?" I asked_

"_Yeah he's the dude who picked you up from the zoo that one day."_

"_I remember you. You're that dreadful dick that broke Bella's heart. Do you know how much you hurt her? I was there with her when she cried because you left her. Then she has to go through all the pain of seeing you with those other whores. I have no idea why she took you back." James' face was red and I swear I could see steam coming out his ears._

"_How dare you!" Edward said. I turned to face him and wished I hadn't._

"_Boys. Please stop." I shouted._

"_Bells," Edward said._

"_Your such a dick." James said. Before I had a chance to react Edward's fist pounded into James' face, blood started to drip from his lip and nose._

"_Please stop! I can't take it anymore." I screamed. I hated that we were making a scene at Amelia's wedding._

"_Bella you are one stupid bitch and i never want to talk to you again!" James shouted as he walked away wiping his nose on his sleeve._

_End Flashback_

That was the last time I had seen or heard from James. Amelia wasn't happy about her brother and I falling out but she and I still remained in contact. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. Edward must have noticed I was sad because he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Babies." He said.

"Hey." I whispered back. I felt Edward kissed the side of my head. "Edward,"

"Yeah,"

"I love you." I said. He chuckled

"I love you too, forever and always." I heard a splash and I instantly looked at Edward. His eyes were wide in panic.

"Did your…" He asked

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Where's your overnight bag?" Edward asked as he unwrapped himself from around me.

"Upstairs in the bottom of the wardrobe." I said. He nodded and went sprinting off upstairs. I picked up the phone and dialled Alice's number.

"Hello Baby Momma." She said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Alice. My water's just broke. Edward and I are going to the hospital, can you look after Nate once school finishes?" I rushed down the phone, it was a good thing that Alice spoke fast sometimes otherwise I don't think she would have understood me.

"Oh my gosh! Of course I will! Tell Edward he better ring me as soon as they are born. I'll visit you later I swear." Alice said fastly

"Okay, see you then. Thanks so much Ali. Love you." I hung up and then pulled up the text-messaging box. I typed in Rose's number.

_Hey Rose Petal,_

_Water's have broke_

_Going to the hospital_

_Will text you when they have arrived._

_Lots of love,_

_Bells_

_Xxx_

I pressed send just as Edward walked back into the room.

"Come on I've got your stuff. Let's go." I nodded.

Two hours later and our girls had arrived. I was holding one and Edward was holding the other. He walked over and kissed my sweaty head. Luckily there weren't any complications and I managed to give birth naturally to both of them.

"Well done love." Edward said as he kissed my head.

"Are we keeping the names we picked earlier?" I asked

"Yeah, I think they are pretty great." He smiled.

"I think baby number two, the youngest, should be called Cara Alice and the oldest should be called Aimee Rose." Edward smiled,

"They are beautiful Bells." He brought the baby up to his lips and kissed her head. "Welcome to the world little Cara Alice." He whispered to her. I bent down to the head of my tiny baby and kissed her head.

"Welcome to the world little Aimee Rose." She turned in my arms and her eyes widened. I still couldn't get over her shocking green eyes. I brushed her thick strands of brown hair back so they were of her forehead. I looked up at Edward. He was slowly rocking Cara in his arms. His lips were moving slowly and I could tell he was singing to her. I grinned. It was the perfect family moment.

"They are perfect Edward."

"I know. They are beautiful Bells. They have your hair." He said as he ran his fingers softly through the tuff of hair that covered the top of Cara's head.

"They have your shocking green eyes though. At least they have a part of you in them. I would have been gutted if they looked like me. I want them to be beautiful like you." I ducked my head to hide the blush that crept into my cheeks.

"Bella you are beautiful." He kissed my head and I yawned.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll watch over our girls. They'll be safe with me." I nodded. Edward tucked me in and gave me one last kiss before I fell into the world of unconsciousness.

The sound of Awwwww's echoing through the room rudely awakened me. I rubbed my eyes. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light I noticed the people crowding around my newborn daughters. I coughed to let them know I was awake. Instantly 5 heads spun around to face me.

"Bella." Alice and Rose said in sync. Jasper and Emmett shook their heads at the girls as they rushed over to me. Edward laughed but went back to looking over our girls. Rose kissed my head.

"I'm proud of you baby sister. Those are some stunning girls you've got there." She smiled at me.

"They really are beautiful. What did you call them? Edward wouldn't tell us. He said you wanted to." I looked at Edward and he grinned at me.

"Well the smaller one, dressed in purple is called Aimee Rose. She's the oldest even though she's the smaller of the two." Rose grinned and kissed me again.

"You named her after me?" Rose asked.

"Of course." I looked at Alice. She seemed saddened by something. "The bigger one, dressed in pink is called Cara Alice. She's of course the youngest." Alice grinned.

"After Me?" Alice asked. I nodded. My two favourite girls in the world then pulled me into a tight hug.

"You girls are special to me. I love you to pieces. You're both strong dominant females and you make me proud everyday. I want my girls to be just like you." They squealed and then went back over to the cribs. Emmett and Jasper walked over to me then. They both kissed my head.

"Hey Bella. They are some beautiful babies." Em said,

"He's right you know Bells. You and my brother did us proud with those little beauties." Jasper smiled. I yawned. "We'll let you sleep." They kissed my head for a final time before walking over to the girls. Alice and Rose awwwed sadly when the guys told them they had to leave. The smiled and blew me kisses as they walked out of the room. Edward walked over to me as soon as they had left.

"The doctors said you could all come home tomorrow. Our girls are healthy and so are you." He kissed my lips. I slid over to the one side and patted the bed. He slid in beside me and spooned me. I fell asleep instantly. I didn't even wake when Edward left me. However I knew he'd left because I suddenly felt lonely and the bed felt cold. I went back to my dreams where Edward was always there.

* * *

**A/N: Did you love it or did you hate it?? Did you like the names?? My reviews have dropped which makes me sad! :( So please if you could spare one minute to review, i'd be thankful forever :D**


	31. Perfect

_**A/N: To =] Smiley 725 in chap 18 Bella visits her Grandad's grave. Charlie is her dad thus it was not his grave (:**_

_**:O Guys so i havent updated in like FOREVER and for that i am sorry but i've had really bad writers block plus these been so family issues aswell. Hopefully i have overcome it tho. I apologise in advance if this is shit and u've waited months for it. x**_

_**Perfect**_

3 Months Later

I sighed as I awoke for the fifth time that night. The girls hadn't been sleeping well. I nudged Edward awake too before getting up and walking over to the cribs. I picked up Aimee and rocked her in my arms. I heard the floorboards creak and Edward was soon beside me rocking Cara.

"I think they're hungry. I've got some bottles in the fridge, they just need to be warmed up." I said as I walked out the bedroom door. Edward nodded and followed after me.

I pulled the bottles from the fridge and passed one to Edward. I pushed the teat into her mouth and she began to suck enthusiastically. I looked over at Edward. He held Cara close as he fed her through the bottle. He was tired and the bags under his eyes were clearly visible but he had a huge smile on his face and his face glowed as he looked down at our youngest child. I hadn't had a proper sleep in about a month, my hair was a total haystack and I bet I had really bad breath but in that moment I knew it was all worth it. Edward looked up and happened to catch me starring at him. A huge grin spread across his face as he caught my eye.

Once Aimee and Cara were back asleep in the cribs, Edward and I got back into bed. I lay on my back, just looking at the ceiling. Edwards arm curled around me and pulled me close.

"What's wrong babes?" He whispered into my ear.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how life is so… so… perfect."

"It is isn't it?" I turned my head to face him. He had this smirky grin on his face. I pressed my lips to his. I kept my eyes open but I watched as his fluttered shut. I felt his arm snake it's way around my waist and pull me tighter. I pulled away first with a need to breathe. I watched as his eyes began to flutter open again just as those four words left his lips. Those four words that make my heart beat faster. Those four words that I had heard once before. Those four words that I already knew the answer to.

"Will you marry me?" My eyes went wide and even though I knew what I wanted to say that one word wouldn't come out. "Bella, I'm sorry. It just slipped out. Please don't freak out."

"Yes." It was so low and hushed that even I hardly heard it.

"What?" Edward asked, I'm guessing he didn't hear it either.

"Yes!" This time it was loud and clear. I threw myself at Edward and pulled him close. "A hundred million times yes!" I shouted. Edward laughed as his lips connected with mine. I heard the cries and smiled against Edward's lips. I heard footsteps and the creak of the floorboards.

"Mommy, Daddy please make the babies stop crying." Nathan said as he entered the room. I laughed and went to see to my crying babies.

As I awoke in the morning, after about a total of 4 hours sleep, I noticed Edward wasn't there. I frowned; I hadn't woken up alone in a long while. Edward had been working less lately and I was used to him being here to say good morning. I pulled my purple dressing gown and went downstairs to eat before the morning rush started.

I walked down the stairs and the smell of my most favourite breakfast hit me. Waffles with honey, cream and sprinkles, delicious! I walked into the kitchen to find Edward standing over the cooker and Nathan at the table whilst the twins were in their little cots in the corner.

"How come you lot are up so early?" I asked as I pulled out a seat and sat down.

"Cara and Aimee woke up earlier, they cried which woke Nate up who in turn woke me up. You looked too peaceful to disturb so I left u to sleep." He grinned a cheesy grin at me and I couldn't help but laugh. He brought over my plate with two waffles on: first he poured honey all over them, a huge dollop of cream, more honey and then some sprinkles to finish it off. I grinned and began to eat.

Edward had offered to drop Nate off at school on his way to the office, which left me with nothing to do in the morning so I took extra time getting ready to go out. I pulled on a light denim skirt with a white cami top and a white cardigan. I chose a simple pair of white slip-on pumps to tie the outfit in together. I smiled at myself in the mirror, I seemed to look good so now it was appropriate to leave the house. However the twins were not. I decided it would be completely evil of me to dress the girls in matching outfits like my mother had done with Rose and I so I dressed Aimee in a cute pink winnie the pooh dress and cardigan while Cara was dressed in a denim dungaree dress that said daddy's girl and a blue top underneath. I gently brushed through each girls chocolate brown hair and watched as the curls bounced back into shape before placing them into the pram, Cara on the right and Aimee on the left.

I walked down the street and into our local café. I knew everyone and as I walked in several people nodded at me. To most people I was just Doctor Cullen's wife but to some people like my friend Mia, I was actually Bella. Mia was a waitress at the café. She was a tall girl, about my age with natural straight brown hair and hazel eyes to match. She and I had become friends a little after the girls turned two months. I had ordered a hot chocolate and she brought me a coffee. When I had complained she explained she was having a shitty day and we got chatting.

"Hey Bells." She greeted me as I walked in.

"Hey Mimi. Usual please love." I said as I steered the pram over into my usual corner. She returned a few moments later with a chocolate croissant and a hot chocolate. As she walked over to my table she took of her apron and through it down in the seat next to mine.

"I'm going to kill Chris! That man is such a dick! I swear I caught him staring down my bra earlier, dirty fucking bastard. It's not the first time either. Doesn't he understand I'm too young for him!" She stressed as she began to drink her cup of tea.

"Why don't you just quit?" I asked as I took a sip from my drink

"Because this is my primary income. Felicity's Dad left and we hardly have any other money coming in. I try my best but it's hard so I need this shitty job." She sighed and took another big gulp

"I heard Alice was hiring a journalist to help promote her shop and designs, would you be up for that? I could talk to Ali if you like" I asked

"Yeah, I'd give anything a try. Thanks Bells for even trying. Flick and I really appreciate it." She smiled brightly at me.

"Flick, she's in Nathan's year right? Maybe we should have a play date soon."

"Yeah she's in second grade, I think she might be in his class."

"Really? Wow that's a coincidence. How is Flick anyway? Is she coping with Michael leaving?" I asked not wanting it to sound too personal.

"She's doing okay I guess. I brought her one of them Russian Dwarf Hamsters and the thing is wild. Flick called her Harriet. She so little and looks really innocent but she's so hyper. We lost her in the bedroom the other day, we searched it for about an hour. We found her in the end though, she was hiding in a Primark bag." I laughed so hard as Mia told me the story that by the end my eyes were watering.

"Nate has a spider, it's so cleverly called Mr. Spiddy. The thing gives me the creeps but Edward brought it for him during our separation and I couldn't bare to take him away."

"Yo Mia! Get back to work." Chris yelled over the counter. He had a hat on that was way too small for his head, his trousers were low down his arse and his jacket was about 4 sizes too big. Who did he think he was some overgrown version of Dappy or Fazer from N-Dubz.

"I gotta go Bells. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Mia, I'll speak to Ali tonight so don't worry babe." She gave me a thumbs up and mouthed a 'thank you' as she took our cups back behind the counter.

I looked down at the twins and was shocked when I realized they were both still asleep. I checked the time on my I-phone, it read 12:35 which meant I had only another…2 hours until Alice got home! I decided to call Rose and see what she was doing. I pulled up contacts and rang Rose,

"Hello Dearest Baby Sister." Rose asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey Sis, what you up to?" I asked as I switched the blue tooth device on so I could push the pram at the same time.

"Well my last client just left the shop so we're gonna clean up and then I think I'm going to head home, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come park with Cara, Aimee and I?" I asked and I walked through the café door on to the street.

"Yeah, sounds cool. I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah, I'm only round the corner so I'll walk round. You got the people carrier?" I asked

"Of course! I have to drive that thing, I have no other choice." I heard her laugh down the phone.

"Okay see you in a minute Rose. Bye, love you." I said as I put the phone down.

I opened the door to Rose's pink salon which she called Rose's Garden, I personally thought it was kind of queer. I shouted into the shop instead of going inside, knowing it would take too long.

"Auntie Rosie. Look who came to see you." Rose smiled and ran over to us. They were still asleep so Rose whispered when she said,

"I've just got to mop the floor and then I'll be out. Here's the keys to the car, wait in there if you like." She tossed me the keys and for someone with bad coordination I actually caught it. I smiled and went to sit in the car. After about 10 minutes Rose returned.

"Bella, what park are we going to?" Rose asked as she stuck her head through the window.

"The one up the road?" I asked. Rose responded with a nod. I jumped out the car and began to walk with Rose at my side. Rose and I hardly ever spent time together when it was just the two of us so that day it seemed kind of different.

"How was work today?" I asked Rose as we neared the park

"It was good. I had a bit of trouble this morning. A girl wanted her hair blonde but she had previously dyed it and never told me so it come out green. She screwed and even got her mom to the shop. Everything worked out in the end though. What you been doing?"

"I went to the café for a hot chocolate and a chocolate croissant. I had a chat with Mia and then I rang you. My life isn't as interesting as yours." I said dully

"When are you going back to work?"

"I don't know if I am even going back." I sighed, I would miss the school dearly but with two extra kids, I needed to have a higher income.

"Why? Bella you love that place, why would you not go back?"

"Because our family is bigger now, we need more money and that school doesn't pay well." I stressed. Just then the pond came into view. I smiled at Rose as she waved around her loaf of mouldy bread she brought from her shop. I laughed and followed after her to a small bench situated near the pond. I sat down and pulled a few pieces apart before throwing them into the pond. Cara laughed loudly as the ducks began to circle around the bread while Aimee screamed. I picked up Cara and gave her to Rose while I tried to calm Aimee down. I bounced from side to side with her in my arms and she seemed to clam down, I guess she didn't like ducks.

We stayed at the park for another hour or so before returning home. I hadn't mentioned the proposal yet, I wanted to tell Rose and Ali together so I had to wait until Alice was back from work. After the trip to the park the girls were tired so I lay them down for a nap while Rose and I watched some chick flick.

At 16:05 Alice, Ella, Calvin, Keira, Nathan, Lexi, Leon, and Em burst through the door. Alice nearly always picked up Nathan after school for me and I guess Em was here because his wife was. Leon was complaining about missing some football match that was on so after about 10 minutes him, Em, Keira and Lexi left but Rose stayed. That meant then was the time to tell the girls. I sent Ella, Cal, Nate downstairs to the ball pit while I told the girls. I turned to Ali and Rose, who both had matching faces of confusion, and simply said

"Edward proposed. Again." I smiled brightly before sticking my finger in my ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed in unison. I was soon enveloped in a huge group huge. I broke away and smiled at them.

"Where? When? How?" They said at the exact time together.

"Well yesterday or it was probably early this morning the twins were crying so we got up to deal with them. After that we were in bed and we started making out and then he just asked me. At first I was stunned and he thought he freaked me out but then I said yes." I grinned but their faces were blank, "What?" I asked

"He didn't even plan something big? He just asked you at like 4 am? Did he even get you a ring?" Alice asked. There was a slight look of disgust on her face, which upset me dearly.

"I don't think he meant to ask me like that, he just spurted it out. Personally I think it's perfect. He's done it once so it didn't need to be a huge deal. Plus he obviously means it because he didn't mean to say it, he didn't even think about it and you always mean the things you don't mean to say." I looked at Alice, who was now smiling.

"I guess your right Bells. It does sound kind of romantic. Personally I would have liked a ring but if your happy without one then I'm okay with that." Alice hugged me and after so did Rose.

"I do have a ring though, the one from before. I'm thinking I should just use that one." I smiled.

"That's sounds cute." Rose said as she kissed my head.

"Oh my gosh! You have to let me plan this wedding as well." I nodded and then Alice's face lit up, "I might actually be able to fit in my dress this time!" She squealed and clapped her hands. Rose and I laughed. Rosalie didn't stay for much longer, she wanted to get home to her babies. I kissed her and then she left. I took that moment to ask Alice about Mia.

"Hey Alice, I have this friend of mine. Her name is Mia, she's in a pretty bad situation. Her husband just left her and she has to raise their 7-year-old daughter on her own, which means she needs more money. I know you had that journalist job going, I think she'd be good and she really needs this job not only for the money but also because her boss is a complete sleaze."

"I could set up an interview for Saturday but I can't promise anything, if she's no good there isn't anything I can do." I squealed and hugged my sister in law.

"Thank you so much Alice." I kissed her. Shortly after that she left, although Calvin stayed, and I was alone for about an hour before Edward come home.

I ran up to Edward and gave him a kiss as soon as he had walked through the door. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck. He unwound them from around him and pulled away. I pouted

"Bella. I need to do this right." Just as he said that he dropped down onto one knee, "Bella Swan, formerly Cullen, would you do me the honours of becoming Mrs Cullen once more?" He opened his little blue box; of course if he were going to buy me a ring it would have had to be from Tiffany's, and inside was a ring covered in little diamonds then with one big heart shaped one on the front. It was similar to my old one except this was a lot bigger.

"Edward…you're a dick!" I laughed

"Well that wasn't the response I was looking for but okay." He said as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"This is worth over 3 hundred grand! I couldn't wear this, I'd get mugged!" He laughed.

"I wouldn't let that happen." He said as he pulled me close and kissed me once more.

"I told Alice and Rose today." I whispered against his lips

"What did they say?" He asked as his lips slipped to my neck and nibbled on the skin there.

"They were happy to hear the news but I think Alice was more happy that for this wedding she wouldn't look like an overgrown marshmallow." I felt his lips vibrate against my neck and could tell he was laughing.

"Sounds like Alice. I told Em and Jazz too. They gave me high-fives which I guess are a lot better." I laughed. Nathan walked into the room and Edward and I practically jumped apart.

"Hey Bud, What's up?" Edward asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Me and Cal wanted to know what was for dinner." Nate replied

"Pizza and Chips. It should be ready in 10 minutes baby." I said. I kissed his head and he went running back into the garden to play football with Calvin.

We had dinner and then we all sat down to watch Ice Age. Edward fell asleep 5 minutes in so I had to stay awake for the whole thing to watch the kids. I must have dozed off because when I woke up the boys had gone. I shook Edward awake,

"Edward the boys are gone!" I shouted. Edward wiped his eyes and stood up whilst popping his back,

"Lets find them then, they wouldn't have gone far." Edward said. I checked all the doors and luckily they were locked, that helped slightly. As I walked upstairs I heard the soft snores. I looked in Nate's room but they weren't in there. I looked in mine and Edwards room but they weren't in there either. I walked into the girls nursery and sure enough they were in there. Nathan and Calvin had pulled the pillows and quilts from their beds and made a bed on the floor by the cots. I took one step in and the floorboard creaked. Nathan rose up and wiped his eyes.

"Momma." He said sleepily

"Baby, why are you in here?" I asked as I crossed over to him. I checked the girls as well. I knew the boys wouldn't hurt them but I just had to check on my girls.

"Babies were crying, they wouldn't stop but you were sleeping so Calvin and I were playing with them through the bars. They stopped crying and fell asleep." I smiled, my perfect little boy. I kissed his head.

"Do you want to sleep in here or do you wanna go back to your room?" I asked.

"Sleep here."

I nodded, tucked him in and then went back into my room. Edward was already in bed when I walked in. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed in beside him. I hadn't realised just how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. Edward pulled me tight against his back and wrapped his arms around me.

"Night Belly, love you." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

"Night Eddie, love you too." I managed to say before sleep overtook me.

* * *

_**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me knw :) Review :)**_

**_For anyone who cares the girl Mia from the story is actaully based on my bestest friend Mia (She writes stories, check em out ILoveTwilight4evz_**_) **and her boss, Chris, is also another one of my mates :) xx**_


	32. Wedding Plans

**__****A/N: Heyy Guys! So im so so sorry for not updating regularly but i've had a lot going on :/. So here is Chapter 32! Its a little late but i hope you like it :D. This one comes with a Lemony warning ;) x**

**_

* * *

_******

Wedding Plans

I felt the bed being shaken forcefully. I groaned and rolled over, forcing my eyes open at the same time. Alice was standing tall, or should I say short, on Edward's side of the bed; I didn't even want to think what she had done with Edward.

"Bellllllaaaaaaaaaa!" Alice moaned as she tugged on my arm. I pulled my arm free and pushed Alice. She stumbled backwards and dropped off the bed. I sprung out of bed and rushed to her side, I hadn't meant to push her so hard but I guess I underestimated my strength. Alice was in a ball on the floor, her whole body shaking. At first I thought she was crying but that was until I heard her child-like laugh echo through the room.

"Alice, I'm so sorry!" I said as I pulled her up into a hug.

"Bella, chill it's okay. I'm fine but now you have to come shopping with me." I grimaced but I guess I did owe her.

"Shopping for what?"

"Wedding stuff stupid." WHAT? I had only told her yesterday and now we were shopping already.

"We haven't even set a date yet Ali. It could be in six months or even more, we have plenty of time to shop."

"That's where your wrong Bella my lovely, Edward's downstairs right now sorting a date." My mouth fell open in a huge 'O' shape. "Close your mouth babe, you're catching flies. I'll be downstairs, go get ready and meet me down there in 10." She kissed my cheek before skipping off out the bedroom. I groaned and stood up, today was going to be a long day.

I opened my wardrobe. I pulled out a red plaid shirt with a belt around the waist, a pair of denim hot pants and put them on. I finished the look off with a brown pair of cowboy boots. I quickly ran the brush through the knotted mess that some would call hair, brushed my teeth and had a quick wash before going downstairs to meet Ali.

I heard a loud wolf whistle followed by a loud slap as I walked down the stairs. I heard Edward muffle 'a grow up Emmett' as I walked into the living room. Edward was sitting at the computer desk, hovering over the phone while frantically tapping on the keyboard. I mentally laughed as I walked over to him. I kissed him before sitting down on the sofa and stealing Edward's cuppa. Alice was sitting next to me, reading some fashion magazine. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap; I think they were watching TV but they weren't actually paying attention.

"Thank you, yes I will be in touch." Edward placed the phone back in its rack. He looked at Alice and said "How about 15th?"

"Of when?" She said without even looking up from her mag,

"Next month." He answered as he looked at his feet, he knew and I knew what was coming.

"NEXT MONTH? When I said soon, I didn't mean that soon! Your hopeless, how can I organise a proper wedding in less than a month?" Alice was stressing and I could tell by the way that her voice went high that she wasn't very happy. I laughed but stopped abruptly when Alice shot me a look that if it could kill, I'd be dead.

"I've got less than a month so I wouldn't be laughin' Bells. That means that everyday is a shopping day." She grinned devilishly at me then grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to the car, Rose following closely behind us.

I was sitting on some puffy circle seat in a shop that was completely white. I was picking at my chipped red nail varnish that covered my nails. Alice had been searching the shop for about an hour now with Rose, they were trying to find a dress that they thought was appropriate for me. As soon as we walked through the door, I was told to sit down and shut up. I had plugged my earphones in and it was then that I had begun to pick at my freshly painted nails, now it looked like I had scratched it off with sand paper. I heard a high-pitched squeak and knew that Alice had found what she would believe to be the perfect dress.

I was thrust into a changing room and had a dress thrown at me. I can admit that at first I didn't look, it was the fifth dress I had tried on that day and I was getting pretty pissed off. I slipped the dress on over my head and tied up the bow at the back. I stepped out of the little cubicle and was greeted with a round of 'Awwww's', half of which were from complete strangers. I finally decided to look in the mirror. I was shocked at what I saw, this dress was perfect and I didn't care if Alice or Rose didn't like it, I wanted it. It had a strapless top that started to get wider at the waist. It flowed down into a long white train and of course there was the large lilac ribbon across the waist. It added a little colour but it still looked like a traditional wedding dress.

"You look beautiful Bella." Alice said as Rose nodded in agreement.

"I want this one." I said quietly

"Of course you do, its ideal. The purple really stand out against your brown hair. Now we just have to find our bridesmaids dresses." Rose said as she grinned happily at me.

"Yanno I had to go to the bathroom earlier and me being me got lost but I did however find the perfect bridesmaid dress. Let me change out of this and I'll show them you."

I changed pretty quickly and grabbed each girl by her arm before taking her down the many isles. I stopped as I spotted the lilac knee length satin dress. The shade was maybe one or two shades darker than the lilac from my dress but it matched all right. I made the girls try them on and they were happy with the dress. Next it was the little girls dresses for Ella, Lexi and Keira. Rose found a ruffled white gown with a lilac ribbon around the waist and it matched perfectly to mine. Unfortunately with the girls at school we couldn't see what they looked on but Alice decided to buy them anyway. We also purchased a white diamond tiara, a veil that fanned out behind the head, a white clutch bag and a pair of sliver high heels. When we were certain that all female outfits were sorted and had paid for them, we left the shop and went home.

I huffed and flopped down onto the sofa. My feet were killing me and I silently cursed myself for not wearing pumps or sneakers. The house was silent so I guessed that Edward had gone to pick up Nate from school and he had most likely taken the twins with him. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the headrest.

I heard the sound of running feet and knew instantly that there was more than one child in the house. I would bet any money on it that it was Calvin. I opened my eyes but instead of meeting the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy I had expected, I saw an unruly mess of brown curls.

"Hey Leo." I said sleepily while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey Auntie Bell. Is it okay if Nate, Cal an I go play out in the yard?" He asked, he was so polite for a ten-year-old boy.

"Of course baby, just don't get dirty." I said. He smiled, kissed my cheek and ran off to play with the other boys. I rose up and stretched, popping my shoulders and making a loud noise. I walked through into the kitchen to see Edward perched over the cooker making dinner. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his back.

"Hey Snookems." Edward said as he turned his head and kissed my forehead.

"Hey. How come Leo's here?" I asked as Edward turned and pulled me against his chest.

"Well I was thinking about how we haven't spent much time with him and I felt bad. I mean I understand that Calvin is more Nate's age so they are closer but they should all hang out together." I nodded and then asked,

"What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Lasagne."

"Hmmm sounds delicious, where's Cara and Aimee?" I asked, looking around the room but still not seeing them.

"In the play pen in the play room. They seemed tired so I tried to put them down for a nap but they weren't having none of it so I just put them in the play pen." I smiled and looked out the window to see the boys. They seemed to be getting on fine. I grabbed two antibiotics from the shelf and popped them in my mouth. Ever since my pregnancy I had been suffering with something called Reflux. Apparently it was common during pregnancy due to the massive change in hormones, unfortunately for me it was still happening long after I had given birth. However the doctor had put me on these new meds and they seemed to work. I swallowed them down and turned back to Edward and decided to help him finish cooking the dinner.

We ate dinner and then watched Scooby Doo two. Shortly after the film had finished the boys all went up to bed. To be fair I made all the boys sleep on the floor together, they couldn't all fit into the bunk bed and I didn't want one to be left out. Edward and I were snuggled up in bed. He turned to me, his lips inching closer. I moved closer to him until our lips connected. I don't know what come over me but the next minute I was on top of him, straddling his lap with my lips still firmly attached to his. Before I knew it I was under him and his hands were roaming all over my body. We had been busy recently and this was probably the first times in a few weeks we had been intimate. I felt his soft hands rest on my hips underneath my nightclothes and within minutes my panties were on the floor in the corner.

I grabbed the hem of Edward's top, pulled it off and it soon joined my panties in the corner. I rubbed my hands up and down Edward's chest, tugging lightly on the few hairs that scattered his chest. Edward's lips moved to my neck and my heart skipped a beat. While his lips made small sucking motions on my neck, his hands began to wonder and before long I felt his fingers near my entrance.

"Please." The one single word which broke Edward down. He slipped one finger into my raging hot centre; of course I was already extremely wet so it slid in with little effort. He began pumping slowly, torturing me. I moaned loudly but Edward's remaining hand clamped over my mouth,

"Shhhh Baby." He said before picking up the pace. I felt it as he added another finger this time.

I could feel my coil winding tighter and I knew that I didn't have long left.

"Edward." And as if he knew what I was going to say he slipped his dick inside me. I groaned loudly at the contact and Edward bit down hard on my shoulder as if to tell me to shut up. Edward began to thrust into me deeper, he changed direction and I immediately felt him hitting my spot. I was the one biting his shoulder now to keep myself from screaming aloud. I felt his quiver above me and I knew he was just as close as I was. I sucked gently on the bite mark I had evidently left and I felt his dick twitch so I carried on sucking. Within minutes we were both shaking as we came down from our orgasmic high. I cuddled up to his side and immediately entered the land of sleep.

There were two things I didn't think about that night but over the next few weeks it would be apparent to me but that is for later in this story.

I awoke the next day to find Edward had left. I knew he had work this morning because he had told me the day before, as I would have to get all three kids ready and find someone to watch the twins while I drove the others to school. I walked downstairs. Nate, Cal and Leo were sitting on the sofa, eating frosties and watching SpongeBob. Alice was perched on the arm, eating a strawberry pop tart. I smiled at her before going into the kitchen to make my own breakfast. Shortly after I had popped the pop tart into the toaster, Alice joined me.

"Hey Babe. Edward told me to come here, do you want me to watch the twins or take the kids?" She asked as she took a sip out of her hot chocolate.

"Would you mind taking the kids? I've had no time to shower and I'm not even dressed to go out." I said as I placed the pop tarts onto a plate.

"Sure Bells. No work again today so we are gonna have a girly day looking at hair do's and choosing a band and a hall for the reception and choosing the food and choosing the cake…" I stopped her mid-sentence,

"Okay Alice I get it, we are going to be choosing lots of things today. Could you pick up my contacts on your way back here as well please?" She nodded and smiled brightly at me before kissing my cheek and telling the boys to hurry up.

As soon as I finished eating my pop tarts, I went upstairs to have a shower. I showered quickly, shaving my armpits and legs in the process. I choose a purple and pink spotted bra and panty set, a pair of slouch light jeans with a simple plain purple top. I had got my body back nearly straight away after having the girls but though I'd hate to admit it, it wasn't as nice as it was before. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and put on my thin frame glasses as my contact lenses had run out.

I was watching the one and only Mr Jeremy Kyle when Alice walked through the door. I heard moaning and huffing, thinking what the fuck? I went to see if she needed a hand. Alice was carrying about twenty hardback wedding books. I ran over and pulled a few from her before she pulled her back out or something. We placed all the books on the floor surrounding the coffee table in the living room. We began to look through them as we sat crossed legged on the floor.

It had been two hours and we still hadn't picked a cake! I finally gave up and chose a simple white cake that had pink and purple flowers and butterflies. Alice had informed me that the wedding was taking place outside during summer so I thought that that cake would be appropriate and it matched my colour scheme well.

For my hair we choose a simple hairstyle. It was a bun with some little gem things in, my tiara would be in front of that and then my veil would be attached to my bun. It looked simple but it looked beautiful. The older bridesmaid were having theirs half up half down with waves. The young ones were going to have a high ponytail with just a few strands loose at the front and then the whole thing would be loosely curled.

We choose a hall that wasn't far from the church and was a reasonable size. I had booked a DJ because I thought a band would be too cheesy. The caterer was a little unknown chef but Alice said her food was amazing so I went with Alice on that one and booked her. Everything was set. Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek and then she left to pick the kids up from school. I quickly checked on my girls for the hundredth time today. They were fine, still sleeping, as they had been most the day.

I went back downstairs and picked up my Iphone. I dialled the number and waited for the ringing tone. She picked up after three rings.

"Hey Bella, What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to pop round mine for a bit?"

"Okay, let me just pick Flick up from school and I will be right round."

"Thanks Mia, see you later." She said bye and then we both hung up. I quickly dashed around the living room, picking up all the discarded magazines and put them under the coffee table. I quickly washed up, dried up and put all the stuff away.

I was standing cleaning a mirror when I heard the door open and close. I left whomever it was to walk straight in, guessing it was either Edward or Mia. I felt a tug on my top. I looked down. There was a young girl about 7 with dark, almost black, curly hair and bright blue eyes. Apart from her eyes and the curls, she looked just like her mom. She took a step away from me and held out her hand.

"I'm Felicity but you can call me Flick." I smiled, took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Flick, I'm Bella." She nodded and ran back the way she came, probably back to her mom.

I followed shortly after her. Mia was sitting on the sofa with Flick on her lap, playing with her hair. They were watching a programme on TV.

"Can I get you a drink Mi? Tea, Coffee?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Ermm… can I just have a coke please?" I nodded and went to the kitchen to get her one. I brought it back in to her and sat down.

"First thing, I spoke to Alice for you. Your interview is on Saturday at 11." She squealed and hugged me, saying thank you a hundred times. "Second thing, Edward and I are getting married again and I want you to be one of my bridesmaids. Would you like to do it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course you douche! I always knew you two would get married again, it was so obvious, to be honest I would have expected it to be early than this. When is the wedding anyway?" She asked as she took another sip o her coke.

"Next month." And with that Mia sprayed her coke all over the place. I got a little sprayed so I wiped the droplets away.

"That soon?" I nodded, "Wow."

I told Mia all of the plans for the wedding and she gave me her opinion, it was good. At about 5-ish Nathan walked through the door with Edward, who I'm guessing had been to see his brother and sister in law. Nathan stopped abruptly in the doorway. He looked between Flick and Me before shaking his head and sitting down. Edward kissed my lips before picking me up, taking my seat and then placing me on his lap.

"Nate, why don't you and Flick go play in the ball pit?" I suggested. He nodded before taking Flick's hand and showing her the way. We awww-ed after they left. They were so cute.

"Flick always talks about Nathan, it's so adorable." I had never heard Nate talking about Flick but apparently he talked to Edward about him.

"Yeah Nate always talks about her too. Did she tell you about the sandpit?" Edward asked, by now I had a WTF? Look on my face.

"Yeah, that was so cute."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? I never got told no stories." I said with a pout on my face, most likely looking like a five year old in a strop. Mia was the one to speak,

"Well the other day at school Flick was playing in the sandpit and this boy, his name is Callum or something, pushed her out. Nathan went up to him and stuck up for her, told Callum that Flick was playing first. Unfortunately Callum is a bit of a bully so they never got to play in the sandpit but they did go and paint. It was still nice of Nate to stick up for her though." I nearly cried. My little boy was being a hero, a proper gentleman already.

We carried on chatting about Flick and Nate's blossoming love, although they were 7 and they probably were never going to get together, for about an hour before Flick got hungry and they left. We had dinner and watched a film. At about 9-ish Edward and I went to bed; Nathan had already made his way up to bed at 8. We snuggled up in bed and I fell asleep easy. It had been a hectic day but the wedding was starting to take shape and to be honest I was very very excited.

_**A/N: How was it? Worth the wait or a waste of time? Let me know, review :D**_

**_Thanks for reading :D xx_**


	33. Wedding

**_A/N: Heyy Guys! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, i didn't get many so im thinking maybe you lot have given up on this story as i take so long to update nowadays :(. However i hope that isnt true :) Here is the next chapter, i know its short but its only a build up chapter to the next chapter. Anyways Enjoy and if you havent given up hope please review! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Sadly :'(_**

**

* * *

**

Wedding

_**One Month Later**_

I looked down. I hadn't expected this to happen, I really hadn't but I guess there was nothing I could do about it now. I was getting married today and I was going to enjoy it. I wasn't going to let something like this ruin my day.

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I stripped off and hopped into the shower. I washed myself, shaved the areas that needed shaving and then washed my hair before getting out and drying myself clean. I pulled on the pure white bra and pantie set that Alice had brought for me and then dressed in my before wedding clothes. It was simply sweats and a simple plain T-shirt.

I walked out into the bedroom. It looked so empty. Edward had spent the night at Jaspers and Alice was here with me. It was 7 o'clock and I had most likely been up for hours already. All we had done was shower and argue and stress out. I sighed and walked into one of the many guest rooms we had. Alice had turned the room into a mini beauty parlour. Rose was currently working on Mia's hair and make up, Ella thought it would be funny to do Keira's and Lexi was joining. Poor Keira had the most uneven pigtails with the brightest shade of eye shadow I had seen and it was all around her eyes. Nathan, Leon and Calvin were with the boys getting ready while quite obviously Keira, Lexi and Ella were with us girls. Aimee and Cara were with Esme and Carlisle; they were looking after the girls all night and during the ceremony too. It's not that I didn't want my babies with us, it's just they need a lot of attention and I knew today of all days they probably wouldn't get it so I thought it would be best to give them to someone who could be with them 24/7.

I sat in the chair and Alice got to work on my hair straight away. She dried, straightened it and pulled it into a bun. She added the little swirl things then she added my tiara before spraying the whole thing with hairspray. She did my make-up next, light foundation, lilac eye shadow with black liner, black mascara and a natural shade of lip-gloss. I never looked because Alice wouldn't let me but I could see the colours as she put them on me. I moved out the seat and Rose took my spot and Ali started to work on her.

I got bored while waiting for Alice and Rose to finish with the hair and make-up session so I decided to watch some TV, if you had said that I would be watching TV on my wedding day, I would have never believed you but yet here I am. I kept thinking about early, it was playing on my mind. I had no idea what to do or what to think. I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts from my head, it seemed to work or I may have distracted myself. I made myself some Crunchy Nut cereal before checking the time. I couldn't believe it when the clock said it was 9 o'clock! Alice had been at work for nearly three or more hours. I shook my head, that girl had some serious willpower. I went back to Jeremy Kyle after that. That man made me laugh so much, he was so honest all the time. I wish that I had the confidence to be that honest sometimes, like now, it would help me to tell people things. I knew I had to tell him but I didn't know how, when, where or anything. I didn't know how he was going to take it and I didn't know if he even wanted it. I thought that maybe I should tell him while we are on our honeymoon. There would be no kids for a change, because they were going to stay with Charlie, and it would be the most relaxing time to do it but then I didn't want to spoil our honeymoon if he didn't like it. Arghhhh why was life so confusing? I gave up on the thinking and turned back to the tv, Jeremy Kyle had ended so I flipped the channels and stopped at Bride Wars, it seemed appropriate for today. I laughed at the thought of it being Alice and I instead of Kate Hudson and Anne Hathaway.

It was about 11 o'clock before I finally got into my dress. Then wedding was planned for 2, so I had roughly about 3 hours. The dress was even more beautiful since we had brought it. Alice had added extra sequins around the top part, most of them were white but she had added a few purple ones to stay with the colour scheme. I pulled on my shoes, regretting buying them this high already and Alice placed the veil in my hair, she had added sequins to that too and it looked great. I finally looked in the mirror; I had never felt so beautiful as I did when I looked in that mirror. I had a good feeling about today. I had a feeling everything was going to be just fine, all the panicking and stressing that had gone into this day was all worth it because I knew that this was going to be another day to add to my list of best days ever.

By one o'clock everyone was seated in the limos out front. I was told, more like ordered, to stay in the house until all the cars had left. I had been waiting for quite some time, I got bored so I flipped on the tv again. I settled on some programme about stalkers and serial killers, I couldn't be bothered to look anymore. I heard a loud beep and thought that maybe the last car was leaving. I peeped out the window and saw that one limo still remained, I guess it was most likely Alice's and she was stressing about something. Finally it began to move, I took one last breath as I stood out into the hall. It was then I seen the face of someone I hadn't expected to see.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading my little lovely's :D 3 Review?**_


	34. Wedding Hell

__

_**A/N: Hey Guys soi didnt get alot of reviews for the last chapter so i hope your all still readin :/ Here is the next chapter, im updating quicker now becuz its the summer holidays so i have more time now :) You can most likely expect a update once a week :D**_

__

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**_

___**

* * *

**_

**_Wedding Hell_**

"Bella." He snarled.

"James, what are you doing here?" I hadn't spoken to him in months and Amelia and I had lost contact a few weeks ago. So why was he in my house an hour before I was due to be wed.

"I told you he would pay Bella. He is going to pay. He took you from me and I want you back." What? Had he lost his marbles?

"James, I love Edward. I'm sorry but I only think of you as my friend. I never knew you felt like this."

"Well I love you Bella! I am so much better for you than that dickhead! He broke your heart; I was there for you the whole time when he wasn't. I held you while you cried endlessly and I had to wipe your tears once you were done. I deserve you, not him!"

"Wait a minute please. I'm not some sort of prize and the best man gets me. I decide who gets me and I chose Edward, he's the one I love. I haven't nor will I ever think of you in that way." I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but that was how I felt. I guess I did though as I practically saw the steam come out his ears. He was pissed but that was an understatement. He charged at me and slapped me across the face. My mouth hung open, I had never been hit like that before. It had so much force that I felt like the whole on my face was on fire. I pushed past him and dashed up the stairs. I knew the one place I would be safe, I pulled on the little blue shoe and the door swung open. I dashed inside, pulled the door firmly shut, sat on the chair and pulled my knees up to my chest. I could not believe this was happening to me, on my wedding day of all days as well. I looked around. My clutch must have been downstairs, which only meant one thing. I had no cell phone. I was starting to really panic now, I was stuck in a closet and there was a mad man downstairs who may or may not be trying to kill me.

I thought about screaming but then that would give away my hiding spot, plus there was a chance no one would hear me. Most the neighbours were sitting in a summer garden waiting for me to arrive. However I wouldn't arrive, I had no way of getting there and I had no way of getting help. I was stuck.

I took some deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I think I knew deep down that he was going to kill me; I think I had expected that fact when I decided to dash from the cupboard. I took off my shoes 1) because they hurt my feet 2) they were hard to run in and finally 3) they could be used as a good weapon. I opened the door and listened carefully, I heard nothing. Had he left? Not a chance. Was he hiding away, waiting for me to show up? Most likely.

I stepped out into mine and Edward's room. I looked around and decided to hide in the closet, it was the biggest thing in the room. I pulled on the door and stepped in. That's when I heard it,

"Bella. Come out, come out where ever you are." Ha he must have been crazy if he had thought that I would willingly come out but then again he was trying to kill me so that basically covered the craziness. I heard the stairs squeak as he began to walk up them. I heard his heavy footsteps coming this way, I felt and heard my own breath pick up as he approached. I heard him open the door and enter the room. He walked straight in front of the door and I seen he white-ish blonde hair and thought to myself, why did I ever make friends with this guy? My life would be so much easier if I hadn't.

I swung the door open hard and quickly knocking him out of the way. I sprinted down the stairs and out the back door, into the back garden and evidently into the woods. I didn't know whether that was a good hiding place or a bad one but I guess I was about to find out. I sat down against the biggest tree I could find, it didn't occur to me at that point that my dress was white and it was most likely wrecked now. Alice was going to kill me if I wrecked that dress.

Do you want the good news or the bad news first? Well let's start with the good news, I heard the leaves crunch so I knew he coming and the bad news, it came from directly behind me.

"Surprise," he snarled. I screamed one ear-piercing scream before running like hell in the other direction. Unfortunately I'm not the most co-ordinated person so as my face hit the grass I began to panic. I felt him tug on my hair and I turned to face him. As I did so I brought my hand and the shoe back and with all my power I smacked it in the side of his head. He screamed out in pain and brought his hands up to head. I was free so I began to run once again. However I think the shoe to the head incident must have pissed him off because he growled before charging after me.

He grabbed my wrist in his hand and pulled me back sharply. He pushed my hair onto my left shoulder, leaving my right side exposed. He ran his nose up and down the side of my neck like a weirdo. He then proceeded to kiss the side of my neck and gently suck on some of the skin there. I wanted to gag and get the hell away from him but I thought that maybe, just maybe if I let him kiss me he wouldn't kill me… yet. I felt a sharp pain and it took me all but 2 seconds to realise he had bitten me. I screamed out in pain. What the fuck? He had some issues, I mean who bites someone really. I thought about how I'd have to get tested if I ever survived this because god knows what diseases that man was carrying. I brought my hand up to my neck and it was wet. I looked at my hand, crimson with blood, that fucker must have some sharp teeth.

I had had enough; I wanted it to stop now. I turned around and looked at him lovingly, he smiled and went to come forward and kiss me. I waited until his eyes closed and then… I kicked him in his dick, hard, before running into the house. I found my cell, pressed one and then green phone button. I didn't have time to talk because just as I managed to press it, I was pushed. I landed on the floor with a thud. He stood over me, a menacing look spread across his face. He kicked me in my side, I yelped out. The bastard had a fucking kick on him. He bent down so his face was by mine.

"James, if you love me then why are you hurting me?" I screamed

"Because you deserve it, I did everything for you and you just don't care. You don't love me back so what's the point? If I'm never going to get you then neither is he. I'd rather you be dead then be with him." I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, I was never going to see Edward again and this crazy dickhead was going to kill me.

"I do have one final use for you though." He placed himself on top of me and began to run his hands up and down my sides, I had an idea of what was going through his mind but I prayed to god that I was wrong. He pressed his lips against mine, I hope he didn't expect me to kiss him back. He had more chance of kissing his own arse then he did of that. I felt his hand travel a little more south, I wanted to lash out and kick the living shit out of him but then he might have hurt me even more. Right now, he was distracted and that left him vulnerable. I could hold out for a little longer and then make my move. I knew there was a pressure point in the crook of your neck, if I could somehow get to it then I could squeeze it, knock him out and the run for help. Only flaw with that plan was how was I going to get my hand around his neck without him knowing what I was planning. I was too stupid to get myself out of this one, I knew what was going to happen. I was going to be raped and then the sick fucker was going to kill me. At least I wouldn't have to live with being raped because I'd die shortly after. I wished I could see Edward, my babies, Rose, Alice, Em, Jasper, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Angela and everyone else just one more time, to say goodbye and tell them how much I loved them. I had faced facts now, I was going to die on the day I was meant to be married. I closed my eyes and waited for it to come. I felt his hands on my knee when I heard it; the sound that made my heart beat faster, my eyes light up and the sound that would save my life.

"Get your fucking filthy hands of my wife you dirty cunt!"

____

* * *

__

_**A/N: Thanks for reading :)! Love it or hate it? Review please :D**_


	35. Aftermath

_**Aftermath**_

I felt the smile spread across my face. I didn't think that my cell had worked but obviously it had because Edward as here. It was then when I realised that James was still on top of me. Edward came forward and I heard the crack as his fist made contact with James' nose. The bastard rolled off me and lay beside me, clutching his face in agony. Edward held his hand out for me and I grabbed at it with whatever energy I had left. He pulled me into his arms. They were tight around me, holding me in protective way like he was never going to let go. I was a vulnerable child to him and he was my protector. Edward pulled my head up to his so his lips could meet mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, better than the horrible ones that James had forced on me. He cupped my cheek before whispering for me to go sit down and get some water.

I sat down on the sofa however I refused to leave the room. I had a suspicion that if I left he would kill James. It wasn't that I didn't want the sick fucker dead but the fact that I didn't want Edward to go to prison that stopped me from letting Edward kill him. I watched intently as Edward stood over James, his face full of anger and hatred. I have to admit that I was scared of that Edward, I had never seen that side to him before and to be honest I didn't like it either. Edward spat in James' face, stamped and kicked him in his balls and kicked his face before laughing in his unconscious face. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. I cried, profusely. I had been so scared and I was convinced I was going to die but Edward, my guardian angel had saved me.

I didn't notice when Edward rang the police, I didn't notice when the sirens rang around the street and I didn't even noticed when they arrested the dirty perv. I was in a daze, a post-traumatic daze. Edward helped me out of the wedding dress and laid me in bed in just my underwear. I didn't even care if it was cold and I was basically naked. Edward climbed into bed with me and pulled me against his chest, my face facing inwards. I could smell his strong scent; it filled my nostrils and clamed me down.

"I love you Baby, so much. I'm never going to let anything happen to you ever again." Edward whispered as he kissed my head. It was his words that reminded me of something I had totally forgotten about, I thought that maybe it could wait until tomorrow but then I knew that if I didn't do it now then I wouldn't have the courage to do it again for a while.

"Edward…" I couldn't say it; the words wouldn't leave my mouth. That's why there was a two-minute gap in between but I did finally manage to get it out. "I'm pregnant." I hid my head in the pillow.

"What? How? I thought you were on the pill." Great, so now he was blaming me.

"I was but you know I was taking them antibiotics, well they stop the pill from working and I totally forgot that one night. It must have happened then." I stuttered.

"Okay." It was one word. One word, it told me nothing. It didn't show whether he was angry, pissed, happy or excited. It was just one lousy word. I turned away and closed my eyes. I knew that Edward was probably in shock but I had hoped for more than one word. I decided I could at least wait until the morning, to give him some time. I felt Edward's arms come around me again and he pulled me against his back. I smiled before I felt sleepiness take over.

I woke up with the sun blazing on my bare back through the window. Sun in Forks? Wow today must be a good one I thought. I turned around to face Edward. I thought he'd been asleep but when I looked at him, his eyes were open and he had dark circles under his eyes. It was obvious he didn't have any sleep last night.

"Edward?" I called questionably, not quite sure he was going to answer me.

"Yeah." He said as he turned to look at me

"You okay?" I asked as I moved a little closer to him

"No, not really but I'm sure I'll survive." I grimaced; I hated it when Edward was unhappy about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I kept having nightmares yesterday, in the end I just gave up on sleeping." I brought my hand to his face and caressed his cheek. He brought his hand up and laid it on top of mine.

"It's okay Baby, they aren't real. Forget about them."

"That's not the point Bells. They could have been true; if I had arrived any later you could have been raped and maybe worse. What would have happened if I had come later? He would have killed you and then what would I do? I couldn't live without you and then where would that put our kids? They couldn't live without you any more than I could, how could I explain to the girls when they are older that some sick bastard decided to kill their mum. What about Nathan? He worships the ground you walk on, he would be absolutely crushed if anything ever happened to you."

"Edward, shhhhh. I'm here and I'm okay. I'm not going anyway, I promise." I pulled him close to me and kissed him, pressing my lips to his forcefully. Edward had clearly been affected more than I thought. I felt something wet hit my face and I knew at that point that both of us were crying. I wiped my own tears before reaching my thumb out and wiping Edward's too.

"I can't lose you Bella, it would kill me." He stuttered

"Stop that now! Look I'm here, I'm alive and I'm perfectly healthy. You're not going to lose me baby, calm down." He pulled me close and squeezed me to death. I laughed as he let me go.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, completely confused

"For over-reacting, I can't help it when it comes to you. So let's talk about that baby then shall we?" Edward smiled at me when I blushed. At least he seemed in a better mood to talk about it today.

"What about it?" I asked sheepishly

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I realised my period was due like five days ago and I was never late unless I was pregnant. I told Alice we didn't have any cereal and ran to the shop. I brought the test and the cereal just to keep my cover and I took it when I came home. It was positive. I knew that it wasn't planned so I panicked about what you would think so I tried not to think about it but then the whole James thing…" I didn't finish my story before Edward interrupted me,

"James, are you sure he didn't hurt it? He didn't make you miscarry or anything, did he?" He asked me worriedly, I knew then that Edward already loved this baby just as much as I did.

"No, he never went near my stomach. Not even one punch, it should be perfectly fine. I still need to book a appointment with the doctor, just to be sure."

"Okay we'll ring later during the day." I nodded. Suddenly something clicked in my head,

"Oh my gosh! Yesterday, what did everyone think? Where are my babies? What about the honeymoon? What about the wedding? All that money wasted!" I held my head in my hands.

"Bella, chill. Everyone knows about the James thing. Everyone knew something was wrong when you didn't show, I mean who wouldn't want to marry me," I hit him, hard but he just laughed. "But seriously though everyone just sent wishes that you were okay. Our babies are with Charlie because Carlisle and Esme had to work. The honeymoon is still pretty much a go ahead because the flight leaves tonight. So we can: see the kids, check that their living arrangements are all set with Aunt Rose, pack our bags and leave. As for the wedding, I'm sure we can arrange another one, third time lucky and all." I nodded. "Come on lets go have breakfast and go get our babies."

We ate breakfast at the breakfast bar, pancakes as usual. We chatted casually and to be honest it was like nothing happened. I went to have a shower and get dressed, leaving Edward to pack our bags.

I stood under the cold water, letting it run all over my body, letting it cleanse my body of all the impurities that James had left. I washed my hair and then myself before stepping out. I put on a pink top with a dark grey waistcoat and a pair of stonewashed baggy jeans. I wore my black babycham high tops with them. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail but left my fringe down. I moisturised my face, added mascara and eyeliner and finished it off with some peach coloured lip-gloss. Once I was done and looked suitable I went into the spare room where Edward was packing.

There were clothes everywhere expect the one place they were meant to be, in the bag! Men are useless when it comes to things like packing. I rolled my eyes and pushed Edward out the way, telling him to go fetch the kids. He did as he was told like a good little boy and ran off to the car.

We were going away for 1 week so I packed 14 outfits for each of us, one for the day and one for the night. I also packed 14 pairs of pants, 14 bras and 7 pairs of PJ's. I packed 7 pairs of shorts, 5 pairs of jeans and 2 skirts for me while Edward got 4 pairs of shorts and 3 pairs of jeans. Once I had packed all that there wasn't much room left so I pulled out another suitcase. This one was packed with towels, tops, undies, swimsuits, toiletries and the camera. I pulled out our third and final suitcase, I simply filled this one with a range of shoes and I was done. I also called the doctors and they said they could fit me in a quick appointment this afternoon as I was going away.

I heard the door open and closed and I practically ran down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Nathan shouted as I came to the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, I managed to unwind them and pick him up. I kissed his face all over. "I've missed you. Grandpa Charlie's was good but I missed my mommy." He smiled and kissed me,

"I've missed you too baby."

"How much?" He asked with a grin on his face,

"From here to the moon and back again." He laughed and I put him down. Edward was now with Nate so I went to see my girls. Aimee was asleep but Cara seemed wide-awake. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her tiny cheeks.

"Hello gorgeous." I said. She smiled, dribbled and laughed all at the same time. She laughed and moved so much that her hair had gotten in her eyes. I brushed the brown strands away to reveal her shocking green eyes. She giggled lightly before I placed her back in the pram.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I moved around the pram and headed for the door. The glass on the door was frosted but I could still the blonde hair, I thought it might have been Rose. I opened the door with a smile on my face only to have it disappear within one second of opening the door. Instead it was replaced with a look a pure hatred.

"What are you doing here?" I asked menacingly

"Bells, I only just found out what happened. I'm so sorry." Amelia said.

"Your sorry? Sorry isn't good enough, your brother tried to rape and then kill me how can sorry fix that?" I said through gritted teeth,

"Bella. Please I just want to talk to you." She had that pleading look on her face so I moved to the side and gestured for her to come in, I was too nice.

She sat on the sofa and I sat on the chair, I didn't want to be anywhere near her to be honest.

"What do you want Lia?" I asked after a five-minute silence

"I want to talk, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

"I'm great. I nearly got murdered, raped and I missed my own fucking wedding. I have bruises all up my sides that every time I see them I get a horrid flashback. Yeah I'm fan-fucking-tastic."

"Stupid question." She muttered

"You think." I said as I ran my hand through my hair, a trademark I had picked up from Edward. "Why did you come here really?" I asked, there had to be a secondary motive to why she was here.

"Okay I know this is going to sound crazy and you're most likely going to hate me. I was wondering if you could drop the charges against my brother. He's not well mentally, he got fired and he lost his house. He lived at mine for a while but one day he just left. I haven't seen him since. He isn't himself right now so please?" My face was probably bright red and my hands had curled into fists at my side.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I shouted at her. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT! HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME, I DON'T CARE HOW MENTALLY UNSTABLE HE IS. HE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME AND FOR THAT I HOPE HE ROTTS IN JAIL! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU LIKE YOUR BROTHER DID TO ME AND THEN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!" Edward must have heard all the shouting because he came running in, two lines on mud running down each cheek. I laughed; I guessed him and Nate were playing army men. His look grew angry, much like the one he displayed the day before.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you think your family has done enough damage as it is?" Edward said calmly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." She pushed past us both and bolted for the door. Edward pulled me against him, I could tell he was trying to calm me down and it was working. I brought my head up and kissed his lips, a silent thank you.

After all the drama we all sat down for a family lunch, spaghetti on toast. Edward got his food everywhere; he looked like some two year old that hadn't learnt to eat properly yet. I laughed at him then he shot me evils. It was nice to just sit and lounge about for a while after the last few days had been so hectic. Hopefully things were going to calm down now, I mean how much bad things can happen to just one person? If that person was me, the answer was clear. A lot.

I dressed the kids and packed them a few days' clothes. Rose was having the keys to the house so she could watch over it. That meant if she needed any more clothes she could just come and get them herself. I told her that her, Em and the kids could stay here because we had lots of space but she refused as she had space too. I did some last minute cleaning and we left. Our bags were packed in the boot of Edward's car and we were ready to leave. Only two more stops before the airport, Rose's and the doctors.

We pulled up outside Rose's and everyone jumped out. We were running a tight schedule so we had to hurry. We had to check in before 8pm, the appointments was at 6 and it was already half 5. I grabbed the kids' bags and went inside. I explained to Rose we were in a rush before kissing everyone and running back to the car.

We pulled up outside the doctors and cut the engine. We walked inside and went up to the receptionist desk. We were 10 minutes early but luckily there was no one else waiting so we could be seen straight away.

I lay down on the bed. Dr Stone walked through the door and sat down by me,

"Hello Isabella, you're here for a scan? Baby number 4, is it now?" She smiled at me and I nodded. "I suspect you know what's going to happen. You're going to feel a slight cold sensation and then you can look at the screen." I nodded and looked at Edward. I felt a tingle as she squirted the cold gel onto my small belly. Edward smiled and grabbed my hand. I heard the swishing sound that by now was oh so familiar.

"There you go, there's your baby." Dr Stone said. Edward and I turned to face the screen; there was a small white blur in the middle of the monitor. It was tiny but Edward and I knew that that was our child; it was a picture we had seen twice before.

"By the size of the foetus I would say your about 4/5 weeks. Just take it easy on holiday and we will see you back here in 7 weeks for a check up." I nodded and hopped off the bed.

We went back to the car and got in, the smiles on our faces shining bright. I looked at the clock and it was 18:45. We had to hurry, the airport was half an hour away and I prayed that there was no traffic.


	36. Unexpected Matrimony

_**Unexpected Matrimony**_

We had been there for about 4 days and I knew that Edward was up to something. He was hardly there when I woke and during the day he would make reasons of why he had to go somewhere. He wouldn't be long but I mean this holiday was meant to allow us to spend time together but I had spent more time with our cleaner, Alberto, and let's just say he wasn't the friendliest of people.

On this particular morning I woke, as usual, by myself. I showered then dressed. I picked out a pair of short denim shorts with a blue strapless cami and a pair of blue heels. I tied my hair up in a loose pony and applied some sun screen. I walked out the room and noticed that Alberto had arrived and was cleaning up some of the mess in the living room. There were empty food packets, pop bottles and other shit scattered across the floor. Alberto couldn't really complain I mean he was the one who chose to become a cleaner and I'm sure they are meant to like clean...

I thought I'd do some shopping seem as though Edward wasn't here and he hated shopping anyway. I had no clue where the nearest shops were as we had hardly left the room for the last four days so I decided to ask Alberto. I asked him politely but all I got was something muttered in Spanish. The only part I could make out was "chupa mi pito" which Edward later told me meant "suck my dick" so clearly Alberto was a man with some very sexual problems; maybe his wife was fed up with his wrinkly dick. After getting no reply out of Alberto or at least one I understood at that period of time, I thought it would be best to ask at the front desk to see if they could help.

After getting directions from the Cuban receptionist who hardly spoke English, which was a really bad mistake for a tourist hotel, I found myself in the middle of the towns shopping district. Surprisingly Cuba was a very busy island and I found myself being squashed up against people I didn't know. Soon after arriving, I regretted even bothering. I'm sure everyone would understand. However after dashing into a side alley to get away from all the crowds, I found a small stall that sold the most beautiful gifts imaginable. I found Rose a jewellery box, it was beautiful with shells glued on with the word 'Cuba' carved in the top. Alice got a necklace that had some special stone on it; it sparkled so I knew she'd like it instantly. Emmett and Jasper got shot glasses that once they were filled with liquid revealed very saucy looking women. I brought Ella, Keira and Lexi all hairbrushes with the word 'Cuba' on the back and Calvin, Nathan and Leon each got a football with 'Cuba' on it. Aimee and Cara got maracas with 'Cuba' and a sunset on that they could use as a rattle, they were only young and the hardest to buy for.

Once I had finished I caught a cab back to our hotel. It was boiling hot outside and I just wanted to get back to our nice air conditioned room. After I got back, I put all the gifts in the suitcase to take home and decided to go for a swim. I changed into my swimsuit before retreating into the pool.

I lay there in the sun for ages before Edward finally showed his face but by then I'd had enough of all the secrets and the running off during every hour of the day so I simply blanked him as he tried to talk to me,

"Bella, how was your day?"

"Bella?"

"Bells?" no answer, so after the forth try he shook his head at me and went back inside. I suppose I should have felt bad for blanking him and making him feel the way he did but I had been feeling like that since we arrived at this place. I'd hardly seen him or talked to him so now he was seeing how I felt for once.

I soaked up some more vitamin D before climbing out the pool and going inside. As I walked through the door, I noticed something strange. There was no noise, no movement and no one home yet I was sure Edward had come back but maybe he had left again to go do the same thing he does every day. I gave up, he didn't seem to care.

I quickly dried off and then put the towel on the radiator to dry. I walked into our bedroom and noticed a little white note stuck to the wardrobe. I walked over, picked it up and began to read,

_Bells,_

_I know I've been distant recently and for that I apologise. However it will all be worthwhile and you will know why soon enough. I've got a surprise for you, all you have to do is wear white and turn up. I left you a guide out front._

_I love you, forever and always._

_Edward xx_

I sat on the bed still slightly confused. Truth was I wanted to know what Edward had been doing so I opened the wardrobe and searched for something white. Eventually I found a suitable white dress, it happened to be the only white thing I had brought along. I found some matching white flats in case I had to do a lot of walking and I was done. I quickly pulled my hair up into a ponytail and then I was ready to go.

I grabbed my keys, went outside and locked the door. As I pulled the keys out the door, I being my clumsy self dropped them on the floor. I bent down to pick them up just as a gust of air blew and it unfortunately picked up my dress as it passed. I heard a loud wolf whistle. Arrogant pig, I thought as I turned but instead of some sweaty Spanish guy I was expecting, I turned to come face to face with a rather small, annoying pixie.

"ALICE! What are you doing here?" I shouted as I enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Bells...can't...breathe." She gasped, I quickly let go and stepped back.

"Sorry, I'm just so shocked to see you here. Why are you here?"

"Surprise dear Bella. I've been sworn to secrecy." She did the motion of zipping her mouth before holding my hand and leading me to wherever Edward was.

Evidently Alice led me to the beach. I was slightly confused because the sun was setting and the guests weren't allowed to go on the beach during the night because of the safety risks involved. However once we actually stepped into the sand, I saw the bright glow of tiki candles and deck chairs, not loads but many still. I began to notice the song that had began to play in the background, the Wedding March. I turned to face Alice with a 'WTF? Look' but as I turned I came face to face with my dad. I jumped at him as he pulled me into a tight hug,

"Come on now Bells, it's only be four days. Calm down so your old man can walk you down the aisle. Again." He smirked at me before handing me some white lilies and holding out his arm for me to link. I smiled at him brightly as I linked his arm and we began to walk forwards.

As we walked down the aisle, which had been covered with palm leaves to make a clear pathway, I noticed everyone. Emmett was near the front standing next to Rose, Alice was off to the right with Jazz and Esme was with Carlisle by Edward at the top. My first concern was where were all the kids but then I realised they would be in very capable hands because Edward wouldn't just give them to anybody.

As we reached Edward he smiled at me and I gave him my best 'I'm going to kill you later' face. He laughed quietly to himself before regaining himself and looking at me. I kissed Dad on his cheek as he handed me over to Edward and sitting down in the front. He took both my hands as he leant forward to kiss my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Surprise baby."

"We are gathered here today to witness the matrimonial joining of Isabella and Edward. If anyone knows of any lawful impediment why these two cannot be joined in matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace." I waited as the seconds seemed to drag on, filled with silence. "Thank you and with that I may continue with the rest of the service."

He read out a few readings from the bible and we sang a few hymns even without any music in the background. He then turned to the audience and asked for the ring bearer to come up. Emmett stood from his seat and walked to the front. "Please present the rings." Emmett started to feel around frantically in his pockets, Had the stupid fool gone and lost my wedding ring? He finally grinned a big cheesy smile and handed a felt box to the priest, who held it open in front of us.

"Do you Edward Cullen take the Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer until death do you part?"

"I do." Edward answered as he removed the ring from the velvet box and slipped it onto my finger.

"Do you Isabella Swan take the Edward Cullen to be you lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer until death do you part?"

"I do." I answered as I took the ring and slid it on to Edward's finger.

"By the power vested in me from god almighty and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Edward pulled me close and forcefully kissed my lips, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth. I heard a wolf whistle, probably coming from Emmett, and we broke apart. I gave him the finger and smiled at him sweetly. Everyone laughed and then we made our way to where Edward had booked the reception.

It was a beautiful hut on the beach. It was decorated with flowers and tiki candles with a few tables covered with flower petals. There was a barbeque in one corner, which was cooking all types of different food and in the other there was a stereo playing some music. It was big and over the top but it was perfect. Everyone who I loved and cared most about was here except my babies but I know it would have been unsafe and too long to bring them too. I'd just have to celebrate with them once we returned home.

The evening pasted by with little hassle and soon enough it was time for our 'first dance', even though this was the second 'first dance' we would have. I suddenly became nervous. At our first wedding I had picked the song because Edward kept picking really terrible ones but this time it was up to him, I just prayed to god we wouldn't be dancing to anything like the YMCA or something foolish like that. I mentally cringed at the thought of having to pull that off in a wedding dress.

Edward took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. I was pleasantly surprised when "This I Swear" by Nick Lachey came on because it was one of my absolute favourites. When it first came out I would dance around the house singing it, praying that one day a boy would sing this to me, I guess today was my day. We slow danced in perfect sync and as the song began to end Edward pulled me close. First he kissed my lips, then my cheek until he reached my ear then he whispered quietly,

"I love you so much Bella. I can't even put it into words to try and explain it to you. When you're not near me, I have this ache in me. It's like a huge part of me is missing and that part of me is you. I just wish that I could spend every possible moment of the day with you and I know that's not possible. If we both lived forever that still wouldn't be enough time. I will always love you, no matter what happens and I hope that you remember that." He wiped the tear that had fell from my eyes and kissed me again. I'd never felt so loved in my life. Edward, he was perfect and nothing could ever compare to him. I was lucky to have met him and lucky enough that he had loved me because in that moment I couldn't imagine my life without him and it was something I hope never to experience.

The dance had finished and everyone began to clap and Emmett whooped a little too. I smiled and wiped the last remaining tears that had fallen. I suddenly remembered something, I turned to Edward.

"How did you know I loved that song?" I asked with a smile

"Charlie," He grinned widely, "And he showed me the video." And with that little revelation he turned on his heels to go talk to someone else. I stalked over to where my father was standing, a beer in hand and a smile on his face. As soon as he saw the look on mine, his face changed.

"You showed Edward the tape?" I asked, Dad burst out laughing,

"B', don't do that. I thought something was wrong."

"DAD! Do you know how embarrassing that video is?" I shouted just as Rosalie walked up.

"What video?" She asked.

"The Nick Lachey one." Dad chuckled.

"I knew I remembered that song. Aww little 15 year old Bella, dancing around the living room with her earphones in and singing her heart out. I loved how we happened to walk in and Dad just happened to have his camera out." She laughed at me and gave me a hug, "It wasn't that bad, at least Dad doesn't have you falling up the stairs at Prom."

"Rose you were Prom Queen and your dress had like a two metre train, no wonder you tripped on the fucking thing."

"It was beautiful!"

"I never said it wasn't"

"Girls calm down. Bella if I promise to show everyone the Prom video, will you let the Nick Lachey one go please?"

"Yeah." I smiled at Rose and was tempted to stick my tongue out at her.

"Daddyyyy." Rose moaned

"Rosalie, you're not five anymore. Control yourself." I laughed. This time called for it and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Girls, I thought I had raised you better than this. You're both acting like immature little girls." Dad said as he scowled at us

"Sorry Daddy." Rose and I said in unison.

"Fine, if you're both going to act like little children then I'm going to treat you like one." He smiled and ruffled our hairs. Something that he knew would piss Rose and me off. He laughed at us before turning back around to finish his conversation with Carlisle. I laughed and continued to drink my WKD. I just knew this night was going to be amazing.

At the end of the night Edward took me home and made sweet love to me. He was gentle and soft but he still made it amazing. He paid attention to every part of my body, caressing it and pleasuring it in every way possible. I had never felt so good in my life and when I cuddled up next to Edward after it had all finished, I knew that this was the start of forever and that no one and nothing would ever come between us again.

* * *

_**A/N: Soooo... i know its been a while but i hoped u enjoyed it still. At this moment i am unsure whether to end it here or carry on, if you could review and let me know what u think that would help me loads :)**_

_**Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review, i do like them very much :D**_


	37. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

**4 Years Later**

"Edward...I'm scared." I said nervously as I sat down in the chair. The sweaty guy holding that dreadful needle gave me a 'why are you even here' look.

"Bells, calm down. Its nothing big it isn't going to hurt that much."

As I sat in the tattoo parlour I began to think about whether I was doing the right thing but as I felt the first prick from the needle I knew that it was too late to go back now.

I had designed the tattoo myself and I had do a pretty good job drawing it too. It was a butterfly with swirly lines, sparkles and flowers coming off each end. On the top left corner was 'Nathan' in blue, a little further down on the right in purple was 'Aimee', a little further down on the left side was 'Cara' in pink and then in the bottom left hand corner was 'Lucas' in red. I had chosen that order as it was descending age order, starting with my oldest baby and ending with my youngest one.

I had decided to get it done just after Lucas was born... 3 years ago. Lucas Drew Cullen born on the 19th January. He had Edwards bronze hair and his shocking green eyes. He was conceived on our second wedding night. He wasn't planned and since it was our fourth child, which I thought was already too many, I made Edward get the snip two weeks after Lucas was born. Since then our sex life has never been better and its always more enjoyable knowing that another little terror isn't going to come along. I mean I love Edward with all my heart but if I had to push another baby through my vagina, I might just split in half. The girls love Luc; they are always playing with his hair and pulling faces at him. Nathan on the other hand didn't like having to compete for attention; he wasn't our only boy anymore but Edward had a little talk with him and now he was accepting Lucas. He even shared his toys with him.

My life was literally perfect. I had four healthy kids and a loving husband. My family were safe and healthy, there wasn't much more I could ask for. Rose and Emmett had found out they were pregnant just after I did. There was about a week or so between our conception dates. At their 12 week scan they were told they were having identical twins. Of course they assumed it was girls, it had been proven to many times now to go against it. They had names picked out, Roxanne Alexis and Alana Rae. They had Alice decorate the nursery with pink butterflies and other pink shit. Luckily they decided to use . On the 5th of January my dear sister an my brother in-law got quite a shock, not only did Rose go into labour two weeks early but she gave birth to two beautiful baby…boys. Trust Rosie and Emmett to break our family tradition. They named the boys, Aiden James and Cole Alexander. Emmett was so mortified that his boys would have to wear pink for the first few days that as soon as Aiden was born he rang Edward and I to see if he could borrow some of the clothes that were meant to be for Lucas. He even made Alice get out of bed at 3am to convert and finish the nursery into boys. However i had never seen two people as happy as they were in that moment. Keira and Lexi were two little stunners who hardly left their mothers side and Leon was a real daddy's boy. He liked nothing more than to sit in front of the TV with Emmett and watch the footy while drinking coke.

Alice and Jasper had decided to stick with their two but they were so happy with the family they had. Ella was becoming more like her mom every day, she was a 14 year old girl obsessed with shoes, clothes and make-up. She sometimes even helped Alice with some of her designs and eventually Ella wanted to carry on Alice business. Calvin was more like Jasper, he was always quiet and isolated from the others. He didn't dislike the others but simply felt better alone with one of his daddy's war books.

In time Ella would go on to take over Alice's business and become a successful designer. She would also marry a lovely man called Michael. They had two beautiful girls that they named Alice Grace and Gemma Louise. Leon would open a sports centre for kids and eventually settle down with a woman called Laura and they had six kids; Kirsty, Katie, Jade, Matthew, Jonathan and Ben. Keira and Lexi were practically inseparable. They opened a personal shopper business together and did everything together. Keira would marry Mitchel and have three children; Niamh, Kieran and Patrick while Lexi would marry Joe and have two twin girls called Darcy and Imogen. Calvin became a history teacher and he married a girl called Georgia and they had a girl called Stacey. Aiden would marry a girl called Gwen and they would have one boy, Harry. Cole would marry a girl called Selena and they would have two boys named Dylan and Callum.

Then there was my babies. Nathan would marry a beautiful girl named Demi and they would have three gorgeous children; Scarlet, Hilary and Oscar. He would follow proudly in his daddy's footsteps an become a doctor. Aimee would become a successful actress and marry a good looking fellow named Robert. They would have four lovely children; Samantha, Edward, Luke and Abbie. Cara would follow in my footprints and become a very successful song writer and marry a man called Owen and have two beautiful children, Lauren and Xavier. Lucas would become the most successful of the lot. He would go on to be a multi-billion entrepreneur and have hundreds of successful businesses over the world. He would marry the worlds most beautiful woman, Gia and have 5 children, Liam, Chris, Luke, Mia and Tiffany who would all carry on his businesses.

As for the olders, well we would end up in a special old peoples home together, pissing an shitting ourselves while we watch our beautiful babies grow up. Alice would go first, then Jasper, Emmett, Me, Rose and then Edward. It all happened within the space of one year, I think we were all glad we didn't have to live long without our loved ones. None of us suffered from major health problems and each of us had either a fast or painless death. None of us suffered in pain and for that I was grateful.

I am Bella Cullen and that was my life, I hope u enjoyed reading.

* * *

_**A/N: :'( :'( Thats it guys...its over. Please review and let me know what you thought of the ending :) Im so thankful to u guys who've been with me since the start of just friends an have followed my story through the chapters. Also a big thanks to all my reviewers, i hope i didnt disappoint :)**_

_**Love you guy, Keyz xxxx**_


End file.
